Douluo Dalu: Clear Amber Hammer King
by yedinson015
Summary: de la autoria de ArcMeow ManHua / Chinese Comics / 漫画u ( Un novelista de fantasía muere y se reencarna en el Continente Douluo como Tang Jin, heredero de la Escuela Clear Sky. Es un legado desalentador para estar a la altura, pero con la amenaza de un viejo rencor, no queda más remedio que hacerse más fuerte.)
1. Chapter 1

"Está bien", dijo el editor, "para ser sincero, no creo que esto vaya a volar".

El cofre del joven se tensó ante el veredicto, pero lo tomó con calma y suspiró. Apretó el puño debajo de la mesa y se preparó para lo peor.

"Lo entiendo, Sr. Han", dijo el joven. Este era el tercer editor al que había intentado enviar, y también parecía el tercero en rechazarlo.

"Mira, Thomas". El editor se frotó la sien mientras que la otra mano sostenía el manuscrito. "Este tipo de género simplemente no es lo nuestro. Somos una editorial de ciencia ficción, no una gran fantasía". Al parecer, el Sr. Han creció otros cinco años más. "Y, de acuerdo, obtengo lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí, configurando este tipo de sistema de magia, pero para crear tu propia forma de cómo funciona el universo y tratando de abarcar todo? Eso es solo un poco demasiado. "

Thomas suspiró de nuevo, tratando de deshacer los nudos en su estómago, pero su respiración se agarró al salir y el bufido sonó más cerca de un gemido. Sus mejillas se entibiaron y los hombros de su reflejo se hundieron, la vagabunda creció y los espíritus se desinflaron.

"Sí, Sr. Han. Retiraré esta presentación". Thomas negó con la cabeza, cada una de las veces casi crujiendo con el peso del fracaso después del fracaso.

"Lo siento, Thomas", dijo el Sr. Han mientras se ponía de pie. "Te diré algo, puedo hablar en tu nombre con un amigo de Endless". Las orejas de Thomas se animaron con el consuelo. "Traducen novelas ligeras al inglés, y las tuyas se parecen mucho a una en la que intentan meter las manos".

Thomas levantó la vista, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza al consuelo, sin palabras. Las lágrimas enmarcaron sus ojos. Las líneas en la cara del editor se relajaron, y el joven se sintió aliviado al verlo. Tal vez había algo de esperanza después de todo, pensó.

Thomas salió del edificio con grandes esperanzas y un bolsillo lleno de sueños, con una mano sujeta a la carpeta manila, la otra elevada al cielo. El sueño no había terminado aún, decidió.

Entonces, un camión salió de la nada.

#

Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

Mentí entre las flores con una alfombra de hierba contra mi espalda. Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, soplaba una brisa fresca, que traía el aroma del sol de la mañana y alborotaba mis túnicas. El resplandor brilló contra mi ropa blanca inmaculada, y una ráfaga de semillas de diente de león se enredó en mi pelo rubio. Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro años desde que había renacido en este mundo, y finalmente, cualquier duda que quedara se había evaporado junto con la esperanza de regresar.

Yo, Thomas Reave, he renacido en este continente de Doulou como Tang Jin, hijo de Tang Xiao de la secta Clear Sky y futuro heredero de la Escuela Clear Sky.

Inhalé la energía del cosmos, senderos de calor que emanaban de mis pulmones y de mi cuerpo, trazando caminos que solo aquí sabía que existían. Como el bombeo de sangre, el calor recorrió mi torso y luego mis miembros antes de acomodarse en mi estómago.

Intenté todo para tratar de despertarme si esto había sido un sueño la primera vez que lo hice, pero desde el momento en que nací, y eso fue bastante traumático, para mi ahora holgazanear y mirar las nubes, no había Quedan muchas dudas.

Exhalé fríos y brumosos mechones que se dispersaron en el sol de la mañana, las impurezas de mi cuerpo, y saboreé la sensación limpia. Tomé otro aliento y la energía volvió a circular conmigo.

La mayoría de los conceptos básicos eran los mismos en este mundo. Los días también demoraron alrededor de veinticuatro horas, luego también hubo trescientos sesenta y cinco días en un año, pero contar meses fue un poco extraño. Aparte de eso, estaba bien. El lenguaje era similar a la sintaxis china, por lo que aprender no era imposible, y con algunas de mis ... ventajas, la vida no era tan mala.

Tomé una respiración más profunda, y desde mis propias extremidades, los límites de mi yo se difuminaron y se expandieron antes de agarrar un trozo de las energías libres y tirar de ellos con un gran tirón. El entorno parecía perder color antes de que la luz del sol los devolviera a su saturación normal.

La vida era cómoda a pesar de la falta de tecnología: apenas había contaminación, la comida era abundante y siempre fresca, y la gente era relativamente más amable. Y, estaba esta cosa de cultivación y las herramientas espirituales que compensaban la falta de maravillas de la vida moderna.

Ese último gran tirón empujó una masa caliente en mi pecho, y deseé que mi propia energía circulara junto con ella, sacrificando el calor desenfrenado y disolviéndolo en mi cuerpo. Una sensación sólida brotó de donde pasaba el poder nutritivo.

Grandes nubes mullidas se arrastraban a lo largo del cielo casi a la altura de los ojos, el viento enviaba olas contra la interminable vegetación. Grandes aves se deslizaban a lo largo del horizonte, montando los tranquilos vientos de la cima de la montaña.

Nuestra escuela Clear Sky hizo su hogar entre una cordillera. Era hermoso aquí, con el amanecer y el atardecer todos nuestros para disfrutar juntos con la vista expansiva. Pero, no vinimos aquí por elección. Más bien, estábamos aquí en el exilio, después de una tregua avergonzada con la religión más prominente de Spirit Hall.

Los ancianos de la secta dicen que fue por nuestra culpa, que mi tío levantó un gran alboroto con los ancianos de la iglesia, pero mi padre dice lo contrario. Dijo que el tío Hao tenía razón por defender a su esposa, pero lamentablemente, la fuerza es lo único que importa en este mundo. La razón y el honor eran solo para aquellos suficientemente magnánimos como para mantener su mano cuando tenían el poder absoluto.

Es bárbaro, pero no es como si no pudiera ponerme detrás de esa forma de pensar. Quien está arriba es bueno. Imperfecto, pero al menos no viene con las complejidades de la vida que he dejado atrás.

Tiré desde dentro y desperté la masa de energía que estaba latente en mí, y como si saliera del agua, sentí una carga aligerarse cuando una brillante luz dorada brilló en mi cuerpo.

Fue una experiencia desconcertante cuando me enteré de las peculiaridades de este mundo, y aún ahora, todavía me pongo la piel de gallina.

Desde la luz, una corona de ámbar claro se condensó sobre mi mano izquierda y mi corazón bailó en mi pecho. Cogí el cristal amarillo con ambas manos y lo coloqué sobre mi cabeza, y el mundo se expandió ante mí.

El campo se llenó de colores y estalló en cien tonos más, la anchura de cada hoja y pétalo se volvió nítida en mis ojos. Cada brizna de hierba debajo de mi espalda se volvió distinta en un desorden de sensaciones con cientos de diferentes anchuras y longitudes. Entonces el viento cambiante trazó a lo largo de su camino, los bolsillos de calor y frío que guiaban la danza giratoria.

Esta era la misma corona sobre la que había escrito en mi historia: era la manifestación de mi alma, e hizo la mayor parte de lo que escribí que haría.

A medida que el mundo se enfocaba, vi barras sencillas superpuestas a mi visión: mostrar mi estado actual. Una gran barra azul mostraba un cien por ciento de poder espiritual, mientras que una barra roja más pequeña marcada como resistencia se encontraba debajo. Debajo de todos los que estaban más al pie de mi vista había un bar marcado de cultivo, mientras que un número diez marcaba mi nivel. Imaginé que Amber Crown funcionaría como un sistema operativo para manejar magias, pero nunca esperé que mostrara algo así como Spirit Power en lugar de Mana o Magic Power.

Justo encima de la barra de cultivo había nueve cajas vacías, que calculé que incluirían hechizos o aspectos, pero además de las que ya había escrito, ninguna otra llenaba las máquinas tragamonedas.

En el extremo izquierdo de las cajas vacías en un triángulo de círculos, había íconos de los principales aspectos que había escrito en la Corona, más bien, en Amber Artifex. Estaba Eidos Interface, lo que me permitió verme a mí mismo como lo haría con un programa; Pranus Core, que me permitió reunir y almacenar la energía del cosmos, aunque no entiendo cómo fue esto real; y Amber Domain, que expandió mi alma para superponer a los demás. El objetivo del dominio era servir como un escáner para aprender lo que hacía funcionar las cosas, pero no funcionó como pretendía. Me permitió inspeccionarme a mí mismo, verificando si había daños o condiciones extrañas, pero cuando se amplió me permitió tomar energías en lugar de aprender, por lo que no fue un completo fracaso. El hecho de que entiendo parte de lo que está pasando ya era lo suficientemente bueno

Dejo que la totalidad de mis aspectos se relajen, expandiendo mi Dominio y manifestando mi Núcleo. Cerca de mí, la sólida luz ambarina se extendió a mi alrededor, teñiendo las flores y la hierba y las raíces en un brillante oro, y de mi corona, apareció una joya clara, desviando esa luz amarilla hacia mi corona.

Dejar salir mi Dominio fue como convertir una cúpula de espacio a mi alrededor en mí. Sentí todo dentro de mi espacio, hasta la menor flexión de hierbas o el hormigueo de las hormigas. Y con mi Núcleo abierto, la asimilación de energía era un poco menos tediosa ya que todo era directamente.

La luz del sol a mi alrededor se atenuó: el brillante arco iris de colores atenuándose con cada pulso hambriento. Lentamente, la barra de cultivación se inclinó hacia las once, sin embargo, por el amor de Dios simplemente no lo haría.

Cuando desperté esta corona hace medio año, ya estaba en el nivel siete y los siguientes tres niveles fueron un pedazo de pastel, pero este último obstáculo fue demasiado.

Una sensación ondulante tocó mi Dominio y volví mi atención al Oeste, notando la dirección.

"Little Jin", se hizo eco de la voz del abuelo Shan. "Vamos, pequeño Jin, almorzamos esperándonos".

Me levanté de la sombra y me levanté, estirando los brazos, las piernas y la espalda. No había rigidez en mis extremidades ni ninguna incomodidad en mis movimientos, y mi piel era tensa, lisa y blanca. Siendo joven nuevamente, seguro que fue genial.

Tomé una respiración profunda y levanté mi voz al máximo, "Sí abuelo Shan".

Deseé que el poder del espíritu llegara a mis piernas, y una imagen de mi cuerpo se superpuso a mi vista cuando un resplandor se movió de mis entrañas y descendió, indicando el refuerzo del poder del espíritu.

Mi pequeño escondite estaba a unas pocas calles del complejo principal, y mientras el abuelo Shan supiera que yo había ido antes, por lo general no se molestaría en buscarme él mismo.

Salté con fuerza y sentí que el viento rozaba mi túnica y mi pelo, tomó un segundo antes de tocar tierra, mis pequeñas piernas se confundían junto con mi visión a los lados mientras pasaba sobre colinas, rocas y pequeñas camas de flores.

El poder del espíritu fue útil para muchas cosas, como recuperar energía o fortalecer el cuerpo; incluso hizo cosas extrañas como esa cosa que sentí tocar mi Dominio antes. Esa era la manera del abuelo Shan de encontrarme.

Me quedé sin aliento a pesar del frenético correr, y mi corazón no latía con fuerza. Mantuve mi ritmo frenético, el viento azotaba mis túnicas mientras mis piernas volaban sobre el suelo. No mucho tiempo después, vi las familiares paredes grises y azules del complejo, y retracté el poder del espíritu en mis piernas, haciendo que todo volviera a un equilibrio mientras permitía que el exceso volviera a entrar en mi Núcleo.

Retracté mi Corona también, disminuyendo la facilidad de manipular el poder del espíritu, y abrí las pesadas puertas de hierro con un crujido silencioso. Mis zapatos se apretaron contra los azulejos de piedra del corredor principal mientras me dirigía hacia el comedor. En el camino, pasé por el patio exterior donde algunos de mis primos mayores practicaban las artes marciales de la secta con sus espíritus: el Clear Sky Hammer.

Mis primos estaban a un metro de distancia en una grilla ordenada en el espacio de más de cincuenta por cincuenta metros, y movían sus brillantes Martillos negros de acuerdo con las instrucciones del tío Zhang, brillantes anillos etéreos de color amarillo brillando detrás de ellos mientras el tío tenía cuatro volando detrás: dos amarillas y dos violetas, la configuración ideal.

Además del poder del espíritu, había algo llamado espíritus en este mundo: como los avatares de las almas de las personas es como el abuelo lo había explicado, y junto con estos espíritus estaba el proceso de cultivación para desarrollarlos. Los espíritus se dividieron en dos categorías: espíritus bestiales y espíritus de herramientas, y nuestro Clear Sky Hammer fue un espíritu de herramientas.

Los anillos, por otro lado, eran las almas de las bestias espirituales, animales que se cultivaban como nosotros los humanos y el espíritu los tomaba. Pero lo que hicieron y cómo obtenerlos, además de matar a una bestia espiritual, ya que tendría que tomar su alma, no estaba seguro. Tal vez absorberlo de alguna manera tal vez? Pero con seguridad ayudó a fortalecer a los maestros espirituales.

Abrí la puerta del comedor y vi al abuelo Shan junto a una mesa con una generosa fiesta para un niño de apenas cuatro años. Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y supuestamente el día en que mi espíritu se despertó como todos mis otros primos antes que yo, justo antes. Pero entonces, ¿no era mi Corona mi espíritu? Aunque la expectativa era obtener un Martillo, entonces, perdón, familia si no lo tengo.

"Vamos pequeño Jin, come". El abuelo Shan me hizo señas para que me acercara a la mesa.

"Buenos días abuelo". Me senté en mi asiento. Había una sopa ligera y algunos bollos al vapor y huevos hervidos de té, mis favoritos.

"Come bien y celebraremos la ceremonia con tus primos más tarde", dijo, "tu padre estará allí para vigilar, así que será mejor que actúes de la mejor manera".

Asenti. "Sabes que siempre estoy". Le llevé a los labios el pequeño cuenco de sopa de huevo y tomé un sorbo ligero.

"No hay daño en los recordatorios". Él sorbió el suyo. "Y si lo deseas, puedes seguir usando tu corona incluso en el recinto".

Dejé de beber de mi cuenco. Ante eso, se rió con un bramido y respondí con una mueca. Ya sabía que él me conocía usando mi Corona, pero vale la pena mantener las apariencias.

"Esperaba que te sorprendieras más", dijo mientras se acariciaba la barba. Sacó el papel humeante de su pan y mordió el pan blanco.

"Nunca tuve la intención de mantenerlo en secreto, abuelo". Cuál era la verdad, pero es una pena para mí encontrarle vergonzoso tener un espíritu diferente de mi familia. "Simplemente no me gusta ser diferente".

Él asintió con la cabeza y bufó. "Bah, ¿y qué? Nosotros, los maestros espirituales, solo tenemos nuestro orgullo y fuerza para demostrarlo". Él me sonrió y alborotó mi cabello rubio, sus ojos grises se encontraron con mi oro.

Todos los demás miembros de la familia tenían el pelo y los ojos en tonos de negro a marrón, por lo que hubo un poco de conmoción con mi nacimiento, como había oído de rumores más adelante. Pero según el abuelo Shan, tanto la madre como el padre sabían que solo se habían tenido desde entonces, así que ya se dedujo que probablemente tenía una variante de espíritu, como una versión mutada del espíritu de la secta, aunque no estaban seguros de si era bueno. o malo.

Yo diría que bueno, ya que era _mi_ espíritu.

"Entiendo", le dije, y terminé mi sopa de una vez, sintiendo el rastro de líquido caliente en mi garganta en toda su dulce y salada bondad. "Me gustaría un segundo cuenco por favor". Mantuve el cuenco vacío afuera.

"Bien, bien", dijo, riendo de nuevo.

Y así, seguimos comiendo.

#

Después de la comida, me dijeron que me bañara y me vistiera para la ocasión.

Uno de los colores de nuestra secta era el infinito azul del cielo, por lo que yo y los otros niños que acaban de cumplir seis, ya que los ancianos, es decir, el abuelo Shan, quisimos hacerlo todo en un día, debían experimentar nuestro despertar espiritual en nuestras túnicas formales Ya era una conclusión inevitable y todos estaban obligados a obtener mientras yo estaba seguro de obtener una corona.

El verdadero factor decisivo era cuán elevados serían nuestros poderes espirituales innatas, y si tuviera que confiar completamente en mi espíritu, que incluso yo no entendía del todo, seguramente tendría el máximo nivel para despertarme. Incluso si lo cultivara yo mismo desde un alto siete.

Salí al patio y vi a toda la familia maldita mirando. Lo que quiere decir, mucha gente. Solo había tres en el mío procedentes de la línea descendente: yo, mi padre y mi madre, ya que el abuelo Shan no estaba directamente relacionado. Pero había numerosas ramas, y en conjunto, nosotros, los niños de tercera generación, contamos más de veinte, y cinco de nosotros tomamos este despertar este año.

Hubo murmullos callados junto con las risitas de los niños y los arrullos orgullosos de sus padres, tíos y tías, mientras yo me mantenía aparte. Mis padres todavía estaban en la sala interior con los ancianos, y no era, desde luego, el más amable de los niños. No muchas personas, leídas como primos jóvenes, se molestarían en molestar a la futura cabeza del clan, así que me mantuve mayoritariamente creciendo e hice lo que la gente de aquí hizo por diversión: cultivar. Lo cual fue lo único real, aunque admitir que absorber la energía del universo es una experiencia muy buena.

Los ancianos salieron de la sala interior con el abuelo Shan y el padre al frente de la procesión, y todo el patio calló. Esas ocho personas con lujosas túnicas de negro eran las más altas autoridades de la secta, y por derecho de herencia, yo también lo era. Aunque no tenía mucho uso para eso. Estaban vestidos con el color del poder del Clear Sky Hammer, y juntos, representaban la naturaleza voluble del cielo con el azul claro.

Se pararon en una fila frente a todos los demás, luego el abuelo Lin salió con su icónica barriga y su corta barba. "Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy", anunció con voz majestuosa, "para presenciar el despertar de los discípulos de tercera generación de nuestra secta. Por favor, den un paso al frente".

De la multitud, cinco de nosotros salimos en relucientes túnicas azul cielo, yo más bajo que todos los demás. Luego caminamos hacia la fila de ancianos y formamos una línea propia frente a ellos antes de inclinarnos una vez. El padre y la madre me sonrieron, y el abuelo Shan resopló, con el orgullo claro en su rostro.

"Ahora, avance del más joven al mayor. Empiece con el pequeño Yan". Lo que naturalmente significaba que me quedaban para el final.

Las manos del abuelo Lin parpadearon y produjeron una bola cristalina del tamaño de mi cabeza en una mano, mientras que una gigantesca guerra negra, Martillo, se materializó en la otra. Su espíritu tenía un asidero mientras su brazo y su cabeza fueran más grandes que su propio torso, completamente diferente al mazo que parecía espíritus de mis primos mayores, o el más grande pero igualmente proporcionado del tío Zhang.

Pero aún más sorprendente fue el número de anillos detrás de él, en total, había nueve: dos amarillos, dos morados y cinco negros. Y desde la luz que lanzó su Martillo, el aire pareció solidificarse y solidificarse alrededor de su aura densa y visible.

"Tang Yan, da un paso adelante y vamos a despertar tu espíritu", dijo el abuelo Lin.

Yan hizo una reverencia antes de dar un paso al frente. Él era el más joven de nosotros y tenía una cabeza medio afeitada con una actitud suave hacia él, solo hablaba después de hablar o siempre ayudaba con la limpieza de los patios /

Con un gesto de su mano, la enorme guerra de Hammer flotaba con una lenta y deliberada gracia hacia Yan, luego el abuelo Lin le hizo tocar la cabeza con ambas manos.

El Martillo brillaba en un profundo negro, y los ojos de Yan brillaban con la misma luz, un pequeño Martillo aparecía en su mano, su mango era el adecuado para él. Tenía un tono borgoña y algunos patrones arremolinados en su cabeza redondeada. A pesar de que todos comparten el mismo espíritu central, no hay dos exactamente iguales, ya que tampoco dos almas son iguales.

Luego, el abuelo Lin le entregó la bola de cristal y retiró el martillo grande. Yan obedeció, poniendo sus manos sobre la bola suave.

Emitió un brillo menos majestuoso que el negro anterior y el cuerpo de Yan lanzó una luz blanca que se oscureció con el tiempo.

"Clear Sky Hammer, con un poder espiritual innato de cuatro", dijo el abuelo Lin, y la gente que nos rodea rompió en aplausos.

Yan volvió a ponerse en línea, sonrojándose, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecería. Después de eso, Daiyu también tenía un Martillo, y el de ella tenía un cuerpo rojo ensangrentado y líneas negras dentadas que lo adornaban. Ella tenía un espíritu innato asombroso de seis, provocando aplausos atronadores. Lihua lo siguió, su Martillo tenía un cuerpo blanquecino y escamas púrpuras, y su poder espiritual innato también era cuatro, obteniendo tanto elogio. El último fue Bai con poder espiritual de cinco y un Martillo de color mostaza con una cabeza cuadrada sólida.

Después de que Bai volviera a ponerse en línea, padre alzó una mano y todos cayeron en solemne silencio. No me llevó una corona elegante conocer todos los ojos entrenados en mí.

"Tang Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin, su voz retumbaba en el patio inmóvil. "Por favor da un paso adelante".

Ya podría decir que esto iba a ponerse raro. El abuelo Shan se encontró con mis ojos, y un destello brilló en ellos. Mientras tanto, ojos curiosos salpicaban al resto de la gente en los frentes.

Mis pies me llevaron hacia los ancianos, las mariposas revoloteando en mis entrañas. Hubo susurros silenciosos aquí y allá, y la cara de mi padre era impasible, junto a él estaba mi madre, tan estoica como el resto de los ancianos excepto el abuelo Shan.

"Tang Jin se presenta a sí mismo", le dije, y luego me incliné ante la congregación.

"Tang Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin, "da un paso adelante".

Lo hice y me puse de pie sin ceremonia, la atención extra podría prescindir. El abuelo Lin volvió a presentar su Martillo, y yo levanté las manos hacia él.

"Pero antes de eso", interrumpió el abuelo Shan, "¿no tienes algo que mostrarnos primero, pequeño Jin?" Tenía una sonrisa cómplice, y aunque mi padre y algunos de los ancianos le miraban con reproche, ninguno de ellos protestó. Los sonidos sorprendidos vinieron de la multitud.

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido?

"Por eso, abuelo, ¿podrías especificar?" Estreché mis ojos hacia él, asegurándome de enmarcar mi expresión lejos de los otros espectadores. Levantó una ceja hacia atrás.

"Naturalmente, tu espíritu", dijo con una risa aullante.

Los susurros sofocados regresaron con una venganza, jadeos surgiendo de diferentes voces. El abuelo Shan parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, mientras que todos los demás tenían expresiones mixtas. Mantenía la cara recta, no era necesario avivar las llamas más de lo necesario.

"Entendido", dije. Hubiera sido descarado rechazarlo después de haberlo deletreado.

Extendí mi mano izquierda e hice que mi Corona se hiciera realidad, mi cuerpo se iluminó y mi conciencia se agudizó hasta el límite. La misma luz dorada se condensó en mi palma, y la conmoción se calmó. Ninguno de los ancianos parecía sorprendido, no se mantenía exactamente en secreto, simplemente no se publicitaba.

Me puse mi Corona y mi conciencia volvió a ser su verdadera gloria. Desde las esquinas de mi visión, miradas de asombro decoraban al resto de los miembros del clan que asistían, algunos con incredulidad, otros con miradas mudas y la generación de primos recién despertados sin palabras más allá del aplazamiento. Suspiré y fruncí los labios al abuelo Shan.

"Según lo solicitado, Tang Jin presenta su espíritu". Mantuve mi mirada al nivel del abuelo Lin, su piel suave a pesar de la edad avanzada y el cabello gris. Su apariencia juvenil fue una de las ventajas de convertirse en un maestro espiritual, ya que el cultivo de la energía cósmica nutrió el cuerpo mucho más que cualquier alimento terrenal. No fue un concepto tan difícil una vez que pasaste la energía de la energía cósmica.

"Impresionante", dijo el abuelo Lin. "¿Y supongo que te gustaría saltearte esta ceremonia?"

La mayoría de los que miraban esperaban con la respiración contenida. Era molesto ser tan consciente de todas estas reacciones. "Me gustaría continuar independientemente, abuelo", le dije, inclinándome de nuevo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, "Muy bien".

Presentó su Martillo, y tragué un nudo en mi garganta. Puse mis manos sobre el espíritu, y sentí que mi propio poder espiritual tocaba el suyo mientras mis ojos se cerraban.

Hubo un empujón, al principio un suave empujón, cuando el poder espiritual del abuelo Lin me envolvió en un vasto velo de peso, la energía se arremolinaba alrededor y giraba mi poder espiritual junto con él cuando una sensación creciente comenzó desde mi pecho. Siguió y siguió girando más rápido, y respiré la energía del universo, agregando más en el creciente remolino.

Mi Interfaz mostraba la barra de cultivo lentamente goteando hacia once y el giro giraba con un gran tirón, enviando una ola de energía a mi cuerpo y deshaciéndome de mi respiración. Con una rápida ola de mi Dominio, el exceso de energía fue domesticado y absorbido en mi cuerpo, una astilla de calor que circulaba al mismo tiempo que el exterior.

Luego vino una ola, y las alarmas se elevaron en mi Interfaz, indicando la entrada inesperada de energía, pero antes de que mi Dominio pudiera capturarla, llegó otra ola, seguida rápidamente por otra y otra, y el remolino se convirtió en una vorágine. Me quedé sin aliento en mi pecho y mi estómago se revolvió en espasmos, la energía sobresaturada se volvió enfermiza y el calor suave se convirtió en un incendio.

Sin ninguna otra opción, empujé la energía, consumiendo mi poder espiritual mientras la barra azul drenaba un cuarto de una vez. Y aún así, la vorágine mantenía todo ese caos contenido en mí en sus ojos y solo podía volar como una hoja en el viento.

En la desesperación, abrí Pranus Core, y el poder torrencial se vertió directamente en mi alma como una cascada de agua hirviendo que bañaba la coronilla de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. Alivió la quemazón con otro, pero otro empujón se abrió paso, y ataqué con mi Dominio en un vano esfuerzo por mantener el fuego.

Volví a empujar con todo el poder espiritual que me quedaba y se produjo una pausa en el torrente, un espacio silencioso dentro de la furiosa tormenta, pero el vacío se llenó rápidamente con la energía purificada.

La suspensión temporal se extinguió, y el torrente volvió con fuerza, empujando a Pranus Core al borde. Pero también fue en esa calma que sentí algo palpitar, y todo ese nuevo poder espiritual se precipitó hacia esa presencia aparentemente desapareciendo en la nada.

Empujé todo en ese agujero negro, y no importaba cuánto entrara, ningún límite se sentía al alcance.

Con el inesperado descanso, mis ojos se abrieron para ver mi mano derecha estirada cuando el abuelo Lin estalló con una sorpresa.

Más y más energía entró en mi cuerpo y yo urgí a todo esto a entrar en mi mano, la luz de mi Dominio atravesando el remolino negro aún perdido en ese vasto mar. Hubo otro empujón, y mi Dominio siguió empujando ola tras ola en mi mano, una mota de negro creciendo en el aura dorada.

Los ojos del abuelo Lin se agrandaron cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios detrás de la barba. La barra de cultivo justo debajo de mi visión ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia las once, el progreso en estos pocos momentos fue mucho mayor que el último medio año que había estado intentando.

Mi poder espiritual se volvió a llenar por completo, y al ver esa mancha de negro, empujé todo lo que tenía adentro, luego la película dorada a mi alrededor se disolvió por completo en ese pequeño punto y caí de rodillas con una fuerza irresistible arrastrando mi mano derecha abajo y agrietando el piso del patio.

La presión se detuvo entonces, y el abuelo Lin se limpió una pizca de sudor de su frente, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados donde estaban los míos, y gracias a mi corona, los ojos de todos estaban pegados al mismo lugar.

En mi mano, completamente desprovisto de luz, había un pequeño martillo negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanté de la cama en la habitación fría y oscura, despertada por el ruido de mi estómago.

Un cielo oscuro se alzaba al otro lado de la ventana, y desde la luz de la luna, junto a mi mesa, había un huevo enfriado en té, enfriado por mucho tiempo, cubierto con una tela liviana y ya pelado. Comí el bocadillo sin pensarlo dos veces y me levanté, tropecé y caí al suelo de madera en la punta de mis dedos para aterrizar una pluma.

Mi cuerpo se sintió mal.

Me acaricié y sentí por cualquier dolor y no encontré ninguno. Mi respiración era correcta, no había rigidez en ninguna de mis articulaciones, y tampoco tenía fiebre, todo estaba bien, como confirmó Interface. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los permisos, quedaba esa extraña sensación de algo desconocido. Traté de pararme y encontré una misteriosa sensación de vértigo cuando me levanté. El pánico se apoderó de mí, y tiré desde dentro y convoqué mi corona.

La sala se iluminó en oro, y mis barras se mostraron al cien por ciento para el poder del espíritu y la resistencia, mientras que la barra de cultivo se situó en el borde del cuchillo hacia las once. No hubo notificaciones de lesiones o incógnitas incluso después de ese pequeño hechizo. Intenté que mi dominio entrara de todos modos y el escaneo redundante no mostró nada malo.

Exhalé y resolví mis nervios. Los eventos de esta tarde volvieron a mí en pedazos: el empujón del abuelo, mi dominio siendo suprimido, y luego se hizo añicos antes de que apareciera mi Martillo. Sostuve mi mano derecha frente a mí y concentré el poder del espíritu en ella, la luz negra surgió en grupos y se mezcló con el oro. Dos nuevos íconos se ubicaron a la derecha de Interface en los tres aspectos, mostrando tanto mi Crown como Hammer.

Retracté mi corona y la luz dorada se reemplazó por negra, y el ícono se ahuecó en un contorno. Retracté mi Martillo y saqué mi Corona, la luz negra reemplazó con oro, y el ícono se volvió igual al de la Corona. Luego saqué los dos y ambos íconos se volvieron sólidos al mismo tiempo, todo este tiempo, los nueve recuadros permanecieron sin cambios, pero algo me dijo que estaban relacionados de alguna manera.

Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo. La comida era mi principal prioridad en este momento, y cualquier conjetura que tuviera tendría que esperar. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor, el resplandor dorado iluminaba los oscuros pasillos. Interfaz mostrada eran las tres de la mañana.

Relleno con los pies descalzos, el suelo frío era maravilloso a pesar de la sensación de picadura de arena dura. Uno de los asistentes que patrullaba los pasillos se dio cuenta de mí y corrió directamente hacia el salón del anciano. Cuando apareció mi Martillo, ni siquiera una persona aplaudió o celebró con el resto de la familia; sin embargo, los viejos tenían un día de campo.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino, pero sentí que la misma ola de presencia tocaba mi Dominio. Un segundo más tarde, el abuelo Shan apareció ante mí, jirones de poder espiritual traicionando la noche tranquila con una floritura.

"¡Pequeño Jin!" él dijo, "¿algo está mal?" Él tenía una mirada frenética.

"Estoy bien abuelo", le dije, encontrando la peculiaridad de sentirme mareado a pesar de que todo estaba bien desagradable. "Estoy realmente hambriento".

"Por supuesto, por supuesto", dijo con naturalidad, me metió debajo del brazo. "Ven, pequeño Jin, come todo lo que necesites".

No se molestó en hacerme caminar, sino que me llevó hasta el comedor antes de pasar una mano por el mostrador de la cocina, llamando a un banquete aún humeante de la herramienta de almacenamiento de comida. Nuestra cocina tenía una gran bóveda de espíritus que le permitía almacenar comida aún caliente por un tiempo, y era para momentos como estos que siempre había comida en ella. Los niños sometidos a la cultivación generalmente se pasaban demasiado tiempo y demasiado, y olvidarse de comer durante el entrenamiento no era algo inaudito.

El abuelo Shan me hizo cosquillas en la comida y seguí engullendo pan cocido al vapor después de un pan cocido al vapor y sorbiendo fideos y sopa y comiendo cualquier cosa que hubiera allí. Mi hambre era profunda, como si no hubiera comido en días y no importa cuánto comiera, era como llenar una caverna vacía.

"Te ves más alto, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo.

"¿Hago?" Dije entre bocados de cerdo guisado.

"Su segundo despertar valió la pena el esfuerzo", dijo.

Terminé otro plato de sopa antes de decir: "¿Tal vez es por eso que me he sentido tan mareado todo este tiempo?"

"Pasará", dijo. Levantó una ceja blanca como la nieve, "Y pequeño Jin, ¿podrías dejarme ver tu Martillo otra vez?"

Me encogí de hombros y llamé a mi otro espíritu, la luz dorada de mi Corona disminuyó en brillo cuando se extendió su aura negra. El martillo era pesado, pero no hasta el punto de forzar mi mano derecha, aunque tuve que reforzarlo con el poder del espíritu para mantenerlo en alto.

"Impresionante", dijo, inclinándose más para inspeccionar los profundos surcos a lo largo de su superficie totalmente negra. El martillo era intrincado, pero todo en él era de un color uniforme, no había sombras para ser notado o destacaba además de donde el aura se ondulaba. "¿Y cómo es que tienes tu corona afuera?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" Sorbí el último de los fideos.

"De los únicos dos casos de espíritus gemelos jamás registrados, ninguno pudo convocar a ambos al mismo tiempo, pequeño Jin".

"Sigues llamándome genio", dije. Aún así, si lo que dijo era cierto, entonces también era posible que mi Corona no fuera un espíritu per se.

Él rió a su manera habitual y bulliciosa, luego se detuvo una vez que se había dado cuenta de la hora. "Eso, lo hacemos", susurró.

Habiendo terminado la fiesta para cuatro, me apoyé contra el mostrador de madera, retirando mi Martillo pero dejando en mi corona. Ahora que todos sabían que tenía dos espíritus, ya no era necesario evitar presumir. "Entonces, ¿qué viene después de tener un poder espiritual innato de diez?"

Después de despertar mi Martillo, me sometí a la misma prueba de poder espiritual que todos y obtuve los diez completos, como había supuesto. Y, nuevamente, nadie aplaudió, pero las mandíbulas tuvieron que levantarse del suelo. El abuelo sonrió. "Significa que tenemos que conseguirte tu primer anillo espiritual, pequeño Jin".

"Ah", le dije, para nada sorprendido por la conexión. "¿Es también por eso que no puedo romper el undécimo rango?"

Toda pretensión de alegría se disolvió, sus ojos adquirieron una luz intensa. "¿Ya estás en la cúspide del décimo rango?"

"Diría que fue gracias al abuelo Lin, que había estado tratando de avanzar a once por medio año, y solo pude hacer tanto progreso después de lo que hizo antes".

"¿Mi pequeño y glotón Jin comió tanto del poder espiritual de Old Lin?" Él rió a su manera habitual y bulliciosa, y se detuvo a mitad de camino, calmándose hasta reírse. Sabía que mi Dominio podía devorar energía cuando se lo dirigía afuera, pero afectar a otras personas era una lección que no estaba dispuesto a aprender de cualquiera. "De vuelta al asunto". Se aclaró la garganta. "Todo maestro de espíritus requiere un anillo de espíritu para avanzar al siguiente nivel de cultivo, y cada avance se produce en el siguiente rango después de un múltiplo de diez".

Asenti.

"Para romper hacia once, se necesita el primer anillo espiritual. Luego, a los veintiuno, treinta y uno, cuarenta y uno, y así sucesivamente". Él manifestó su Martillo y nueve anillos flotaban a su alrededor. "Por cada anillo obtenido, se obtiene un título correspondiente. El primer anillo te otorga el derecho de llamarte Maestro del Espíritu, luego Gran Maestro, Anciano, Ancestro, Rey, Emperador, Sabio, Douluo y finalmente como Titulado Douluo".

"Eso significaba que el tío Zhang era un Ancestro del Espíritu. Y como tú y el abuelo Lin tienen nueve, ¿los dos son titulados Doulou?"

"Eso es correcto, el abuelo se llama Storm Cloud Douluo, y tu abuelo Lin es Thunder Clap Douluo".

"¿Entonces eso debe significar que el padre también es un titulado Douluo? Y si el padre respeta tanto a tío, ¿entonces él también debe ser de la misma fuerza?"

"Verdaderamente digno como nuestro pequeño genio. Sí, es correcto. Incluso si ese tonto Tang Hao había herido a nuestra secta, seguía siendo Clear Sky Douluo de esta generación, el siguiente más fuerte de nuestra escuela desde que tu bisabuelo Tang Chen lo fundó, incluso más fuerte que yo o tu padre a pasos agigantados ".

"¿Y por supuesto, Spirit Hall también tiene estos Douluos titulados?"

"Desafortunadamente, pequeño Jin, pero de lo contrario no hubieran podido establecer su fundación en el continente".

"Lo entiendo, abuelo". Espera, dada esta tendencia de un anillo cada diez ... "¿Pero qué pasa con el décimo anillo?" El abuelo se acarició la barba, asintiendo. "Si seguimos la tendencia de un anillo en cada avance, ¿por qué hay solo títulos de rango superior de noventa? Por simple tendencia, ¿no sería natural esperar un décimo anillo?"

"Querido pequeño Jin, nadie en la historia escrita ha alcanzado el mítico rango cien". El abuelo negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos traicionaron una sacudida. "A lo sumo sabemos de alguien que ha alcanzado el umbral absoluto de noventa y nueve, pero además de eso, no sabemos nada más".

Y lo más probable es que nos encogiémos de miedo de Spirit Hall.

"Pero suficiente de eso, mocoso descarado", dijo entre risas, "alcanzar el pináculo absoluto de Spirit Masters todavía está muy lejos para ti". Me revolvió el pelo. "Por ahora, deberíamos centrarnos primero en que subas a once".

"Está bien, abuelo". Con esperanza, no tendría que abrir esa lata de gusanos hasta mucho después en el futuro. El nivel noventa y nueve suena tan desalentador que proviene de una miserable diez. "¿Y cuándo y cómo conseguiremos este anillo mío?"

El abuelo me tocó la mejilla. "Duerme un poco más primero, hablaremos de esto una vez que el sol haya salido".

.

#

.

Me desperté con la luz del sol en mi rostro y un aire fresco en la habitación. Esta era una de las cosas que me encantaba de vivir en las montañas, la temperatura siempre era la correcta, ya que prefería el frío.

Me levanté y me vestí deslizando mis brazos en el fino algodón y amarrando mi fajín. El vértigo de hace unas horas había pasado, e Interface mostraba la hora a las nueve de la mañana. El abuelo Shan tenía algo planeado para más adelante, así que tal vez tendríamos nuestro primer anillo. Manifesté mi Corona, bañándome en la claridad y saltando por la ventana, con el poder espiritual dispuesto a reforzar mis piernas.

Aterricé de puntillas sin hacer ruido, la hierba bajo mis pies se apretó. Con un impulso de poder en mis piernas, la barra de energía del espíritu se agotó con un chorro constante, y salté cuando el viento golpeó mi cuerpo como una ráfaga de agua, sustancial y abundante. Una cosa que noté después de despertar mi Martillo fue que mi espíritu parece haber tomado una naturaleza más desenfrenada. Donde antes estaba quieto y claro, ahora parecía enfurecerse y hacer eco dentro de mí.

Corrí hacia mi pequeño escondite, expandiendo mi dominio bajo la luz del sol y sofocando el consumo de poder espiritual mientras me movía. Había una explosividad en cada paso, y el suelo estaba surcado por pequeñas pisadas. Mi barra de cultivo ya no mostraba ningún cambio, pero desde lo más profundo de mi núcleo aún podía sentir un vacío.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo la voz del abuelo Shan. "Ven, debemos partir temprano".

Me detuve en seco y volví. Si se tratara de un simple viaje a la cercana capital del Heaven Dou Empire, la distancia total no tomaría más de unas tres horas de duro funcionamiento del abuelo. Él me había llevado allí antes cuando era más joven para ver un poco del mundo exterior, y fue también cuando descubrí por primera vez el poder del espíritu. El abuelo corría como el viento, sobre las copas de los árboles y sin obstáculos por las colinas o el barro, y se rió durante todo el camino cuando vio mi sorpresa.

Cuando llegué a las puertas, uno de mis primos me indicó que me dirigiera a la sala principal. Llegué allí un momento después y mi madre me empujó un gran moño al vapor en la cara mientras mi padre estaba hablando con los abuelos Shan y Lin sobre algo.

"Mi pequeño Jin crece tan rápido", dijo la madre con una sonrisa. Ella me regaló una pequeña mochila y un conjunto menos regio de túnicas. "Ahora ve a cambiar inmediatamente y estarás fuera con tu abuelo por unos días".

"¿No estás emocionado de conseguir tu primer anillo espiritual?" preguntó el abuelo Shan. El abuelo Lin y su padre estaban de pie junto a él, ambos con una sonrisa.

"Solo un poco", dije. "Como todavía no entiendo cómo funciona un anillo espiritual".

El abuelo Shan agitó una mano frente a él en un gesto desdeñoso, "Te explicaré cuando lleguemos allí, yo y tu abuelo Lin te llevaremos a Star Dou Forest un poco para que te llenes y estaremos fuera tan pronto como sea posible."

Padre se inclinó sobre mi rodilla, "Confía en tus abuelos para que tengas un buen espíritu". Luego colocó un pequeño cuchillo en mis manos. "Pero tendrás que ser quien dé el golpe mortal".

Ladeé mi cabeza y extendí mi mano derecha, convocando a mi Martillo. "Ya tengo esto, padre".

Él frunció los labios ante eso. "No estoy tan seguro de que golpear a una bestia espiritual con tu martillo sea un espectáculo muy agradable".

Me encogí de hombros. "Lo superaré."

"¿Abuelo Shan?" el padre se volvió hacia él y su madre se unió a la mirada de su marido con una mirada fulminante mientras el abuelo Lin sacudía la cabeza, con las gafas deslizándose un poco por la nariz.

"Eso es todo él", dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Él no está equivocado", dije.

El abuelo Lin se aclaró la garganta. "Deberíamos irnos pronto".

Me acorralaron para cambiarme y me alimentaron con otro moño y mi madre se preocupó por mí hasta que llegamos a unos cien metros del complejo. Le tomó a padre reinar sus instintos maternales feroces antes de que los abuelos Shan y Lin realmente pudieran reducir los frenos. Corrí junto con ellos por un tiempo, gastando la mayor parte de mi poder espiritual solo para mantenerme sin retraso. Donde mis piernas explotaron contra el suelo, los dedos de los pies de mis abuelos rozaron la hierba y se deslizaron como si estuvieran en el aire, apenas moviendo ninguna de las hojas o flores en su camino.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a un acantilado escarpado, con las nubes cerca de nuestros pies. Hoy era una mañana más fresca de lo normal, por lo que las nubes colgaban más abajo, apenas podía distinguir el contorno del bosque debajo de nosotros, incluso con mi corona puesta. De aquí en adelante, ya no estaríamos dentro de las tierras de Clear Sky, el tiempo decía las nueve y cuarenta y siete.

"Pequeño Jin, agárrate fuerte", dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Sí, abuelo", le dije, y le trepé a los hombros. La última vez que fuimos a la capital, tomamos la pendiente más suave, por lo que este camino era nuevo.

"El bosque de Star Dou es uno de los tres grandes terrenos de caza de este pequeño continente Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin. "Y nos aseguraremos de ofrecerte el mejor espíritu posible".

"¿No crees que es un poco demasiado tener dos titulados Douluo que me acompañen?" Dije.

El abuelo Lin alzó las cejas hacia mí antes de mirar al abuelo Shan. "Le damos la mayor importancia al futuro jefe de la secta Clear Sky, y por supuesto, sus abuelos también lo adoran", dijo.

Levanto una ceja hacia él. "¿Estás seguro de que no esperamos problemas de Spirit Hall?"

El abuelo Lin frunció el ceño al abuelo Shan quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Este tonto viejo seguro se sale con la suya". El abuelo Lin suspiró. "No poco Jin, no esperamos problemas con Spirit Hall".

"Hmm, ¿entonces el bosque de Star Dou tiene algunas Bestias Espirituales fuertes entonces? ¿Al menos posiblemente tan fuerte como Titulado Douluos?" Tenía sentido desde un punto de vista de cultivo.

El abuelo Shan asintió con una sonrisa. "Ese es nuestro pequeño genio para ti, viejo Lin".

El abuelo Lin sonrió también. "Somos afortunados de que hayas heredado tu ingenio de tus padres", dijo.

Mis abuelos luego se saludaron uno al otro, y ambos saltaron a lo desconocido en un ángulo, hacia adelante y hacia afuera. El viento rugió en mis oídos, y me protegí con una capa de mi propio poder espiritual, disminuyendo la entumecedora sensación del frío viento que me golpeaba.

"Oh, perdón, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Shan.

Luego, una oleada de luz negra surgió de todos a nuestro alrededor, y nubes de nubes se separaron incluso antes de que nuestros cuerpos las golpearan. Pude sentir que tanto los abuelos Lin y Shan habían liberado su propio poder espiritual, y que la presión era suficiente para expulsar físicamente el vapor y los vientos con un caparazón de unos tres metros a nuestro alrededor.

Nuestra casa estaba a un kilómetro y un poco más del suelo, y con el efecto de que la gravedad era aproximadamente la misma que con la Tierra, incluso a tan solo un kilómetro terminaríamos cayendo a poco más de quinientos kilómetros por hora. hora justo antes del punto de impacto. Y con el peso de mi abuelo Shan en un conservador de ochenta kilogramos, nos estrellaríamos contra el bosque con la misma fuerza de ser atropellados por un pequeño autobús escolar que circula a sesenta kilómetros por hora.

Todo eso pasó por mi mente en el lapso de tiempo, fue uno de los aspectos menores de Interface que me permitió hacer un mejor uso de los cálculos mentales y la memoria llamada Brain Charger. Con él, efectivamente me di una memoria eidética con una función de indexación, por lo que no estaba muy lejos decir que tenía un sistema operativo funcionando en mi cabeza.

Nos llevó unos dieciséis segundos de caída, que se tradujo en aproximadamente un kilómetro y trescientos metros, alcanzar las copas de los árboles, y luego un pulso rápido de luz negra del abuelo Shan nos permitió aterrizar con un pequeño cráter en el suelo y continuar corriendo. El abuelo Lin aterrizó de la misma manera y nos fuimos a toda velocidad a través del bosque, la maleza pasando como un río corriente debajo de los dos octagenarios.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin, "asegúrate de usar solo tu corona si alguna vez nos encontramos con alguien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Se supone que somos una secta en la clandestinidad", agregó el abuelo Shan, "y la fama de Clear Sky Hammer sigue pareciendo verdadera incluso después de todos estos años. Mejor errar por el lado de la precaución, ¿no?"

Fruncí el ceño a los dos. "Dudo que sea tan llamativo como dos abuelos corriendo como el viento a través del bosque".

"Pero lo olvidas". El abuelo Lin sonrió. "Te llevan estos dos abuelos corriendo como el viento a través del bosque".

Me encogí de hombros. "Tienes un punto."

"¿Y qué mejor noticia que tener a un niño escoltado por dos abuelos que empuñan el Clear Sky Hammer y que muestra su espíritu cuando se ve como alguien que debería estar buscando compañeros de juego en lugar de anillos espirituales, ¿eh?"

"Bien, justo". Suspiré. "¿Pero es realmente así de raro?"

Los dos abuelos compartieron una mirada.

"Viejo Shan, realmente deberíamos sacar al pequeño Jin de la secta más".

"Estoy de acuerdo viejo Lin". El abuelo Shan negó con la cabeza. "De lo contrario, me temo que este niño crecerá sin una pista del estado del mundo real".

Me aclaré la garganta. "Estoy aquí, sabes".

"No solo es poco grosero". El abuelo Lin me arrugó la nariz con un brillo en el ojo. "Pero también tiene una lengua de plata".

Crucé mis brazos. "No tengo palabras dulces para salir de las cosas".

"Pero admite ser grosero", dijo el abuelo Shan con una sonrisa petulante.

"Soy un niño muy dulce", le dije, metiendo mis mejillas con mis dedos índice. "Tengo derecho a ser lindo".

El abuelo Shan chasqueó con desprecio transparente. "Si eres lindo, entonces no soy un titulado Douluo".

El abuelo Lin abofeteó al abuelo Shan y resopló. "Silencio, Shan, nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando".

"Te mataría retener, viejo pedo". El abuelo Shan se frotó la cabeza.

No pude ver el bosque por los árboles, más bien, por el borrón marrón. El abuelo Shan se movía con pequeños movimientos de izquierda a derecha, tejiendo un camino como el agua a través de un grupo de piedras. Fluido y elegante a pesar de su poder espiritual autoritario. Se movía como lo haría la naturaleza, como si estuviera destinado a estar allí en ese momento. Fascinante de ver y desalentador para comprender.

"Abuelo Shan", dije. "¿Qué tan lejos está el Star Dou Forest de todos modos?"

"Son cerca de ochocientos Li de nuestra casa, pequeño Jin".

"¿Y estamos planeando cubrir esto antes de que caiga la noche?"

"No, no", dijo el abuelo Lin, "antes del atardecer debería estar bien".

"Oh." ¡Estos viejos genios estaban jodidamente locos! Una li estaba aproximadamente a un tercio de una milla de lo que había observado, y seiscientas eran aproximadamente doscientas millas, y pensar que nos habíamos marchado a la una menos cuarto de las diez y estamos planeando llegar allí por cuatro o cinco ¿por la tarde? Entonces eso significaría que correrían al menos a cuarenta millas por hora durante seis horas seguidas.

"Pequeño Jin". El abuelo Shan agitó una mano frente a mí. "¿Estás bien?"

Me sacudí del shock. "Estoy bien", le dije, "me sorprendió lo rápido y lejos que haríamos el viaje".

"¿Para qué?" el abuelo Lin preguntó. Lo juro, estos tipos viejos son tan despistados como yo sobre el mundo real. "¿Y qué pasa con esa mirada agria?" Los labios del abuelo Lin se convirtieron en una sonrisa. "¿Sorprendido con estos viejos abuelos?"

Lo miré fijamente, y los dos prácticamente navegaron por estos bosques sin molestarse en mirar hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha o incluso hacia adelante, manteniendo la velocidad de al menos sesenta kilómetros por hora sin sudar nada. "Sí, estoy sorprendido", admití.

"D-¿El pequeño Jin simplemente nos elogió?" el abuelo Shan se volvió hacia mí con una burlona sorpresa.

"Sus abuelos corriendo como el viento realmente _están_ corriendo como el viento", le dije, "por supuesto que me sorprendería". Estaría maldito si no fuera así.

Fiel a su palabra, llegamos a una extraña ciudad fronteriza antes del atardecer, aunque tuvimos que detenernos a cien metros del lugar real. Me sentí aliviado al escuchar que al menos había _algo de_ sentido común en este mundo, y aparentemente, la gente que corría más rápido de lo que normalmente sería posible todavía contaba como extraño y aterrador. Entonces eso estuvo bien. Al menos algunas de mis sensibilidades aquí no fueron completamente en vano.

"Estamos aquí", dijo el abuelo Shan mientras me decepcionaba.

"Y recuerda", dijo el abuelo Lin, "no saques tu espíritu, y a menos que realmente tengas que hacerlo, solo usa tu Corona".

"Entendido abuelo", le dije usando la forma formal. Para hacer que estos dos ancianos fueran lo suficientemente prudentes, y el resto del Titulado Douluo nivelaba a los ancianos con cautela, Spirit Hall no debía tomarse a la ligera.

"Pequeño Jin, viejo Lin", dijo el abuelo Shan, "toma estos". Nos pasó un sombrero de ala ancha de bambú y se puso uno él mismo.

"No llevabas nada", le dije, con el sombrero puesto.

El abuelo Shan frunció el ceño hacia mí antes de que algo se le ocurriera. "Tengo esta herramienta espiritual como la de la cocina", dijo, sacando una bolsita de gamuza. "Tiene aproximadamente cinco cuartos de galón cúbico de espacio, no demasiado grandes, pero lo suficientemente cómodos para viajar unos días".

Un chi medía unos veinte centímetros, y cinco chi cúbicos significaban aproximadamente un metro cúbico de espacio, nada mal por llevar una pequeña bolsita hortera en todo momento. "¿Había versiones más pequeñas de la que tenemos en la cocina?" ¡La gente lleva pequeñas dimensiones de bolsillo con ellos! Como el maldito Doraemon?

"Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca me lo has preguntado antes", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Y me estás mirando de nuevo".

El abuelo Lin se inclinó más cerca. "No, eso es diferente. Parece más molesto que sorprendido".

"Oh", dijo el abuelo Shan, "¿tú también quieres uno?" Levantó su pequeña bolsa que rompió todo lo que sabía sobre la conservación de la materia y la energía. Por otra parte, el poder del espíritu ya era un gran rompedor de reglas del culo, lo que fueron algunas otras leyes de la naturaleza volteadas en comparación con qi es una cosa real.

"Sí, ahora ese es el aspecto en el que está asombrado", dijo el abuelo Lin.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante la atención. "Sí", le dije, "me gustaría tener uno de estos también". ¡Solo imagina toda la mierda que puedo tener en esa cosa! Podría tener una carpa allí, tal vez algunas ropas y algunas raciones de emergencia, demonios, incluso puedo usar eso para robar cosas. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca me molesté en aprender sobre dinero antes. Maldita sea. Se siente condenadamente bien ser rico. Espera, somos ricos, ¿verdad?

"Sí, no reconozco esa mirada", dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Yo tampoco", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"Bah, espera". Agité sus bromas de distancia. "¿Tenemos dinero para una habitación?"

El abuelo Shan sacó una pequeña bolsita de su pequeña bolsa y tintineó. Parecía realmente tonto a pesar de lo grande que un físico de todo el mundo en mi viejo mundo hubiera tenido por eso. Esa fue una horrible metáfora.

"Sí, estoy perdido aquí", dije.

Los dos compartieron otra mirada. El abuelo Lin levantó una ceja y el abuelo Shan negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás como ofendido por el gesto.

"Él nunca preguntó", dijo el abuelo Shan.

El abuelo Lin puso los ojos en blanco. "Little Jin", dijo, "nuestro dinero funciona con cuatro denominaciones: piezas de cobre, piezas de plata, piezas de oro y tabletas de jade púrpura, y están valoradas en un centenar de la denominación serial inferior".

"Bien, ¿entonces cien piezas de cobre son una plata, y cien piezas de plata son un oro, luego cien de oro son un jade púrpura?"

"Sí", confirmó el abuelo Lin.

"Entendido." Limpio, simple, fácil de memorizar. "Entonces, ¿somos ricos?"

"Sí, pequeña Jin, somos ricos", dijo el abuelo Shan, "pero no somos tan ricos como esos avaros en la escuela Seven Treasure, porque esos bastardos hacen trampa".

"Idioma", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"Está bien", le dije, "no me importa".

El abuelo Lin miró al abuelo Shan y solo suspiró.

Entramos en la ciudad y nos encontramos con una cacofonía del día a día regateando de una bulliciosa calle comercial. Parecía mucho a los bazares de mi casa así que no estaba demasiado perdido en la escena. Había gente vendiendo comida, carnes picadas, verduras y frutas, y luego vendiendo artículos de herrería como cuchillos y sartenes, también había espadas y lanzas. Luego, aún más, había personas llamando a otros.

"¡Buscando un sistema de agilidad, al menos rango treinta!" lloró uno.

"Somos parte de cinco, dos ataques de poder, un control y agilidad, y un soporte, ¡buscando un tipo de defensa!" lloró otro.

Claramente buscaban compañeros de equipo, como formar una banda de asalto justo antes de perseguir a un jefe. Tiré de la manga del abuelo Shan y levanté la vista de mi amplio sombrero. "¿Los maestros espirituales forman equipos?"

"Correcto pequeño Jin", dijo. "Pero estas personas lo están haciendo mal". El abuelo Shan frunció el ceño. "No puedes hacer que algunas personas al azar vengan contigo a cazar bestias espirituales".

"Además del peligro involucrado, ¿hay algo más entonces?" Matar no es tan difícil si tienes la fuerza, ya que todo lo que realmente necesitas es una buena trampa y ya estás listo. "Y implica el espíritu, supongo"

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre?" el abuelo Lin preguntó.

"Que tengo que ser yo quien asesine al asesino". Entonces, un tipo de trato exitoso entonces. "Lo que significa que los anillos espirituales van a quien los mató". El abuelo Shan hizo un gesto para continuar. "¿Pero es por un tipo de honor?"

Ambos asintieron.

"Eso es incorrecto", dijo el abuelo Lin, "pero esa es la línea de preguntas correcta. Ves al pequeño Jin, el último espíritu en entrar en contacto con la bestia del espíritu aún vivo lo marcará de alguna manera".

Así que exactamente como un último golpe con arrastra en esos escenarios de batalla en línea. "El anillo espiritual solo puede ser tomado por la persona para dar el último golpe, ¿sí?"

"Correcto", dijo el abuelo Shan, "pero las bestias espirituales a veces también dejan caer algo más". Gotas raras, seguro. "Estos son llamados huesos espirituales, e incluso los más débiles siempre pertenecen a al menos una bestia espiritual de mil años". Para ser honesto, ese tipo de caza de bestias espirituales antiguas no suena muy sostenible. "Y los huesos espirituales siempre te conceden otra habilidad además de la que ya obtienes del anillo".

"¿Qué es esto acerca de las habilidades?"

"Tienes esa mirada otra vez", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"¿Los anillos del espíritu otorgan habilidades?" De acuerdo, ya sabes, permanecer desorientado seguro ha sido una experiencia horrible hasta ahora. "No, lo hacen. Y los huesos espirituales te permiten obtener más habilidades que tu límite para los anillos, ya que solo puedes obtener uno cada diez ... ¿eso también debería significar que puedes absorber estos huesos espirituales cuando quieras?"

"De hecho, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin, "hay seis tipos de huesos espirituales: cabeza, torso y uno para cada brazo y pierna. No hay límite real para absorber los huesos espirituales, excepto que solo debes absorber aquellos que encaja en tu camino de cultivación ".

"Y este camino es exactamente lo que los primeros maestros espirituales estaban gritando, sería el enfoque en qué tipo de habilidades se especializarían", dije. Huh, algo así como fútbol.

"Recuérdame que tenga más cuidado cuando hablo contigo", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"No te molestes, simplemente evítalo si puedes, y de lo contrario, simplemente no hables", dijo el abuelo Shan.

Nos registramos en una posada más tarde ese mismo día y nos acostamos antes de lo normal, así que seríamos los primeros en el bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

Nos despertamos temprano y nos dirigimos a la zona principal del bosque después de un desayuno abundante. Gracias a las herramientas espirituales del abuelo Shan y Lin, el embalaje no fue una molestia y teníamos todo lo esencial ya empacado, como camas y raciones para dormir. También vestíamos ropas más resistentes que ayer, y el abuelo Shan también me hizo usar unos simples brazales de cuero y espinilleras.

Me subí a las raíces retorcidas de un árbol y las hojas crujieron bajo mi pie cuando me bajé. El olor a tierra y arbustos en descomposición llenaba el aire, y el bosque permanecía en silencio como una cripta intacta. Detrás de mí estaban mis dos abuelos, se quedaron lo suficientemente lejos del alcance de mi Dominio, y lo suficientemente cerca como para actuar en caso de que apareciera alguna bestia espiritual más fuerte que yo.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Shan, "¿tiene alguna idea sobre la naturaleza de su corona?"

Expandí mi Dominio y sentí cualquier signo de vida, un destello de oro iluminando el sombrío bosque. No hubo ninguno Lo cerré un momento después para evitar parecer sospechoso, así como para no asustar a nada al acecho. "No estoy seguro abuelo, pero creo que cualquier cosa que pueda agregar más propiedades a mi dominio sería bueno".

Hipotetizamos que mi Corona debería ser una especie de espíritu mental con la posibilidad de crecer hacia el apoyo o el control. Esto pensamos que era porque mi dominio tenía efectos perjudiciales sobre los demás y efectos beneficiosos para mí. Los maestros espirituales de los sistemas de soporte se enfocaron en brindar ventajas y beneficios a los demás, mientras que los maestros espirituales del sistema de control hicieron la vida más difícil para otras personas. Y con mis espíritus gemelos, tuve la posibilidad de crecer en dos sistemas, con ataque de poder -los que se centran en la fuerza abrumadora- para mi Martillo como mi segundo seguro.

"Debes decidir claramente hacia dónde quieres ir, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin. "No puedes reemplazar tus anillos espirituales después de todo. Tu primero determina a dónde irás".

Esa fue una gran presión para ponerle a un niño de cuatro años. "Entonces el control debería ser una buena base", dije. "El verdadero poder de Mi Corona se deriva de su Dominio" y de los otros efectos que me proporciona "y si puedo hacer que sea aterrador para otros, entonces esto debería darme un buen dominio sobre una batalla". Desafortunadamente, entrar en conflicto ya era un hecho, o al menos, ya estoy esperando que así sea.

El abuelo Shan se acarició la barba. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo con esto. Especialmente si eres el que lidera un equipo, un mayor dominio de la marea de la batalla será muy beneficioso para las fuerzas bajo tu mando en el futuro".

Recorrimos el bosque en busca de bestias espirituales y nos aseguramos de buscar únicamente bestias espirituales que tuvieran propiedades que les permitieran exhibir su control sobre un área. Hubo arañas y murciélagos primero para nombrar unos pocos, luego reinas del reino de los insectos, pero esas bestias espirituales rara vez estuvieron en el reino de los cien años, y por lo general solo comenzaron a aparecer en un cultivo de diez mil, claramente demasiado para una primera anillo. Las bestias terrícolas como alfas en manadas o grupos también trabajaron, ya que tenían el mando como parte de su ser también.

Continuamos durante unos minutos antes de abrir mi Dominio, y obtuve una respuesta. "Encontré algo", dije. Las bestias del espíritu de caza se parecían mucho a las de la pesca, con más peligro involucrado. Implicaba mucha paciencia, y tanta violencia y suerte, e incluso conocer a una bestia adecuada ya era difícil, y mucho menos encontrar uno con un cultivo que coincidiera con tu límite.

Mantuve mi Dominio abierto y poco a poco me fui acercando a la presencia. Mis sentidos todavía eran aburridos por el sentido del poder del espíritu, y para mi Dominio, mis primos del Espíritu Maestro no eran diferentes en términos de sensación en comparación con mis abuelos titulados Douluo, así que esa era una buena dirección para empezar.

Quería que mi Dominio comenzara a desviar energía tan rápido como pudiera, y la presencia se movió, alejándose en cambio. "Está intentando huir", dije.

"Déjalo ir entonces", dijo el abuelo Shan. "A un monarca no se le puede molestar correr".

Justo lo suficiente, mi Corona se parecía a la de un rey. "¿Entonces, la conducta y no solo la función también funciona para las cualidades de un anillo espiritual?"

"Sí", dijo el abuelo Lin. "A través de los años, incluso el temperamento de las bestias espirituales de uno también se traduciría en el poder del maestro espiritual una vez absorbido".

Reanudamos nuestra búsqueda, obteniendo estos éxitos y errores de vez en cuando. Habíamos visto mandriles de viento y algunas serpientes de datura, luego algunas arañas de trueno y golondrinas rápidas, y ninguna fue particularmente buena para mí. Después de otras pocas horas de búsqueda, nos encontramos frente a una cueva.

"¿Que tal aquí?" Dije, expandiendo mi Dominio hacia adentro para iluminar el oscuro paisaje.

"A ver si puedes despertar algo dentro para atacarte", dijo el abuelo Shan.

"¿Se trata de una mordedura de rata acorralada?" Provocar algo respaldado por un hipotético callejón sin salida era una forma segura de desesperar a alguien. "No creo que eso cuente como valentía".

"Sí, pero la necesidad del rey no siempre es valiente", dijo. "Simplemente necesitan poder tomar la mejor decisión".

"Y una última resistencia también es una forma de orgullo", agregó el abuelo Lin.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a la boca de la cueva, asegurándome de vestirme con tanto poder espiritual como pudiera. No fui tan estúpido como para patear un nido de avispas sin ningún seguro. Expandí mi Dominio y comí todo lo que pude, y ahora que lo pienso, bestias glotonas también funcionarían, dada la naturaleza de este aura devoradora. Noté una presencia y deseé más de los devoradores para establecerme en ella, pero ni se movió ni se retiró.

"No se está moviendo", dije.

"Bien", dijo el abuelo Shan, "cruza los dedos pequeño Jin, podríamos haber encontrado tu primer espíritu después de todo".

El abuelo Lin se quedó fuera de la cueva, protegiendo la entrada de cualquier cosa que entrara o saliera, y el abuelo Shan se adelantó y abrió el camino, sacando su dominante martillo. Cualquiera que entrara en mi Dominio se volvió tan susceptible, y pude sentir la energía opresiva del espíritu del abuelo Shan siendo devorado. Sin embargo, apenas podía arañar la superficie.

Quería que mi Dominio se concentrara en devorar esa presencia delante de mí, y aunque la barra de cultivo apenas subía, había un tipo diferente de energía fluyendo en mí. Fue ... caótico, por decir lo menos. Como si no hubiera ninguna razón detrás de esto.

La luz dorada iluminaba las toscas paredes de piedra, dejando al descubierto las superficies dentadas y las raíces que se extendían desde el techo, y pasamos junto a una especie de montículo antes de ver un capullo parecido a una carne sentado en la parte posterior de la cueva.

"Eso explica la extraña energía que sentí", dije. "Esto parece ser una bestia del espíritu de los insectos que intenta experimentar un cambio". Porque estaba malditamente seguro de que ningún insecto normal haría crecer un capullo de un metro de largo y medio de ancho.

"Una criatura tan extraña", dijo el abuelo acercándose.

También me acerqué, y mi pie se estrelló contra algo. Centrándome en él, noté que era una especie de concha grande con muchas púas: era una pierna. Los recuerdos de las extremidades muertas de las cucarachas salieron a la superficie de mi vida pasada y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Me acerqué más a la estructura tipo capullo e iluminé con mi luz, y se reveló el contorno de algo vago con grandes mandíbulas. Sí, a la mierda el reino de los insectos y todo lo que representaba. El contorno latía con cada ola hambrienta de mi aura, la figura dentro de la agitación pero incapaz de resistir.

"Es repugnante", le dije, aún absorbiendo la energía que tenía; no había daño en obtener un excedente para mi cultivación, y el abuelo Lin incluso me animó a seguir cultivándome a pesar de haber alcanzado el cuello de botella del décimo rango.

"Sí", dijo el abuelo. Se inclinó para ver más de cerca y empujó el saco carnoso. "La piel no parece ser venenosa, y este cadáver parece haberse secado hace mucho tiempo". Cogió un fragmento de restos quitinosos. "Esto solía ser una araña".

"Entonces eso debe significar que esto es algún tipo de parásito contra las arañas", dije. Dado que las arañas no se vuelven jodidas capullos, pero este es un lugar donde las leyes naturales van a llorar, así que podría estar equivocado. Pero el tamaño de esas mandíbulas me recordó a una hormiga, y dado lo que había visto hasta ahora, era muy probable que se tratara de una especie de criatura infernal.

"Esto es perfecto para tu Dominio, pequeño Jin". Él se volvió hacia mí. "Y este tipo de criaturas se aprovechan del cultivo de otros, y por lo que se ve, esta era una araña demoníaca de rostro humano con cultivo justo antes de la marca de los mil años".

"Sí, pero eso significaría que tendría que aplastarlo". Solo imaginando el resultado ...

"Pero es un buen espíritu que está indefenso en este momento, también es perfecto para ti". Él no estaba sonriendo.

"Lo entiendo", dije. "Pero ... la sustancia pegajosa y todos esos fluidos extraños ... se filtrarían".

Sacó una gran piel de agua y una muda de ropa. "Me agradecerás por esto más tarde".

Suspiré y saqué mi Martillo, la luz negra mezclándose con el oro. "Será mejor que valga la pena", le dije, y concentré el poder del espíritu en mi Martillo, su peso aumentaba a medida que se vertía más y más. El verdadero valor de Clear Sky Hammer era su capacidad para liberar la fuerza y este peso para el poder espiritual. la calidad era uno de sus atributos ofensivos más básicos. Levanté mi Martillo y lo estrellé contra la cabeza de la pupa, y una ráfaga de fluidos corporales me inundó, quemándome la piel donde la tocaba.

Expandí mi Dominio y devoré la energía en esos fluidos, y la quema vino desde afuera y desde dentro. Algunas partes de mi túnica comenzaron a disolverse. "¡Creo que la pupa es venenosa!" Dije.

"Estarás bien, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo. "Come tanto de mi poder espiritual como necesites después".

Mientras no entrara en mi torrente sanguíneo, estaba seguro de poder resistir el dolor con algo de ayuda. Volví a golpear mi Martillo, esta vez contra la cabeza expuesta, y otro chorro de líquido me golpeó, pero justo entonces, apareció un anillo de color amarillo etéreo. La quema no se fue, pero con mi Dominio comiendo el poder del espíritu infundido en él, la quema disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba.

"¿Ahora que?" Dije.

"¿Será tu espíritu tocar el anillo?", Dijo el abuelo, "pero asegúrate de no tocarlo con tu martillo".

Me quité la corona y concentré el poder del espíritu en ella y la acerqué al anillo espiritual, que se acercó por sí mismo. Cuando hizo contacto, algo caliente estalló en mis dedos y se extendió a través de mi brazo y dentro de mi torso. Esto se sintió mucho cuando el abuelo Lin me despertó. Retracté mi Dominio y lo utilicé para devorar la energía extranjera en mí, y también abrí mi Núcleo, filtrando todo ese calor.

Esa misma energía caótica que había estado devorando antes no tenía una dirección aparente, así que giré mi poder alrededor de ella, conteniéndola y canalizándola hacia mi núcleo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi barra de energía de mi espíritu se negó a ir por debajo del ochenta por ciento, no importa cuánto gastaba, así que debo haber estado haciendo algo bien.

Me quedé así por quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo, y el ardor en mi piel había disminuido por mucho tiempo, ya devorado por la energía que quedaba. A través de mi núcleo, la energía caliente se unió a mi circulación y de mis manos derecha e izquierda las presencias se volvieron más sustanciales, como si estuvieran más seguros de estar allí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi al abuelo Shan y Lin vigilándome. El abuelo Lin exhaló un suspiro de alivio, mientras que el abuelo Shan estalló con una gran sonrisa. Luego, el abuelo Lin lo esposó de nuevo, pero el abuelo Shan no se inmutó.

"No creo que haya visto a nadie cultivar tendido boca abajo en el suelo", dijo el abuelo Lin con exasperación.

Me levanté del suelo, y de repente recordé en qué estaba todo cubierto antes de todo esto. Me levanté con un sobresalto y sentí que el mismo vértigo me golpeaba, y descubrí que el abuelo Shan y Lin se veían diferentes a antes de este pequeño episodio. "¿Por qué no me alejaste de todo ese insecto ?!" Pregunté, histérica y temblando, estaba medio desnuda y cubierta con ropas parcialmente disueltas, y todavía podía sentir algunas partes húmedas aquí y allá.

El abuelo Shan me lanzó la piel del agua que prometió antes y me desnudó más rápido de lo que podía quejarse por segunda vez, lavarme la suciedad que estaba cubierto. Me empujó hacia atrás el vértigo a base de fuerza de voluntad y terminar de limpiar a mí mismo, y el abuelo Shan me arrojó otro conjunto de túnicas.

"Eso fue absolutamente repugnante", le dije, recordando el sabor de la suciedad saturada de las crisálidas de los insectos. "Quiero vomitar." Me rasqué la lengua, tratando de borrar los terribles recuerdos. Mientras tanto, los dos ancianos se reían de sí mismos, aunque el abuelo Lin miraba al abuelo Shan de vez en cuando. "¿Qué estás mirando?" Me acaricié y llamé a mi Crown para comprobar si había algo extraño y no encontré ninguno, exactamente como antes.

"Felicidades por conseguir su primer anillo", dijo el abuelo Shan. "¡Mi apuesta valió la pena el riesgo!" Él rió a carcajadas, las risas sacudieron un poco de tierra del techo de la cueva.

El abuelo Lin lo esposó de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien pequeño Jin?" Se preocupó por mí y me revisó todo, y sentí que sus sondas de poder espiritual me penetraban y recorrían mi cuerpo antes de regresar a él.

"Estoy bien abuelo Lin". Le disparé al abuelo Shan con el ceño fruncido. "¿Y qué es esto de una apuesta?" Por el rabillo del ojo, una de las nueve cajas, la de la izquierda, ahora tenía una imagen impuesta en ella, dividida en dos. Parece que obtuve mi primera habilidad espiritual.

El abuelo Shan se acercó a mí, con los labios estirados de oreja a oreja, y luego señaló mi anillo espiritual. "¿Notaste el toque de morado?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas." Deseé que el anillo se acercara más a mis ojos y vi la leve insinuación del otro matiz. "Bien, entonces, ¿por qué es eso tan importante?"

El abuelo Lin gruñó. "El límite conocido para absorber anillos espirituales no solo se conoce a partir de distintos niveles de cultivo, como de un cultivo de diez, cien o mil años. Los valores intermedios también son importantes, y Spirit Hall había publicado hace mucho tiempo que cuatrocientos años era el límite promedio para el primer anillo ".

Asenti. "Y claramente, este anillo mío está más cerca de mil". Me volví hacia el abuelo Shan. "¿Y qué pasaría si no fuera capaz de absorberlo?"

"Podrías haber muerto si no hubiera hecho nada", dijo, con total naturalidad. "Pero no dejaría que le ocurriera algo así a mi lindo nieto, por supuesto que tenía alguna forma de evitar que lo absorbieras por la fuerza".

Me dolió un poco haber estado expuesto a un riesgo del que no era consciente, pero la ganancia fue lo suficientemente generosa. "La próxima vez, por favor dime si estás planeando algo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

"La idea solo se me ocurrió después de que vimos esta pupa", dijo el abuelo Shan, hurgando en el caparazón que dejó atrás con su pie. "Y como no te quejaste por haber robado el cultivo de una araña demoníaca de cara humana de mil años, pensé que te iría bien".

"La sustancia pegajosa me quemó la piel".

El abuelo Lin lo esposó de nuevo.

"Pero acabas de establecer un récord sin precedentes en el continente", dijo.

El abuelo Lin refunfuñó. "Sí hizo _algo_ bueno".

"Dinos entonces, pequeño Jin, ¿cuál es tu nueva habilidad espiritual?" abuelo Shan instó.

Me concentré en esa primera caja, y el anillo que flotaba a mi alrededor brilló con luz amarilla. El brillo dorado de la niebla brilló en mí, pero se enfocó como una viga en lugar de una extensión general y trajo toda su gloria para asentarse en el abuelo Shan, y la barra de cultivo comenzó a llenarse hacia trece poco a poco.

Lo que es peculiar, sin embargo, fue que solo se iluminó la mitad del cuadrado.

"Por lo que pude ver, esta habilidad Devour me permite aumentar la tasa de absorción de mi Dominio y me permite dirigir la totalidad de su influencia a un solo objetivo".

"Ya veo", dijo el abuelo Shan, "así que esto es lo que se siente al comer mi poder espiritual, pequeño Jin".

Dejé de devorar el poder del espíritu del abuelo Shan. "También estoy en el duodécimo rango en este momento, y solo debería necesitar un poco para hacer frente a trece".

Los miré a los ojos y bajé la voz antes de decir: "También parece que tengo otra habilidad".

Llamé a mi Martillo, y los dos inclinaron la cabeza hacia el espíritu negro. El anillo de amarillo volvió a brillar, y esta vez, la parte inferior del cuadrado se iluminó. La luz negra emitida por el Martillo como un poder siniestro se concentró en la cara que tenía lejos de mí. Giré el Martillo hacia la pared, y un rayo de luz negra surgió y perforó la piedra.

"Esto se llama Bala de Avispa de Hierro", dije.

#

Nos apuramos en nuestro camino de regreso a la secta Clear Sky después de haber obtenido lo que buscamos y los dos geezers no hicieron paradas en el viaje de regreso. Nuestro viaje hasta aquí tomó todas las seis horas, pero esta vez solo tomamos cuatro. Sabía que todavía no estaban saliendo todos, pero que ni siquiera parecían empujarse a sí mismos.

No nos molestamos con la puerta de entrada y saltamos directamente al patio, armando un escándalo con algunos de los estudiantes practicantes y el tío Zhang, y nos dirigimos directamente al salón interior.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el abuelo Bai, apresurándonos cuando acabábamos de entrar, y su poder espiritual envolviéndonos y despertando el nuestro.

"¿Fuiste atacado?", Preguntó el abuelo Huang. Su poder espiritual ya estaba enloquecido, pero la excitada sonrisa de los abuelos Shan y Lin desarmó el pánico de los otros dos ancianos. "¿Por qué los dos tienen una apariencia estúpida?", Dijo con una mirada.

Me presentaron como un jamón en una bandeja de plata, el abuelo Shan me sostenía por las axilas mientras el abuelo Lin me daba un codazo para que lo hiciera. Los complací y deseé que nacieran Hammer y Crown, junto con mi único anillo.

"Pudo absorber un anillo de Araña de Hierro-Avispa de novecientos años", dijo el abuelo Shan.

Y los abuelos Bai y Huang tenían expresiones mixtas, que claramente podrían interpretarse como un 'eh'.

"Y mire esto", agregó el abuelo Lin, y me dio un codazo de nuevo.

Dije a mi Corona que ejecutara la primera habilidad, y dirigí a Devour al abuelo Bai.

"Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte", dijo, como si se esperara.

"Hombre, ustedes los mayores son todos monstruos", dije con un puchero.

"Todos titulamos Douluo aquí, pequeña Jin, por supuesto que seríamos monstruos", dijo el abuelo Huang con una mueca.

"Viejo Huang, piensa rápido", dijo el abuelo Shan, y me dirigió hacia él.

Mi anillo volvió a brillar, esta vez conectando con mi Martillo y disparé un rayo de luz negra hacia el único abuelo calvo que había en la habitación.

El rayo subió tras él y se disipó en su mano recién levantada, disipándose en el aire. Lloriqueé al abuelo Shan, apuntando mi pequeño Martillo negro al abuelo Huang.

"¡¿Qué?!" el abuelo Huang dijo.

"Tampoco lo entendemos", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Pero el anillo espiritual del pequeño Jin parece estar conectado a ambos espíritus".

En ese momento, mi padre entró al salón interior junto con mi madre. "Pequeño Jin, ¿estás bien?" dijo, luego sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de los ancianos reunidos y el único anillo espiritual flotando a nuestro alrededor.

"Estoy bien padre", dije. Todavía estaba siendo sostenido por mis axilas.

El abuelo Lin explicó la situación y la buena suerte que habíamos encontrado al obtener este anillo de espíritu suave pero formidable.

"Sin embargo, estamos completamente perdidos en hacia dónde desarrollar al pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Shan, "el mejor curso de acción sería, por supuesto, buscar ayuda para comprender las peculiaridades de su condición. Pero no conocemos a nadie con ese conocimiento. en quien podemos confiar personalmente ".

"Pero tal vez, podemos tener una ventaja", dijo el abuelo Lin. Sacó un pequeño folleto y se lo mostró al resto de los ancianos. "Nosotros los ancianos hemos estado usando el trabajo de este Yu Xiaogang para dirigir el cultivo de nuestros discípulos".

"Sí, el autor de los Diez Conceptos Espirituales Principales", agregó el padre.

"Y creemos que puede tener algunas ideas al menos sobre la mejor forma de dirigir al pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"¿Y qué piensas, pequeño Jin?" padre me preguntó.

"Creo que estaré bien por mi cuenta", le dije. Teniendo en cuenta lo que los abuelos Lin y Shan ya me habían dicho, y el hecho de que estos diez conceptos del espíritu central han estado guiando el desarrollo de la secta desde hace bastante tiempo, entonces diría que no había necesidad de involucrar directamente a alguien fuera del clan. "No estamos seguros de si se debe confiar en esta persona, y tampoco estamos seguros de si esta persona tiene vínculos con Spirit Hall".

"Pequeño Jin, todos estamos de acuerdo en que eres un genio, pero incluso la arrogancia debería tener sus límites", dijo el abuelo Huang.

"Pero también tiene razón", dijo el abuelo Shan. "La influencia de Spirit Hall es profunda".

"Y sin embargo, sabemos por esas salas auxiliares en la capital del Heaven Dou que Spirit Hall tampoco ha publicado esta tesis", dijo el abuelo Lin.

"Pero si fuera correcto, ¿no querrían ellos guardar ese conocimiento?" dicho padre

"Sin embargo, incluso una pequeña pista es mejor que ninguna", dijo el abuelo Bai. "Y no apruebo que el pequeño Jin asuma riesgos innecesarios como este, no podemos confiar en la buena fortuna todo el tiempo".

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con el abuelo Bai en eso", le dije. "¿Sabemos dónde está Yu Xiaogang?" Después de esa pregunta, escuché a los abuelos Lin y Shan riendo disimuladamente. "¿Eh?"

"Por favor, no nos molesten", dijo el abuelo Shan, "solo algunos abuelos viejos encontrando diversión en nuestro pequeño rey aquí".

El abuelo Bai también comenzó a bromear: "Se ajusta bien, con su actitud dominante también".

"No están equivocados, pequeño Jin", dijo el padre, también sonreía un poco, "nuestro pequeño rey no se encoge incluso cuando se enfrenta a estos viejos poderes y abuelos".

"Deberías haberlo visto cuando iba a matar a la pupa", espetó gran Shan, "estaba completamente en contra de hacerlo porque todos los fluidos de ella lo salpicarían".

Madre palideció por lo que había sucedido.

"Y sí, madre", dije, "fue exactamente tan repugnante como pensé que sería. Los fluidos incluso disolvieron parte de mi ropa". Me estremecí. "Incluso probé algo cuando salpicó".

Todos acordamos enviar primero a algunas personas para tratar de rastrear a Yu Xiaogang, mientras yo trabajaba en cultivar y aprender un poco más de nuestro clan y la vida en general. Lo último podría llenar más o menos las lagunas con el uso de mi vida pasada, pero los puntos más delicados como qué era el dinero o cómo las personas interactuaban en general era una de las cosas que me faltaba. Y en un mundo como este donde el honor y los rencores podrían volcar las vidas de todo un clan, bueno, sería rentable comprender las complejidades.

Me senté en la cima de una roca calentada por la luz del sol con mi Dominio expandido por completo. Obtener mi primer anillo amplió mi rango de diez metros de diámetro a quince, y cuando uso Devour, incluso le permite alcanzar hasta veinte, y con la propiedad parasitaria de Iron Spider-Wasp, ahora necesito mantener mi absorción en a menos que quiera acabar matando las plantas que me rodean. Lo cual es bastante bueno en retrospectiva pero no muy agradable a la larga.

Al respirar la energía del universo, la velocidad a la que se filtraba la energía era mucho más notable ahora, y Pranus Core parece haberse expandido un poco también desde el ascenso en los rangos. Ya había pasado una semana desde que regresamos de Star Dou Forest, y ya estaba abordando el decimocuarto rango. Sin embargo, debido a mi cuerpo aún en desarrollo, aprender artes marciales y hacer entrenamiento de fuerza estaba fuera de escena.

La escena se desarrollaba, con las hierbas balanceándose al suave viento y las nubes moviéndose, era una visión que había llegado a amar después de venir a este mundo.

Pasé el tiempo así hasta el mediodía, simplemente relajándome bajo el sol y regresando a casa para almorzar. Tuve una comida sencilla y luego fui con el abuelo Lin para aprender a escribir y leer un poco. Gracias a memorizar fácilmente, las lecciones no duran demasiado y tengo el resto del día libre para jugar o cultivar o lo que sea. Pero, suelo ver entrenar a mis primos.

Continuamente balanceaban sus martillos de una manera que entraba y salía, trazando caminos de fuerzas duras y blandas. Difícilmente cuando tendrían poder para moverse, y suave cuando redirigirían. Me recordó la forma en que jugaba en el agua cuando era niño, haciendo corrientes invisibles debajo de la piscina y moviendo continuamente mis manos de una manera que no me parecía ... mal.

Día tras día, todavía no habría noticias de Yu Xiaogang, y día tras día iría a ver a mis primos entrenar. Para no obstaculizar mi cultivación, me sentaría en los tejados y abriría mi Dominio lo suficiente como para extenderlo un poco pero no dejarlo caer hacia abajo. Mi dominio fue bueno para mí, pero fue malo para todos los demás.

El tiempo era lo único que tenía que gastar, así que pensé que lo gastaría bien aprendiendo tanto como pudiera. Había límites a lo que podía lograr por mi cuenta, incluso con los recuerdos de mi vida pasada.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasé los días observando a mis primos entrenar, y algunas veces practicando con ellos. Tío Zhang también me instruía de vez en cuando, corrigiendo mi forma o mostrándome las formas correctas de respirar entre pasos, pero nunca me dejaba hacer los cambios reales a plena potencia.

"Recuerda al pequeño Jin", dijo el tío Zhang, "el verdadero poder de nuestro Martillo solo puede manifestarse con todo el esfuerzo del cuerpo". Mantuvo su espíritu en una mano y dio un paso adelante mientras lo levantaba. "¿Ves ahora dónde comienza el movimiento?"

Tenía las piernas separadas y dispuestas como para saltar de una carrera, y su torso miraba hacia un lado con la otra mano enrollada como contrapeso.

"Formas una base estable con tus piernas y luego tuerces tus caderas para generar fuerza", dije.

El tío Zhang relajó su cuerpo en una posición normal, y luego señaló a Tang Hui, uno de mis primos mayores. "Pequeño Hui", dijo, "¿de dónde generamos fuerza?"

El primo Hui se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de hablar. "Todo el poder comienza desde los terneros", dijo, y volvió a sentarse.

"¿Los terneros?" Dije. Esa fue una elección no convencional para un punto de origen. "Pero eso no sería adecuado para maniobrar o defender. Tener un origen tan alto seguramente te permitiría sacar más, pero estarías abierto a un contador si fallas".

El tío Zhang sonrió. "¿Quién se atrevería a oponerse a nuestro Clear Sky Hammer?" él dijo.

"Esa es una forma muy simple de ver las cosas", dije.

El tío Zhang resplandeció de negro y se balanceó con su martillo, creando una presión masiva de viento que me quitó el flequillo de la cara. "¿Y qué es la habilidad cuando te enfrentas a una fuerza imparable?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Bien, pero ¿qué pasa cuando fallas?"

Él levantó una ceja hacia mí. "Y aquí pensé que nuestro pequeño genio ya lo habría descubierto". Él negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, pero la mirada despistada de mis otros primos me había dicho que esto era algo que tampoco se les había enseñado todavía.

"No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, tío". Hice un gesto hacia mi Martillo. "Todo lo que sé es que se vuelve más pesado cuanto más poder espiritual derramo en él".

Él sonrió ante eso y me indicó que continuara.

Lo miré divertido. "¿Cómo ayuda un martillo más pesado a no perder un objetivo?"

Esta vez fue su turno de inclinar su cabeza hacia mí. "¿Nunca has intentado hacer pivotar tu martillo antes?"

"La última vez que lo hice terminé tomando un baño en jugos digestivos venenosos".

Un latido antes de que alguien dijera ew desde atrás.

El tío Zhang cerró la boca y dijo: "Hablas en serio".

"Eso y solo lo he balanceado contra un objetivo indefenso", dije.

"¿Usaste tu martillo para matar tu primer anillo?" dijo, sorprendido.

"Es un martillo, por supuesto que lo usaría para matar mi primer anillo". Miré a mi alrededor y vi que mis primos me miraban de manera extraña. "Oh, vamos, es un espíritu para pelear".

"Mi papá dijo que usamos cuchillas para que sea más amable con las bestias espirituales", dijo Tang Ye, era mayor que yo por tres años, pero todavía estaba en el duodécimo rango.

"¿Acaso tu tío Xiao no te dio un cuchillo?" el tío Zhang preguntó.

"Estamos siendo rastreados aquí", le dije con un tono plano. "De vuelta al martillo". Vertí el poder del espíritu en él y lo llené tan fuerte como pueda. "Ahí, eso es todo lo que puedo tomar".

"Dale un gran golpe", dijo el tío.

Lo hice, entonces me arrojó un gran mechón de harina.

El brillo negro de mi espíritu sangraba mientras trazaba un camino en el aire, y la harina se volvió loca dondequiera que pasara mi Martillo. Pero aún más raro fue seguido cerca de la cabeza en lugar de ser arrojado por la estela.

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" Dije, limpiándome la harina de la cara.

"Mire y aprenda", dijo. Arrojó otro manojo de harina encima de él y luego bajó su Martillo, y ocurrió el mismo comportamiento extraño. La harina se pegó a la cabeza de su espíritu mientras dibujaba un arco en el aire. En el balanceo hacia abajo, giró el codo y desvió el camino de su Martillo hacia un movimiento ascendente, usando su hombro como pivote y lo levantó nuevamente para alcanzar la misma postura ascendente.

Lo hizo una y otra vez, haciendo más de cinco oscilaciones mientras el resplandor negro se mantenía pegado cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, y las líneas de harina se movían a su alrededor incluso después de que su espíritu había abandonado el espacio. El tío Zhang mantuvo el ciclo, balanceándose de una manera frenética pero fluida mientras su espíritu parecía volverse cada vez más borroso por el resplandor negro que lo rodeaba.

Entonces, lo vi. La harina se mantuvo en alto en todos sus movimientos, sin dejar nunca los rastros de luz negra que dejó atrás, incluso cuando la presión del viento que lo rodeaba era suficiente para hacer ondear mi túnica.

"La luz negra del Clear Sky Hammer tiene una propiedad atractiva", le dije, no del todo seguro de si podía creer en ella, incluso si toda la evidencia decía que sí. La harina estaba allí, suspendida en el aire cuando todo me decía que deberían haber sido volados desde el primer golpe.

El tío Zhang detuvo su balanceo y detuvo su martillo al sangrar el impulso con algunos golpes vacíos. "Muy bien, pequeño Jin". Luego me miró. "¿Todos los demás entendieron eso?"

Un resonante "Sí" resonó detrás de mí.

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano a mi lugar favorito con un juguete nuevo. El aprendizaje del aura única de Clear Sky Hammer me dio algunas ideas que quería probar. Llegué a mi pequeña cama de flores y saqué a ambos espíritus, luego expandí mi Dominio hacia arriba para no matar la vida vegetal.

Mi único anillo brilló amarillo, y disparé un rayo negro de mi Martillo justo encima de las flores. Luego me arrodillé y nivelé mis ojos con sus alturas. Donde pasaba el rayo negro, las hierbas y los pétalos se inclinaban hacia antes de ser empujados hacia atrás por su estela de poder. Parecía que la propiedad atractiva también funcionaba con mi primera habilidad.

Con la curiosidad saciada, seguí disparando un rayo tras otro, intentando sentir mi capacidad espiritual y recuperarme usando mi Dominio cada vez que mi poder espiritual caía por debajo del setenta por ciento.

Para no demorar a Devour, lo usaría en las hierbas circundantes como una luz de búsqueda, empujando la absorción de Devour y mi velocidad de recuperación al límite todos los días. Sin embargo, una cosa que había notado era que los cúmulos de hierba verde azul eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para no tener que rotar mis puntos de recuperación en cada sesión, y permanecer hasta Devour hasta tres veces era lo suficientemente seguro como para no matar a ninguno de ellos. .

No hace falta decir que fue increíble, esta hierba azul plateada.

Así, seis meses pasarían en paz y llegaría al catorceavo rango antes de que finalmente recibiéramos noticias de Yu Xiaogang.

#

Una sesión rápida se llevó a cabo en el salón interior una mañana, con los cuatro ancianos presentes en el brebaje del plan junto con mi padre y yo. Estuve presente en el interrogatorio como la persona más preocupada, y también escuché de las circunstancias alrededor del hombre en el que supuestamente confiamos con un secreto muy cercano al corazón de la secta, es decir, a mí.

Estaba sentado al lado de los ancianos con mi padre a la cabeza.

"Saludos a los ancianos y al maestro de la secta", dijo el tío Tang Ho. Era un Ancestro del Espíritu de quincuagésimo cuarto rango y uno de los pocos miembros del clan que empleamos como exploradores. "Pude encontrar dónde reside actualmente Yu Xiaogang después de meses de búsqueda, y Tang Ho está arrepentido de haber tardado tanto".

"Está bien, hermano Ho", dijo el padre. "Estamos profundamente agradecidos por sus servicios". Él asintió con la cabeza en la dirección del reverendo.

Tang Ho levantó la cabeza y dijo: "La persona en cuestión actualmente reside como conferenciante invitada en la Primary Spirit Academy de la ciudad de Nuoding a favor del director Ba Zhutian. También está criando a un estudiante que se hace llamar Tang San y es actualmente es el decimoséptimo sistema de control de rango Spirit Master. Y por lo que aprendí, también tenía un poder espiritual innato sobre su Hierba Azul de Plata que se estaba despertando como un espíritu ".

Me sorprendió la noticia. El poder espiritual innato completo ya era un evento raro, pero con Blue Silver Grass era algo nuevo.

"Además, hubo noticias recientes de que uno de los Diez Conceptos Espirituales de Yu Xiaogang fue probado al permitir que el espíritu del sistema de plantas de Tang San acepte un anillo del sistema de bestias. Sin embargo, solo está siendo circulado por la Academia de Espíritu Primario de la ciudad de Nuoding como su principal editor ".

Después de su informe, el tío Ho se excusó cuando la sala se sumió en una discusión.

"Nuoding está en el medio de la nada", dijo el tío Huang. "Pero un invitado sigue siendo un invitado y merece algunas sospechas de que él tenga el favor de Spirit Hall".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo el abuelo Lin, "aunque este estatus de invitado probablemente sea menos prestigioso que el de un profesor real, ¿pero pensar que solo están publicando esto ahora? ¿Por qué? El trabajo de este Xiaogang fue adquirido por Tang solo por casualidad. Hao antes de que las cosas salieran mal ".

El abuelo Bai le disparó al abuelo Lin con una mirada agria, y la cara estoica de su padre dijo mucho más de lo necesario. Hubo un temblor, y mi Dominio se expandió dentro de mí en respuesta a ese gran temblor: era como la calma antes de una tormenta.

"Mi hermano nos hizo un gran servicio", dijo el padre. "Los Diez Conceptos Espirituales de Xiaogang han permitido que nuestra tercera generación florezca como nunca antes, por lo que agradecería que nadie avergonzara su nombre". Los abuelos Lin y Shan se inclinaron sin hacer ruido, pero el abuelo Bai y Huang lo golpearon más tarde. "¿Estoy claro?"

"Entendido, líder de la secta", dijeron los cuatro ancianos.

El abuelo Shan se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora, tomar a un discípulo con un espíritu de basura suena como una broma, pero escuchar a este niño ya está en el rango diecisiete, entonces ¡Yu Xiaogang es realmente un erudito entre los eruditos!"

Pensar que era posible enfrentar a este tenaz pasto con un espíritu ... bueno, estaría bastante sorprendido si no hubiera algo parecido a las bestias espirituales de plantas que provienen de él, pero qué pensamiento tan aterrador fue ese.

"Tengo dudas crecientes sobre si él es de Spirit Hall ahora", dijo el abuelo Bai. "Si lo fuera, no estaría en el medio de la nada con un discípulo que llevara Blue Silver Grass".

Levanté mi mano.

"¿Sí, nuestro pequeño rey?" dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Me siento receloso de este Tang San", le dije. La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio. Por lo que aprendí de mí mismo, el poder espiritual innato podría ser falso, pero no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo solo sin mi Corona.

"El apellido Tang está bastante extendido, pequeño rey", dijo el abuelo Bai. "No me sorprendería si estos son algunos de los que deseaban correr con la fama de nuestro clan".

"Sí", le dije, "pero recuerda que yo también tenía dos espíritus, aunque fusionados como uno". Eso y yo teníamos la capacidad de cultivar, así que poniendo dos y dos juntos, Tang Tang sonaba como una persona muy sospechosa.

"O podría ser solo una artimaña", dijo el abuelo Huang.

"Creo en el pequeño Jin", dijo el padre, había un atisbo de un brillo en sus ojos. "El poder espiritual innato completo es algo muy raro, y tener Blue Silver Grass conlleva esto, parece demasiada coincidencia".

"Pero eso no viene al caso", dije. "Lo que importa aquí es que Yu Xiaogang pudo alimentar a alguien con un espíritu tan común y con la noticia de que su despertar se relacionó con el informe del tío Ho, esto probablemente significa que este Tang San aún debe ser joven y definitivamente no mucho más viejo que seis. "

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con esta línea de pensamiento", dijo el abuelo Lin.

El abuelo Shan asintió también.

"¿Tenemos otros argumentos?" No se levantaron manos. "¿Todo a favor de que Yu Xiaogang se encuentre con el pequeño Jin?" dicho padre, levantó su mano y miró a los ancianos.

Fue una decisión unánime con la que yo también estuve de acuerdo.

"Entonces viajaremos a la ciudad de Nuoding y veremos si este Yu Xiaogang es digno de nuestra confianza", le dije.

"De hecho, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Pero no debemos apresurarnos".

El abuelo Lin dijo: "La ciudad de Nuoding está mucho más lejos que Star Dou Forest, y llevaría al menos tres semanas de viaje en carro, y no menos de una semana de ardua carrera si vamos a pie. Por no mencionar el agotamiento que vendría con eso ".

Y eso fue por los estándares de Titled Douluo.

"Además, un viaje tan lejano sería demasiado arriesgado como para hacer frente a nuestra infamia, y los peligros del camino podrían obligarnos de una forma u otra a revelar nuestras identidades", dijo el padre. "También debemos recordar que todavía estamos escondidos, y que el alcance de Spirit Hall es amplio".

"Si solo tuviéramos el clan Speed con nosotros", dijo el abuelo Bai, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Padre se volvió hacia mí, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo oscuro en ellos. "Quizás podamos molestar a tu tía Yuehua por un favor", dijo.

Estreché mis ojos hacia él. "Entonces", dije, "es esa época del año otra vez, ¿eh?"

v

Pasó otra semana, y yo estaba solo a un cuarto del camino hacia el decimoquinto rango cuando recibimos la palabra que la tía Yuehua estaba volviendo a casa.

Mis ... interacciones pasadas con la hermana de mi padre no eran ideales, y aunque elogiaba mi habilidad para leer estados de ánimo y hablar y escribir por encima de lo que esperaría de alguien de mi edad, todavía lamenta mi comportamiento craso y el supuesta brecha entre mis caras educadas y normales.

Estaba practicando con el tío Zhang y el resto cuando llegó la tormenta.

"¿Qué? ¿Saludos para tu querida tía?" dijo la tía Yuehua.

Disipé mi Martillo y Corona, y la enfrenté con la sonrisa más angelical que tuve. "Tang Jin saluda a la estimada tía Tang Yuehua", le dije e hice una reverencia.

Ella caminó hacia mí con sus ondulantes túnicas de seda de color azul claro. Su cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en un moño apretado, y una base ligera iluminaba su piel ya rosada, dándole un brillo natural perfecto para el día. Sus pasos no eran anchos, sino perfectos para hacer que su falda se deslizara por el suelo, y sus caderas se balanceaban con cada gracioso paso. Si no hubiera sabido que ella era mi tía, me hubiera enamorado de ella solo por eso. "Mocoso precoz", dijo con la sonrisa más dulce.

Y así como así, la magia desapareció.

"¿No es suficiente ya sé cómo actuar?" Dije, soltando mi sonrisa y arrugándome la nariz. "Y no es como si pudieras presentarme a los nobles en tu Moon Palace". Me encogí de hombros. La tía Yuehua tenía una escuela de acabado para la realeza y la nobleza en la ciudad capital de Heaven Dou, y solo por diversión, papá me envió un mes antes para tener una idea del clima actual de la clase dominante.

Se llevó las manos a las caderas y se inclinó un poco para mirarme a los ojos. "Vuelvo después de un año y este es el saludo que recibo", dijo. "Me amas, mi hermano mayor seguro que te quiere malcriar".

Hice mi mayor sonrisa e hinché mi pecho. "Soy maduro para mi edad", le dije, "soy increíble así".

Ella me pellizcó la mejilla, pero no lo suficiente como para picar. "Agradeces al cielo que seas adorable", dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

"Te extrañé, tía Yuehua", le dije, abrazándola. Mi madre y mi padre no eran muy cariñosos incluso cuando aún era un bebé, pero está bien. Todos tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas. Y abrazar a una dama realmente guapa, incluso si ella fuera mi tía, siempre fue una sensación bienvenida.

"Te extrañé demasiado pequeña Jin", dijo, dándome un apretón más antes de soltarme. "¿Has estado bien?"

"Incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, no lo descubrirías", dije asintiendo.

Suspiró y dijo: "Al menos recuerdas tus lecciones".

Una sensación de calma me envolvió y vi los tenues rastros de un azul claro que brillaba en el aire. En respuesta, expandí mi Dominio justo por encima de mi piel, bloqueando el poder del espíritu que transportaba la sugerencia sutil. "Y sí, estoy seguro de seguir practicando con el uso de mi dominio".

Me alborotó el pelo y dijo: "Muy bien, ese es mi sobrino".

Como yo, la tía Yuehua también tenía un dominio gracias a su espíritu variante: La Campana Cristalina, donde la mía consume el poder del espíritu, la suya alivia las emociones.

Luego caminamos juntos para poder saludar a papá y a los ancianos, ya que sus cosas ya estaban siendo atendidas. Fuimos entonces dirigidos por uno de los delegados al comedor para una pequeña comida para ella y un refrigerio para mí, allí fuimos recibidos por nuestro padre y los demás.

"Tang Yuehua saluda al maestro de la secta y a los ancianos", dijo con una reverencia.

"Por favor, hermanita", dijo el padre, "no hay necesidad de formalidades aquí, todos somos familia".

Luego la dirigió a un asiento en la mesa y yo me senté junto a ella.

"Es bueno ver a la pequeña Jin crecer bien", dijo, tomando asiento.

Comimos vegetales salteados sazonados con la pasta de gambas que ayudé a crear, y un plato de puchero a la feu hecho con algunas hierbas dulces y picantes; era un pequeño favor traer algunas de las cocinas de mi vida pasada, y todos parecían para disfrutar lo que sea que se me ocurra a continuación. La comida siempre sabía mejor cuando se disfrutaba con los demás. Quizás haga panqueques a continuación, aunque todavía necesito un poco de jarabe de arce o alguna otra salsa dulce para eso.

Algunas pequeñas charlas aquí y allá, algunas bromas de vez en cuando y actualizaciones sobre los acontecimientos generales con el imperio. La escuela de los Siete Tesoros parece haber estrechado su control sobre el imperio Heaven Dou con su cabeza convirtiéndose en uno de los tutores de los príncipes, la escuela Blue Lightning todavía se aclamaba a sí misma como la secta más fuerte en la tierra y realmente se burlaba de los discípulos, luego Hubo Spirit Hall que siempre había estado reclutando personas con talento de izquierda a derecha. No había mucho que leer entre líneas, aunque esa sensación persistente de algo sucediendo en el fondo siempre estaba allí. Como dijo uno de los personajes literarios más famosos de mi viejo mundo, "la vigilancia constante" era el único camino verdadero por recorrer.

Una vez que las cosas se resolvieron, el padre abrió otro tema.

"Hermana", dijo, "nos gustaría preguntarle algo".

"Habla primero y luego decidiré", dijo. Fue una infracción de la etiqueta por su parte, pero a nadie le importaba realmente, ya que todos éramos familia aquí, eso y porque ella sería la más peligrosa de cualquier riesgo dada su fortaleza personal.

"Es un asunto que me concierne, tía Yuehua", dije. Ella levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Entonces invoqué mi Corona, el espíritu que ella sabía que ya sabía. Sus ojos se enfocaron en eso por un momento antes de volver a encontrarse con los míos. Luego traje mi mano derecha frente a mí y convoco mi Martillo.

"¡¿Espíritus gemelos ?!" ella dijo. "¡¿Little Jin tiene espíritus gemelos ?!" Era refrescante verla tan sorprendida, y la forma en que sus labios rojos se curvaron fue un espectáculo para la vista.

"No exactamente", dije. Su mirada se desvió hacia el único anillo que flotaba sobre mi cabeza.

"¡Ya tienes tu primer anillo!" ella me empujó a otro abrazo y la sensación suave realmente fue muy confusa.

"Ahora soy un catorce de Spirit Master, tía Yuehua". Ella se iluminó con una sonrisa. "Pero no tengo espíritus gemelos, sino que parecen fusionarse".

Ella inclinó la cabeza y, por falta de un término más delicado, fue intoxicante. Dios. No estoy tan entusiasmado con mi tía. Le di un puñetazo a mi yo metafórico y me concentré en el tema. Luego nos lanzamos a una explicación rápida de la hipótesis que los abuelos Lin y Shan nos propusieron a mí y toda la discusión sobre Yu Xiaogang y luego pidieron al tío Ho que lo buscara durante seis meses y todo eso, y al final abordaron el tema principal. pregunta.

"Así que, ahí lo tienen", le dije, "creo que conocer a Yu Xiaogang sería muy beneficioso para aprender más sobre mi espíritu, puede que no necesariamente lo sepa, pero que alguien invente esas teorías debe tener algunas buenas ideas sobre mi condición " Esa o tal vez una gran bolsa de hierba.

Ella asintió una vez, y luego dijo: "Si eso es todo, entonces puedo prestarles algunos guardias de mi Moon Palace para que los escolten hasta allí, aunque me sentiría más seguro si al menos un anciano acompañara al pequeño Jin".

"No digas más", dijo el abuelo Shan.

La tía Yuehua asintió de nuevo. "Entonces eso está arreglado", dijo. "Los dos pueden venir conmigo cuando vuelva. Esta vez solo me quedaré dos meses, ya que la temporada de matrimonios y compromisos volverá pronto".

#

Dos meses no fue tanto tiempo cuando tienes algo que hacer, y para mí, siempre fue divertido ver crecer mi barra de cultivo. A veces le pedía al abuelo Shan que me bajara a practicar Devour a algunas criaturas del bosque inconscientes a las que accedía, ya que nunca maté, pero cuando la tía Yuehua lo descubrió, estaba algo molesta por la idea y me dijo que la practicara. en mis primos en su lugar.

"Prefiero que nuestra próxima generación aprenda a lidiar con ataques basados en dominios que dejar que mi sobrino ejecute más crueldades contra criaturas inocentes", explicó al tío Zhang, y después de la primera sesión, las generaciones anteriores también pidieron un turno. En general, fue una experiencia valiosa para todos nosotros. Tengo que entrenar mi Dominio y comer el poder del espíritu para ayudar con mi cultivación, y aprendieron a tratar con alguien que puede atacarlos sin tener que hacerlo.

"Me sentí un poco estúpido por no haber hecho esto antes", le dije a la tía Yuehua ese mismo día.

"La sabiduría es algo de lo que se te permite no tener suficiente a esta edad", dijo. Aunque sentí una pequeña puñalada de dolor por el ataque involuntario a mi yo mayor.

Hoy, me estaba enfrentando con mis primos un poco mayores, con los que asistí a la ceremonia de despertar. Nos permitieron hacer un combate ligero, yo con mi Corona y Martillo contra Daiyu y Bai al mismo tiempo. Las reglas me permitieron solo la primera habilidad de mi Corona, ya que mi ataque Hammer a distancia fue un factor decisivo en este nivel.

"Listo", dijo el tío Zhang. Nosotros tres niños preparamos nuestros Martillos, Daiyu con su rojo sangre, Bai con su mostaza y yo con negro puro. "¡Ir!"

Al principio, mi anillo amarillo inmediatamente brilló y fue tras Bai. Con mi alcance a un máximo de veinticinco metros, nadie podría escapar de mí en el patio. Daiyu y Bai corrieron hacia mí, sus anillos también brillaban. La primera habilidad de Daiyu fue un ataque mejorado, mientras que Bai invirtió el efecto de jalar del aura del Martillo. Estuvieron en el rango once y diez respectivamente, con Bai adquiriendo su primer anillo hace una semana.

Concentré el poder del espíritu en mi Martillo y lo giré para encontrarme con el de Daiyu, pero en el último minuto lo disipé y di un paso al costado y le di una patada en la cadera. Ella ya estaba en medio del balanceo cuando esquivé, y no pude redirigir su golpe a tiempo, por lo que se vio obligada a perder el equilibrio en Bai.

Traje mi Martillo para atacar, pero Bai arrojó el suyo, que ya brillaba en un negro profundo y fui empujado por su fuerza, deteniéndome a un metro de distancia cuando el poder del espíritu se disipó. Luego usaron el tiempo para recuperarse del primer intercambio.

Empujé a Devour a comer más y más, y Bai ya empezaba a mostrar signos de desgaste. Los parches de sudor eran un regalo mortal, así como la ligera captura cuando se respiraba. El impulso extra a la percepción ayudó mucho con estos pequeños bastones, y era una ventaja que solo mejoraría cuanto más fuerte fuera.

Daiyu cargó de nuevo hacia adelante, esta vez con Bai justo detrás de ella. Era una táctica que los estudiantes mayores habían ideado. Mi Dominio devoraba todo lo que estaba atrapado en su luz, y el bloqueo físico también impedía mi absorción del poder espiritual de un objetivo, cuando usaba Devour. Era como encender una linterna en dirección a la absorción omnidireccional de mi Dominio original.

Como querían hacer las cosas de esta manera, no me contuve. Disipé mi Martillo y levanté ambas manos en una postura de boxeo. Entonces empujé todo mi esfuerzo en Devour y dirigí todo lo que pude a Daiyu.

Cuando ella se acercó, bajó de nuevo, luego entré. Dio un paso atrás para hacer que su espíritu me golpeara pero otro rápido paso lateral la hizo golpear el aire, luego le clavé el dedo en el estómago y luego saqué mi Martillo al mismo tiempo, golpeándola con la cabeza. Daiyu fue empujado hacia atrás pero luego el martillo de Bai salió disparado desde la derecha y tuve que bloquear con mi antebrazo izquierdo, me tiró de mis pies hacia la derecha.

Me recuperé con un ukemi rápido y aterricé, y Bai estuvo en mi caso justo después.

Luego redirigí a Devour hacia él y justo cuando se acercaba me cubrí con tanto poder espiritual como pude y rompí en un par de molinos de viento, pateando mis piernas y alrededor de mí. El movimiento lo tomó desprevenido y mi patada cortó sus pies, luego me puse en un retroceso y luego las manos se precipitaron en una posición de combate en un movimiento rápido. Todas estas semanas de peleas me empujaron a mejorar mi juego, y con la ayuda del poder del espíritu, enseñándome a mí mismo cómo hacer breakdance se hizo más fácil gracias a no tener que preocuparse de lastimarme. El boxeo fue mucho más difícil de aprender ya que averiguar cómo cronometrarlo con mi Martillo y no terminar excediendo mis articulaciones fue más un ejercicio inútil, en cambio, pinchar era todo lo que tenía para mi nombre. En realidad, usar mi cuerpo tendría que esperar hasta que haya acumulado suficiente volumen.

Ese último golpe sacó a Bai para el conteo, pero Daiyu siguió, ella estaba otra vez atacándome en línea recta, Hammer listo y listo. También fue en estas últimas semanas que aprendí algo simplemente decepcionante. Su postura era perfecta desde el punto de vista de la escuela Clear Sky, pero estaba tan abierta a los contraataques.

Volví a entrar en su columpio, y realmente, casi todos los que me he enfrentado y que alguna vez me han visto pelear ya lo esperaban, y aun así sus mejores seguimientos fueron dar un paso atrás o alejarme con los codos. Ella esta vez me empujó hacia atrás con el codo, y yo bloqueé la suya con un codo y la otra mano se alzó hacia su muñeca, y desde allí fue un trabajo rápido para ponerse detrás de ella. Con los dos espalda con espalda, luego salté hacia atrás y caí como un tronco.

Aterrizamos con un ruido sordo y luego convoqué mi Martillo y lo llené con tanto poder espiritual como pude y lo coloqué sobre mi pecho. Mientras tanto, Daiyu luchó por sacarme de ella, pero finalmente se dio por vencido después de que Devour hizo su número.

Básicamente, el concepto de artes marciales no parecía existir aquí.

"Ganador", dijo el tío Zhang, "pequeño Jin".

Me levanté y ayudé a Daiyu también, y ella estaba haciendo un puchero como el infierno. Luego me volví hacia mi tío, "Lo juro, te sigo mostrando todas las formas de romper la postura de nuestra escuela Clear Sky".

El tío Zhang se rascó la barbilla antes de decir: "Pequeño Jin, la forma en que has estado ganando contra tus primos es impresionante, pero esto no está ni remotamente cerca de cómo luchan los Maestros del Espíritu".

"Bien", dije, "solo espera que llegue a los rangos superiores". Actualmente estaba en el rango quince, y la mayor parte de ese progreso fue gracias a todos los combates.

"Pequeño Jin", gritó la tía Yuehua, "ven a almorzar con la tía". Ella asomó la cabeza fuera del comedor. "Y cambiate antes de que entres, no te dejaré comer con esa apariencia desaliñada".

Volví a mi habitación y cambié rápidamente de ropa, peiné y volví a buscar la comida. El consumo de poder espiritual, incluso si lo reponía con Devour, todavía me daba hambre, y ese pequeño ejercicio en ese momento fue suficiente para reducirme a menos de la mitad. Cuando entré al salón, la tía ya estaba allí con un plato de sopa liviana y pollo asado.

"Pronto nos iremos a la capital de Heaven Dou", dijo.


	5. Chapter 5

El abuelo Shan, la tía y yo estábamos en su carruaje y nos dirigíamos a la capital del Imperio Heaven Dou. Salimos ayer del pie de la montaña donde la esperaban los guardias de la tía Yuehua, y como alguien con profundos lazos con la nobleza de la capital, era en el mejor interés de muchas personas mantenerla a salvo, la secta más. La tía tenía ocho personas en su séquito, cuatro Grandes Maestros del Espíritu, dos Ancianos espirituales y otros dos Reyes Espirituales. Los cuatro grandes maestros fueron empleados por las diversas familias de maestros espirituales con quienes se relaciona, mientras que los otros cuatro pertenecían a la secta exterior de Clear Sky: los que no heredaron el Clear Sky Hammer.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo la tía Yuehua, "por favor siéntate".

Me recosté en el cojín demasiado suave y sentí cada golpe en el maldito camino. Resultaba inquietante andar en algo tan ... desvencijado, cuando podía correr mucho más rápido y más cómodo que esto. "No soy muy aficionado a los carruajes", le dije.

"¿Y supongo que el abuelo Shan te llevó hasta Star Dou Forest cuando fuiste?"

El abuelo Shan se encontró con mis ojos. "Fue la forma más eficiente de hacerlo", le dije.

"Pero no todos pueden correr un lapso de ochocientos Li en unas pocas horas", dijo.

Me incliné cerca de ella, olía a jazmines y cálidas mañanas de domingo, y luego susurró: " _Y no todos tienen un titulado Douluo para padre_ ". Di un paso atrás y me reí en mi impresión de mocosa más malcriada.

Aún así, tuve algunas ideas sobre cómo mejorar nuestro viaje. Algo así como un sistema de suspensión o algunas ruedas inflables, pero la dificultad allí mentía en el infierno en el que pasaría mi conocimiento sin despertar sospechas, además de fabricar los productos. Sabía que existía metalistería aquí de los diversos accesorios que decoraban nuestra casa y este carruaje, pero las técnicas para hacer los materiales que necesitaría tendría que resolver de alguna manera.

Un bache extra grande me tiró de mi asiento, y la tía y el abuelo se rieron. Suspiré y me volví a sentar, enderezando mi túnica. A juzgar por eso, este carruaje probablemente tenga un eje sólido, y apuesto a que ganaré una fortuna tratando de recrear la mierda que puedo recordar de mi vida pasada. Cosas como una suspensión de ballestas, tubos hidráulicos para levantamiento pesado, infierno, incluso algo así como un fondo de cobertura o planes de seguro de vida incluso podría funcionar aquí.

Alguien tocó la puerta del carruaje y la tía abrió una pequeña ventana, mostrando el rostro barbudo de un hombre de mediana edad.

"Lady Yuehua", dijo el tío Geng Wei, "deberíamos poder llegar a la aldea de Riverstone a la caída del sol a este ritmo".

"No hay necesidad de apresurarse, Geng Wei", dijo, "estamos en buena compañía".

"Entendido, señora Yuehua". Se excusó y la tía volvió a cerrar la ventana.

Ni a mí ni al abuelo Shan les gustaban las pequeñas charlas, y después de que la tía Yuehua había agotado sus historias más interesantes, el interior del carruaje cayó en un silencio rancio. Fue en momentos como estos cuando me perdí las comodidades más pequeñas de la vida, como las radios de mierda o la transmisión de Internet 4G.

A falta de algo mejor que hacer, puse mis manos en frente de mí y comencé a concentrar el poder del espíritu en mis palmas y formar una bola, generando una leve condensación de luz amarilla.

Levanté la vista y vi al abuelo Shan mirándome con ojos vidriosos, luego me volví hacia la tía que frunció los labios.

"¿Por qué no te cultivas?", Dijo ella. "No hay daño al hacerlo".

Me encogí de hombros. "Todavía estoy a unas pocas millas del decimosexto rango", dije. "Incluso si me saltara cultivar algún día, no marcaría una gran diferencia".

Ella miró al abuelo Shan. "Estoy de acuerdo con el pequeño Jin", dijo. "Su progreso ya es bueno en alguien tan joven, tenerlo cultivando siempre haría que su base fuera fácil de sacudir. De ser posible, preferiría que pasara por la adversidad o, salvo eso, seguir intercambiando consejos con sus compañeros. hasta que su cuerpo se desarrolle ".

"Y ahí lo tienes, querida tía", le dije, y luego vacié un quinto de mi poder espiritual en mis manos y la bola etérea se convirtió en una luz casi sólida. El poder estaba separando mis manos, pero lo mantuve unido a través de la fuerza, como empujar dos imanes uno contra el otro. Estaba empezando a zumbar.

La tía se deslizó más cerca del abuelo. "Eso parece un poco peligroso, querido sobrino".

"Lo siento tía", le dije. Abrí mi Dominio sobre mis manos y reabsorbí mi poder espiritual, pero una parte se desangró y solo pude recuperar la mitad de lo que había gastado. Luego levanté ambas piernas para sentarme en la posición de loto sobre los cojines y abrí el Pranus Core. "Creo que simplemente seguiré lo que dijiste y cultivaré en su lugar".

Ella se deslizó a mi lado y me alborotó el pelo. "Gracias, querido sobrino", dijo. "Si quieres, la tía puede mantenerte en sus brazos para que no te caigas como antes".

Fue una oferta muy tentadora.

"No, pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Siéntate junto a mí, me gustaría ver cómo circulas tu energía".

La tía inclinó la cabeza hacia él y dijo: "¿Para qué?"

Miré al abuelo también, antes de volverme hacia la tía. "Nadie me enseñó a cultivar".

La tía Yuehua era una dama con una profundidad como el mar, pero verla tan desconcertada era una visión que nunca imaginé posible. Ella me miró como si fuera un pato parlanchín: completamente ridículo. "¿Qué?"

"Tiene razón", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Salí una mañana y me encontré con él yaciendo entre las flores que ya llevaba su corona y cultivaba todo por sí mismo".

Aunque en retrospectiva, probablemente debería haber mentido sobre esto o algo así. Quizás culpé de ver a mis primos. Decir que lo obtuve al despertar mi corona podría ser una invitación a problemas.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me contaron esto?" ella dijo, volteándose hacia mí.

Ahora sabía cómo era el ciervo justo antes de que golpeara un automóvil. "Nadie preguntó", dije.

La actitud imponente de la tía ahora parecía desinflarse con su caída contra el respaldo. "Por supuesto", dijo con una sonrisa cortante. "Definitivamente ese personaje es tuyo".

"Vamos pequeño", dijo el abuelo, palmeando el lugar al lado de él.

Me hizo sentarme de espaldas a él en el pequeño carruaje y puso su mano en el centro de mi espalda. Inhalé y exhale, luego me hundí en ese estado de trance, absorbiendo la energía del universo. Tenía la débil fragancia de las flores de montaña y la luz del sol.

Una sensación extraña entró junto con la energía que tomé, esta como un jarabe espeso versus el fino aceite habitual. La energía pulsó dentro de mi pecho en algún lugar entre mi espalda y anidada entre mis pulmones antes de irradiar hacia afuera hacia mis extremidades y luego concentrarse de nuevo justo detrás de mi vientre. Cicló un par de veces así antes de establecerse. Era un camino que nunca había tomado antes, o incluso considerado.

Esperé unos momentos antes de comenzar mi propia circulación, siguiendo los caminos de los chakras. Comenzando desde la base de la espina dorsal, la energía que tomé se condensó en esa masa de poder y giró cuando entró en una dirección que solo pude llamar en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. La energía se acumuló hasta el borde y se agitó antes de extenderse hacia el siguiente chakra en la ingle, y giró allí también. Luego vino el plexo solar, luego el corazón, la garganta, el tercer ojo y finalmente la coronilla de mi cabeza. Cada grupo estaba lleno a su capacidad antes de permitir que todo comenzara a agruparse en mi Corona a través del núcleo de Pranus. Cada chakra giraba a su propia velocidad y en su propia y confortable concentración a medida que más y más energía trazaban caminos hacia arriba en mi espíritu, con cada grupo expandiéndose lentamente.

Después de un rato, un suave empujón me sacó de ese estado de trance.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo el abuelo.

Abrí los ojos y vi las miradas desconcertadas de mi familia. Suspiré y dije: "¿Sí?"

El abuelo pareció dudar antes de decir: "¿No dejas que la energía alimente tu cuerpo?"

Los chakras y cómo estaban conectados fue algo que aprendí para mi novela. Supuestamente, mi Corona de Ámbar era para absorber el prana del universo, así que no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Pero esta noticia de dejar qi o lo que sea que 'alimente' mi cuerpo fue un concepto completamente nuevo. "¿Yo puedo hacer eso?" Mi voz se elevó en tono.

El abuelo y la tía compartieron una mirada. "¿Es así como puedes elevar tus filas tan rápido?" preguntó el abuelo.

"No sé", dije, algo escandalizado. "Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hacen otras personas, pero esto siempre me ha funcionado, así que nunca me molesté en preguntar". La tía le pegó la lengua a la mejilla y el abuelo frunció los labios. "Y no es que haya nada malo con mi poder espiritual, ¿verdad?"

"No estás equivocado", dijo el abuelo, acariciando su barba.

"Y tampoco soy más débil que cualquiera de mis primos". Estaba invicto cuando se trataba de mi grupo de rango de espíritus porque tenía dos habilidades para un anillo, luego aquellas más altas que yo podía vencer con mi poco conocimiento de algunas de las artes marciales de mi mundo. Pero, la diferencia de otro anillo era algo innegable, y cualquier persona mayor de veinte ya era demasiado para manejar.

El abuelo asintió. "Realmente espero que Yu Xiaogang sea tan bueno como creemos que es".

"Yo también lo espero", dije.

Luego llegamos a Riverstone justo antes del atardecer. Era un buen momento para un carruaje de mierda, y los caballos no fueron demasiado golpeados por el duro viaje. Los guardias se encargaron de conseguir alojamiento para nosotros, y yo y la tía compartimos el puntaje de una habitación, mientras que el abuelo tenía uno propio, y los guardias tomaron los que nos rodean. Entonces todos comimos juntos para cenar esa noche, y nuestra comida fue una simple porción de sopa de verduras y bollos al vapor, pero tenía un sabor cerca de casa.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero nos pusimos en camino según lo previsto. No quedaban paradas hasta la capital del Heaven Dou, así que seguimos hasta bien entrada la noche. Seguí cultivando en el camino mientras tía y abuelo estaban aburridos en el cielo. Afortunadamente, no hubo problemas y llegamos a la ciudad alrededor de las nueve de la tarde. Luego hicimos nuestro alojamiento en el Moon Pavilion y pasamos el resto de la noche con relativa comodidad.

#

Acordamos quedarnos en la capital por unos días antes de partir hacia la ciudad de Nuoding en el extremo oeste. Este era el tiempo suficiente para que el abuelo verificara si los guardias que contrataríamos eran dignos de confianza, ya que no podíamos obtener demasiadas fuerzas propias de la tía, y para que pudiera obtener algunas cosas que quería.

Estuve en la ciudad con el tío Wei y la tía Yuehua le encargó que me familiarizara con el estado del mercado, y me comprara una buena herramienta espiritual. Luego debía informar a la tía Yuehua para su evaluación. Era una forma efectiva de evitar que ocurriera un pequeño mocoso, considerando todo.

Caminábamos por la calle pavimentada de ladrillo de Merchant Street y disfrutamos de los sonidos de la bulliciosa vida de la ciudad. Aquí fuera, era libre de usar lo que quisiera desde que me mezclé con los otros pequeños maestros diseminados. Fue entretenido cómo la gente reaccionó a mi aspecto, algunos se aseguraron de alejarse de mi camino, algunos miraron descaradamente, y algunos todavía parecían demasiado hambrientos. Mis tías siempre me decían -especialmente la tía Yuehua- y a mi madre que tenía buen aspecto, pero confirmarlo era todavía un gran estímulo para la confianza. Aún así, la implicación de verse así en un niño era desalentador.

Me detuve en un puesto de venta de piedras preciosas en bruto, y encontré una geoda de zafiro del tamaño de un melón con trozos brillantes con el color del cielo. Después de un rápido combate y regateo por la mitad del precio con un mapa del gran imperio Heaven Dou, ya que solo necesitaba mirar imágenes una vez para memorizarlas gracias a Brain Charger. Pude comprarlo por poco dinero en siete piezas de plata. Así, intercambié mis mapas dibujados a mano -que copié por completo de las otras tiendas aquí y algunos de los mapas que teníamos en casa- por otros pedazos: trozos de platino sin procesar, botellas de savia de árbol de caucho, pulgar- tamaño de cuarzo y cristales de diamante. Era un tesoro interminable de cosas valiosas bajo lo que eran buenas. Incluso había polvo de magnesio y pedernales, y todo lo que gasté apenas alcanzó una pieza de oro.

Después de eso fue una rápida mirada a algunas obras de metal, y compré un conjunto de cuatro placas de acero y palillos para míseros ochenta piezas de cobre en un juego. Fue casi lamentable cómo se valoraban los pequeños productos de metal. Quizás si descubriera cómo hacer armas aquí podría hacer algo de magia real, y apuesto a que Spirit Hall no esperaría bombas llenas de metralla. Otros pocos pases por las tiendas y pude obtener lo que necesitaba: frascos de vidrio con ácido sulfúrico, ácido nítrico, azufre y salitre. Era fácil distinguirlo de sus olores y colores característicos, y pensar que los estaban vendiendo como materiales "alquímicos", bueno, tarde o temprano iban a probar una buena química. El sebo tendrá que esperar hasta que haya configurado un laboratorio o algún dispositivo móvil y el carbón pueda llegar a cualquier parte.

Después de todo eso, el tío Wei no cuestionó mis hábitos de compra extraños, probablemente archivándolo como una rareza de un niño rico.

Íbamos en camino a buscar mi próxima gran compra: una herramienta de almacenamiento.

"Tío Wei", le dije, "¿sabes de alguna comida famosa en la capital?"

El tío Wei me miró y se rascó la barbilla. "Además de la sopa Five Treasure de Peach Court", dijo, "no mucho más, aunque su tía es muy aficionada a las albóndigas del Millennium Chef Parade.

"Tal vez podamos verificarlos más tarde", le dije.

Luego pasamos por una gran tienda marcada como "Spirit Goods" en letras grandes y entré para ver los precios. Tenían algunas herramientas de almacenamiento de pequeño volumen que llegaban a las doscientas monedas de oro para la bolsa de aspecto más chiflado como el abuelo Shan, que solo tenía tres cúbicos de espacio. También había otras formas, como bolsos de mujer con dos cúbicos de espacio y un joyero que miraba cosas. Pero si estuviéramos hablando de una herramienta de almacenamiento, la mejor opción sería algo discreto y fácil de ocultar, preferiblemente un anillo.

Recorrí más la tienda, pasé por unos cofres encantados cuyos interiores eran tan grandes como habitaciones y pequeñas cajas que cabían más de diez cun cúbicos, y ninguno me llamó la atención. Salí de la tienda decepcionado, pero igual de decidido a obtener lo mejor.

Revisamos los productos y las carnes para poder hacer lo que me dijeron, y el querido señor pescado salado era demasiado caro. Esta ciudad no estaba tan lejos del mar, así que tal vez era más una cuestión de acceso, como si tal vez hubiera alguna mierda de bestias espirituales allí o algo así. Las verduras tenían un precio razonable e incluso sin importar dónde preguntaba, mientras que las carnes eran mucho más variadas, aún así, la calidad era buena para ambos, mostrando los fuertes lazos agrícolas de la ciudad.

A las once de la mañana, el almuerzo se acercaba rápido pero aún quería mi herramienta de almacenamiento. Busqué en todas las tiendas que vendían incluso algunas semblanzas de ellas, y encontré algunos precios verdaderamente absurdos. Sin embargo, finalmente encontré la única tienda que tenía un anillo, y tenía una increíble capacidad de almacenamiento de quince cun cúbicos, o aproximadamente tres metros cúbicos. Era suficiente espacio como un pequeño camión en movimiento, y el precio era igual de impresionante: un total de tres mil piezas de oro.

El tío Wei silbó a mi lado. "Eso es demasiado rico para mi sangre".

Suspiré. "Mismo."

"Muy seguro de que si le preguntas a tu tía que lo conseguiría para ti", dijo, la sinceridad era inconfundible.

"Nah", le dije, "Eso es demasiado dinero para gastar en algo que no es tan importante".

Pero no pude evitarlo y le pedí al empleado que lo viera. Me sentía realmente bien en mis manos, y por alguna razón, podía sentir mi poder espiritual reaccionar ante eso. Por curiosidad, deseé que mi Dominio cubriera el anillo, y apareció una nueva ventana en Interfaz, que indicaba un Inventario.

Hice un gesto al tío Wei para que se inclinara y le susurré: "¿Qué tan inaceptable es el asesinato como una herramienta de trueque?"

El empleado me miró raro, luego el tío Wei se echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Niños", dijo el tío, encogiéndose de hombros antes de reírse otra vez, pero el otro tipo seguía mirándome directamente.

"Mil piezas de oro", dije, mirando su mirada con la sonrisa más inocente que pude reunir.

"Tres mil", dijo sin inmutarse.

Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie más cerca. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía _realmente_ considero asesinato en el acto. Con Devour, hacer que muriera por causas "desconocidas" no hubiera sido difícil. "Uno y cinco", dije. "Estarías probando tu suerte demasiado difícil para cobrar tres por eso, y sería más inteligente obtener un beneficio ahora que lamentarlo más tarde, ¿sí?"

"Tres mil", todavía dijo, completamente imperturbable.

"Bien, tú ganas". Suspiré y coloqué tres tabletas de jade púrpura sobre la mesa, y el empleado las pasó frente a mis ojos.

El empleado se inclinó y dijo: "Es un placer hacer negocios".

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Algo más que quieras venderme?"

Una sonrisa jugó en los astutos labios de zorro. "Quizás", dijo.

#

Las siguientes cosas que el empleado me mostró no fueron tan interesantes, así que dejamos la maravilla de un solo golpe. Luego, traté al tío Wei para una comida en una casa de fideos que me sugirió, y me llené un poco de fideos ricos en carne y huevos recién hechos. Valió la pena cada maldita pieza de cobre que gasté.

Luego volvimos a la tía y tuve que dar mi informe en su estudio principal. Ella se sentó en un adornado sofá de madera oscura y pesada, con cojines decorados con bordados dorados. La habitación no era muy grande, pero todos los muebles eran elegantes y majestuosos. La tía también tenía un pequeño rincón lleno de tomos y libros, algunos para aprender los caminos de la corte, algunos para entretenerse, y algunos otros para el conocimiento en general.

"Los cultivos están yendo bien al sur y al este, y los productos menos templados están en mejores condiciones que los provenientes de las áreas tropicales. A juzgar por los montones de basura, apenas hay pérdidas en un día, lo que significa un buen transporte y excelente almacenamiento métodos. Aunque hubo una ligera escasez de calabazas, pero no estoy seguro de por qué, tal vez una tormenta o una enfermedad. Los precios de los metales también eran casi los mismos que en esa ciudad fronteriza cerca de Star Dou Forest, y hubo un número sorprendente de personas que compran al pie de la letra ".

La tía siguió asintiendo mientras enumeraba lo que descubrí.

"Los peces de agua dulce son más baratos que las carnes, pero cualquier cosa del mar cuesta un brazo y una pierna y no entiendo por qué. El mar no está tan lejos de aquí, y las herramientas espirituales hacen que el transporte sea mucho más fácil". Se vendía un trozo de cinco Jin por diez piezas de oro: un Jin es aproximadamente medio kilogramo, así que pesaba unos dos kilos y medio. "Y todos compartimos los mismos caminos, así que no tiene sentido a menos que haya algunas cosas malvadas en el mar".

Ella se rió entre dientes y me indicó que siguiera.

"La alfabetización también es más alta aquí ya que había muchas tiendas que vendían libros, papel y tinta". Pero todavía no había imprenta a juzgar por lo caras que eran las malditas cosas. Tampoco vi muchos artículos de goma además de la savia, por lo que fue otra cosa archivada para uso futuro. "Sin embargo, el mercado puede explotarse fácilmente porque las tiendas no se adhieren a ningún estándar".

La tía levantó una ceja ante eso.

"Y con eso quiero decir que pude cambiarlos todos por algunos mapas que hice para darme descuentos por cosas, y nadie se molestó en verificar cómo conseguía intercambiar productos de una tienda a otra". Usando la hermosa técnica llamada arbitraje en mi vida anterior.

"Me gustaría ver este mapa tuyo", dijo.

Entonces, le pasé uno de mis mapas. La tía lo miró y luego sacó uno de los suyos. Los comparó uno al lado del otro en la mesa y obtuvo una brújula para comprobar los puntos más finos. "Esto es muy detallado", dijo. "y reconozco estos accidentes geográficos y carreteras". Recorrió con su dedo un camino familiar que conducía a Star Dou Forest. "Y la balanza también es buena". Ella lo dejó y me miró, sus labios rosáceos formando una pregunta sorda.

"Puedo memorizar las cosas fácil", dije. También gracias a eso pude intercambiar los productos que quería, memorizando los precios y lo que esos avaros querían. "También me aseguré de omitir las tierras de Clear Sky, solo por si acaso".

"Eso fue muy considerado contigo", dijo.

Luego bajé la cabeza y giré los pulgares. "Theeeen también está la cuestión de mi herramienta de almacenamiento", dije. Me acerqué a ella y le enseñé mi anillo. "Yo uhh ... tuve que gastar tres mil monedas de oro para esto".

Ella negó con la cabeza como si tragara algo grande, con púas y amargura. Las herramientas espirituales personales promediaban quinientas piezas de oro a alrededor de dos mil, y las más altas ya se consideraban para uso doméstico o de viaje.

"Pero tiene quince cun de espacio cúbico", dije, "y por alguna razón, se conecta con mi Corona". Llamé a mi espíritu, bañé la habitación con un brillo dorado y me concentré en el nuevo menú Inventario. En mi opinión, apareció una lista de elementos, superpuesta con una visualización tridimensional de dónde y cómo se almacenaron los artículos en esos tres metros cúbicos de espacio.

Luego expandí mi Dominio, llenando la habitación con la luz de mi Corona. Me concentré en la silla que había tomado antes de su comedor, y un esquema de ella reemplazó todas las otras vistas, como colocar muebles en Los Sims. Concentrándome de nuevo, llamé a la silla justo en frente de mi tía, aunque el proceso de principio a fin tomó un buen medio minuto más o menos.

Su expresión permaneció neutral. "Interesante", dijo ella.

La pantalla comió alrededor del cinco por ciento del poder espiritual para la invocación, luego busqué el jarrón en el alféizar de la ventana y lo guardé. Apareció un nuevo elemento en el menú, y el jarrón apareció en esa caja etérea en Interface. Mi consumo de poder espiritual era el mismo ya sea por convocatoria o almacenamiento y no importaba si era grande o pequeño, pero el grado de control y el rango en el que podía invocar las cosas solo estaba limitado por el de mi Dominio, y ahora mismo podía hacer todo eso en cualquier lugar dentro de los diez metros de mí.

Luego convoqué el jarrón sobre la silla, sorprendiendo a la tía con el pequeño choque ya que perdí el asiento por un buen centímetro. Es solo una limitación real si no pudiera almacenar seres vivos. La hormiga que intenté almacenar murió en el momento en que entró. "Tenía que tenerlo, tía".

Sus ojos tenían un brillo en ellos. "¿También puedes almacenar artículos que ya estén en otra persona?"

Luego de una rápida experimentación, descubrimos que no podía hacerlo, siempre y cuando alguna parte del artículo tocara a la persona. Y cierta proximidad a su cuerpo estaba dentro de ese límite, como monederos atados a una faja, o ropa. Sin embargo, esta invocación y almacenamiento a distancia solo funcionaba con mi Dominio, y sin él solo podía hacer cosas normales con herramientas espirituales.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahora que tenía un anillo de almacenamiento, finalmente entendí la alegría de las compras.

Compré todo lo que podría desear o necesitar, y con los tres metros cúbicos de espacio, había mucho espacio para acumular. Compré diez días de raciones no perecederas y suficiente agua para que me dure tres veces eso, luego un par de túnicas en mi talla y más tela en bruto y algunos materiales de costura para hacer más. Luego los frascos de ácidos, azufre y salitre se metieron en un cofre y se aseguraron con polvo de arcilla para que no los empujara después de la invocación, y los pequeños tesoros que compré se guardaron en otro cofre.

También tenía otro cofre de cosas más mundanas: condimentos, hierbas y especias para cocinar que podía reconocer; sales olorosas, corteza de sauce, hojas de menta y menta, agujas y tripa; aceite de cocina, cera de abejas, velas, utensilios para comer, ollas y sartenes. Luego tomé unos sacos de avena, leña, algodón, carbón y polvo de realgar, para mantener a las serpientes y los animales alejados mientras acampaba. El tío Wei fue la desafortunada víctima de venir conmigo para conseguir todo eso, y con todo el intercambio de ida y vuelta que hice para minimizar mis costos, sin mencionar probar algo de arbitraje, incluso terminé con una ganancia neta de dos. oro y cuarenta y siete monedas de plata de mi presupuesto personal de cinco de oro.

El tío Wei estaba mirando mi último trato, intercambiando diez kilos de carne por ocho kilos de hierro en bruto. "Recuérdame de nuevo por qué?" él dijo.

Lo llevé lejos de Merchant Street, pero los ojos en todas partes nos siguieron. Un chico haciendo todo tipo de cosas raras tarde o temprano despertaría sospechas, no es que estuviera haciendo algo ilegal. Nos detuvimos en una esquina lejos de los ojos de adivinación. Miré a la izquierda y a la derecha para ver si había alguien cerca. No hubo ninguno

"Quiero ver cuán malo puedo manejar esta economía antes de que alguien se ponga al día", le dije.

"Qué niño tan precoz", dijo con una mueca. "Pero eso no explica por qué estás obteniendo tanto hierro".

Agité una mano en un gesto desdeñoso. "No es nada importante, solo un proyecto personal".

El tío Wei frunció el ceño y frunció los labios. "Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber venido contigo", dijo.

Le pasé una moneda de oro. "Por un centavo, por una libra".

Suspiró y dijo: "De todos modos estarás fuera de mi cabello en unos días".

Volvimos al mercado e hice algunas ofertas más: el hierro en bruto para cueros de cuero; cuero para velas de cera; velas para granos de semilla; y semillas para más hierro en bruto de lo que comencé. Todo esto, tomé nota de las gracias a la capacidad de Brain Charger para memorizar y mi Inventario para sellar los tratos lo más rápido y silencioso posible. El superávit de otro hombre era el déficit de otro hombre, esto era cierto para cualquier economía, y tener tanto un sistema de trueque como monetario era demasiado fácil de aprovechar.

El chico que me cambió el hierro por semillas también vendió su arcilla de grado alfarero por poco dinero, y de allí conseguí otra vez más semillas que le traje esta vez por cobre en bruto. El cobre que luego vendí al tesoro del imperio por una cantidad igual de piezas de cobre, que luego usé para comprar una mierda de carbón. Esto luego usé para intercambiar algunas pieles finas de algunos nómadas que venían del norte, y el déficit que pagaron con un saco de frutas que reaccionaron a mi poder espiritual.

Después del trato, nos aseguramos de desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

"Eres un bribón astuto", dijo el tío Wei con la sonrisa más amplia, "¿en realidad anotaste este tipo de tesoros de este escondite tuyo?" Levantó la bolsa de arriba abajo. "Estos aproximadamente treinta jin de Snow Lotus seguramente te ayudarán a cultivar al menos un rango o dos a tu edad, solo asegúrate de comerlos después de cada comida hasta que los termines".

"Suerte entonces", le dije, y almacené las frutas en mi anillo. Si no fuera por su falta de conocimiento, esos nómadas no habrían cambiado esto por el simple cambio de unos treinta kilogramos de carbón, aunque es cierto que esos les salvarían el culo más que un montón de fruta que podría aumentar el poder espiritual.

Impresionado por mi buena fortuna, me propuse encontrar más cosas que reaccionaran a mi poder espiritual.

Encontré otro de un granjero ambulante que buscaba vender sus productos más al norte. Tenía una bolsa de hojas de medicamento para aliviar la fatiga, como él las llamaba. Estaba buscando algunas pieles para viajar, pero solo tenía un presupuesto de alrededor de cincuenta monedas de cobre, y también me preguntó si podía darle un trato por algunos artículos para acampar. Le pasé lo que ya tenía, y él me dio lo que quería.

Después de que hicimos como el viento, le mostré las cosas al tío Wei.

"¿Dragón Zoysia esta vez?" dijo que gob golpeó. "Estos son perfectos para refinar los medicamentos que limpian los espíritus y ayudan a recuperar el poder del espíritu; de seguro tienes una habilidad especial para elegir tesoros".

"Estoy descubriendo que la vida de los mercaderes es cada vez más atractiva por minuto", le dije.

El tío Wei frunció el ceño y dijo: "Creo que es más seguro solo que continúes en el camino para convertirte en el futuro maestro de nuestra secta".

Algunas de las pieles que obtuve de los nómadas luego las vendí a una tienda de ropa y textiles y obtuve unos cincuenta metros de cuerda y algunas bolas de bramante que olvidé obtener antes. Luego reabastecí de lo que cambié por el Dragon Zoysia y conseguí carnes secas para acompañar los panes planos.

Mi próxima conquista fue una perla negra del mar que compré de un comerciante que vendía pescado y otros alimentos. Venía de una almeja de diferentes colores, pero solo muy ligeramente. Tenía un tinte gris contra el otro, todas las almejas blancas, y tuve que comprarlo directamente por una moneda de oro junto con medio kilo, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que obtuve.

En el momento en que tocó mi anillo de almacenamiento, la perla se fundió, convirtiendo su metal gris mate en un negro brillante, pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando mi Inventario se expandió por otros dos metros cúbicos de espacio. Era exasperante cómo tener poder espiritual le daba tantas ventajas a la gente normal.

Merodeamos por el resto de Merchant Street en busca de otro objetivo y mis sentidos me señalaron a otro vendedor ambulante que vendía trozos de mineral y gemas crudas. Dejé que el chorrito más pequeño de mi dominio pasara por las rocas aleatorias y obtuve una respuesta de la roca verdosa del tamaño de un puño adulto con manchas azules de algo brillante.

Extendí la mano para cogerlo y accidentalmente toqué la mano de otra persona, mientras una cálida sensación vertiginosa se extendía desde mi Dominio y se filtraba en mi Corona. La mano se encogió, y vi que era una niña que me miraba con los ojos más brillantes. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta los hombros, cortado a la altura de los hombros, y llevaba una fina túnica de seda blanca decorada con pedrería.

"Lo siento", le dije, luego recogí mi objetivo y me volví hacia el vendedor ambulante. "¿Cuánto, tío?"

"Veinte cobre", dijo el vendedor ambulante, con los ojos entre los míos y los de la chica.

"¡Oye!" dijo la niña, "lo vi primero". Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños a los costados e hinchó las mejillas.

Pagué la pieza y dejé que mi Dominio llenara cada rincón y grieta junto con algún poder espiritual. Luego, me volví hacia la niña y le dije: "Tú fuiste la que primero se retiró".

Ahora que tenía una mejor visión, ella era más alta que yo en aproximadamente una pulgada, y tenía el emblema de la secta de los Siete Tesoros en su ropa. Su expresión cambió de un fruncimiento de ceño leve a una mueca desconcertada. "¿En realidad le hablas así a una dama?" ella dijo.

La roca estaba comenzando a calentarse en mis palmas así que empujé más para verificar si había algún efecto. Hice un puchero con mis labios hacia ella. "Por favor, hermana mayor, junior es simplemente un ávido coleccionista de rocas fascinantes".

Vi a un anciano detrás de ella dar un paso al costado, mientras una presión se abatía sobre mí como el filo de una hoja presionada contra mi cabeza por una fracción de segundo. Retrocedí un paso cuando la presión espiritual desapareció. La mirada del anciano se posó en mí, y además de ser más fuerte, también sabía que no debía pisar los dedos de alguien que parecía lo suficientemente viejo como para estar muerto, pero que todavía estaba pateando.

Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre con los mechones de pelo ralo en su cabeza, luego de nuevo a la niña y fruncí el ceño. "¿Tu abuelo?" Pregunté con una mirada tan confundida como pude. Mientras tanto, líneas de sudor frío me recorrían la espalda.

La chica hinchó su pecho, "Por supuesto", dijo. "Esa es mi abuelo Espada".

Volví a mirar al anciano, quien me saludó con la cabeza y me dijo: "Pequeño, ¿te importaría dejar que mi pequeño Rongrong aquí tenga esa piedra?"

Para entonces, la piedra ya estaba algo caliente, una reacción inesperada, pero no valía la pena el desastre que estos dos podrían traer si hacía un escándalo. Y para ser llamado por un nombre que no sea el suyo, no me sorprendería que fuera un titulado Douluo. Suspiré y jugué tercamente, jadeando con un gruñido.

"¿No prefieres presumir ante la linda hermana?", Dijo este abuelo Espada con una sonrisa. Tenía un aire sereno y natural cuando no se sentía asesino.

Miré a la chica a la que llamaba Rongrong, y él no se equivocó al llamarla linda. Sus mejillas se veían suaves y había un tenso y flexible brillo en su joven piel, y estaba segura de que el poder espiritual de esta chica era tan alto como el mío. Su complexión era algo que solo había visto en otros maestros espirituales, y ninguno de mis primos tan bien alimentados y bien cuidados se veía tan ... prístino como ella, a falta de una mejor palabra.

"Bien", dije. "Y ..." Miré hacia atrás a este abuelo Espada. "Sí," dije, luego bajé la vista. "Ella es realmente hermosa". Extendí mi mano hacia Rongrong, presentándole la piedra.

Ella lo tomó sin vacilación, y sonrió algo brillante. "Me alegro de que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, hermanito".

La miré directamente a los ojos y suspiré. "Y como una disculpa", le dije, y saqué un rubí sin cortar de una pulgada de largo y ancho de mi anillo. "Aquí."

Le pasé la gema, y una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

"Ahora", dijo el viejo riendo. "¿No eres un poco joven para hacer movimientos con mi nieta?"

Puse mis manos juntas e hice una leve reverencia y dije: "Sword senior, junior solo desea disculparse adecuadamente con la bella dama". Bajar la cabeza era algo que la nobleza no haría, y la tía seguramente me lo enseñaría en el poco tiempo que pasé en el Pabellón de la Luna.

"Un buen caballero entonces", dijo el anciano. Él también se inclinó levemente antes de volverse hacia Rongrong. "Vamos, Rongrong, tu padre te estará buscando pronto".

"Sí, abuelo", dijo e hizo una leve reverencia también.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta para irse, levanté mi mano como para perseguir algo y dije: "Umm, espera, por favor". Los dos miraron hacia atrás. "Si este Tang Jin fuera tan atrevido, ¿podría saber el nombre de mi hermana?" Me incliné desde la cintura y cerré los ojos con fuerza, acercándome a casi cincuenta y cinco grados, lo más bajo que un noble debería bajarse jamás. Levanté la vista de mi arco, pero mantuve mi cuerpo inclinado, y le sonreí a Rongrong.

Sus ojos se agrandaron antes de mirar a su abuelo Espada con los labios apretados, y el anciano asintió con un pequeño ceño fruncido. Ella se volvió hacia mí, aclaró su garganta y dijo: "Yo soy Ning Rongrong". Ella sonrió de nuevo, luego rápidamente se giró y jaló a su abuelo junto con ella.

Me quedé allí de pie con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara hasta que estuve seguro de que se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo; luego corrí hacia el callejón sin salida más cercano con el tío Wei siguiéndolo de cerca. Cuando estaba seguro de que finalmente estábamos solos, caí de rodillas y vomité todo en mi estómago.

"¡Pequeño Jin!" dijo el tío Wei, y luego comenzó a frotarme la espalda. "Esa fue la Espada Douluo Chen Xin hace un momento", su voz vacilaba. "¿Qué te pasó allí?"

¡Mierda, ese tipo realmente era un maldito Douluo! "Una cosa llevó a la otra", le dije, poniéndome de pie y quitándome el polvo de la ropa. Menos mal que nada de mi almuerzo salpicó mi ropa. "Su poder espiritual me conmovió y fue la cosa más aterradora que jamás haya experimentado". Era como un gran hacha que de repente me partió por la mitad, o como si me hubiera caído de bruces, como si no me quedara otra opción que matarme.

"¿Por qué intentas cortejar a su nieta frente a él?" Su rostro estaba todo molesto, sorprendido e impresionado.

"¿Qué?" Escupí algunas partes sobrantes. "Hice eso para averiguar su nombre".

"¿Por qué corres el riesgo de ofender a alguien claramente de la secta de los Siete Tesoros?" Sacudió la cabeza. "Demonios, esa chica probablemente sea la heredera del clan para que uno de sus dos Douluo la proteja".

Saqué una capa de agua de mi inventario y eliminé el mal gusto. "No, estoy seguro de que Ning Rongrong es su heredero y que es muy probable que tuviera un poder espiritual completo e innato cuando despertara". Espera ... pero seguramente era mayor que yo, así que tal vez estoy equivocado en esto.

"¿Esa roca valió todo eso?" dijo, mirándome por algo fuera de lugar.

"Pudo haber sido", dije. "Pero de alguna manera, conocer a un futuro heredero potencial de una de las otras dos grandes sectas ya es bueno". Y también encontró esa piedra de alguna manera como yo, y con seguridad estaba relacionada con mi Corona. También estaba esa cálida sensación de vértigo que comenzó en mi espíritu. Tal vez su Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda tiene alguna relación con mi Amber Crown?

Después de ese encontronazo, seguí comerciando, vendiendo y comprando, y al final obtuve cinco kilos de frutas Snow Lotus, esa perla negra que expandió el almacenamiento de mi anillo, la bolsa de Dragon Zoysia se va, una buena ganancia de alrededor de siete monedas de oro y veintitrés de plata, y alrededor de setenta y dos kilos de hierro en bruto. Todo ese hierro que tendría que convertir en acero de alguna manera, y aunque no pudiera, al menos puedo hacer un cañón de mano y algunos cartuchos. Sin embargo, para el propelente, primero necesitaré nitrar algo de algodón en nitrocelulosa.

#

Más tarde llegamos a casa, cansados, pero por lo demás exitosos.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez?" el abuelo Shan preguntó. Ya le había contado a él y a la tía lo que hice ayer, y mi asombro al encontrar mi hermoso anillo. Llamé al botín de mi conquista, y él abrió el saco y la bolsa, respectivamente. "¡Tienes un saco de Snow Lotus!" Él golpeó su frente. "¿Cuánto tienes que gastar para esto?" su voz estaba llena de una punzada de aprensión.

"Lo cambié por unos sesenta jin de carbón", le dije, "también me dieron pieles para ello". Aunque el trato era en realidad para la piel, pero nadie necesitaba recordar eso.

El abuelo Shan entrecerró los ojos y dijo: "¿Carbón de leña?"

"Había algunos norteños que viajaban buscando calentar sus casas", les dije, "así que les proporciono lo que necesitaban".

"Pero nunca antes te había hablado de Snow Lotus". Miró al tío Wei. "¿Le enseñaste?"

El tío Wei negó con la cabeza.

"No, abuelo", le dije, "pude encontrarlos con mi espíritu". Me aseguré de no hablar de mi Martillo cuando los miembros de la secta no estaban presentes, por lo que todos al menos sabían que yo era una variante portadora de espíritus con un nivel de cultivación aterrador.

"Tal fortuna", dijo. Luego señaló la bolsa más pequeña y miró dentro, tomando una de esas hojas de media pulgada de largo. Lo olió antes de volver a ponerlo de donde vino. "¿Y Dragon Zoysia? Realmente tienes a Dragon Zoysia". Sacudía la cabeza lentamente y frotaba la pequeña calva que tenía en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Eso que obtuve de un granjero en busca de productos para acampar", le dije.

"¿Estás seguro de que no solo estás mintiendo o has sido estafado?" El abuelo Shan preguntó.

"Lo verifiqué yo mismo", dijo el tío Wei. "Little Jin aquí realmente logró elegir todos esos".

"Además", le dije, sacando todo el hierro que cambié. "¿Sabrías de algún herrero cercano en el que podamos confiar que haga algo por mí?"

El abuelo Shan en este momento tenía sus labios ahora frunciendo el ceño. "Me preguntas eso cuando tu espíritu está-"

"¡Oh!" Dije, interrumpiendo al abuelo. "También encontré esta perla que expandió mi anillo de almacenamiento. Ahora tiene un tamaño total de veinticinco cucos cúbicos.

"Amd, ¿qué has planeado para todo esto?", Dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Deseo hacer algo que pensé hace unos días", dije. "Y es una herramienta de metal que teóricamente permitiría a cualquier persona una apariencia de lucha contra maestros espirituales más poderosos por debajo del trigésimo rango.

Los ojos del abuelo se iluminaron ante eso. "Entonces abordaremos esto una vez que regresemos de Yu Xiaogang". Él asintió y dijo: "Muy bien pequeño Jin".

"Además, abuelo", le dije, y él se volvió hacia mí, haciendo un gesto para seguir. "Me reuní con Sword Douluo y el futuro heredero de la secta Seven Treasure justo antes", dije.

Él levantó una ceja. Entonces el tío Wei intervino, "Y el pequeño Jin aquí también trató de cortejarla".

"Sorprende que el heredero de Seven Treasure sea una niña", dijo el abuelo. "¿Y te gusta ella?" Tenía una sonrisa que solo había visto en la televisión, del tipo que decía: 'Sé lo que está pasando'.

"Ella era realmente hermosa", le dije. "Pero eso es irrelevante en este momento con nosotros siendo tan jóvenes, aunque parecía mayor que yo por su altura. También tengo razones para creer que tenía un poder espiritual totalmente innato cuando se despertaba".

El abuelo asintió y dijo: "¿Qué hay de Chen Xin?"

"Pareció lívido por un momento", le dije, "pero se tranquilizó después de darle a Rongrong un rubí para compensar la compra de la roca que ambos vimos al mismo tiempo".

"¿Te amenazó con dejar ese mineral?" preguntó el abuelo. Era obvio que no lo entendí después de ese incidente.

"No", le dije, "no me amenazó, pero hizo la próxima gran cosa al liberar algo de poder espiritual y hacerme sentir como si me hubieran cortado a la mitad".

Luego señalé al tío Wei que dijo: "Pero esta ola que el pequeño Jin te contó, no pude sentir, por lo que podría ser una propiedad de su espíritu".

El abuelo Shan lo consideró por un momento y dijo: "Sí, de verdad necesitamos llegar a Xiaogang pronto, y con poco alcance de Jin, el vigésimo rango tampoco estaría demasiado lejos.

La tía terminó sus lecciones por el día y se unió a la conversación. "¿Qué es esto que escuché sobre una dama?"

El abuelo Shan se encogió de hombros, "Nuestro pequeño Jin aquí se atrevió a pedir el nombre de la princesa de la secta de los Siete Tesoros".

"Esa debe ser la hija de Ning Fengzhi, Ning Rongrong", dijo la tía, "La he visto varias veces antes, pero su temperamento no era muy bueno".

"¿De Verdad?" Dije. "Ella fue lo suficientemente dócil cuando le pregunté su nombre".

Una luz brilló en los ojos de los otros tres, y la tía se agachó para mirarme al nivel de los ojos.

"¿Es esto cierto, Jin?" ella preguntó.

"Sí", dije, "pero lo hice por necesidad en lugar de porque estaba enamorado de ella".

Ella levantó una ceja ante eso. "Está perfectamente bien encontrarse mirando chicas de vez en cuando", dijo. "Y si a usted le gustan los niños, al menos dele la secta primero con un heredero".

"¡Ni siquiera tengo cinco años, tía!" Levanté mis pequeños brazos. "El matrimonio está muy lejos de ser considerado en un momento como este".

La tía sonrió. "Nunca dije nada sobre el matrimonio".

El tío Wei y el abuelo Shan se sonreían de mierda.

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?" Crucé mis brazos y me alejé de ellos.

"Pensar que nuestro pequeño Jin está creciendo muy rápido", dijo el abuelo Shan.

"Y es una dama asesina también", agregó el tío Wei.

Los días siguientes hasta que nos fuimos no fueron tan agitados, y ya no pude encontrar más cosas que reaccionaran a mi poder espiritual después de conocer a Rongrong y Sword Douluo, así que fue desafortunado, pero mera coincidencia, creo que no. En su lugar pasé los días pasando tiempo con la tía y conociendo a las personas que contratamos como guardias y cultivando en lugar de dormir para aprovechar mejor las frutas de Snow Lotus. En esos cinco días, gané tanto como un cuarto del camino hacia el decimosexto, simplemente cultivando diligentemente y asegurándome de comer esos frutos correctamente.

El día de nuestra partida, un carro más pequeño de lo que solíamos llegar aquí estaba estacionado frente al Pabellón de la Luna.

"Pequeña Jin", dijo la tía, abrazándome por última vez. "¿Por favor prométeme que te comportarás en este viaje?" Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y el calor comenzó a extenderse a mis mejillas.

"Prometo que seré bueno", dije.

"No más de tus travesuras con juguetear con Titled Douluos, ¿de acuerdo?" el abuelo Shan agregó. Además, dudo que el abuelo me permita vivir de esto.

"Cumplo esta condición", agregó el tío Wei desde un costado.

"No seré tan descuidado la próxima vez", dije.

La tía Yuehua tocó madera. "Esperemos que no haya necesidad de una próxima vez".

El abuelo Shan asintió antes de llevarme al carruaje, y como los dos teníamos herramientas espirituales, técnicamente no teníamos equipaje de que hablar. Saqué la cabeza del auto alquilado, era de menor calidad que la de la tía, pero como iba a seguir cultivándome de todos modos, los medios no importaban demasiado. Comer los frijoles de mi Lotus Snow en los últimos cinco días hizo que mi cultivo aumentara desde el comienzo del decimoquinto hasta la mitad o dieciséis en esos cinco días, y como teníamos dos semanas más para Nuoding, debería estar capaz de alcanzar el decimosexto rango en muy poco tiempo y quizás también acercarse al decimoséptimo.

"Cuídate a todos", dijo la tía cuando nuestro carro comenzó nuestro viaje.

Salimos de la capital del imperio del Cielo Dou alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y pasamos un buen rato durante las dos próximas semanas sin incidentes que llegaron a la ciudad de Nuoding en el tiempo señalado en lugar de los quince o dieciséis días esperados, también alcancé el decimosexto rango.


	7. Chapter 7

Estábamos en el camino a Nuoding, y nos estábamos acercando a la ciudad de Suotuo en el Reino de Balak. Ya habían pasado ocho días desde que comenzamos, y ya estaba en el punto medio del décimo sexto rango. Satisfecho con mi progreso, y debido a que mi poder espiritual parecía haber sido ... inestable últimamente, el abuelo Shan dijo que primero dejara que mi espíritu regresara a un estado de equilibrio.

Caminaba junto a nuestro carrito, junto con los tíos Feng Zhi y Wang Hu; eran los dos guardaespaldas que contratamos para que nos acompañaran en nuestro pequeño viaje.

"¿Ves esas nubes de allí?", Dijo el tío Zhi, que llevaba una bata de color marrón oscuro y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta el hombro.

Traté de ver hacia dónde apuntaba, pero no podía decir. "¿Los que están más cerca del horizonte de los que están por encima de nosotros?"

"Los que están más cerca del horizonte", dijo. "Se nota que se están alejando de nosotros porque no han cambiado de posición, incluso si ya hemos caminado durante unas horas".

Asenti. Eso era obvio a partir de una simple comprensión de los fenómenos meteorológicos. "Entendido", dije.

Él asintió también. "Y si has notado cuán delgadas son esas nubes, también podemos estar seguros de que el resto del camino no debería estar mojado". Luego señaló un montón de nubes hacia el oeste, estas eran de un blanco esponjoso. "Esas nubes son de las que deberías desconfiar", dijo. "Como todavía no son grises, podemos decir que en caso de que lleguen no debería haber lluvia, pero esos también son los más débiles y pueden convertirse en algo feroz en una hora".

Me aseguré de recordar todo lo que él podía decir sobre el camino. En mi vida anterior, viajar era tan fácil como reservar un taxi, un tren o un avión, pero aquí, lo único que tenían era un buen viaje a la vieja usanza. "¿Y la brisa que sentimos al caminar en la carretera será la misma que cuando sopla el viento?"

Él sonrió y dijo: "Sólo cuando te encuentres caminando por una llanura abierta, en cualquier otro lugar y podría haber otros factores que interfieren, especialmente con un camino forestal como este". Hizo un gesto hacia la izquierda, señalando las hojas crujientes. "Esos crujidos hacia la derecha indican que una brisa va en esa dirección". Entonces él se agarró a mi hombro y me empujó suavemente para que se detuviera. "Céntrate en ese parche de hojas que hay más lejos".

Así lo hice, centrándome en donde apuntaba y reuní el poder del espíritu en mis ojos para mejorarlos, y como era de esperar, esos soplaban hacia el otro lado. "Ya veo."

"Los árboles a veces hacen que el viento se tuerza y gire a medida que pasan, y al estar más frescos que la tierra, no son dignos de confianza a la hora de juzgar el viento, incluso si subes a la cima". Se levantó de nuevo y nos llevó a alcanzar el carro.

Suspiré. El poder del espíritu era divertido, pero todas estas pequeñas cosas en la vida reducen el disfrute. "Viajar no es muy fácil, ¿verdad?"

El tío Zhi se rió entre dientes. "Eres demasiado joven para hablar de dificultades, pequeño Jin". Me revolvió el pelo.

Continuamos nuestro camino así hasta que llegamos a un arroyo.

"Deberíamos dejar descansar a los caballos por un tiempo", dijo el tío Hu desde el frente del carruaje. "También podemos establecer el campamento aquí".

"Estoy bien con eso", dije.

"Entonces estoy de acuerdo", dijo el abuelo Shan.

El abuelo bajó y estiró las piernas mientras yo me quedaba a un lado y veía a los tíos Hu y Zhi hacer un rápido trabajo desacoplando los caballos mientras explicaban cada paso, luego inspeccionaban el carro para ver si necesitaba alguna reparación. Después de eso, condujeron a los caballos a un potrero cercano para dejarlos pastar.

"¿No te preocupa que tus caballos corran?" Yo pregunté.

El tío Hu negó con la cabeza. "No hay necesidad de preocuparse, pequeño Jin", dijo. "Este par de Dama y Xiaoma están bien entrenados, no nos abandonarían a menos que apareciera algo realmente aterrador".

"Sí, también me daría miedo", dije en voz baja, luego me encogí de hombros. "¿Y supongo que podríamos intentar la próxima lección?"

"Comenzaremos después de establecer el campamento, ¿está bien pequeño Jin?" respondió.

Contraté a los tíos Zhi y Hu fuera de su ya buen trato con el abuelo, y les prometí cinco monedas de oro cada una por lo que pudieran enseñarme sobre el camino. El tío Zhi prefería los grandes por qué y cómo, cómo saber si llega la lluvia o si hay fuego en alguna parte. También me enseñó acerca de algunas posiciones estelares conocidas y las direcciones generales de los reinos dentro del Cielo Dou en los últimos días.

Por otro lado, al tío Hu le encantaba entrar en los detalles más finos de lo que tenía, como los tipos de cuerdas y nudos que debería usar para qué propósito, o cómo distinguir las plantas comestibles de las venenosas o cuidar los caballos y cómo a montar.

Cuando terminamos, los cuatro acordamos dividir los papeles: el abuelo Shan para encender el fuego, el tío Zhi para conseguir leña y agua, y luego yo y el tío Hu íbamos a almorzar y cenar.

Los dos nos fuimos al bosque con su tío Hu sosteniéndonos un cuchillo grande y yo con su arco y flecha. Mi primer paso en la gruta cubierta fue un poco diferente en comparación con Star Dou. Allí, era como si hubiera una presencia constante mirando, pero no había nada como eso aquí. En cambio, se sentía ... dormido de alguna manera.

Caminé sobre las raíces nudosas y algo de hierba azul plata más alta que la normal rozó mis piernas. Miré más cerca y noté que sus hojas eran más gruesas de lo que recordaba de nuestra montaña. Y como alguien que solía alimentarse tanto de su fuerza de vida, por supuesto que me encantaría comer algo de estas hierbas antiguas. Conseguiré que el abuelo me traiga aquí más tarde para hacer mi trabajo.

"Pequeño Jin", susurró el tío Hu, "ven". Se agachó y señaló un arbusto.

Seguí su ejemplo y me incliné más cerca, sintiendo que la hierba bajo mis pies cambiaba y se balanceaba. "¿Qué estamos mirando?" Pregunté, tratando de ver algo extraño con el arbusto.

"Aquí", dijo, señalando una ramita rota cerca del suelo. "Si buscas personas, normalmente miras arbustos y parches de hierba donde había caminos que los atravesaban".

Tío Hu hizo un gesto con la mano y la acarició a través del arbusto, creando una depresión como la impresión en el desorden de ramas y hojas. "La gente no se molesta en moverse por las plantas, ya que el camino más corto siempre es una línea recta. Pero los animales no siempre son lo suficientemente grandes o fuertes para ignorar esas barreras naturales, por lo que van por ahí".

"¿Y qué hay de los animales asustados?" Dije.

Sonrió ante eso y presionó su cuerpo más cerca del suelo, las puntas de los dedos tocando el área alrededor del arbusto. "Ahí es cuando comienzas a buscar huellas". Sintió alrededor unos momentos más y dijo: "Aquí".

Extendí mi mano y la presionó contra las hendiduras que encontró. Era una marca larga y delgada. "¿Un conejo?"

"Sí", dijo.

Traté de buscar más huellas, sintiendo con la punta de mis dedos la maleza pero no encontré ninguna. "¿A donde se fué?"

"Veamos", dijo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, poniendo un ojo paralelo y tan cerca del suelo. "Con el tiempo, el polvo se asienta cuando estás en un bosque como este, y normalmente estaría buscando ramitas o ramas rotas, pero la luz aquí no es muy buena".

Dimos la vuelta y seguimos mirando el suelo mientras extendía mi dominio lo más fino posible sobre las áreas que ya habíamos comprobado. Encontró un rastro débil, y me dejó sentir lo que leyó. Las hendiduras en el suelo no eran tan distintas, pero podía distinguir vagamente los dedos de los pies adelante y atrás.

El tío Hu me dio un bastón para doblar hierbas de vez en cuando, y una rama con hojas para ocultar mis huellas. Así, seguimos el resto de las pistas, teniendo cuidado de no dejar nada propio. A veces también me decía que caminara en alguna dirección, que caminara hacia atrás y que siguiera el camino en ángulo mientras me aseguraba de mantener el equilibrio lo más cerca posible de cuando caminaba hacia adelante.

Tenía mi poder espiritual impregnando el suelo y monitoreando todo lo que podía, tan limitado como lo estaba sin mi Corona.

Finalmente encontramos nuestra presa y regresamos al campamento con dos conejos y tres faisanes, además de algunas plantas silvestres que podríamos usar como alimento. Saqué algunas ollas y un cuchillo y una tabla, y en una hora, los cuatro ya estábamos esperando a que la comida cocinara.

Luego me disculpé junto con el abuelo para regresar a ese parche de inusual Blue Silver Grass y me quedé allí solo. Al abuelo no le importaba, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él pudiera escuchar si algo salía mal. Comí mi faisán y conejo allí, y la carne dura era manejable gracias a un poco de poder espiritual. Después comí tantas frutas Snow Lotus como pude antes de esparcir Devour a mi alrededor para cultivar y abrir Pranus Core al máximo.

Comparado con las montañas brillantes y frescas, el aire aquí era más pesado, como si hubiera algo uniforme que lo cubriera todo. Devour tocó las plantas a mi alrededor y comenzó a alimentarse de su fuerza vital, transfiriéndome todo a través de Core y llenando mis chakras uno por uno con una energía fresca y refrescante antes de entrar en mi Crown.

Pulso tras pulso de la fuerza de la vida se filtró, junto con la energía liberada por esas frutas y la barra de cultivo aumentó constantemente un por ciento por minuto. Me quedé así en la quietud del bosque, y lentamente ataqué el decimosexto rango.

Siguiendo mi decisión de comenzar a alimentarme de la fuerza vital de otras criaturas además de mi propia cultivación, noté que mi aumento en rangos era bastante fluido, especialmente comparado con esa estúpida experiencia de tratar de llegar a once sin un anillo espiritual.

Después de un tiempo, cuando mi poder espiritual ya se acercaba a las tres cuartas partes del camino, algo tocó a Devour, y una sensación diferente entró, esta vez más viva y cálida en comparación con las plantas. Abrí los ojos y vi un conejo que se movía con los pies en el borde de mi luz dorada. Parecía ser un conejo normal que ingresó accidentalmente en mi Dominio y le extrajeron su fuerza vital.

Curioso, terminé mi luz con lo que comenzó y dirigí todo mi poder espiritual para tomar todo lo que pude de él. La luz dispersa se concentró en un rayo y se asentó sobre la criatura mientras la vida se vertía en mí, vibrante y cálida. Era como un destello rojo contra el azul frío y calmo cuando el conejo detuvo todo movimiento y el flujo se detuvo. Fue una sensación extraña de principio a fin. Y en un golpe de crueldad, me atreví a desnudar las viejas hierbas a mi alrededor hasta que murieron.

Así que lo hice, enfocando ese intenso rayo de energía devoradora para barrer. Mi barra de cultivo siguió aumentando, acercándose al ochenta por ciento y creció aún más rápido. Mientras tanto, los pastos se seguían doblando más y más como si los aplastara una presión. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que cuando esas hierbas se desintegraron ... dejaron atrás anillos de espíritu blanco.

Después de que el shock se desvaneció, un miedo inimaginable se instaló en los profundos hoyos de mi estómago. Quien haya dicho que Blue Silver Grass era basura era realmente jodidamente estúpido. Como realmente jodidamente estúpido. Aquí estaban, anillos espirituales de diez años, todos flotando en una dirección, no había muchos, pero había suficiente para preocuparse. Y donde había anillos espirituales de diez años, entonces seguramente habría miles, decenas y hasta cientos de miles.

Al ver esos anillos espirituales flotando y el desperdicio que sucedería, los envolví en la luz de Devour, ambos anillos espirituales y las cáscaras que dejaban atrás, y todo fluyó en mí como energía, pero el azul fresco y frío se convirtió en un alambique y verde solemne

Me bañé en esa atmósfera pesada, cada pulso se desvanecía como las últimas agonías de una aria moribunda, y el aire pareció gritar cuando ese oro dominante sofocó esas luces blancas que se apagaban.

Cuando todo terminó, solo mi luz permaneció mientras la tierra donde brillaba se volvió estéril, sin anillos ni hojas marchitas, y desde un rincón tranquilo de Interface estaba el número dieciséis. Fue un paso tranquilo al siguiente rango, a diferencia de los habituales estallidos de energía que arrancaron todo lo que llevaba puesto.

La barra de cultivo también mostró alrededor del trece por ciento de progreso que ya existe. Pero haber abordado los últimos pasos hacia el próximo rango en el lapso de algunas horas ya era increíble, y pensar que todavía tenía más a mi alrededor ...

#

A la mañana siguiente, mentí en medio de un terreno árido, todos los árboles se marchitaron, algunos cadáveres de animales se dispersaron, y ninguna de esas plantas espirituales de Blue Grass de diez años restantes.

Pero entonces, ya estaba en el precipicio del décimo octavo rango.

"¡¿Pequeño Jin ?!" vino el grito frenético del abuelo Shan.

Expandí mi Dominio todo lo posible, bañando todo en oro mientras mis entrañas se retorcían y giraban con el esfuerzo. "Estoy aquí", dije. "Estoy bien."

Unos momentos más tarde, él llegó frente a mí, con el pelo enredado y abatido por una brisa fresca y fría. El viento llevaba un hedor podrido, y mi interior ardía con un dolor candente.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo, con los ojos en blanco y negro, el poder del espíritu zumbando, luego se agachó para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Cerré mi Dominio y nivelé mi respiración. "Yo soy, abuelo".

Miró a su alrededor, abriendo y cerrando la boca antes de sacudirse. "¿Lo que pasó aquí?"

La culpa, tal vez, alzó su fea cabeza. Suspiré, pero mi aliento se enredó en mi pecho. "Fui todo yo, abuelo. Yo ... tomé todo de aquí, incluso los anillos de esos Blue Silver Grasses".

El abuelo Shan me miró con la boca abierta. "¿Tú?" Hizo un gesto hacia el estéril claro, unos buenos veinticinco metros de diámetro carentes de vida. "¿Césped?"

"Sí, he dicho.

Él parpadeó con fuerza y dijo: "Está bien".

Después de algunas respiraciones y un hechizo mareado, me quedé de pie el tiempo suficiente como para intentar caminar, pero cada paso me arrojaba un bucle mientras mi poder espiritual ardía en mi pecho, el desorden de la energía ardía y dolía. Escupí un bocado de sangre y caí de rodillas.

"¡¿Pequeño Jin ?!" dijo, y estuvo a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Puso una mano en mi espalda y esa pesada sensación fue empujada hacia atrás de alguna manera, aliviando la creciente y abatida energía. "Tu poder espiritual se está volviendo loco", dijo. "¡Tienes que forzarlo!"

"No yo dije. Las vidas que tomé fueron mi carga, y mi orgullo no me permitió simplemente dejarlo ir. "Me niego."

"No seas tonto, pequeño Jin", dijo, lívido. "Puedes tomar más tarde, pero dañarte ahora mismo es tan tonto como tomar más de lo que podrías en primer lugar".

"Ya estoy en la cima antes del rango dieciocho, ¿por qué no me ayudas a superar esto?" Escupí.

Gruñó algo feroz e inyectó aún más su poder espiritual para reprimir esa energía, pero la afluencia provocó una serie de toses que rasguñaban mi garganta con cada tirón. "¡Entonces haz algo rápido, tonto!"

Me envolví en mi Dominio y dirigí el poder del espíritu a mi Corona, el rastro que tomó se encendió en mi cabeza como una marca ardiente, pero nada de eso entraría. Entonces convoqué mi Martillo, recordando el hambre de agujero negro que tenía, y empujé la energía en su lugar, pero mi interior se agitó cada vez más a medida que mi corazón latía a un ritmo errático.

Abrí Pranus Core y activé Devour en mí mismo, no del todo seguro de lo que quería lograr, pero mi nariz comenzó a sangrar y nada parecía funcionar. Mi anillo luego flotó a la vista, su color amarillo con una punzada morada empujando mi desesperación a un lugar nuevo. Quería que se conectara con Pranus Core y abrí Devour a todo lo que pude y soldiered a través de mi cuerpo desgarrado.

La energía salvaje se despertó para circular dentro de mí, filtrándose a través del núcleo de Pranus y a través de mi anillo espiritual y de vuelta a mi cuerpo en un bucle. Cuando pasó la primera vez, más sangre escapó de mis labios cuando mis oídos comenzaron a sangrar también, pero lo mantuve funcionando, confiando en que el abuelo mantendría a raya a todo lo demás con su enorme poder. Se completaron más pases, y el ciclo fue más rápido y más rápido tomando algunas fracciones de un grado lejos del dolor candente.

Mi barra de cultivo se negó a levantarse, y tuve la sensación de que algo me estaba bloqueando en alguna parte. Dirigí parte de la energía para entrar en mis chakras, llenando cada grupo y ciclando el exceso a través de mis dos espíritus y mi anillo. Corona, Martillo, anillo, chakras, Núcleo, ese era el camino que tomaba la energía, y aun así mi cultivación no aumentaría, y mis espíritus tampoco aceptarían nada del poder.

"Little Jin", dijo el abuelo, "¿qué está pasando ahora?"

"No puedo hacerlo entrar en mis espíritus", dije. "El poder se niega".

El abuelo gruñó de nuevo, "¿Qué esperabas de tomar esa energía de Blue Silver Grass ?! ¡No hay nada majestuoso o dominante sobre una hierba baja!"

Le gruñí a cambio. "¡Menos hablar, más sugerencias! ¿Y no me oíste decir que esos pastos tenían anillos de _diez años_ ? ¡Tenlo por la cabeza, abuelo! ¿¡Cuántas personas se atreverían a cazar Blue Silver Grass para tomar como anillo!"

Él empujó más de su energía hacia mí. "¡Tú, estúpido idiota!"

"¡Bueno, este idiota probablemente morirá a menos que hagamos algo rápido!"

"¡No soy el que se niega a expulsar la energía!"

Intenté hacer lo que me dijo, tragándome mi estúpido orgullo mientras el pánico apuñalaba sus mugrientas garras en cada una de mis costillas, pulmones, corazón y garganta, y trataba de escupir ese exceso de energía. Pero fue en vano.

"¡No puedo!" Mierda, ¿qué diablos hice? "No puedo abuelo!" Toda la simulación de la calma y el porte de un rey se disolvió de la persona que llegó a llamarse a sí mismo Tang Jin y lloró cuando la energía comenzó a desgarrar su corazón. Lágrimas de sangre corriendo por su cara. "¡¿Qué diablos hice mal ?!"

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de par en par, "¿De dónde sacaste ese tipo de lenguaje joven?"

"¡Solo haz algo que hackeste viejo!"

Toda esa energía utilizada para reprimir el fuego salvaje comenzó a moverse, trazando un camino desde el vientre e irradiando hacia las extremidades a medida que la presión bajaba sobre ellas y lo presionaba en los huesos, la carne y las entrañas. La persona que llegó a llamarse a sí mismo Tang Jin fue empujada a un mundo que solo conocía el sufrimiento, y el arrepentimiento de la arrogancia y la avaricia. Onda tras ola de fuego se colaban y se marcaban en los pedazos más pequeños de él, cada uno retorciéndose y gritando con su propia vocecita y en su propia versión del infierno.

El tiempo pasó de alguna manera, pero la gravedad de lo que estaba sucediendo hizo que todo pareciera un borrón.

Tanto Tang Jin como Thomas Reave flotaban en un mar azul, negro y dorado, ninguno más real que el otro. La vida que dejó atrás fue como un sueño, y el sueño que vivió ahora parecía demasiado surrealista para ser verdad, y sin embargo, durante los últimos cuatro años había estado allí, viviendo como pensaba que debería hacerlo, solo en este último año lo hizo. ver algún propósito que no sea vivir por un destino con el que fue llevado.

Thomas casi había olvidado lo que era ser él, y Tang Jin nunca llegó a ser el chico que podría haber sido, pero en ese lapso sin espacio, estaban allí, tal vez como uno, tal vez como el otro. Luego, en un momento más extraño, Tang Jin abrió los ojos, martillo en mano y también lo hizo Thomas, que llevaba su corona. Un niño con una cabeza de oro y un joven con negro se encontraron cara a cara.

"Hola, Thomas", dijo Jin.

"Hola, yo", dijo Thomas.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por mucho tiempo. No hubo necesidad de palabras ya que sus pensamientos no fueron compartidos, sino como uno solo. Pero, por el bien de los argumentos, todavía eligen hablar, aunque solo sea por la novedad.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que estamos muertos ahora?" preguntó Jin.

"No estoy realmente seguro", dijo Thomas.

"Usted escribió la Corona, debe saber".

"Eso es 'nosotros', Jin. Escribimos la corona. Bueno, yo como nosotros".

"En serio, ¿estamos muertos?"

"Trippy, ¿eh? Pero, de nuevo, realmente no lo sé".

"Bueno, si no lo haces, yo tampoco". Jin vaciló por un momento. "¿Pero supongo que esto significa que originalmente éramos personas separadas?"

"Si el espíritu es la manifestación del alma y tenemos dos fusionados como uno solo, entonces diría que sí".

"¿Qué pasa con los espíritus gemelos?"

"Esos tipos probablemente no sabían nada de almas locas como nosotros".

"Eso realmente no explica nada".

"¿Qué está separando al alma de su conocimiento?"

"¿El cerebro?"

"Estoy hablando teóricamente aquí".

"Eso es evitar la pregunta".

"Pero es la mejor respuesta que obtendremos".

Pasó un momento de silencio, pero un momento fue tan relativo como su percepción, y en un espacio donde el tiempo era incierto, cualquier período de tiempo era tan válido como un "momento".

"Si esto es la otra vida, entonces es un poco decepcionante", dijo Jin.

"Heh, morir se sobrevalora", dijo Thomas. "Véalo una vez y lo ha visto todo".

Pasó más tiempo, luego comenzó un latido. Thomas y Jin se miraron desconcertados, inseguros de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tal vez el abuelo encontró una forma de salvarme? Tal vez estoy realmente muerto ahora? Esperé mientras los pulsos pasaban más y más rápido y se asentaban a un ritmo constante: uno-dos, uno-dos.

La paliza se hizo más fuerte, y se produjo una sacudida que unió todo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de un chico con ojos y cabello azul oscuro.

"Hola, primo Jin", dijo.

Siguió moviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, una energía suave y familiar que atravesaba los principales vasos sanguíneos y ganglios linfáticos y luego bajaba por la columna vertebral y se extendía a través de los órganos principales antes de establecerse en el vientre.

"Hgkk", mi boca estaba demasiado seca para formar palabras. Todos, además de yo y la tía Yuehua, teníamos el pelo negro, y los nuestros se debían a nuestros espíritus, por lo que llamarse mi primo significaría que tenía una variante o que era parte de la secta exterior.

"Has estado durmiendo durante tres días", dijo el niño. "No deberías tratar de hablar por el momento".

Opere mi Inventario y deseé que la bolsa de Dragon Zoysia se vaya a la parte superior de mi cofre y abra la boca.

El chico recogió la bolsa y la abrió con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quieres que te dé algo de comer?"

Asenti.

Me obligó y puso una hoja en mi lengua, y deseé que mi Dominio se alimentara de la hoja, su energía relajante coloreaba mi entumecido poder espiritual en un suave verde.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, "Dragon Zoysia no tiene efecto tan rápido. Pero cuando te mejores, espero que el hermano pequeño tenga la amabilidad de enseñarme".

Mi primo mantuvo circulando mi poder espiritual, y el camino que tomó fue diferente a lo que el abuelo Shan hizo por mí antes. En un minuto más o menos, parte del entumecimiento se desvaneció lo suficiente como para pedir agua. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró una chica con una trenza que le llegaba a las caderas, ella, al igual que este chico, se veía bien en los ojos y tenía una piel perfecta en un grado que solo los maestros espirituales podían tener.

"Ge, está bien que tu primo ya haya tomado conciencia", dijo con una sonrisa. Supongo que tenía dos primos entonces.

Las áreas rojas que se muestran en la Interfaz ya estaban dentro de los niveles aceptables. "Mi abuelo", dije con un raspador. "¿Él está bien?"

"Sí", dijo mi primo, su sonrisa se volvió irónica. "Aunque es reacio a ir a verte".

Yo quería suspirar pero no pude. "¿Está loco?"

Negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Sería más fácil preguntárselo a ti mismo".

Traté de sentarme, y me pareció más fácil que antes. "¿Donde esta el?"

Mi primo levantó una ceja, pero siguió circulando mi energía de todos modos. "Él está afuera".

"¿Debería llamarlo?" mi otro primo dijo.

Asenti. "Por favor, primo".

Salió por un momento y luego entró el abuelo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

"¡Pequeño Jin!" estaba llorando a lágrima viva. "El abuelo fue muy tonto", dijo, su expresión dolorida se rompió en esporádicos espasmos. "Oh, pequeño Jin, por favor no me hagas asustar así nunca más". Se agarró a mí y me abrazó fuerte, y yo lo abracé.

Los recuerdos de ese extraño estado de sueño regresaron, y si yo era Tang Jin o Thomas Reave o alguna mezcla de los dos, nada de eso importaba ahora. Aquí estaba mi familia, mi nueva familia, llorando frente a mí. "Lo siento también abuelo", dije. "Este tonto nieto tuyo ya no tomará ningún atajo con su futuro, así que por favor, no has tenido la culpa aquí".

Finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para soltarme, después de lo cual se enderezó la túnica. "No es mi culpa mi pedos", dijo. "¡Pequeño bribón, casi me das un ataque al corazón!" Él me abrazó en un apretado pero suave abrazo, casi desesperado. "Tuve que apresurarnos a Yu Xiaogang presa del pánico y dejar a esos dos tíos solos en el bosque".

"Huh. ¿Estamos aquí?" Bueno, coloreame sorprendido.

"Fue solo un golpe de suerte que tu primo Tang San tuviera una forma de disipar esa energía". La naturaleza impetuosa del Abuelo se reavivó con cada palabra, trayendo al abuelo que había conocido y amado.

"¿Esperar lo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" el abuelo dijo. "No hay nada claro al respecto, aquí está tu primo Tang San". Hizo un gesto a mi primo de pelo azul, quien me saludó con una actitud reservada.

"Ah", dije. Multa. Claro, Tang San era mi primo. Vamos a rodar con eso. "¿Y la hermana es?" Miré a la chica que llamaba a mi primo como su hermano.

Ella infló su pecho. "La hermana mayor aquí se llama Xiao Wu, como en Wu de baile".


	8. Chapter 8

Xiao Wu acaba de darme una taza de té, y Tang San reanudó su amasamiento de mi espalda, su energía trazando los mismos caminos desde antes.

El abuelo se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Voy a llamar primero al Gran Maestro, estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas".

Sin muchas opciones, me senté allí y tomé todo con calma. Tang San era mi primo. Eso fue lo suficientemente grande, pero pensar que este genio podría salvarme también, y cómo podría agregar, no lo sabía. Suerte, tal vez? ¿O tal vez fue porque tenía el mismo espíritu que yo había devorado antes?

Pero todo lo que salió fue, "Gracias, primo San". Me habría inclinado si hubiera podido, pero él estaba detrás de mí, le debía al chico mi vida, después de todo.

"No importa entre familia", dijo, sin detener su masaje y otras cosas.

"Eso es muy noble de tu parte", le dije. Era algo que no esperaba de los demás, tanto ahora como en aquel entonces. Las pocas personas con las que había interactuado lo suficiente eran familiares, y el resto eran todos comerciantes que como yo tenían motivos el uno para el otro. Pero aquí, según todos los informes, era un extraño. Y estar en su casa y ser amamantados, nada menos.

"Tranquilízate, primo", dijo. "Digo la verdad." Hizo tapping en puntos específicos a lo largo de mi espalda, y la energía allí reunida en grupos se movía contra una masa, como si fuera empujada.

La puerta se abrió y entró el abuelo junto con un hombre de aspecto afilado y pelo canoso. Sus túnicas eran de un corte fino, aunque ya estaban hechas jirones y viejas, pero el rumbo detrás de su modo de caminar hablaba mucho de su carácter.

Tang San se inclinó ante él y le dijo: "Has vuelto, maestro".

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Debes ser Yu Xiaogang", dije.

El asintió. "De hecho yo soy."

Me incliné y dije: "Gracias por su amabilidad".

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero la mirada severa permaneció. "¿Quién soy yo para rechazar a alguien que desea aprender?"

"¿El abuelo ya te lo ha dicho?"

Una luz jugó en sus ojos. "Él me ha dicho más que eso".

Tang San terminó su masaje, y después de que el entumecimiento disminuyó, una sensación limpia y tensa permaneció en mi cuerpo, como si acabara de despertar a un estado totalmente caliente, listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

"Ya está hecho, maestro". Tang san luego se inclinó ante el abuelo Shan. "El primo Jin debería estar bien ahora, aunque estoy sorprendido de ver a una persona a la que solo podría llamar bendecida por los cielos". Él tenía una sonrisa irónica.

Levanté una ceja al abuelo Shan. "¿Esto es por mi anillo espiritual?"

"No", dijo Yu Xiaogang, "más bien, es por la razón por la que viniste aquí y por la circunstancia que trajiste contigo".

Me sentí más alto, de alguna manera. "Eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo", le dije, sonriendo a la gente de allí. "¿Alguien me ayuda a ponerme al día?"

Los ojos de Yu Xiaogang adquirieron una luz intensa. "Eras un maldito desastre cuando viniste aquí, y tu abuelo entró con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, rogándonos que lo ayudáramos a hacer algo".

Miré al abuelo que miró hacia otro lado. "Este bribón en realidad hizo rogar a este anciano", dijo. Pero no hubo trampa en la forma en que lo dijo, y buen señor que fue realmente estúpido de mi parte.

"Todavía soy joven", le dije, "tengo derecho a ser estúpido". Me reí por mi cuenta.

"Eras un tonto", dijo Xiaogang, su voz ronca y áspera. "Eras arrogante y egoísta también".

"Lo sé", le dije, mirándolo, mientras Tang San y Xiao Wu fruncían el ceño.

"Como se espera de un pequeño maestro", dijo con un suspiro, pero Tang San la castigó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Tuve que verlo crecer", agregó el abuelo Shan. Le hice un puchero. "¿Qué? No se puede culpar a este anciano por tener algunos sentimientos tiernos".

"Bien", dije, y luego dejé caer el tono jovial en mis bromas, "¿qué tan malo fue?"

Xiaogang inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado. "No fue tan malo como pensé inicialmente".

"Por lo tanto, mi llamado te bendijo", dijo Tang San. "Tu poder espiritual estaba por todos lados, y tuviste una increíble cantidad de fuerza espiritual pero muy poca fuerza en tu cuerpo".

"Me siento increíble sin embargo", le dije, reuniendo el poder del espíritu en mis manos cuando noté la sorprendente veinte en Interface. El abuelo puso los ojos en blanco y Yu Xiaogang negó con la cabeza. "Y ya estoy en el vigésimo rango".

"¡¿Usted está?!" dijo el abuelo Shan, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Un genio entre los genios", dijo Xiaogang, sin inmutarse. "Pero tienes un defecto fatal".

"Mi cuerpo no es tan fuerte como mi espíritu", le dije, repitiendo lo que acaba de decir el primo San.

"Sí", dijo Xiaogang. "Pero está dentro de lo razonable ver qué tan joven eres todavía". El abuelo y yo asentimos. "Pero no te aconsejaría que consiguieras tu próximo anillo por el momento". Él me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"Realmente no me importa, pero ¿qué haría en su lugar?"

"Solo saca tu espíritu", dijo.

Hice lo que él ordenó y convocó mi Corona y Martillo, mi único anillo flotando detrás de mí. "Según lo solicitado", dije.

"¿Hará avanzar tu anillo para que yo pueda ver?", Dijo Xiaogang.

Lo hice, y cuando flotó junto a él, Tang San quedó desconcertado.

"¡Este anillo es medio violeta!" Tang San dijo.

"¿Huh?" el abuelo Shan dijo.

"Esto también es nuevo para mí", dije.

"Este es un caso sin precedentes", dijo Xiaogang. "Has violado por completo mi propia comprensión teórica de los límites del cultivo para un primer anillo". El asintió. "Pequeño San, por favor, trae el tuyo también".

Tang san asintió, y estiró su mano izquierda, la luz azul surgió de ella cuando apareció un penacho de Hierba Azul Plateada, un único anillo amarillo flotando detrás de él.

"Entonces tu otro", dijo Xiaogang.

"Espíritus gemelos entonces", dije. "Eso tiene más sentido."

"Estás tomando esto bastante bien", dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. "He leído sobre ellos, y se rumoreaba que el primo San se había despertado con un completo poder espiritual innato".

Tang San asintió, y una luz negra surgió de su mano derecha, ese dominante Martillo que apareció después de que la luz se condensó.

"Pero él solo puede traer uno a la vez", le dije.

Yu Xiaogang sonrió un poco. "De hecho, digno de ser aclamado como un genio", dijo. "Así que ahora llegamos a tu situación, puedes tener ambos espíritus al mismo tiempo, pero nunca antes había sucedido en el registro. Y dados los otros tres casos conocidos de espíritus gemelos, todos ellos solo podían traer uno en un momento." Él levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"Lo que significa que mi conjetura es correcta", dije. "Y que me he fusionado espíritus". Él asintió, y Tang San disipó su Martillo.

"Pero llamarlo combinado es hacerlo inamovible", añadió Xiaogang, "en el mejor de los casos, solo tenemos una conjetura educada".

"Pero es lo mejor que tenemos", le dije. "¿Y la cuestión de no conseguir mi próximo anillo espiritual?"

"Tu abuelo me dijo que solo alcanzaste el duodécimo rango en conseguir tu anillo excepcional". Hizo un gesto hacia Tang San. "Pero el pequeño San aquí logró alcanzar el undécimo con un anillo de cuatrocientos años".

"Eso no me suena extraño".

"Pero el límite para la absorción del segundo anillo es solo de setecientos años".

"Entonces, ¿está más cerca de decir que absorbí mil para mi primera?"

"Eso", Xiaogang levantó una ceja, la misma luz de los primeros flashes en el. "O cuatrocientos cincuenta para cada uno de sus espíritus".

"Oh, eso tiene sentido", dije. "Está bien, nunca lo consideré antes".

El abuelo se encontró con mis ojos y asintió también. "Ir aquí fue justo después de todo".

"Gracias." Xiaogang se aclaró la garganta. "Pero, nuevamente, en términos de la calidad del anillo que absorbió, aún queda corto". Él levantó un dedo. "Lo que me lleva a sospechar de este cultivo tuyo". Levantó otro dedo y señaló mi anillo.

"Tu abuelo me dijo que tienes tu propio camino de cultivación, ¿podrías mostrarme?"

"Está bien", dije.

"¿Puedo también observar?" Tang San dijo.

"Si él se va, yo también iré", dijo Xiao Wu.

Me encogí de hombros y les di la espalda. "Esto puede sentirse un poco extraño". Abrí mi Dominio y Núcleo Pranus, asegurándome de eliminarlos del efecto de mi poder tanto como pude, y bañé la pequeña oficina en luz dorada.

"Este es un dominio?" dijo Xiaogang. "¡En realidad tienes un dominio!"

"¿Es tan impresionante?" Yo pregunté.

Tang San negó con la cabeza. "La rana en el pozo realmente no sabe qué tan grande es el océano".

"Nadie más en nuestra secta puede compararse con él", dijo el abuelo. "Y solo nos tiene viejos con los que jugar, pequeña San. Él realmente no sabe nada del mundo exterior".

"Sí, pequeño Jin, es impresionante", dijo Xiaogang. "Ahora proceda con la demostración".

Cerré los ojos y sentí que algunos hilos de poder se conectaban conmigo, uno era de un azul frío y refrescante, otro de un amarillo apagado, y el último de un rojo encendido, me recordó lo que sucedió en el bosque. Lo sacudí e hice lo que le pedí, absorbiendo la energía del universo a través de mi Dominio y pasándolo por el Núcleo Pranus antes de llenar cada chakra, girar un rato y luego entrar en mi Corona. Nos quedamos así por un minuto o así hasta que me detuve.

"Su método de cultivo no tiene sentido", dijo Xiaogang. "¿Concentras tu poder espiritual en tu espíritu?"

"Sí, he dicho.

"Al menos ahora sabemos por qué tu cuerpo es tan débil", dijo Tang San.

"El alma es análoga al espíritu", le dije, "¿no es así?"

"No estás equivocado", dijo Xiaogang, acariciando su barbilla.

"Y también estoy más cultivado que estos dos", señalé a Tang San y Xiao Wu.

Xiao Wu gruñó, y Tang San permaneció indiferente.

"La cultivación no es todo, pequeño Jin", dijo Xiaogang. "La fundación de un maestro espiritual importa igual. Creer que los números son lo único que importa en una pelea es ingenuo".

El abuelo gimió a un lado.

"¿Quizás Junior y yo podemos intercambiar punteros?" Tang San dijo con una sonrisa. "Nunca he peleado con nadie más que con Xiao Wu, que ha tenido un rango más alto que yo antes".

"Entonces Xiao Wu Jie también puede enseñar una o dos cosas al joven", dijo Xiao Wu con la sonrisa más dulce.

"¿Todavía no estoy herido?" No hubo indicadores en Interface que dijeran que algo estaba mal. En lo que a mí respecta, estaba tan en forma como un violín.

"Estarás bien", dijo Xiao Wu.

Salimos por la puerta más rápido de lo que podía quejarme, con Xiao Wu casi empujándome con un palo todo el camino mientras Yu Xiaogang nos llevaba a un claro en el bosque cerca de la academia. Era solo una pequeña porción de tierra de unos diez metros alrededor, suficiente para una pelea entre niños, y mucho más pequeña que nuestro patio en casa.

"Siéntete libre de liberarte aquí", dijo Xiaogang. "Su abuelo es más que suficiente para asegurarse de que no le pase nada a ninguno de ustedes".

El abuelo asintió. "Me aseguraré de intervenir si alguno de ustedes está a punto de lastimarse".

Tang San se adelantó primero. "¿Confío en que el abuelo no tomará partido en este asunto?"

"Ustedes son mis dos preciosos nietos", dijo. "Pero también disfruto ver cómo se le entrega el pequeño Jin".

Xiao Wu miró al abuelo gracioso. "Ge, ¿estás seguro de que tu familia está en lo cierto?"

Tang San no le contestó.

"¿Estoy limitado a una sola habilidad?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Crees que deberías?" preguntó Xiaogang.

"Sería como enfrentarse a dos maestros espirituales para que la persona pelee conmigo".

"¿Estás seguro de que nos enfrentaremos a mí y a mi hermano juntos?" dijo Xiao Wu con las manos en jarras.

"Soy un genio, no un hacedor de milagros", le dije. "Pero si los venzo a los dos, ¿entonces no sería realmente genial?" Me reí de mi manera más alocada.

Tang San sonrió con ironía ante eso. "No me importa, si Xiao Wu está de acuerdo con eso y si usted está de acuerdo, pero no se vaya a quejar si después de derrotarlo".

"Te doy mi palabra", le dije, levantando la mano.

Xiao Wu entró al claro con una sonrisa feroz. "Junior realmente es molesto", dijo ella, "Xiao Wu Jie de Nuoding Elementary Academy, Soft-boned Rabbit, decimonoveno maestro de espíritu de batalla". Hizo una reverencia y soltó su anillo, de un amarillo brillante, mientras sus orejas se alargaban y se cubrían con una piel blanca y esponjosa, y un brillo rosa brillaba en su piel.

Me volví hacia los dos ancianos. "Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de lo que dije hace un momento", le dije.

El abuelo Shan comenzó a reír a los lados. "¡Demasiado tarde ahora, pequeño bribón!"

Tang San también lanzó su espíritu, los rayos azules de luz brillaban en capas alrededor de su cuerpo cuando un único anillo amarillo flotó hacia arriba y su cabello se volvió transparente. "Tang San, Blue Silver Grass, maestro del espíritu del sistema de control de la decimonovena jerarquía". Él también hizo una reverencia.

Suspiré y solté los dos, Corona y Martillo brillando en oro y negro juntos, uno descansaba sobre mi cabeza, el otro en mi mano mientras el mundo cambiaba a uno de clara claridad. "Tang Jin, Clear Sky Hammer y Amber Crown, vigésimo rango de control y maestro del sistema de ataque de poder". Mi anillo espiritual flotaba a la vista, medio amarillo y medio púrpura.

Sopló una brisa y me encontré con los ojos de Tang San y Xiao Wu.

"Comienza", dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa.

Xiao Wu se apresuró a entrar, sus largas piernas moviéndose con fluida gracia mientras ella cerraba la distancia entre nosotros. Justo detrás de ella estaba Tang San con su hierba ya envuelta en su brazo. Como sistema de control, la hierba de Tang San probablemente atrapa objetivos, mientras que Xiao Wu como un conejo puede dar patadas y saltos.

Mi anillo brilló y de mi cuerpo se extendió una columna de luz dorada. "Primer anillo, Devour, toma el poder del espíritu o la fuerza vital de cualquier cosa atrapada en la luz y me la da".

Entonces, la luz se posó sobre Xiao Wu e hizo una mueca desde el primer contacto.

"Junior tiene una habilidad tan desviada", dijo, y luego saltó de izquierda a derecha, mi luz dorada persiguiendo su forma fugaz.

Ella era mucho más veloz de lo que mi luz podía rastrear, está bien, sí, eso es un asco. Cuando llegó a menos de medio metro, sacó la cabeza, el cabello trenzado caía hacia atrás y se fue directamente hacia mi mano extendida. Deseé que mi Martillo en mi mano izquierda y su aura impidiera su trampa. Al mismo tiempo, una línea de azul se disparó hacia mi mano derecha, y lo evité con un giro rápido de mi cuerpo.

Cuando recuperé el equilibrio, un par de pantorrillas delgadas y suaves me apretaron la cabeza.

"Cintura en la cintura", dijo Xiao Wu, estaba de pie con las manos. "Aumenta la fuerza del núcleo en un cien por ciento, y en otro por ciento para cada rango por encima de diez".

Luego ella se volteó, arrojándome la cara a Tang San.

Tang San saltó, líneas de azul volvieron hacia mí, pero me envolví en Devour y lo dejé absorber con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando su hierba tocó mi piel, se formó un pequeño entumecimiento, pero la hierba se volvió lo suficientemente frágil y pude romperla.

Los dos me tuvieron rodeado, pero con el intercambio en este momento, no tenían nada lo suficientemente fuerte entre ellos para realmente ponerme el dolor. Como supongo, Tang San tiene esa hierba atada para su primera habilidad, mientras que Xiao Wu tiene Waist Bow, mientras yo pueda desactivar uno de ellos sería mi victoria. Concentré el poder del espíritu en mi Martillo y cargué contra Tang San.

Él tomó una postura para recibir.

Dejé mi cargo. "¿Huh?"

Tang San me miró divertido. Luego arrojé mi martillo cubierto de esa luz negra. La belleza de Devour era que apenas me costaba mantener el poder espiritual, así que podía tener mi pequeño seguro todo el tiempo que lo necesitaba, y también me devolvía el poder espiritual.

La misma trenza de pelo apareció en mi visión y caí como una roca hacia la fuente. Los ojos de Tang San se ensancharon mientras caía mientras él esquivaba y dejaba pasar mi Hammer. Luego lo recordé a mi mano derecha y lo estrellé de revés contra Xiao Wu. La flexibilidad de un cuerpo de menos de diez años era impecable, luego una sacudida me disparó lejos de mi último compañero de baile.

Volví al borde del claro y puse a Tang San y Xiao Wu al frente.

"¿Estás bien, Xiao Wu?" preguntó Tang San.

"Estoy bien hermano", dijo con una sonrisa salvaje.

Xiao Wu cargó de nuevo, esta vez con Tang San por su flanco derecho, pero sus movimientos eran ... extraños, esperaba que él caminara en una dirección, pero lo haría en otra dirección en el momento en que creo que lo tenía. Y fue un poco más rápido que Xiao Wu, un maestro de espíritu de batalla con un espíritu ágil. Sus movimientos eran demasiado peculiares para no ser deliberado.

Cargué contra Xiao Wu, Hammer en mano y cubierto con mi luz dorada. Nuevamente sacó su trenza, pero esta vez estaba preparada y tirada con fuerza, pero una capa de hierba me ataba la pierna y me empujó con la misma fuerza. Huidling hacia Tang San, cargué mi luz negra aún más, bombeando peso en el martillo. Extendí a Devour hacia adelante en un cono, envolviéndolos a los dos y ambos se estremecieron bajo esa luz dorada. Mi poder espiritual comenzó a derramarse, reponiéndose en lugar de los suyos.

Eran los que estaban presionados por la ofensa ya que podía reponer mi poder espiritual en la batalla, y el desgaste era otra de mis posibles tácticas.

Tang San recogió algunas rocas. "Junior es realmente un genio para repelernos tanto. Me siento honrado de enfrentar a un oponente como este".

Empujé a Devour hacia ellos en un cono más largo y ancho, y cargué hacia adelante. My Hammer fue suficiente para amenazar a Xiao Wu, y cualquier intento de atraparme de cualquier lado se encontraría con un Devour más concentrado.

"Hombro izquierdo", dijo Tang San, y una sombra voló directamente entre mis ojos.

Balanceé la cabeza, pero esa piedra cambió de trayectoria y se inclinó hacia donde Tang San dijo que golpearía. El golpe picó, pero no causó ningún daño real. "Entonces, ¿somos libres de usar lo que sea?"

"Solo las cosas a nuestro alrededor", dijo Tang San con una sonrisa.

"Bien", dije, y cargué todo el peso que pude dentro del Martillo.

"Muñeca derecha, codo izquierdo, rodilla derecha", dijo Tang San, con tres sombras volando.

Me mantuve firme. Tal vez él lea mis reacciones por delante? Las tres piedras se doblaron en diferentes caminos y todas dieron en el blanco donde dijo. "¡Esa técnica de lanzamiento tampoco tiene sentido!" Rompí mi Martillo y pateé una gran nube de polvo. Me retracté de Devour expandido en una gran burbuja y lo bañé todo en oro. Si él pudiera convertir esto en una pelea en el patio trasero, yo también podría. Deseé un montón de tierra en mi Inventario.

"Frente", dijo Tang San, y una sombra voló directamente hacia mi cabeza.

El ser capaz de ver a través de la pantalla no era tan sorprendente dado que podía arrojar mierda que doblaba las jodidas leyes de la física. Deseé que la masa de tierra apareciera justo sobre los ojos de Tang San, y pareció revolverse: dentro de mi Dominio, lo sentía todo. Cargué contra Xiao Wu, Devour comiendo en un amplio atracadero para evitar que me encuentre. Pero luego vino una ráfaga de piedras, golpeándome en los miembros, los hombros y las caderas. Esto se estaba poniendo molesto. Corrí tras ellos, reforzando mi cuerpo con tanto poder espiritual como pude e ignoré esas piedras voladoras. Un sonido constante vino de Devour, lo que significa que todavía estaban dentro de mi alcance.

Me acerqué a los dos, y más hierba brotó de mis pies, uniéndome por un segundo, pero se desmoronaron lo suficientemente pronto. Luego vinieron Xiao Wu y Tang San juntos, también sacó su Martillo. Concentré a Devour en los dos, enfocando su efecto.

"Black Wasp Bullet", dije. "Cuídate." Mi anillo volvió a brillar, y una luz negra surgió de mi Martillo, formando un rayo. Giré en el cerrojo y voló hacia ellos.

Tang San esquivó, y recuperé mi swing para aprovechar la fuerza, produciendo otro rayo negro y golpeándolo, este volando más rápido que el primero. Tang San esquivó nuevamente pero Xiao Wu casi fue atrapado. Otra recuperación se convirtió en un golpe y otra bala tronó hacia ellos.

"El desorden de división del viento se puede utilizar de esta manera?" Tang San dijo.

El último rayo rozó a Xiao Wu, Devour anticipando dónde esquivarían y comerían sus poderes espirituales. Perno tras perno voló hacia ellos, volando cada vez más rápido. Tang San no tuvo problemas para esquivar, pero también estaba tirando de Xiao Wu aquí y allá.

Después del décimo quinto rayo, me detuve y caí de espalda respirando con dificultad. "Me he quedado sin poder espiritual", apreté.

Xiao Wu también cayó sobre su trasero y Tang San se secó el sudor de sus cejas.

El abuelo Shan y Yu Xiaogang caminaron hacia el claro, ambos con miradas satisfechas.

"Reservo lo que dije", dijo Xiaogang, "pero debo reconocer su talento".

"Gracias", le dije, "y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dije también. Aunque esto es completamente contrario a lo que estaba diciendo en la secta, pero ante un poder abrumador, la técnica puede hacer mucho". Me puse de pie. "Pero hasta que llegue allí, las técnicas son el camino a seguir".

Caminé hacia Tang San y Xiao Wu pero los dos ya se estaban recuperando.

"La hermana mayor, Wu, y su hermano mayor, San, realmente disfrutaban intercambiando consejos", le dije con una reverencia. Lo cual no era una mentira. Estos dos me dieron una carrera por mi dinero, incluso si técnicamente tenía la ventaja. Pero aún así, un sentimiento vertiginoso brotó desde adentro. Eso fue todavía dos maestros espirituales de decimonovena posición que luché.

Los dos compartieron una mirada e hicieron una reverencia también.

"Un junior tan astuto", dijo Xiao Wu, "para ocultar tu segunda habilidad así hasta el final".

"Gracias también por permitirme ver la practicidad del método Disorder Splitting Wind", dijo Tang San.

Regresamos a la oficina de Yu Xiaogang después de eso, y comimos una cena rica, o al menos tan rica como pudimos en una ciudad tan pequeña, y luego nos retiramos por caminos separados. Xiaogang y los otros dos estudiantes regresan a su dormitorio, y yo y mi abuelo en un hotel. Estábamos esperando que los tíos Zhi y Hu se pusieran al día en otros dos días.

A la mañana siguiente, el abuelo me puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido con Tang San.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo, "Tang San es el hijo de tu tío, Tang Hao".

Sí, eso tenía aún más sentido ahora. "Eso explica mucho."

Luego sus ojos se pusieron rojos de nuevo, y dijo: "Pero pensar que nuestro Clear Sky Douluo se redujo a un hombre que pasa todos los días en un estado de embriaguez, esto es demasiado para este anciano". Él respiró fuerte. "Little Hao ya ha perdido tanto, y el apoyo de la secta además de eso y el derecho a respetar a su padre, es demasiado cruel".

"¿Cómo _se_ tío Hao obtener exiliado?" Dije. "Conozco la historia general, pero ¿qué más hay?"

"Little Jin", dijo el abuelo, "No debería contarte nada de esto hasta que seas mucho mayor, pero el abuelo confía en ti, así que ten mucho cuidado con la forma en que usas esta información".

El abuelo no escatimó nada. La esposa del tío Hao se llamaba Ah Yin, y ella también viajó con mi padre cuando aún eran más jóvenes. Juntos, los tres hicieron olas en el mundo del espíritu maestro. Tío Hao y Ah Yin finalmente encontraron el amor el uno con el otro, y el padre lo encontró en otro lado. Las noticias de lo que sucedió después de que se separaron llegarían más tarde con mi tío después del hecho. Ah Yin era una bestia espiritual de cien mil años que había elegido convertirse en humano, y también gracias a ella alcanzó el reino de Titled Douluo. Spirit Hall vino a por ella, y el tío Hao naturalmente tomó represalias, y luego vino a la secta para pedir ayuda, pero el consejo de ancianos que entonces dirigía su propio padre dijo que no, lo que llevó al estado oculto de la secta ahora, y la tragedia que le sucedió a la familia de mi tío. Del consejo entonces,

Al final de la historia, el abuelo se excusó para estar solo por un tiempo, y yo ... acabo de echar un montón en mi plato.

Paseé por la ciudad de Nuoding después de dejar un mensaje con el abuelo de que saldré un rato, y finalmente me encontré de regreso en la oficina de Yu Xiaogang.

"Saludos al maestro del primo", dije.

"Por favor, tranquilízate, pequeño Jin", dijo. "No hay extraños aquí".

"Yo ... necesito preguntarte algo", dije.

"¿No crees que los favores son demasiado pronto para las cosas?"

"No, no es un favor". Negué con la cabeza. "Simplemente información."

Él levantó una ceja. "Seguir."

"Me gustaría saber lo que sabes de bestias espirituales de cien mil años ... y cómo un determinado manual llegó a manos de nuestra secta". Deseé que el manual de entrenamiento que me dio el tío Zhang cuando comencé a practicar con ellos en mis manos. Le pasé el teorema que escribió hace tantos años.

"Estos diez principios básicos del espíritu tuyo son la razón por la que la secta Clear Sky sobrevive hasta ahora", dije. "Y también te debo mucho con mi cultivación". Me incliné ante él.

Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos pero se mantuvo tranquilo. "Gracias, pequeño Jin". Se sentó y me dijo que hiciera lo mismo. "Tu tío Hao me pidió una copia de mí hace casi veinte años".

"Y se ha hecho un buen uso desde entonces", dije. "Tus teorías son también las que me llevaron a buscarte para mi condición, y realmente arrojas algo de luz sobre mi situación".

"¿Y por qué la curiosidad sobre las bestias de cien mil años?"

"Porque mi tía era una, y Spirit Hall por lo menos merece pagar algunas reparaciones".

"Ya veo", dijo, "¿y el pequeño San sabe de esto?"

"Solo vine a saberlo ahora", dije. "Te dejo esta información para que decidas, para mí, no importa". Luego le sonreí con ironía. "Sin embargo, esto complica mis sueños de obtener un anillo de cien mil años". Y mi comprensión general de las bestias espirituales en general, ya que significa que estoy matando seres potencialmente sensibles todo el tiempo. ... espera, ¿esas hierbas? "

"Te ves un poco pálido", dijo.

"No me molestes, solo un mal recuerdo".

Suspiró y dijo: "Por lo que sé, las bestias espirituales de cien mil años pueden elegir convertirse en humanos o continuar como bestias, con el costo de que solo puedan vivir otros mil años".

Levanté la mano y él frunció el ceño. "Err, ¿sí?"

"Supongo que un millón de años es la próxima etapa, pero ¿por qué detenerse en mil?"

"Eso es al menos lo que las leyendas y los registros que hemos recuperado de las ruinas que pudimos haber dicho". Entonces sus ojos recuperaron esa nitidez. "Y estoy de acuerdo con tu conjetura".

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual", dije.

"Y además del anillo, esas bestias formidables también tienen la garantía de otorgar dos habilidades, así como también un hueso espiritual que también contendría dos habilidades".

Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. "No es de extrañar que Spirit Hall la quisiera tanto".

"¿Me dirías su nombre?"

"Quiero hacerlo, pero creo que esa revelación debería ser para que el tío Hao lo explique".

"Entonces difiero a tu sabiduría", dijo Xiaogang con una leve reverencia.

Compartimos una sonrisa solemne.

Luego dijo: "¿Y cuáles son tus planes ahora? Confío en que seguirás mis instrucciones para esperar antes de recibir tu próximo anillo".

Asenti. "Estoy de acuerdo, mi ascenso demasiado rápido me llevó a algunos ... problemas innecesarios, y también necesito aprender cómo cultivarme adecuadamente".

"En realidad", dijo Xiaogang, "su método de cultivo no es malo, solo incompleto".

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces trabajaré para completarlo, y me aseguraré de documentar todo y pasártelo todo".

Parecía desconcertado. "¿Para qué?"

"He sentido el poder espiritual de mucha gente antes, tío Xiaogang. Y sé que no puedes ser más alto que el trigésimo rango, lo que me lleva a creer que no puedes. ¿Entonces quizás un método alternativo podría ayudar? te permite cultivar tu espíritu directamente? "

El asintió. "Tienes algo con las palabras, pequeño Jin".

"Y yo y mi secta te debemos mucho", le dije. "Y cuando el primo San necesite nuestra ayuda, me aseguraré de traer a mi otro abuelo cuando necesite su próximo anillo".

Él levantó una ceja.

"Y por supuesto, no te invitaré a la secta", dije. "Tal vez como invitado, pero no como miembro con certeza".

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Eso no significa que no pueda encargarte algunas lecciones, ¿tal vez contratarte como instructor a tiempo parcial?"

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "La oferta es halagadora, pequeño Jin, pero este viejo gran maestro aún preferiría enseñarle a su querido discípulo".

"¿Y qué pasa si ganas otro?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yu Xiaogang sonrió ante la pregunta y negó con la cabeza antes de decir: "Por favor, pequeña Jin, ambos sabemos que la única persona que llamarás maestro eres tú".

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero me detuve. Él no estaba equivocado con lo que dijo, pero eso ... no era una respuesta que esperaba. Tomé aliento antes de decir: "¿Tal vez fui demasiado fuerte?"

Él sonrió algo cálido, sus ojos traicionaban una suavidad que solo ahora vi. "No te preocupes, Jin. Vi tu sinceridad", dijo, "pero no me hubieras dicho lo que hiciste a menos que me veas como un igual".

Sonreí y dejé escapar un bufido desinflado. "Quise decir lo que dije".

"Lo sé", dijo. "Pero en lugar de eso, ¿por qué no vienes limpio?"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Lo siento?"

Él medio sonrió. "Nunca has tenido mucho en el camino de amigos ahora, ¿verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Siempre lo he encontrado", porque nunca diría exasperante, "es difícil hablar con otras personas de mi edad. Es por eso que siempre he preferido la compañía de mí mismo cuando mis mayores no estaban allí".

Xiaogang juntó sus manos, sus dedos se entrelazaron y suspiró. "Me he dado cuenta."

Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia las estanterías, mientras hábiles manos examinaban las diferentes espinas y sacaban algo delgado de la fila. Luego regresó y abrió el libro frente a mí.

"Esto", dijo, con la mirada perdida. "Este es el mismo manual que tienes en tu secta, mis Diez Principios Espirituales Principales".

Me incliné más cerca para ver mejor, todo estaba escrito a mano y ya se estaba desvaneciendo. "¿Entonces este es el original?" Dije.

El asintió. "Me llevó casi una década recopilar todo lo que pude encontrar". Él se encontró con mis ojos. "Pero no lo hice, no pude hacerlo solo".

Asenti. "La gente solo puede hacer mucho después de todo".

Suspiró y dijo: "Me alegro de que puedas decir eso, ¿pero lo crees?"

"Por supuesto", dije. "Hubiera muerto si no fuera por Tang San, y tampoco hubiera tenido tanta suerte con tan buen espíritu sin mis abuelos". No estaba seguro de dónde venía, pero seguramente tenía sus razones.

Cerró el libro con reverencia antes de colocarlo a un lado. "Jin", dijo. "Te encuentro extremadamente peculiar".

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia él. "Dudo que conozcas a muchos niños de cuatro años que puedan seguir tus teorías".

Él se rió de eso. "No. No, no lo hago, pero tampoco conozco a muchos de mi edad que puedan".

Crucé los brazos y me recosté en la silla. "La mayoría de la gente que conocí piensa con los puños". Ese mocoso del clan de los Siete Tesoros y el viejo hombre especialmente, aunque también hay el Salón del Espíritu y mi propia secta.

"De alguna manera puedo estar de acuerdo", dijo. "Pero a veces, la acción es todo lo que queda, ¿no es así?"

Con la lengua en la mejilla, dije: "Estoy de acuerdo, pero solo como último recurso. Los argumentos mezquinos no tienen por qué derivar en asesinato, y los asuntos graves no necesariamente conducen al derramamiento de sangre".

Él levantó una ceja. "Pero, ¿no es el honor de uno más importante que la vida de uno?"

Lo miré fijamente. "Estoy de acuerdo en que el honor es importante, pero no hasta el punto de quitarme la vida para demostrar un punto".

"Y sin embargo, hay pecados que no puedes perdonar", dijo.

"Sí, he dicho. "Solo soy humano después de todo".

Él sonrió. "¿No crees que es hipócrita?"

"No yo dije. "No necesariamente necesito matar para obtener lo que quiero. Y en un mundo donde el estado de derecho ... no es suficiente para frenar a aquellos que son capaces de imponer la violencia sin igual, solo una fuerza igualmente poderosa puede hacerlos mantengan su mano ".

"¿Y qué pasa si eligen la violencia independientemente?"

"Entonces me aseguro de ganar".

Nos miramos a los ojos por un momento. Luego dijo: "¿Y si no puedes?"

Resoplé y dije: "Entonces hay dos maneras de proceder desde allí". Levanté un dedo. "Uno, es mantener tu moralidad y exigir de todos modos". Levanté otro. "Y dos, es someterse por ahora y tomar venganza más tarde".

Xiaogang se recostó en su silla. "Tan simple ..." dijo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. "Tal vez, había olvidado lo que era ser joven". Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ese lugar lejano de nuevo. "Y, por supuesto, como alguien que nunca alcanzó el trigésimo rango, el cambio fue algo que solo podía soñar con incitar".

"La gente siempre tiene una razón para las cosas que hacen", dije. "Es solo que a veces no podemos estar de acuerdo con su 'por qué'. Pero en una pregunta fundamental de ¿hicieron algo mal? Me encogí de hombros. "Si tenían sentido para ellos mismos, entonces diría que estaban en lo cierto desde cierta perspectiva".

Sus ojos revelaron un brillo. "¿Y cuál es el mandato del cielo?"

"El mandato del cielo es un mensaje fácilmente retorcido en las nubes", dije. "Es tan bueno como el reclamo que hace una persona, y aun así, no es más que una excusa para justificar una causa".

Él se rió de nuevo. "Una visión tan cínica para alguien tan joven".

Sonreí y dije: "Aprendes a adaptarte cuando tu secta tiene que elegir un hueso con Spirit Hall". Saqué mi cofre. "Y por el mal hecho a mi familia, exigiría que se disculpasen por ello, pero no necesariamente destruirlos y moler sus cadáveres en polvo".

Él levantó una ceja.

"Después de asegurarme de que ya gané la batalla antes de que comience, eso es".

Él sonrió.

Me incliné más cerca y dije: "Entonces, ¿qué te duele entonces?"

Una pequeña pausa, luego negó con la cabeza. No hubo sorpresa en sus ojos. "Puedo confiar en ti un poco, pequeño Jin, pero uno no viaja mil millas sin pasar los primeros diez".

"Lo entiendo", le dije, y me levanté de la silla. "Pero por las dudas, estoy aquí siempre que necesites que alguien te escuche". Me moví hacia la puerta y la abrí, a mitad de camino. "Como amigo."

Nos despedimos entonces y volví a mi itinerancia.

Fui al mercado a aclarar mi mente, y compré algunas cosas para reponer los suministros que utilicé en nuestro camino hasta aquí. La ciudad de Nuoding no era muy comparada con la capital, pero en términos de producción era la mejor. Revisé todas las tiendas que pude: sastres, restaurantes, panaderías, y finalmente me encontré frente a una herrería.

Entré, con la esperanza de preguntar cuánto costaría tener mis piezas de hierro forjadas en acero, y encontré que no había recepción ni ningún tipo de área de recepción, así que entré sin pensarlo dos veces.

El calor fue lo que me saludó primero, el calor sofocante del aire que dificultaba la respiración. La herrería estaba llena del olor a hierro mojado y escoria ardiente, un poco mezclada entre goma quemada, asfalto fresco y óxido rayado. Era un olor que recordaba de la tienda de autos a la que mi papá se llevaría nuestro automóvil para reparaciones, un recordatorio inesperado de su hogar.

Pronto cumplía cinco años, y habían pasado tantas cosas estos primeros años de vida.

Probé con el poder del espíritu cíclico para ver si me ayudaría, y la tensión en mis pulmones y mi respiración aliviaron. El proceso no tenía sentido, pero ayudó. ¿Qué diablos es el poder del espíritu de todos modos? Aún así, una lección aprendida al menos.

La gente de aquí estaba destrozando un trozo de metal, operando grandes fuelles o sujetando una reluciente pieza de metal rojo para que los dos primeros trabajasen. Nadie siquiera le prestó atención al niño en el entorno obviamente peligroso.

Fue extraño, así que la primera persona que vi, hablé con "Hola".

"Buen día, cliente", dijo.

No sabía si sentirme halagado o sorprendido al ser llamado así cuando, literalmente, en todas partes donde había estado me llamaban niño o pequeño maestro. "Uhh, ¿hay alguien con quien pueda hablar para una cita?"

El hombre asintió antes de decir: "Querrás hablar con Shi San por eso". Señaló a un hombre corpulento que martilleaba un trozo de mineral casi tan grande como mi torso. Era una forma horriblemente ineficiente de trabajar el metal, pero ¿qué sabía yo de un mundo de fantasía? Mi conocimiento de la fabricación moderna no significa que sea la única forma de hacer las cosas.

Me incliné y dije: "Gracias, amable superior".

El hombre hizo una reverencia y reanudó lo que pensé que sería el descanso. Luego fui a Shi San, no muy seguro de qué esperar.

Él me vio y detuvo su martilleo, "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

De nuevo, algo inesperado. "Hola, ¿me dijeron que hablara con Shi San por cualquier cita?"

"Yo soy él", dijo. Sus ojos no tenían ni rastro de admiración ni desprecio. "¿Qué negocio tenías en mente?"

No 'pequeño maestro' o '¿dónde están tus padres?' "Tenía la esperanza de comprar acero refinado de usted", le dije. "Y dependiendo de la calidad, estoy dispuesto a pagarle con hierro de alta calidad para amortiguar y una diferencia que mi dinero no puede llenar".

Él asintió, luego me indicó que fuera con él. Pasamos a través de un pasillo pequeño y una habitación que era mucho más caliente que la anterior, y también había dos fuelles grandes operados por dos personas, y detrás de ellos había un gran yunque donde sonaban martilleos continuos. fuera.

"Tang San", dijo Shi San, y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

El martilleo se detuvo, y mi primo se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa agradable. Lo saludé con la mano y él le devolvió una sonrisa más amplia.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Shi San dijo.

Me rasqué la cabeza. "Bueno", le dije, "él es mi primo".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Shi San. "Tu primo aquí ... ¿eh?"

"Jin", proporcioné.

Shi San asintió antes de continuar, "Tu primo Jin quería hablar sobre comprar acero".

Un destello de sorpresa coloreó los ojos de Tang San. "Me ocuparé de esto, tío San", dijo.

Salimos del área de fuelles y entramos en una habitación pequeña con un escritorio igual de pequeño junto a una ventana abierta.

"Por favor tome asiento, primo Jin", dijo.

Lo hice y dije: "Me sorprende que no tengas contigo a la hermana mayor Wu".

Una pequeña risa escapó de él. "Nuestra hermana suprema Xiao Wu Jie necesita mantener el orden en su territorio", dijo. "Entonces, ¿escuché que le gustaría comprar acero?"

Asenti. "Esperaba obtener lo suficiente para un proyecto que había planeado", le dije. "Aunque mi mayor problema en este momento es cómo darle forma después".

Él asintió con la cabeza a eso también. "¿Qué tan grande de un proyecto estamos hablando?"

"Suficiente para modificar un carro grande", dije. "Tengo algunas ideas que quiero probar, y si funciona, entonces creo que puedo hacer una fortuna considerable".

"¿Alrededor de cuánto crees que necesitas?"

"¿En algún lugar más de mil jin de acero?"

Él frunció los labios, luego abrió la boca, la cerró de nuevo, gruñó un poco, y luego dijo: "¿Estás planeando equipar este carruaje para la guerra de alguna manera?" Sus ojos y cejas estaban retorcidas en un nudo burlón.

"No me sorprendería si se usara para eso después", dije, "pero no. Tengo un plan para hacer que los viajes en carruaje sean lo más cómodos posible. Esta primera orden de acero es dar cuenta de cualquier error que cometa, pero para hacer un modelo sustentable que pueda venderle a la gente, debo usar de un cuarto a un tercio de esa cantidad. Menos si es posible ".

"Ya veo", dijo. "Por favor, no te sorprendas cuando digo que tomaría más de cien monedas de oro".

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Cambiaría el precio si suministrara mi propia plancha?"

Una luz brilló en sus ojos. "¿Cuánta hierro tienes?"

Saqué un pedazo de hierro crudo de Inventory sobre la mesa. "Tengo alrededor de ciento cuarenta jin hasta ahora".

Levantó el trozo en sus manos y dijo: "Esta es una esencia de hierro de calidad superior".

No entendí nada más que 'buen metal'. "Sí, he dicho. "Te sorprendería lo dispuesto que está la gente de dejar ir cosas que no valoran tanto".

Tang San negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron el trozo de metal. "La basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro", dijo.

"Si quisieras", dije, y saqué de mi anillo una variedad de metales, trozos de platino, un poco de plata y otra de tungsteno que estaba bastante orgulloso de identificar. "También puedes elegir aquí si eso reduce el precio". Algunos de esos metales tenían muy poca cantidad como para usarlos como decoración, y él parecía saber una cosa o dos, por lo que aprender de lo que tomaría tampoco era tan malo.

"También tienes hierro madre y esencia de plata", dijo, señalando el tungsteno y el platino, respectivamente.

"Puedo intentar conseguir más", le dije. "Pero no puedo garantizar un suministro seguro, esos eran solo trozos que los comerciantes no querían".

Él asintió mientras inspeccionaba esos pequeños minerales, "¿Cuánto más tienes de estos dos?"

"Tengo quince jin de la madre de hierro y veintisiete de la esencia de plata", le dije. Tenía el doble de eso, pero nadie necesita dar todos sus secretos de una sola vez.

"Me gustaría comprar todo lo que tiene de ellos", dijo. "Estoy dispuesto a pagar veinte plata por jin de la madre de hierro y cincuenta por la esencia de plata".

Esos estaban justo por encima del valor de mercado, y lo suficientemente razonables para generar ganancias. "Estoy dispuesto a darte la esencia de plata gratis si me dices para qué quieres tanto".

Tang San sonrió, y una energía llenó sus ojos, pero un suspiro después desapareció. "Tengo mis propios proyectos", dijo. "Y necesito estos dos para eso".

Levanté una ceja. Pedir tanto platino y tungsteno era cualquier cosa menos normal. "La madre de hierro es lo suficientemente simple, es más dura y más pesada que el hierro normal", le dije, "pero no entiendo para qué es la esencia de plata, ¿es porque no empaña?"

Él entrecerró los ojos un poco y dijo: "Simplemente quiero asegurarme de usar solo los mejores materiales".

Esa era una mentira demasiado obvia. Ninguno de los mercaderes o herreros con los que había hablado llamaban a estos metales con esos nombres. Y hablé con _muchos_ de ellos. "Nombres extraños, para hierro negro y hierro plateado", dije. "Pero si realmente no quieres contarme, considera esto una señal de buena fe". Deseé que todo mi tungsteno y platino llegara a un rincón de la habitación. "¿Confío en que también tienes una herramienta de almacenamiento?"

Tang San levantó su mandíbula del suelo. "No voy a decir no a esta buena fortuna", dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. "De todos modos, el _tungsteno_ y el _platino_ son muy difíciles de trabajar sin las herramientas adecuadas". Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dije algo en inglés.

"¿Cómo los llamaste?" dijo, parpadeando con fuerza.

"¿ _Tungsteno_ y _platino_ , quieres decir?"

Él arrugó la cara ante lo que dije. "¿Tang-si-ten?"

"No pienses nada de eso", dije. "Ahora, hablemos de negocios".

Tang San estuvo de acuerdo, en nombre de Shi San, en que refinaría el hierro que proporcioné para la mitad de su cotización inicial y tomaría dos meses perfeccionarlo y atemperarlo todo. Acepté y pagué la mitad de mi factura con mi última tableta de jade púrpura, y obtuve cincuenta monedas de oro por cambio. Nuestra secta, naturalmente, tenía sus propios bolsillos, pero cinco mil en total ya era mucho para dar a un niño, incluso si yo fuera el heredero del clan.

Con nuestro negocio hecho, volví a vagar y decidí probar suerte con los estudiantes de la academia. Fui a donde quisiera, ya que tenía la carta de presentación de Yu Xiaogang, un buen favor que obtuve de mi ... amigo. De algun modo. Tipo raro, pero inteligente. Observé a los estudiantes que todos cultivaban silenciosamente junto al patio bajo el sol, y algunos todavía hacían palos a una pequeña distancia de los edificios principales. Sin embargo, lo que noté fue que había grupos distintos: los que tenían ropa limpia y los que tenían ropa sucia. Los hijos de los nobles, o al menos tan cercanos a ellos, eran aquellos con las túnicas blancas prístinas.

Me acerqué a uno de ellos e hice una reverencia. "Hola, alto", le dije. El niño era unos tres centímetros más alto que yo, y tal vez más viejo por tantos años.

"Hola", dijo. El resto de sus amigos se unieron para echar un vistazo. "¿Qué quiere Junior?" Él tenía un aire arrogante sobre él.

"Tenía la esperanza de intercambiar punteros contigo", le dije. Después de esa pelea con Tang San y Xiao Wu ayer, sentí que necesitaba un impulso de confianza, y qué mejor manera que desahogarme con estas normas.

El niño sonrió. Esto fue muy fácil. "Un junior tan audaz", dijo. "Pero bueno, muy bien". Extendió los brazos mientras su grupo formaba un semicírculo a nuestro alrededor. "Comenzaré de indulgente", dijo.

Fruncí mis labios. "¿No deberíamos presentarnos primero al menos?"

"Entonces comenzaré", dijo, "soy Xiao Chen Yu, espíritu de lobo, maestro espiritual de batalla de decimotercer rango". Un solo anillo blanco se alzó de sus pies mientras sus brazos se cubrían con pelo de color musgo.

Ah, la belleza de joder con las normas. "Oh", dije, rascándome la cabeza. "Junior se arrepiente de haber preguntado a los senior ahora".

Se rió con el pecho afuera y las manos en jarras y luego dijo: "Está bien junior, nadie se reirá de ti aquí".

"¿Qué está pasando esto aquí?" dijo una dulce voz desde lejos.

Yo y el resto de la gente a mi alrededor miraban a mis siete en punto, y allí vi a Xiao Wu con su pequeña banda de inadaptados. Ella tenía un grupo de estudiantes que parecían andrajosos detrás de ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y ella sonrió de una manera que me hizo sentir lástima por estos idiotas detrás de mí.

"Saludos a nuestro Xiao Wu Jie", dijo Xiao Chen Yu con una reverencia. Su grupo hizo eco de sus saludos y se inclinó detrás de él. "Este junior aquí pidió algunos consejos, así que le hice una mueca y estoy esperando a que muestre su espíritu".

Xiao Wu me miró de nuevo, su sonrisa tembló, y asintió un poco. "Quizás él también quiera intercambiar algunas conmigo más tarde", dijo.

Me incliné también y dije: "Me sentiría honrado, Xiao Wu Jie. ¿Ahora si puedo volver a nuestra pelea?"

"Continúa", dijo ella.

"Gracias", le dije, y liberé mi corona de mi mano izquierda y me la puse. "Yo soy", ¿qué es un buen seudónimo? "Jet Li, espíritu de la Corona Amber, vigésimo maestro espiritual de control de rango".

Xiao Chen Yu y su grupo se rieron con desprecio transparente, rezumando burla y señalando y gritando en mi dirección. Cuando miró a Xiao Wu y la vio sonriendo, se detuvo. "Junior", dijo, "mentirle a tus mayores es grosero, ¿no crees?"

Le devolví la sonrisa. "No estoy mintiendo", dije.

"Ni siquiera tienes un anillo", dijo, sofocando su risa.

Clavé mis uñas contra mi bata. "No creo que lo necesite", dije. Todos estos tipos de jefes simplemente odian ser criticados frente a sus lacayos, este mundo y el que yo vengo de ambos.

"Parece que el senior realmente necesita enseñarte una lección", dijo con un suspiro. Xiao Chen Yu luego se adelantó y su anillo blanco brilló, llenando sus manos con más luz de color musgo.

Me bañé en la sensación de mi Corona, mi agudeza visual aumentaba con la concentración de poder espiritual fluyendo en mi mente.

"Prepárate", dijo, y atacó, garras y brazos frente a él.

Tomé una postura, entonces me di cuenta: ¡Tang San también tomó una postura! Nadie aquí lo había hecho antes, con la certeza de que había estado encerrado en mi secta todo este tiempo. Pero las pocas veces que había visto luchar a otros maestros espirituales, ninguno lo hizo.

Cuando se acercó a mí, arremetió con ambos brazos, como un maldito payaso. Era bastante malditamente estúpido, pero la sonrisa que tenía era demasiado triste para mirarla.

Me puse de pie justo antes de que él hiciera contacto, y su brazo más cercano lo persiguió, con las garras extendidas tan lejos como pudieron. Luego le golpeé el codo interno con un golpe rápido al cayado.

Mi golpe conectó los nudillos primero y él se sacudió por el golpe.

"¿Un golpe de suerte?" Dije.

Él gruñó y se lanzó de nuevo, y en lugar de eso ataqué su ataque y lo golpeé con la cabeza, disipando mi Corona antes de conectarnos.

Me alejé de él y remanifesté mi espíritu. "Quizás la próxima vez podrías intentar un enfoque diferente", dije.

"Junior es demasiado descarado", dijo, y aún se lanzó de nuevo.

Me encontré con su carga de frente, sus dos brazos arremetiendo, y le di un puñetazo en la cara después de esquivar sus dos golpes, sus brazos temblaron y se estrellaron para cerrarse, pero levanté mi codo y su antebrazo golpeó la punta de mis huesos.

Xiao Chen Yu luego se retiró de su ataque frustrado, pero no antes de dar un golpe hacia mí mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Sin una base adecuada para atacar, su ataque fue mucho más débil. Me agaché para patear con fuerza con una rodilla en su estómago, pero bloqueó mi golpe doblando su brazo, fue un buen intento, pero usó la parte externa de su antebrazo en lugar de la línea de hueso. Hizo una mueca al contacto.

Señalé mi propio antebrazo y dije: "Nunca bloquees con la parte blanda donde el músculo acuna los huesos". Luego tracé la línea del cúbito que no se movía y toqué el punto más cercano al codo. "Esta es la parte más sólida de tu brazo, usa esto para golpear".

Xiao Chen Yu resopló y escupió, luego se lanzó sobre mí otra vez, así que para practicar lo que predico, llené mi brazo con poder espiritual e hice un golpe de codo hacia abajo contra su brazo principal, y su golpe rebotó mientras el mío tronaba y arrojaba la trayectoria de su brazo.

Después del golpe, se agarró el codo y retrocedió, con los ojos llenos de confusión. "¿Qué hiciste hace un momento?" dijo, haciendo una mueca.

"Como dije", señalé a la parte de mi codo. "Esta es la parte más difícil de tu brazo".

Xiao Wu luego se acercó. "Un joven tan vicioso", dijo. "Intimidar a los débiles de esa manera".

"¿Qué dijiste, Xiao Wu Jie?" dijo el chico agarrando su brazo. Yo ... sé que debería sentirme culpable por hacer algo así.

"Él estaba diciendo la verdad", dijo, y luego su mirada se volvió aguda. "¿Por qué no les muestras tu anillo?"

Levanté las manos en señal de derrota, y deseé que mi anillo fuera visible, mientras los gritos provenían de la gente que los observaba.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" dijo Xiao Chen Yu, pánico que colorea sus ojos grises. "¿Por qué tu anillo es medio violeta y medio amarillo?"

Me rasqué la cabeza. "Es una lástima que Iron Spider Wasp" -pupa- "aún no haya alcanzado el nivel de los mil años".

Todas las miradas se abrieron y las bocas se abrieron.

"H-¿Cuántos años es junior de todos modos?" preguntó Xiao Chen Yu.

"Voy a cumplir cinco en un mes", dije.

Después de eso, intercambié punteros con algunos más, pero no de la misma manera que lo hice con Xiao Chen Yu. Enseñé a los que querían aprender a hacer posturas básicas, como una postura de equitación para el entrenamiento o una simple postura de combate para el combate. También traté de mostrarles algunas técnicas para caminar y saltar cuando estaba en una postura para el movimiento, pero admití que solo conocía Taekwondo ya que era el único arte en el que tenía entrenamiento real. Se sentía bien. Y ayudó a eliminar el mal gusto de antes. Xiao Wu se fue a mitad de camino, era comprensible.

Así terminó el día y me retiré a nuestro hotel para encontrar al abuelo Shan bebiendo té tranquilamente en la habitación.

"Hola abuelo", dije, "¿me siento mejor ahora?"

"De alguna manera", dijo. "El té ha ayudado un poco, y también el vino". Hizo un gesto hacia una botella ya terminada.

"No es un buen ejemplo para establecer", le dije, caminando hacia él para frotar su espalda. "¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"

El asintió. "Eventualmente, sí". Él suspiró. "Aunque me hace pensar dónde está el pequeño Hao ahora, y qué significa este mensaje de él".

Me senté frente a él junto al alféizar de la ventana. "¿Cuánto le dijiste a Tang San de todos modos?"

"Suficiente", dijo. "Suficiente para que él sepa del dolor que su madre y su padre soportaron a manos de Spirit Hall, y el lamento de su secta por su pérdida".

Arrugando la nariz y esperando contra la esperanza, pregunté, "¿Y qué hay del tío Hao repudiar?"

"Le dije eso también", dijo el abuelo Shan. "Merecía saberlo".

"¿Y Qué dijo?"

Ojos vacíos miraron por la ventana y dijo, "Que entonces deberíamos entender por qué ha llegado a odiar tanto a Spirit Hall como a la secta".

Fue ... difícil, ver al abuelo Shan así, desinflado así. "Tiene derecho a estar enojado", le dije, y esperé un momento antes de continuar. "¿Hemos enviado un mensaje a la secta aún de Tang San?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No", dijo. "Pero sí envié un mensaje de que estás bien ahora. Yo ... no sé qué hacer con el pequeño San".

Jugueteé con el anillo en mi mano izquierda. "Por lo menos, podemos hacerle la vida más fácil de alguna manera. Pronto necesitará su próximo anillo, ¿tal vez podamos quedarnos para ayudarlo? Y además, tendré que postergar la mía para otro año de todos modos".

El abuelo Shan levantó la vista. "Eso", dijo, asintiendo. "Eso podemos hacer".


	10. Chapter 10

Le enviamos un mensaje a la secta de nuestros planes sobre quedarse aquí en Nuoding por más tiempo, y recibí una respuesta del padre de que estaba bien. Me decepcionó que no me pidiera que volviera a tiempo para mi cumpleaños, pero realmente no hacemos eso aquí.

Solo supongo que es otra de las muchas diferencias culturales que extraño.

"¡Pequeño Jin!" dijo el tío Zhi, "es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo mejor". Dejó escapar un suspiro, y junto a él, el tío Hu también lo hizo.

"Seguro que nos dio un susto", dijo el tío Hu.

Les devolví la sonrisa, levantando los hombros. "Junior desordenado", le dije, "tuve la suerte de que mi abuelo" -señalé al abuelo Shan con el codo por las costillas- "era una persona tan responsable".

El abuelo frotó mi brazo con un gesto molesto pero no muy serio. "Este sinvergüenza incluso hizo un gran avance por todos los problemas que tuve". Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Confío en que ustedes dos no encontraron ningún problema en el camino?"

El tío Zhi negó con la cabeza y dijo: "A menos que cuentes preocuparte por el pequeño Jin, entonces no".

El tío Hu me arrojó una pequeña bolsa. "Estos son Morning Dew Hornworts, son remedios para curar el daño a tus cimientos, pero por poco, aún así deberían ayudarte a aliviar los dolores que te sobrevinieron".

Me incliné ante los dos. "¿Los tíos no tenían que gastar para esto?"

El abuelo Shan negó con la cabeza. "Estas plantas medicinales solo pueden ser recolectadas por maestros espirituales, y aun así, solo pueden encontrarse en las espaldas de las Tortugas Terrestres de la Tierra", dijo. "Me sorprende que ustedes dos puedan enfrentarse a semejante bestia".

El tío Hu se rió entre dientes, su tenue bigote se balanceaba. "Con una simple ofrenda de unos panecillos al vapor, esas tercas bestias espirituales realmente te permitirán elegir algunas".

"Lo descubrimos por pura fortuna hace unos años", dijo el tío Zhi. "Y nadie realmente nos cree, así que simplemente continuamos, sucedió que teníamos una razón para darte esto ahora".

Asenti. "Entonces estoy contento".

También descubrí que el abuelo Shan no los había contratado, sino que los invité a la secta como mis protectores del cuerpo. Me sentí estafado entonces por contratarlos para sus lecciones, pero una persona justa paga sus deudas. Voy a recuperarlos más tarde de alguna manera.

Presenté a los dos recién llegados a Xiaogang y mis primos, así como a mis ... err, seguidores de la escuela.

A los niños de allí les gustó la idea de usar el poder del espíritu para luchar tanto que comenzaron a llamarme su maestro marcial. Usar el poder del espíritu no solo para alimentar las habilidades espirituales fue fenomenal, ya que incluso si aún no tuvieran anillos espirituales, todavía tenían una manera de luchar. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue el énfasis excesivo en la lucha, pero al ver a las niñas y los niños pegarse unos a otros sin importar qué dongles fuera una experiencia refrescante, aunque extraña.

"Limpias bien la tienda", dijo el tío Zhi con un silbido.

"¿Qué hiciste, Jin?" dijo el abuelo Shan, con las cejas en un nudo.

"Los iluminé", dije, de pie y orgulloso. "Las artes marciales son los únicos mandatos verdaderos del cielo". Me hacía temblar cada vez que los veía, o intercambiaba punteros en su idioma.

El abuelo Shan negó con la cabeza pero ya no dijo nada.

Después de dejar que nuestros dos guardaespaldas se retiraran por el resto del día después de su largo y agobiado viaje, el abuelo y yo le hicimos otra visita a Xiaogang.

"Deseamos ayudar al pequeño San a conseguir su próximo anillo", dijo el abuelo.

Xiaogang asintió con la cabeza, con los dedos enfrente de él. "La ira de Little San es suya", dijo.

El abuelo y yo asentimos, luego dije: "No estamos haciendo esto como una disculpa, sino solo como una señal de buena voluntad. No le pediremos al primo San que se reuna con la secta, pero tampoco le rechazaremos lo que le corresponde".

Grandmaster cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Personalmente no tengo reparos en esto, pero no sé si aceptará tu ayuda".

"Si no lo hace, entonces al menos nos aseguraremos de mantenerlo a usted y a él seguro cuando vaya a buscar su próximo anillo", le dije con una reverencia. "No puedes evitar que simplemente sigamos y nos mantengamos limpios".

Xiaogang se recostó en su silla. "¿Obtienes esta terquedad de tu abuelo?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por el contrario", dijo el abuelo, "consigo el mío de él".

Pasó otra semana y Tang San finalmente hizo su avance hasta el vigésimo rango, y como los anfitriones-Tang San realmente dijeron que sí a nuestra oferta-luego pagamos un lujoso viaje hacia Star Dou Forest. El viaje fue genial hasta cierto punto, con Xiaogang dando charlas ociosas, aunque hubiera sido más animado si hubiera venido Xiao Wu. Ella dijo que no le gustaba viajar, así que la dejamos en la academia. Sin embargo, por lo que parece, también deberíamos conseguir su anillo pronto.

Llegamos a la misma ciudad fronteriza en la que Shan y Lin nos llevaron hace casi un año, y para mi sorpresa, el abuelo Lin estaba esperándonos.

Salí del carruaje y corrí directo hacia el abuelo Lin.

Abrió los brazos, sonrió igual de grande y luego me dio un manotazo en la cabeza. "Idiota", dijo.

"Te extrañé demasiado, abuelo", le dije, frotándome el puño.

"Yo también te extrañe mi estúpido nieto", dijo, aunque no sonreía.

Nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, y viendo que todos éramos hombres, todos compartimos en la sala más grande que pudimos encontrar. Nuestro viaje nos llevó apenas dos semanas para llegar aquí, y era un tiempo bien empleado en las enseñanzas de Xiaogang. Como qué caminos tomar para el cultivo y cómo debe ser un buen programa cíclico, incluso ahondó en cómo diferenciar el cultivo de las diferentes bestias espirituales. Era el más cercano que tendría a tener a Google por aquí, así que, naturalmente, me aseguré de memorizar todo lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, fue halagador cuando Xiaogang se sentó a cultivar esa noche, después de decir que estaba dispuesto a probar mi método. Él razonó que, como anciano, ya no necesitaba prestar mucha atención al desarrollo de su cuerpo, por lo que el espíritu era todo lo que era.

Al día siguiente, fuimos al bosque temprano con nuestro enorme grupo de siete personas, todos por encima del vigésimo rango, algo raro de ver, más aún con dos Douluos Titulados protegiendo nuestros traseros.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que debería ser el próximo anillo de Tang San?" el abuelo le preguntó a Xiaogang.

"Con los poderes que tenemos aquí, no debería haber ningún problema para derrotar cualquier cosa", dijo. "A menos que, por supuesto, nuestra suerte empeore y aparezca una bestia insondable".

Subí a un árbol y lo toqué tres veces. "No tentemos a tentar al gran maestro del destino", dije.

Continuamos nuestro deambular, encontrándonos con ocasionales bestias espirituosas de mil años, y mis abuelos ahuyentándolos mientras el tío Hu exploraba con la limitada clarividencia de su Cristal de hielo y nuevamente me sorprendió que fuera un Anciano espiritual de todas las cosas. Ahora entendí por qué el abuelo invitó al tío Hu. Curioso, le pregunté al tío Zhi también.

"Tío Zhi", le dije, "¿cuál es tu espíritu?"

El tío Zhi sonrió con orgullo y golpeó su pecho, y luego dijo: "El tío aquí tiene su Daybreak Fire Lance".

Llamó a su espíritu en sus manos, y apareció un brazo largo como un arma. La parte de su hoja era algo que parecía estar a medio camino entre una alabarda y un tridente, grande y pesada, y una llama abundante en la punta del borde medio.

"El tío aquí puede hacer que su lanza arroje fuego", dijo.

Entonces el tío Hu y el abuelo Shan rieron disimuladamente mientras el abuelo Lin miraba con los ojos vidriosos. "Veo que las cosas han empeorado", dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

"No tuve nada que ver en esto", dije.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y Tang San finalmente habló. "¿Cómo fue que el primo Jin pudo absorber un anillo de novecientos años para su primera?"

Miré a mi abuelo luego a Xiaogang y le dije: "¿No fue por mi naturaleza?"

Xiaogang se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se pasó un dedo por la barba. "Quizás estábamos haciendo esto mal", dijo. "Tus espíritus fusionados tienen sentido desde la perspectiva de _cuando_ terminas de absorber, no durante".

Luego se volvió hacia mi abuelo, arqueando una ceja.

Los abuelos Shan y Lin se miraron, luego el abuelo Shan alzó ambas cejas, y el abuelo Lin respondió bajando las suyas. El abuelo Shan luego asintió con la cabeza hacia Tang San, luego, después de un largo momento, el abuelo Lin se masajeó las sienes.

El abuelo Lin suspiró y dijo: "Ayudamos a Jin a absorber su anillo".

"¿De Verdad?" Dije. "Eso es nuevo para mí".

Tang San asintió. "También asumí tanto", dijo.

¿Él hizo?

Tang San continuó: "Lo que dijo el maestro también me dio curiosidad, y para pensar que el primo Jin también tiene un cuerpo más débil, pensé que debe haber habido alguna influencia externa que le haya permitido tan buena fortuna".

"Eso fue un descuido de nosotros, viejos tontos", dijo el abuelo Lin. "Deberíamos haber prestado más atención al método de cultivo de Jin".

El abuelo Shan asintió también.

Los ojos de Xiaogang se abrieron como platos, "Entonces, ¿cómo es que solo te enteraste ahora?"

"Porque en ese momento", dijo el abuelo Lin, "estábamos muy cegados por nuestra buena fortuna de encontrar esa pupa de avispa araña de hierro".

"Y en apenas mil años", dijo el abuelo Shan, "fue perfecto para establecer un regalo sin precedentes para nuestro pequeño Jin".

El abuelo Lin dijo: "Sabíamos de una manera de permitir que alguien excediera su límite, pero solo funciona para aquellos que también manejan el espíritu Clear Sky Hammer. Pero dado que Tang San es de la misma sangre, y su alma también debería llevar una impresión de nuestro espíritu, entonces debería funcionar para él también ".

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros, y luego dije: "Y aquí pensé que era tan excepcional".

Tío Zhi puso una sonrisa irónica. "Me harás llorar pequeño Jin".

El tío Hu y el abuelo Shan se rieron entre dientes y el abuelo Lin le susurró a Xiaogang: "Te acostumbrarás a eso".

Tang San se aclaró la garganta, "¿Y de qué es este método del que hablas?"

Después de otros minutos de deambular y adentrarnos en el bosque, encontramos tres bestias espirituales adecuadas: la primera era una Parra Fantasma en una tranquila arboleda, rodeada por una hueste de huesos marchitos; el segundo era una Araña de Rocío de Jade tan grande como una persona y arrastrando a un Zorro Barlovento joven de vuelta a su nido cerca de un claro; y el tercero era un Spiteful Velvet Machineel de mil trescientos años parado sobre una pequeña colina y rodeado solo por Blue Silver Grasses.

"Tang San", dijo Xiaogang, "tu opción más segura es la vid fantasma, pero si el método de estos mayores puede realmente permitir que uno exceda sus límites, entonces los dos últimos seguramente harán tu cultivación aún más fuerte".

Tang San asintió, y yo y todos escuchamos la conferencia improvisada.

Xiaogang levantó un dedo. "Ghost Vine es un tipo de planta parasitaria que atrae a las presas con sus flores, luego las envenena para servir como fertilizante. Y como espíritu vegetal, debería tener poco en el camino de un ego para que no haya ningún efecto negativo sobre ti. Y si mi sospecha es correcta, debería darle a tu espíritu algo restrictivo como tu Vínculo ".

"Luego," dijo Xiaogang, sacando un segundo dedo, "está la Araña de Rocío de Jade, esta es una bestia espiritual que teje su telaraña junto con hierbas y otro follaje para crear un nido en tierra, y lo cubre con un dulce veneno para Atraer presas. Esta criatura tendrá una personalidad más potente, por lo que podría haber algo de retribución cuando mates y absorbes este anillo, pero su aumento a tu capacidad de restricción será incluso más fuerte que el de Ghost Vine, y estoy seguro implicará redes de alguna manera. "

"El último", dijo, bajando la voz en tono, "es el Spiteful Velvet Machineel, un espíritu vegetal siniestro que no tiene depredador natural y prospera solo en tierras particularmente nutritivas. Cada parte de ella, desde su fruto hasta sus hojas y raíces, venenoso, y nuestro mayor problema habría sido acercársele, pero con dos Titulado Douluo aquí, suprimir el veneno con poder espiritual no debería ser un problema. Aunque la energía de su anillo espiritual podría ser demasiado para ti ".

Xiaogang luego se volvió hacia mí. "Afortunadamente", dijo, "tenemos a tu primo".

Levanté mi mano.

"Sí, pequeño Jin?"

"¿La energía del veneno me envenenaría?" Era extraño cómo todo eso funcionaba en concepto.

Xiaogang negó con la cabeza. "Pero puede agregar un ligero efecto venenoso a su dominio".

Huh, un Dominio que podría drenar y envenenar al mismo tiempo ... no es un mal negocio. "Entonces estoy bien con esto".

Xiaogang asintió, luego se volvió hacia su alumno. "Como tu maestra, por supuesto preferiría darte el mejor anillo posible, de ahí esta Machineel. Pero el peligro de absorber un anillo de mil años no tiene precedentes, y el único ejemplo que tenemos aquí es tu primo".

Tang San se sentó al borde de sus rodillas, completamente concentrado en su maestro, y aquí estaba pensando cómo demonios iba a matar un árbol. Pude matar esos Pastos de Plata Azul devorándolos hasta que su fuerza de vida se rindió, aunque ... siempre hay golpes con su Martillo, supongo.

Tang San asintió. "Creo en el maestro", dijo. "Y creo en mi primo también". Sus ojos tenían una luz aguda dentro de ellos, y parecía demasiado ansioso. "Elijo el Machineel".

"Muy bien", dijo Xiaogang.

Levanté mi mano de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"Uhh, tío Xiaogang, ¿cómo es exactamente que el primo San va a matar a un árbol?"

Él levantó una ceja ante eso. "Senior Lin", dijo, "¿si puedo pedirte que saques tu espíritu?"

El abuelo compartió una mirada con el abuelo Shan y yo, pero por lo demás hizo lo que le pedí. Él sacó su espíritu, y ese gran Martillo apareció de nuevo luciendo tan siniestro como la última vez que lo vi. Nueve anillos aparecieron detrás de él, dos amarillos, dos morados, cinco negros, la configuración ideal normal.

"Pequeña San", dijo Xiaogang, "si por favor envuelve tu espíritu en la persona mayor de Lin".

Tang San lo hizo, y el martillo negro se cubrió con esa brillante hierba azul plateada.

"Eso no puede ser correcto", dije, aumentando la voz en tono. Todos los demás allí solo me miraron. "Quiero decir, ¿verdad?" Miré a nuestros compañeros, pero la mayoría de ellos solo asentía con la cabeza como si tuviera sentido. "Como, eso es solo ... no sé? Yo-yo, simplemente no, ¿verdad?"

El abuelo Shan se encontró con mis ojos y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, "No soy el maestro teórico aquí".

Xiaogang se aclaró la garganta. "Senior Lin, si eres tan amable de golpear el árbol sin revestir tu martillo con el poder del espíritu", dijo, luego se volvió hacia Tang San. "Y pequeña San, por favor cubre tu hierba con tanto poder espiritual como puedas".

"De ninguna manera", dije, negando con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando el abuelo Lin se acercó más y más a ese árbol junto con Tang San junto a él.

"¿Cinco oro esto falla?" el tío Zhi me dijo.

"No hay problema", le dije, sin siquiera molestarme en mirarlo.

Los dos llegaron a la base del árbol, el abuelo Lin se abalanzó sobre él, el maldito árbol se convirtió en astillas, y poof, salió un anillo púrpura. Tang San luego desenvolvió su hierba del martillo del abuelo y la usó para atrapar el anillo hasta que los cinco estábamos esperándolos.

Con una sonrisa, Xiaogang asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, y Tang San se sentó para cultivar mientras su espíritu comenzaba a envolver ese anillo púrpura.

Me quedé allí de pie con la boca abierta mientras los abuelos Shan y Lin comenzaban a soltar su luz negra sobre Tang San, y el dolor y los espasmos que estaban a punto de ocurrir, por lo que sabía por experiencia, se detuvieron unos minutos después de que comenzaron.

"Así que eso es lo que estabas haciendo cuando absorbí esos anillos", dije.

El abuelo Shan me miró con una expresión plana. "Por lo general, lo hacemos por genios que tratan de absorber un anillo más allá de su límite, no un idiota siendo codicioso".

" _Touché_ ", dije.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo el abuelo Shan.

En general, los espíritus de plantas absorbentes eran más suaves debido a que no tenían egos o instintos tan desarrollados como los espíritus animales, y Tang San absorbió el anillo durante la mayor parte de los dos días. Yo y el tío Zhi protegimos a nuestro grupo de cualquier bestia errante durante las primeras seis horas, y después de eso, el abuelo Shan dejó al abuelo Lin para que hiciera lo suyo.

Era algo llamado Método de refinación Sumeru, y parecía como si el abuelo Lin estuviera bailando alrededor de Tang San con el espíritu fuera, arqueando lentamente el martillo hacia arriba y hacia abajo en ondas ondulantes mientras las líneas de luz negra se arremolinaban alrededor. El aura rojiza-púrpura del anillo espíritu Machineel fue reprimida dentro de ese embudo negro, y todo se concentró en mi primo, el poder se comprimía en su cuerpo al ritmo de los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

Le pedí al abuelo Shan que me enseñara, pero me dijo que solo fue posible después de llegar al escenario Titled Douluo para el Clear Sky Hammer, así que eso fue todo.

Lo que fue sorprendente fue que ni siquiera necesité hacer nada. Todos estábamos tan preocupados por lo que sucedería con mi primo que todos estábamos muy contentos con la forma en que Tang San absorbió toda esa energía como una esponja que regaría, apenas se filtró nada. Lo único extraño que supongo es que su aura era blanca, frente a lo que esperaba que fuera algo azulado dado su espíritu. Todos los demás, incluido yo, tenían su aura del mismo color que su espíritu, así que tal vez este poder blanco era parte de su ser un genio como yo.

Cuando terminaron, Tang San abrió los ojos y el mismo brillo púrpura rojizo permaneció en ellos antes de ceder el paso a su azul claro.

"Muchas gracias al abuelo", dijo con una reverencia. Su cuerpo parecía mucho más robusto y el niño de siete años ahora se veía más cerca de nueve o diez, de pie unos cinco centímetros más alto que yo ahora. Tang San liberó su espíritu y dos anillos flotaron: uno amarillo, uno púrpura. Otro monstruo por todos los derechos.

Xiaogang negó con la cabeza y dijo: "En cierto modo, estoy empezando a desear haber nacido en la secta Clear Sky en su lugar".

"Todavía estamos dispuestos a darle la bienvenida", dijo el abuelo Lin.

Grandmaster se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Me siento halagado, pero ya he rechazado la oferta de la pequeña Jin".

El abuelo Shan alzó una ceja y le guiñé un ojo, negó con la cabeza antes de decir: "¿Dio alguna absurda condición?"

"Nada extraño como eso, no", dijo Xiaogang, agitando sus manos frente a él. "Aunque se ofreció a enseñarme su método de cultivación".

Los tíos Zhi y Hu me miraron.

"¿Sí?" Dije, volviendo a mirarlos.

Xiaogang aplaudió. "Pequeño San", dijo, "¿cómo te sientes?"

Tang San asintió y levantó una mano con un penacho de hierba dentro. "Ahora estoy en el vigésimo cuarto rango gracias a la ayuda del abuelo, y esta nueva habilidad se llama Velvet Piercing Needles".

Su anillo violeta brilló, y el penacho de hierba se retorció en una aguja de diez centímetros de largo en un color púrpura azulado. "También viene con el veneno de Spiteful Velvet Machineel". La luz en sus ojos se iluminó, y las patas de gallo se arrastraron a lo largo de sus mejillas ante la palabra. Luego arrojó la aguja a un árbol y se perforó hasta la mitad cuando el punto de entrada chisporroteó con un poco de humo.

"Esta aguja también tiene una propiedad penetrante", dijo, y luego me miró con una sonrisa decidida. "Creo que cultivar hacia una cruz entre el control y el sistema de ataque como el primo Jin podría ser posible gracias a esto".

"Y todo eso con Blue Silver Grass", dije, negando con la cabeza. Dios nos ayuda a todos.

"Mientras se cultive correctamente, cualquier espíritu puede volverse fuerte", dijo Xiaogang con un firme asentimiento.

"¿Eh?" Dije, y Xiaogang parecía tan sorprendido. "Nunca dije que Blue Silver Grass era débil". Todos los demás allí me miraron de nuevo. "El abuelo Shan me salvó de devorar el cultivo de una docena de grupos de Blue Grasss de diez años".

"¿Hiciste qué?" dijo el tío Zhi con cara pálida.

"¿Diez años de hierba azul plata?" dijo Xiaogang con una mirada en blanco.

"Blue Silver Grass no es débil?" dijo Tang San, simplemente desconcertado.

Los detalles reales de esa noche fueron revelados, enloqueciéndome de poder, chupando ese pedazo de bosque seco, mi abuelo encontrándome en medio de toda esa muerte y descomposición, el desastre ensangrentado en que me convertí cuando la mierda golpeó al ventilador. Todo. Al final de todo eso, Xiaogang solo tenía una cosa que decir.

"Lamento no haber nacido en la secta Clear Sky".

#

El viaje de regreso transcurrió sin incidentes, pero nuestro grupo era más grande por uno, por lo que las conversaciones fueron más animadas. Hicimos un rápido trabajo en la carretera, o al menos tan rápido como pudimos con un gran carruaje: cabalgaríamos sin parar hasta que los caballos se cansaran y acamparan, donde Tang San y yo entrenaríamos de vez en cuando para ayuda a estabilizar nuestros poderes. También caminaríamos con el carruaje para entrenar nuestros cuerpos ante la insistencia del tío Xiaogang.

Durante los tiempos que tuvimos, y gracias a la diferencia de dos anillos y otros cuatro rangos, incluso mi versatilidad fue frenada por esas agujas venenosas. Esa técnica de lanzamiento antinatural de sus más esas agujas era perfecta para él, y efectivamente le daba más avenidas de ataque y un suministro relativamente interminable de municiones para hostigar con eso que no valía la pena el esfuerzo de intentar contrarrestarlo.

También fue en este momento cuando aprendí a cubrirme con el aura de Clear Sky Hammer, aunque a un alto costo. Ayudó a detener las agujas fuera de un rango de cinco metros, pero en cualquier lugar dentro de eso y su lanzamiento ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar mi escudo improvisado.

Después de doce días, finalmente regresamos a la ciudad de Nuoding y de forma segura entregamos a Xiaogang y Tang San a la academia, solo para encontrar a la ahora vigésima segunda clasificado Xiao Wu con un anillo de espíritu amarillo. Sin suspenso, su sorpresa por el anillo morado de Tang San era comprensible, y tardó mucho tiempo en explicar cómo y por qué finalmente lograr que aceptara la realidad, y al final tomó una buena ración de bollos al vapor para aplacarla. molestia para mí y Tang San.

Nos despedimos entonces, y salimos de la ciudad de Nuoding con nuestro grupo de cinco para regresar a la secta, con la promesa de visitar cada dos meses para ver cómo estaba Tang San y proporcionar su asignación como un descendiente directo de la secta. Nuestras reservas e ingresos eran lo suficientemente profundos como para dar cuenta de otras cien monedas espíritu cada tres cuartos, y el trato con la herrería de Shi San aún se mantenía. Fue un buen entrenamiento de acuerdo con Tang San, así que fui con el trato, prometiendo proporcionarle cualquier platino y tungsteno que pudiera encontrar.

Sin embargo, en nuestro camino de regreso encontramos algo inesperado.

El carruaje se detuvo, y los abuelos Shan y Lin tuvieron expresiones graves mientras que me costaba respirar por la presión que ejercía sobre todos lados.

"Sal", dijo un bajo en auge, "baje tu carruaje y no te destruiré allí mismo".

El abuelo Shan compartió una mirada con el abuelo Lin y asintió. Asustar a dos titulados como Douluo significaba que quienquiera o cuantos nos enfrentaron tenía al menos otro poder semejante esperando. Abrí mi Dominio pero mi luz dorada ni siquiera me quitó la piel, como si el peso de esa presión fuera similar a estar debajo de un vasto mar, muy parecido a la naturaleza opresiva del aura del Cielo Claro.

El abuelo Shan fue el primero en salir, seguido por el abuelo Lin y yo, mientras que los tíos Hu y Zhi yacían inconscientes. Aquí había dos Ancestros del Espíritu por encima del rango cuadragésimo, y verlos en tales estados lamentables era simplemente más allá de desconcertante.

La presión se intensificó a medida que el cielo del bosque de la tarde se convertía en una oscuridad aún negra.

"Estamos aquí", dijo el abuelo Shan.

El abuelo Lin me atrajo más cerca de él mientras su poder espiritual me envolvía.

"¿Qué quiere de nosotros?" el abuelo Shan agregó.

La presión volvió a profundizarse, y por un momento perdí el aliento cuando esos últimos segundos de mi vida pasada surgieron en el fondo de mi mente. De repente, yo era ese idiota lleno de esperanza que cruzaba la calle creyendo que todo volvería a estar bien. El negro profundo se cerró a nuestro alrededor cuando los árboles y el cielo desaparecieron de la vista y comenzaron a cubrirnos.

Las rodillas de Grandpas Shan y Lin parecieron encogerse por la presión, pero mantuvieron sus cuerpos tan erguidos como pudieron a pesar de la luz negra como la tinta que nos presionaba.

"¿Por qué te acercas a mi hijo ahora?" dijo la voz, y de ese negro silencioso salió un hombre con una capa harapienta ... con nueve anillos flotando detrás de él. La conferencia de Xiaogang sobre anillos espirituales apareció en mi mente junto con el destino de mi tía. Anillos espirituales de cientos de miles de años prometieron un poder incalculable: dos habilidades y un espiritu espiritual con dos habilidades, todo mucho más allá de la comprensión humana.

Los anillos lo adornaban como la corona de un eclipse solar, dos amarillos, dos morados, cuatro negros ... y un anillo rojo sangre en el centro mismo.

Algo cálido me recorrió la túnica y mi orgullo quedó aplastado en esa brillante luz roja.

"No sabemos a quién te refieres", dijo el abuelo Shan con una reverencia en contra del esfuerzo. "Si te ofendemos, entonces solo podemos disculparnos, pero ni siquiera sabemos de quién hablas".

Otra oleada de presión cayó sobre nosotros, y las rodillas del abuelo Shan finalmente cayeron al suelo.

"Mi hijo", dijo la figura encapuchada, "Tang San".

El hombre levantó su mano y un gigantesco martillo negro, más alto que incluso él apareció en sus manos y se tragó la luz.

"¡¿Pequeño Hao ?!" dijo el abuelo Shan, sacando su cabeza de ese mar aplastante. "¿De verdad eres tú pequeño Hao?" Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara del abuelo y esa figura encapuchada pareció retroceder un paso.

"¿Qué quiere la secta Clear Sky con mi hijo?" el tío Hao dijo que esa luz negra se debilitaba en intensidad.

Las cosas que sucedieron después fueron tan jodidas como la escena que condujo a esta mancha de mierda en mis malditas túnicas.

El tío Hao se enteró de que Tang San se había marchado con algunos ancianos hacia un bosque, pero no escuchó con la suficiente rapidez que su hijo era ahora un bona fide de la naturaleza y solo se preocupó por esos ancianos, a quienes reconoció como los ancianos de la secta. Luego, una cosa llevó a la otra y luego estábamos compartiendo una comida con el maldito douluo Clear Sky mientras tres hombres adultos lloraban bajo las estrellas hasta bien entrada la noche.

Después de eso, regresamos a las montañas de nuestro hogar y bajo una promesa al tío Hao, nunca hablaríamos de que nos encontremos con él o su pedido de que le brindemos regularmente cualquier información que podamos sobre el estado de las circunstancias de la otra secta, y la situación con Heaven Dou Empire durante nuestras visitas a Tang San. También nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos a su hijo si nos encontraríamos con él, y que solo le brindaríamos ayuda durante los momentos en que necesitaría su anillo, sino que de otro modo lo dejaríamos en paz para encontrar su propio camino.

Así, nuestro apretado calendario continuará por cinco años: ida y vuelta de la secta, entrenando mi cuerpo con los viajes, comprando metales para mi primo, intercambiando consejos con él y Xiao Wu, enseñando a los estudiantes de la academia Nuoding qué pequeñas artes marciales yo Sabía, reuniéndose con el tío Hao y haciéndole saber acerca de su hijo, a veces aprendiendo del tío Xiaogang, entonces hubo una vez que el tío Zhi terminó ofendiendo a algunos tipos del clan Blue Lightning Dragon, pero eso no era tan importante en comparación con la fecha. Terminé teniendo que pasar bajo la amenaza de la ira de la Espada Douluo, ah y también estaba la ira de Xiao Wu por no haberle comprado sus pasteles dulces favoritos de la capital a mediados del segundo año.

Pero sí, con todo eso, las cosas fueron increíblemente consideradas.


	11. Chapter 11

Cinco años al día, y estábamos de regreso en Star Dou Forest para obtener mi segundo anillo espiritual, y para que Tang San obtuviera su tercer anillo. Solo después de que Xiaogang y mis abuelos consideraran que mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte me permitieron obtener mi próximo anillo, e incluso entonces, tuve que esperar a que el primo Tang alcanzara el trigésimo rango, ya que el único dio el paso una vez que el pequeño monstruo alcanzó el cúspide del veintinueve.

Por lo tanto, para ahorrar tiempo, simplemente esperamos en su lugar. Lo que fue unos pocos días más en comparación con cinco años, más aún para alguien que había establecido un récord sin precedentes de alcanzar el rango veinte justo antes de su quinto cumpleaños.

Nos paramos al borde del bosque con las mismas personas que formaban nuestro grupo: los abuelos Shan y Lin, luego los tíos Hu y Zhi, luego yo, Tang San y el tío Xiaogang. La pequeña riña que tuvimos conmigo y el tío Zhi le causó un gran avance, por lo que ahora era un Ancestro del Espíritu de cinco anillos y cincuenta y tres. El tío Xiaogang también informó que, de alguna manera, estaba a medio camino del cuello de botella número 29, y los cambios que vimos fueron en cambio en Luo San Pao. La cosa del perro que parecía un puerco purpúreo, que ahora era rechoncho, ahora parecía mucho más esbelto y amenazante, más o menos como un San Bernardo de pelo corto que medía un metro y medio de altura.

El abuelo Shan incluso bromeó que si el espíritu de Xiaogang se volvía más grande y delgado, entonces incluso podría ser capaz de montarlo.

"Pequeño San, pequeño Jin", dijo el tío Xiaogang, con San Pao de pie junto a él y jadeando. "Little San debería poder superar el límite del tercer anillo en alrededor de dos o tres veces". Sacudió la cabeza todo ese tiempo con una sonrisa lastimosa contra su barba de un día. "Y tu pequeño Jin, puedes apuntar a mucho más alto con el siguiente. El límite normal para el segundo anillo es de alrededor de setecientos años, así que el doble sería alrededor de mil cuatrocientos, y considerando tu primer anillo de un nueve, bestia de cien años, entonces mil ochocientos a dos mil deberían estar dentro de su rango ".

"Entendido", decían nosotros dos niños. Xiao Wu nuevamente no estaba con nosotros, aunque ya había alcanzado el rango número veintiocho, ya que no tenía mucho sentido para ella, aunque no me sorprendería si apareciera de repente con un nuevo anillo diciendo que había hecho un gran avance mientras estábamos fuera. Por lo que yo sabía, no había ninguna familia importante con espíritu de conejo, y el apellido Xiao también era algo común, así que tal vez Xiao Wu era solo uno de esos genios de un millón, a menos que ella no estuviera .

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene preferencias?" preguntó el tío Xiaogang

Tang San tarareó por unos momentos antes de decir: "Un espíritu que agregaría más peso a Blue Silver Grass sería bueno, cuando se trata de una perspectiva de desarrollo de ataque, mientras que algo mejora la entrega de una restricción o para agregar otro efecto a Bind. sería bueno para una perspectiva de desarrollo de control ".

Xiaogang asintió y dijo: "Dada tu elección inicial para ir hacia la ruta de control, tus agujas Machineel fueron un poco desviadas, pero el potente veneno que obtuviste de él se sinergó bien con tu espíritu, así que creo que mientras lo consigamos una bestia que sigue este cultivo de veneno, entonces debería estar bien ".

Me estremecí, recordando las muchas veces que estaba en el extremo receptor de esas agujas. A veces, mi capa de aura Clear Sky perdería potencia bajo ese efecto penetrante y me envenenaría hasta la mitad de un larguero. Dada mi cultivación, fue posible resistirla hasta cierto punto, pero cada vez que me sucedía fácilmente me devastó la derrota en un minuto o dos, y eso fue con el poder espiritual de rango veinte. ¿Qué más para aquellos con menor nivel de cultivo? ¿Y ahora qué, con Tang San avanzando a la siguiente etapa?

El tío Xiaogang se volvió hacia mí, "¿Y tu pequeño Jin?"

"¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, tío?" Dije. Nuestra relación era mucho más armoniosa ahora, menos hostil y sospechosa por decir lo menos, y fue gracias al respeto mutuo que eventualmente resolvimos algunos problemas con lo que realmente queríamos con Tang San o por qué solo decirle ahora sobre su Diez principios esenciales del espíritu que ayudan a la secta a cultivarse y todo eso. Preocupaciones típicas de adultos y tal.

Xiaogang asintió. "Las propiedades de control de su dominio radican en su capacidad para privar a sus oponentes, por lo que cualquier cosa que aumente su alcance o potencia sería bueno, aunque agregar efectos también sería beneficioso". Suspiró antes de continuar, "Pero, también tenemos que considerar qué habilidad le daría a tu martillo ya que tus espíritus están fusionados".

Después de unirme a la secta como mis guardaespaldas, los tíos Hu y Zhi pudieron aprender más sobre ... bueno, yo, así que ahora también conocían el secreto de mi poder.

El abuelo Lin habló, "Tengo una sugerencia". Todos volteamos hacia él y él continuó: "Algo con un rayo en su naturaleza sería bueno ya que nuestro Clear Sky Hammer también puede ir en esta dirección, no solo con el peso tiránico o la fuerza. Y teniendo en cuenta los efectos del rayo, creo que también sería beneficioso para el desarrollo de habilidades de dominio de poco Jin ".

El abuelo Shan se rió a carcajadas y dijo: "¡Ja! Nuestro pequeño Jin sigue el camino de sus propios abuelos, ¿no es precioso?"

"Nunca llegué a ver por qué ustedes dos se llaman douluos de Nube de tormenta y Trueno", dije, señalando a los abuelos Lin y Shan, respectivamente.

El abuelo Shan sonrió. "Nunca preguntaste."

Estreché mis ojos hacia él y le dije: " _Touché_ ". El abuelo Shan se rió de eso y yo continué: "Estoy de acuerdo con esta línea de razonamiento, por lo que cualquier cosa con una electricidad o iluminación es buena para mí. Aunque algo que agregue a la defensa también sería bueno, tal vez algo como un rinoceronte o elefante, o tal vez incluso una tortuga ". Legendas de la tortuga negra Genbu resurgió, así como las muchas obras derivadas de ficción inspiradas en la mítica bestia del norte.

"¿Una tortuga?" preguntó el tío Zhi. "Una criatura con una naturaleza tan suave simplemente no te quedará bien Jin pequeño". Por alguna razón, todas las cabezas allí asintieron. "Algo más siniestro sería mejor, como una serpiente furiosa o un tigre rabioso".

Estreché mis ojos hacia él también. "No voy a refutar eso", le dije, señalándolo. "Pero recordaré esto". Demostrar un punto y guardar pequeños rencores de buen humor fue uno de los pocos pasados que tuve, gracias a la gran capacidad de memoria que Brain Charger me brindó.

Seguimos nuestro camino feliz, y el primero en encontrar a su bestia espiritual fue yo. Surgió de una cueva muy parecida a ese horrible recuerdo de mi primer anillo.

"¡Pequeño Jin, allí!" dijo el abuelo Shan, señalando a la polilla tan grande como yo con las alas azules eléctricas dejando atrás crepitantes polvos a su paso.

"Es un Thunder Heart Moth", dijo el tío Xiaogang. "Sus alas arrojan escalas cargadas eléctricamente que son capaces de detener el corazón con un toque, y dado que tiene un par de círculos en sus alas y otro a punto de formarse, ¡debe ser justo antes de dos mil años de cultivo!" Little Jin ¡Esa bestia espiritual es perfecta para ti!

La polilla se enteró de nuestra presencia y comenzó a dar vueltas en algún lugar cercano. No me gustaba la dirección de esta conversación.

El tío Xiaogang comenzó a ladrar instrucciones, "Zhi, captas la atención de la polilla con tu lanza de fuego, mientras que las personas mayores Lin y Shan deberían reprimirlo con su aura. Pequeño Jin, prepara tu martillo".

"¿No me cubrirán de goo y esas cosas de nuevo?" Dije.

"Estará bien primo", dijo Tang San.

El tío Zhi disparó una columna de fuego con su cuarto anillo, y la polilla giró para deslizarse hacia nuestro grupo, por lo que el abuelo Lin se paró frente a él.

"Pero el error electrificado sigue sonando como un asunto muy complicado y doloroso".

"Solo piense en el beneficio que le haría a su cultivación", dijo Tang San.

El abuelo Shan salió de la nada y un anillo negro brilló desde arriba, su martillo apareció a su vez y arrojó una red de rayos como luz negra sobre el cuerpo de toda la polilla y presionándola hacia abajo y más rápido hacia nosotros.

"Sí, pero ... es repugnante", dije.

"¡Pequeño Jin, prepara tu espíritu!" dijo el tío Xiaogang mientras él, su tío Hu y Zhi se apartaban del camino de esa monstruosidad electrificada retorciéndose y retorciéndose debajo de sus restricciones.

"¿Qué es un momento para el resto de tu vida?"

"Bien", dije, sacando mi Martillo y vertiendo todo lo que pude en él cuando brilló mi primer anillo. Lo hizo sonar muy fácil, viniendo del tipo que no tiene memoria eidética.

El tercer anillo de color púrpura del abuelo Lin brilló, y un estallido emanó de su martillo para detener a la polilla en su curso intensivo, y también dejó de retorcerse después de la colisión.

Entonces salté hacia él, cuando la luz negra se transformó en un rayo y empujé mi espíritu hacia la cabeza de esa polilla.

El Martillo perforó su ojo y salió directamente de las mandíbulas, y la polilla comenzó a luchar otra vez cuando lo envolví con Devour y el abuelo Shan tuvo que retractarse de su habilidad espiritual para evitar matarlo accidentalmente. Entonces la maldita cosa agitó sus alas y envió una ráfaga de polvo electrificado, que todo fue devorado por mi Dominio, pero envió arcos de electricidad a través de mi espíritu y hacia mí, causando espasmos en todo mi cuerpo.

Me cubrí con el aura del Cielo Claro y me aferré a la bestia cuando se levantó temblorosamente sobre sus piernas, y comencé a gemir sobre mi Martillo una y otra vez, las tripas y las escalas electrificadas venenosas se dispersaron por todas partes.

La polilla se doblaba y giraba, arrojando más de sus tripas por todos lados y yo cargaba mi Martillo sobre la abertura en su tórax solo para mantener mi agarre, cuando se cansaba, reiniciaba mi llanto. Rezando a todos los dioses crueles que haya para hacer que todo esto desaparezca. Continuamos luchando por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que vomité unas tres veces y la cabeza y el torso de la criatura finalmente se abrieron y no salieron más jugos, con un balance final, las contracciones se detuvieron y un anillo violeta comenzó a condensarse arriba mi cabeza. La euforia y el alivio se elevaron desde dentro, alejando el entumecimiento de todo mi cuerpo y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza.

La luz negra rodeó mi oro y comencé a alimentarme de las energías de mi abuelo, reponiendo las mías.

Me senté sobre el cadáver en medio de los fragmentos crepitantes. El bosque estaba en silencio, y ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a mirar mi dirección.

"Ni una palabra", le dije, volviendo a llenar en silencio mi barra de energía espiritual. También amplié mi dominio sobre su cáscara muerta para alimentarme de las energías residuales que había, pero la electricidad seguía fluyendo dentro de mí, y mi brazo derecho solo ahora decidió enloquecer con mi dedo gordo del pie izquierdo.

Gracias a la estimulación electrificada del abuelo Shan, mi corazón nunca dejó de latir, de lo contrario, pasar tanto tiempo bañándome en la balanza de esa polilla conocida por detener corazones habría hecho lo que se sabía y me mató de la manera más estúpida que pude pensar .

Luego me senté para cultivar y deseé que el nuevo anillo fuera tomado en mis espíritus fusionados, mientras una línea de dolor brillaba con un blanco brillante a través de todos los grupos nerviosos en mi cuerpo. Giros incontrolables y espasmos me acribillaron todo mientras la agonía de la polilla se repitió una y otra vez en mi mente, destellos de azul y negro mezclándose en un mar de oro. Tiré de vuelta con Devour y filtré todo lo que pude, pasando a través de los chakras y dentro de mi corona. Pero de vez en cuando una astilla de azul con escape y causa estragos en su interior.

Con un destello de brillantez, me cubrí con el aura de Cielo despejado, y lentamente saturé mi propio cuerpo con su poder, la luz ámbar de Devour se profundizó en el oro oscurecido del amanecer. Los espasmos se ralentizaron, y los chakras se expandieron juntos a medida que los azules brillantes se oscurecían y oscurecían en un negro de medianoche.

Luego, con otra oleada de esfuerzo, deseé que todo mi poder espiritual sofocara por completo lo que quedaba de esa energía, y conducir un torrente a través de mis chakras a medida que bajaban a un ritmo más lento con la afluencia masiva. Cada turno completo daría color a la energía, y cada goteo en mi Corona hizo que esta sensación de brotar de todas partes de mi cuerpo se volviera más grande, casi haciendo que quisiera reír como un loco. Me recordó a esa noche con esas docenas y docenas de anillos blancos, y la loca danza con la que había matado: la crueldad y la alegría de lanzar mi peso resonante como un gong claro en el fondo de mi mente.

Cuando todo terminó, no pude evitar una gran carcajada desde el pozo de mi barriga, cuando abrí los ojos al resto del grupo, todos acurrucados con mantas bajo el frío cielo nocturno.

"Shhh", dijo el abuelo Shan con un comienzo. Su voz era baja y cautelosa, "¡Despertarás a las bestias, pequeño bribón!"

No podíamos encender fuego cada vez que pasábamos la noche en un santuario de bestias espirituales, ya que los espíritus de los elementos de fuego se sentían atraídos por ellos, y no había nada más brillante bajo el cielo nocturno que un espíritu de elemento de fuego levantando un escándalo.

"Todos tus pedos me hicieron sufrir de nuevo", dije, arrojando la manta a medio disolver medio quemada que cubría mi cuerpo casi desnudo. "Esa polilla me quemó al revés", le dije. Mi aliento olía a carne quemada. "Tengo suerte de haberme quedado con vida a pesar de todo eso". Negué con la cabeza y noté la friolera de veintisiete pulgadas en Interface.

"Fue el espíritu perfecto para ti", dijo el abuelo Shan, ocultándose la boca con las mangas. "¿No preferirías agradecer a los cielos por su favor de que encuentres ese espíritu?"

Puse mis manos en mis ojos y sentí la dura arena de la quitina de insectos contra mi tierna piel, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. "Realmente quiero tomar un baño ahora", dije, lloriqueando.

Después de limpiar, volvimos a contar historias en el campamento ... sitio. "¿Por qué diablos sigo teniendo insectos de todos modos?"

"Por favor, primo Jin", dijo Tang San, también ocultándole la boca, "baje la voz".

"Qué", dije, notando que todos me miraban, "¿huelo mal?"

El silencio fue todo lo que obtuve.

Finalmente, el abuelo Lin suspiró y abofeteó al abuelo Shan y al tío Zhi, mientras que el tío Hu solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

El abuelo Lin dijo: "Estabas temblando mientras absorbías el anillo espiritual durante tres días. Es muy parecido a la primera vez que hiciste esa pupa de avispas".

"Oh", dije.

Tío Zhi luego se compuso y dijo: "También estabas emitiendo sonidos extraños como 'aieeee' y 'ououou' mientras te envolvías en esa electricidad y hacías todo tipo de poses".

Miré al Gran Maestro que no me miraba a los ojos. "Sin duda fue una forma única de absorber un anillo", dijo.

Luego recurrí a Tang San. "Me hace pensar en lo rebelde que estás dormido, primo Jin". Nunca había dormido en la habitación de Tang San ya que nunca había necesidad, esta pregunta estaba fuera del campo.

"Tengo un sueño pesado, primo San, no me muevo mucho".

El abuelo Shan se aclaró la garganta, "¿Bien? ¿Cuídenos decirnos ahora?"

Levanté una ceja y puse los ojos en blanco. "Acabo de alcanzar el vigésimo séptimo rango en este momento", le dije.

Tío Zhi chasqueó a un lado.

"Y las dos habilidades que obtuve fueron: Escalas estáticas para la Corona, y Golpe del corazón del Trueno para el Martillo," dije, liberando mis espíritus como un anillo medio púrpura y medio amarillo y apareció uno completamente morado. "Escalas estáticas aumenta el alcance normal de mi Dominio en otros cinco metros, elevando mi rango normal hasta quince metros, y el rango de dirección simple en diez, lo que me permite hasta treinta y cinco metros. Agrega una propiedad eléctrica paralizante a mi Dominio. " Me volví hacia el abuelo Shan. "¿Abuelo?"

"Deja que este viejo expía por la risa", dijo. "Listo siempre".

Mi anillo violeta brilló, y mi luz dorada se disparó hacia el abuelo, envolviéndolo mientras partículas brillantes llovían desde esa luz.

"Ya veo", dijo. "Esta mucha electricidad debería ser suficiente para frenar a otros maestros espirituales de tu nivel e impedir a los que están por encima de los tuyos". Se volvió hacia el tío Zhi. "¿Te importa intentar?"

El tío Zhi negó con la cabeza. "Little Jin es un monstruo de la naturaleza, antes preferiría salvarme la vida por el fracaso ahora que arrepentirme más tarde".

"¿Y el otro?" dijo el abuelo Lin. "Soy voluntario."

Negué con la cabeza y dije: "El trueno cardíaco haría mucho ruido, así que creo que deberíamos reservar la pantalla para mañana por la mañana.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y dormimos, y a la mañana siguiente, desperté a todos aplastando un árbol y derribándolo. Por supuesto, también devoré la fuerza vital de ese árbol para evitar una muerte sin sentido. Sonreí al abuelo Shan y al tío Zhi, y luego nos dirigimos al siguiente espíritu de Tang San.

Unas horas más tarde, y el tío Zhi bloquearía el corte de una espada amarilla de una mantis amarilla tan alta como él.

"Es una Mantis Jewelled con Narciso", dijo el tío Xiaogang. "Sus patas delanteras son capaces de atravesar tanto la piedra como el hierro por igual, y su velocidad de vuelo es una de las más rápidas de las bestias espirituales mantis".

Un destello de comprensión pasó por los ojos de Tang San, "¡Lo quiero entonces!" Su anillo púrpura brilló, luego lanzó una ráfaga de agujas envenenadas, todas volando en diferentes arcos hacia diferentes articulaciones en esa mantis.

Xiaogang sonrió y dijo: "Tendremos que volver a contar con la ayuda de las personas mayores para absorber esta bestia espiritual de casi cuatro mil años".

A diferencia del lío que había hecho, Tang San realmente mató a su bestia casi por su cuenta, acosando con sus agujas y alimentándolo continuamente con su veneno. Los abuelos Shan y Lin impidieron que escapara mientras yo impedía sus movimientos con mi Estática mientras agotaba su fuerza a través de Devour. La batalla habría ido más rápido si Tang San hubiera pedido ayuda, pero solo cuando la criatura amenazó con detonar, finalmente dio el golpe mortal, llevando la cosa casi a la desesperación.

Luego absorbió el vivo anillo púrpura, y después de cuatro días, emergió con alas transparentes que adornaban sus caderas al salir el sol.

"¿Un espiritu espiritual externo ?!" dijo el abuelo Shan. "¡¿Little Little realmente adquirió un espiritu espiritual externo ?!"

Tang San se recostó en el suelo con las piernas temblorosas. "Me tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme", dijo, "pero sí, este anillo fue absolutamente excelente". Una luz bailaba en sus ojos y su tercer anillo brillaba, mientras la hierba alrededor de él apuñalaba hacia arriba con un destello de luz plateada. "Estos se llaman Espadas de la Mantis Jeweled", dijo. Luego rompió una de las piezas más delgadas y la arrojó al árbol, pasando completamente por la madera como mantequilla antes de incrustarse en la siguiente detrás de ella. "Las cuchillas tienen una capacidad de perforación tiránica después de transformar Blue Silver Grass, y también puedo recubrirlas con el veneno de Machineel".

Rompió otra pieza, luego brilló su segundo anillo, teñiendo ese blanco prístino con un morado azulado azulado. Tang San lo tiró, nuevamente atravesando un árbol, luego se incrustó completamente en el siguiente y ya chisporroteó.

Hubiera silbado si pudiera, pero todo lo que salió fue, " _Maldita sea_ , San".

El viaje de regreso tomó otras dos o más semanas, y he aquí que Xiao Wu ahora estaba en el vigésimo noveno rango. De alguna manera, me decepcionó, pero rodé con eso independientemente. Ella tenía sus secretos, Tang Tang y yo también, era normal.

Sin embargo, después de reunirnos a los tres, el tío Xiaogang aparentemente tenía algo que decir.

Estábamos en su oficina y me puse de pie junto a la izquierda de Tang San mientras Xiao Wu estaba a su derecha.

"Pequeño San, pequeño Jin, pequeño Wu", dijo. "Creo que no deberíamos mimarte a los tres por más tiempo".

Los abuelos Shan y Lin asintieron. Entonces, el abuelo Lin dijo: "Ya le había informado a tu padre, pequeño Jin, y él cree que tu estancia con la secta también obstaculizaría tu crecimiento".

"Tomar riesgos es imprescindible", dijo el abuelo Shan, "y solo al despertar su potencial podrían ustedes tres realmente alcanzar sus verdaderos límites y superarlos".

Xiaogang cerró los ojos, "El mundo es mucho más grande que solo tu secta". Me miró, luego a Xiao Wu, "O a esta humilde ciudad de Nuoding". Luego dirigió su mirada a la de Tang San. "Nosotros, los viejos, solo podemos enseñarte mucho, y solo a través de la adversidad y el mundo real no filtrado puedes verdaderamente levantarte".

Tang San hizo una reverencia. "Tang San entiende", dijo.

"Donde hermano se va, yo voy", dijo Xiao Wu, también inclinándose.

"¿No crees que salió de la nada?" Dije.

Todos se volvieron hacia mí. Solo de repente, decirme que querían que golpeara en el mundo así fue ... irresponsable. Nunca tuve voz en esta decisión, y si es por mi propio bien, entonces ¿no debería haber tenido tiempo de prepararme al menos? "¿Bien?"

"Entendemos", dijo el abuelo Shan, "lo comprendemos muy bien querido Jin, pero también debe darse cuenta de su responsabilidad ante la secta".

"Ya hemos cometido errores con tu cultivo", dijo el abuelo Lin, "y aunque hemos visto esa cualidad tuya que te atrae a la gente, todavía estás demasiado ciego para el mundo en general".

"Y para eso fueron estos viajes al tío, ¿no?" Estaba negando con la cabeza. "Estamos _todos_ de acuerdo para ir a él en busca de ayuda, y lo conseguimos. Porque _eso es_ cómo una familia resuelve sus problemas." Los miré fijamente a los ojos por turnos. "Cómo _hemos_ resuelto nuestros problemas antes".

El tío Xiaogang luego levantó la voz. "Basta, pequeño Jin, tu obstinación te está cegando a lo que deseamos".

Le fruncí el ceño y le dije: "¿Y qué es _lo_ que quieres?"

El tío Xiaogang dijo: "Deseamos enviarte a la escuela".

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero la cerré de nuevo, me rasqué la cabeza y luego dije: "¿Escuela?"

El abuelo Shan parecía desconcertado y el abuelo Lin estaba tan perturbado que el abuelo Lin dijo: "Sí, esperábamos enviarte a una escuela en la que confiamos, para encontrar personas que puedan mantenerte el ritmo".

El abuelo Shan parecía perdido, pero continuó: "Ninguno de nuestros estudiantes de tu edad es comparable a ti, pequeño Jin, y tener solo a Tang San y Xiao Wu para aprender con cada día te hará en cambio estancarte tres, e incluso si todos son fuertes; entonces solo sabrás de la fuerza de los demás, y no de los demás ".

El tío Xiaogang se aclaró la garganta, "Y este es exactamente tu defecto también, pequeño Jin. Estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo y de tu propio poder, pero tampoco eres consciente de tu propio potencial. Solo puedes ver hasta donde llegas. puede comprender y qué brotes de fe ha tomado siempre al alcance de las manos de su abuelo ".

Tang San puso su mano en mi hombro, "Entiendo el dolor de separarme con mi familia, primo, pero también entiendo el mensaje que mi padre me envió". Tang San miró directamente a los ojos del tío Xiaogang. "Para recuperar lo que Spirit Hall me había robado, juro hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacudir los cimientos de sus nobles castillos. Yo, hijo de Tang Hao, haré que Spirit Hall pague todo lo que deben a mil -doblez."

Suspiré y dije: "¿Esto significa que ya no puedo visitar la casa?"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo el abuelo Shan. "¡¿Qué tipo de viento extraño te dio esa idea, estúpido nieto mío ?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Gruñí en mis manos, recordando lo que sucedió hace solo dos días cuando la luz del sol cayó sobre mi cabeza.

"Anime al pequeño Jin", dijo Tang San. "Fue solo tu piedad filial lo que te hizo actuar como tal". Él me estaba frotando la espalda.

Estábamos caminando desde Nuoding a la ciudad de Suotuo para inscribirnos en la llamada academia Shrek por orden del tío Xiaogang. El viaje fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tres maestros espirituales que caminaban sin parar parecían pasar un buen rato sin tener que preocuparse de la noche o del día, gracias a mi Dominio.

Xiao Wu rió como una campana aireada. "¿Quién sabía que el pequeño maestro era tan afectuoso con sus abuelos?"

La miré con una mirada fija. "Son mi familia", dije. "Por supuesto, no aceptaré simplemente dejarlos, pero la escuela es una parte natural de la vida, y si me lo hubieran explicado en primer lugar, entonces no habría tenido que suceder todo eso". Levanté los brazos hacia el cielo para enfatizarlos, luego los volví a bajar para esconder mis ardientes mejillas.

"Si quisieras", dijo Tang San riendo, "¿podrías llamarme hermano mayor para disminuir la soledad?"

Me encogí de hombros y dije: "No veo ningún daño en eso".

Xiao Wu se adelantó a nosotros y hinchó sus mejillas en Tang San. "¿Pero no era tu hermana pequeña?" ella dijo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, agitando sus manos frente a él para aplacar al jefe de la academia de Nuoding, Wu, y luego dijo: "Nunca le pedí que fuera mi hermano pequeño. Él ya es mi primo, por lo que es familia, pero tú elegí formar parte de mía."

Quería decir algo sobre la implicación de hacerlo, pero decidí no hacerlo. Las bromas sobre el matrimonio y el sexo probablemente fueron fuera de límites para un niño de diez años.

Xiao Wu se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia adelante, diciendo: "Una persona tan frívola, pidiéndole a la gente de izquierda y derecha que sean sus hermanos".

Pero en ese momento una ... persona, porque me había acostumbrado a usar siempre mi corona, apareció de entre los arbustos y apresuró a Xiao Wu con un cuchillo.

Solo dije que se apresuró porque corría, pero para un maestro espiritual fue más un paso rápido.

Xiao Wu frunció el ceño al hombre que apuntaba hacia ella, luego lo tiró al suelo, como diez espadas blancas empujadas hacia arriba desde el suelo, todas goteando con un fluido de color púrpura azulado y apuñalando a ese hombre.

"Guagh?" fue la agonía del hombre como líneas de rojo gotearon por esas hojas blancas.

Xiao Wu regresó a nuestro lado con un rápido salto mientras liberaba su espíritu, dos anillos amarillos flotando a su alrededor.

Tang San y yo lo seguimos, él con su uno amarillo y dos morados, y yo con mis luces medio púrpuras y moradas, azules y doradas se unieron al vibrante rosa.

"¿Te atreves a atacar a mi hermana?" dijo Tang San, su voz una octava más baja de lo normal, pero el hombre ahora estaba sufriendo espasmos y fumando por el potente veneno.

Luego expandí mi Dominio sobre la pobre alma y llevé al chico a la inconsciencia, dejando que Devour destruyera la energía del veneno que lo corroía. Constantemente peleando y siendo envenenado por Tang San eventualmente me inundó el veneno de su Machineel, lo cual también le hizo a Xiao Wu de una manera menos invasiva. Fue para ayudarnos a construir una resistencia a otros venenos menores, dijo.

"Terminarás matándolo si dejo que el veneno avance más", dije. De acuerdo, su enojo estaba dentro de lo razonable.

Tang San me miró como si estuviera desconcertado, pero por lo demás no dijo nada. Luego se volvió hacia los arbustos de donde venía esa persona y dijo: "Sé que hay tres más allí, salgan y no mataremos a su amigo".

Desde la zarza llegó un crujido frenético mientras otros tres hombres salían corriendo y se arrodillaban con la cabeza en el suelo frente a nosotros.

"¡Por favor sean indulgentes con nosotros viejos tontos!" dijo el hombre andrajoso. "No pretendíamos ofender a los jóvenes maestros".

Todos conocían a los maestros espirituales, más aún las diferencias entre las fortalezas de sus espíritus y las fortalezas de sus anillos. Además de esto, la importancia de la configuración ideal de anillos fue ampliamente conocida.

"¡Solo nos forzaron al bandidaje por la desgracia en nuestras vidas!" dijo el otro tipo en harapos. "¡Pedimos perdón!"

"Los viejos tontos estábamos equivocados al ofenderte", dijo el de la barba.

Luego, todos juntos, los tres aún conscientes tocaron la cabeza tres veces.

"No hay daño hecho", dije con una sonrisa. "Pero si te dejamos ir, podrías intentar robarte a otros, ¿y quién puede decir que no les harás daño? No será nuestro problema entonces, pero entonces, tendremos la culpa si alguna vez. Entonces, espero que entiendan si mi hermano y mi hermana deciden aquí "amplié mis ojos y sonreí" algo permanente ".

Los ojos de esos tres hombres se volvieron vidriosos mientras sus cuerpos temblaban, todos volviéndose hacia Tang San.

Se encontró con mis ojos y asintió con la cabeza, luego se volvió hacia Xiao Wu, la dureza de su mirada se suavizó, pero cuando se volvió hacia los hombres, algo siniestro reemplazó la suave luz. Apretó la mandíbula y dijo: "La bondad hacia el enemigo es crueldad hacia uno mismo".

Luego, con un destello de su tercer anillo, cuatro espadas blancas apuñaló en la cabeza de esos hombres, matándolos a todos.

La bilis se disparó por mi garganta y el ácido ardiente me lamió las mejillas, la lengua y los dientes. Vacié lo que quedaba del desayuno allí y luego, mientras Xiao Wu permanecía inmóvil, sin apartar los ojos de los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos hombres. Me volví hacia Tang San y vi su tez pálida, sus ojos firmes e inquebrantables.

"¿Por qué los mataste?" Dije, deteniendo otro flujo de ácido, pero una curiosidad morbosa bailó en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

"Tu juicio fue correcto, pequeño Jin", dijo Tang San, y escupió en el suelo, limpiándose la boca después.

"¡Estaba dando a entender que los asustaba sin sentido!" Santa mierda "¡Y esas eran solo personas comunes! No maestros espirituales". Tenía mis sospechas sobre lo que las habilidades espirituales podían hacer a las personas normales, pero no quería descubrir esto.

"No tenemos el tiempo o la autoridad para reformar a otros que deciden hacer lo malo para vivir", dijo Tang San con una voz nivelada. "Y tampoco hay guardias aquí a lo largo de las carreteras, en cambio, le hicimos un favor a la gente al limpiar este tipo de basura".

Negué con la cabeza, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, pero hacer algo así con esa resolución era ... desconcertante. "¿Y qué pasaría si realmente estuvieran sufriendo de pobreza?"

Los ojos de Tang San perdieron su aguda luz. "Entonces deberían haberse resuelto a enfrentar la consecuencia de vivir según la ley del fuerte", dijo.

"Hermano", dijo Xiao Wu, con las mejillas vacías de color. "Gracias por protegerme".

Suspiré y enterré mi cara en mis manos. Tener el poder de matar y elegir hacerlo era algo con lo que nunca pensé que tendría que lidiar. Todos a los que me había enfrentado alguna vez podían tomar lo que podía repartir, pero ... solo un pequeño error y podría causar una masacre.

"Lo que hicimos no estuvo mal", dijo Tang San. Luego puso una triste sonrisa. "Y eres amable, pequeño Jin, mucho más amable que yo".

Xiao Wu se presionó sobre Tang San y dijo: "Y tú también eres hermano, solo hiciste lo que hiciste para cumplir tu promesa".

"¿Y los cuerpos?" Dije.

"¿Qué hay de los cuerpos?" Tang San dijo.

"Estos podrían causar enfermedades si se pudren". Su sangre ya empezaba a acumularse en el suelo.

Xiao Wu miró entre nosotros dos. "No estoy a favor de enterrarlos", dijo.

Paré otro chorro de bilis y deseé mi primera habilidad, mi luz dorada envolvió los cadáveres. " _La basura de otro hombre es el tesoro de otro hombre_ ", dije en voz baja.

Devoré lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos, carne y huesos y todo, y al igual que esa vez con el conejo hace tantos años, una cálida luz roja fluyó hacia mí, lavando en el pozo que era mi Corona. Xiao Wu miró con horror, mientras los ojos de Tang San se mantenían quietos, solo observando. Cuando terminé, ni siquiera quedaron huesos, ya que todo se desintegró en polvo.

Exhalé, sintiendo que todavía latía carmesí en el reino de mi Corona. "Podemos quemar la ropa después para eliminar todo rastro de lo que sucedió".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, pequeño Jin?" preguntó Tang San, sus cejas en un nudo.

"Hace mucho tiempo resolví que solo mataría lo que comería", le dije, a medida que regresaban más recuerdos de esa noche, y los gritos aparentes de esas plantas moribundas mientras daban su vida para alimentar la mía. "Y yo fui responsable de la muerte de estos hombres, por lo tanto, mi deber es cumplir".

No hablamos ninguna palabra el resto de esa noche, en lugar de caminar bien hasta la mañana bajo la luz de mi espíritu. Si hubiera habido otras bandas entonces, no vimos ninguna, y fue lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, justo después del amanecer, llegamos a nuestro destino: la ciudad de Suotuo. Luego fuimos a la primera posada que vimos y me ofrecí para explorar dónde estaba la academia de Shrek para enderezar mis pensamientos, en cuanto a Tang San, lo más probable es que Xiao Wu lo arrastrara a comprar y todo lo demás, como siempre.

Estaba caminando por el camino bordeado de piedra, ocupándome de mi negocio cuando me encontré con una tienda que parecía hacer que mi espíritu hormigueara. A lo largo de los años, aprendí que mi Corona reaccionó a otros artículos que contenían poder espiritual, ya fueran plantas o minerales excepcionales o incluso herramientas espirituales.

Entré y vi chucherías y adornos de todas las formas y tamaños, y ya podía prever el dolor que causaría mi billetera. Caminé hacia donde suponía que estaría el mostrador y en su lugar encontré a un anciano con gafas en una mecedora que dormía en el trabajo.

"Buenos días, señor", dije. "Me gustaría preguntar sobre algunos de sus productos?"

Un ojo gris se asomó a un párpado perezoso y él agitó una mano en respuesta.

"¿Es eso un sí, puedes mirar a tu alrededor como lo desees?"

Él gruñó, y fue la mejor confirmación que pude obtener. Me fui a una esquina de la tienda lejos de la vista y convoqué mi Corona en mis manos. Usar mi Dominio solo necesitaba que mi espíritu se manifestara, pero para beneficiarme de la expansión en la conciencia, tendría que usarlo. Con mi espíritu en la mano, me puse a tocar todo lo que pude con mi Dominio.

Hubo algunos elementos que se calentaron o se enfriaron al tacto de mi poder espiritual, pero ninguno reaccionó de manera grandiosa. Decepcionado, volví al anciano y le dije que no encontré nada que quisiera y vi a Tang San y Xiao Wu salir.

"Hola pequeño Jin", dijo Tang San.

"Hola", se hizo eco de Xiao Wu a su lado.

Xiao Wu y yo habíamos estado un poco desconectados desde lo sucedido ayer.

"Es una tienda de herramientas espirituales", le dije, "pero no encontré nada que quisiera, aún así, vale la pena probar tu mano".

Nos despedimos y pregunté por el mercado las instrucciones, y finalmente las obtuve de un buen hombre que vendía salchichas, aunque la gente del pueblo parecía evitarlo como a la peste.

Seguí el camino para encontrar una larga fila de padres junto con sus hijos, todo frente a un anciano que masajeaba las manos de los niños.

Caminé hacia uno de esos grupos de padres e hijos y pregunté si era la academia Shrek y obtuve una respuesta afirmativa. Una vez cumplida mi misión, me volví para irme cuando ...

"¡Pequeño Jin!" dijo una niña.

Me volví y vi a esa chica cuyo pelo hasta la cintura, hasta la cintura, cuando la vi por última vez ahora estaba cortado hasta llegar a sus orejas. Ah, mierda.

"¡Rongrong!" Le dije: "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Se detuvo frente a mí, con las mejillas encendidas y su sencillo vestido blanco que se balanceaba con la pequeña brisa, trayendo consigo el aroma de las flores de las montañas, como el perfume de la tía Yuehua. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hay de tu abuelo Sword o abuelo Bone?" Miré a mi alrededor, y si no hubiera habido testigos, también habría extendido mi Dominio para detectar a los dos temibles veteranos. Buen señor, las personas mayores eran realmente feroces en este mundo.

"No saben que estoy aquí", dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y triunfante, con las manos en jarras. Su piel clara y su voz tranquilizadora creaban una brecha con la escena, pero la ternura era justicia, y me sentía como un viejo cabrón por sentir las mejillas calientes de un niño.

"Si te encuentran aquí conmigo", dije, "¡me asarán vivo!"

Ella levantó una mano para que dejara de hablar y me dijo: "¡Tonterías! Mi palabra es ley en la secta". Ella asintió antes de continuar, "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Quería huir de aquí, pero si lo hiciera nunca escucharía el final del abuelo Shan, y sería peor si descubrieran que Rongrong era la causa. "Con la esperanza, no es el mismo propósito que tú. Se supone que debo inscribirme en esta academia Shrek con mi primo ... s".

Xiao Wu fue adoptado extraoficialmente por Tang San, y como jefe técnico de su hogar, ya que el tío Hao estaba escondido, entonces sí, tenía la autoridad para hacerlo.

Rongrong me miró y dijo: "Tan grosero como siempre lo veo". Entonces ella sonrió algo feroz. "Tal vez _debería_ decirle al abuelo Espada que fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniera aquí".

Fruncí los labios y dije: "¿Y confirmo indirectamente con su familia que de alguna manera usted y yo estamos _involucrados_ ?" Me aseguré de enfatizar la última palabra.

Ella abrió los ojos, con esperanza al darse cuenta de lo que dije. "Asumiendo un junior", dijo, su tono agitado. "Como si la hermana mayor aquí viera a alguien más joven que ella". Rongrong se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que si le pasaba algo malo, estaba jodido porque sabía que ella estaba allí. Bueno, joder-un-doodle-doo entonces. Suspiré y dije: "¿Ya tienes un lugar para quedarte? Como tu amigo, estoy moralmente obligado" -bajo amenaza de muerte- "para mantenerte a salvo".

Un brillante iris rosa se asomó por un párpado blanco como la seda, y luego dijo: "¿Quién sabía que Junior también podía ser cortés?"

Regresé a la posada con Rongrong para esperar a Tang San y Xiao Wu.

Como mi primo, y también involucrado con la secta Clear Sky, y Xiao Wu también involucrado por poder, les conté a los dos mi circunstancia con la pequeña princesa de la escuela Seven Treasure después de esa fecha de juego a la que tuve que llevarla. Fue idea de toda la tía, y el tío Fengzhi no tuvo ningún reparo, aunque el abuelo Sword de ella miró durante todo ese viaje por Merchant Lane y el ligero almuerzo que tuvimos en la Corte del Milenio. Y que un titulado Douluo se concentre constantemente en ti con su aura aguda era una experiencia que no me gustaba repetir.

Los dos llegaron aproximadamente una hora más tarde para encontrarme jugueteando con algunas ampollas de salitre, carbón y azufre, y Rongrong jugando con una cítara y tarareando para sí misma. Rongrong miró a los recién llegados, luego se volvió hacia mí con una pregunta silenciosa, 'quién' ".

"¿Por qué está tu novia aquí?" dijo Xiao Wu con una luz bailando en sus ojos. Sonaba como si ya hubiera pasado lo que pasó ayer.

Rongrong gritó, las orejas se sonrojaron y la cítara se convirtió en un acorde equivocado.

"Ella no es mi novia", le dije, luego me volví hacia Rongrong, "este es mi primo Tang San y su hermana Xiao Wu".

"P-encantado de conocerte", dijo ella.

¿Qué pasó con esa actitud dominante? "Ella está aquí para inscribirse en Shrek también, y ya sé el camino", le dije. Rongrong se aclaró la garganta. Yo quería gemir pero no lo hice. "Ella también lo sabe".

Rongrong asintió con una sonrisa. "¿El pequeño Jin me contó todo sobre ti entonces?" ella le dijo a Xiao Wu.

Xiao Wu levantó una ceja. "Sí, él _tiene_ ".

Las dos chicas se rieron entre dientes, y dije "sálvame" a Tang San, pero él negó con la cabeza, labios apretados.

Después de eso, todos acordamos ir a la academia de Shrek juntos, conmigo y Tang San caminando detrás de las dos chicas charlando alegremente.

"Es una buena persona", dijo Tang San, "y esta es la única vez que te he visto tan dócil".

"Su abuelo es un Titulado Douluo con un espíritu de espada, su enfoque solo se siente como si me estuvieran cortando por la mitad".

"Ah", dijo Tang San. "Ella es bonita sin embargo".

"Tengo diez, hermano", le dije, "y ella tiene doce. Esos asuntos aún están muy por delante de mí". No dije que ni siquiera estaba seguro de vivir el tiempo suficiente para ver ese día dados los peligros de este mundo. Demonios, si las personas normales pudieran convertirse en bandidos, ¿qué impedía que los maestros espirituales lo hicieran? Solo imaginar a un titulado Douluo asaltando a la gente fue suficiente para hacerme querer pedir un reembolso kármico.

Tang San asintió con eso.

"Y además", dije, "¿qué hay de ti y Xiao Wu?"

Tosió fuerte y se compuso antes de decir: "Ella es mi hermana".

Esa mirada despistada en sus ojos me hizo querer electrocutarlo solo por el gusto de hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero la forma en que Xiao Wu lo miraba no era una forma en la que pudiera asociar a un niño de doce años para ser capaz de hacerlo. Las pocas veces que la atrapé tiró de mi corazón lo suficiente como para hacer que un hombre adulto como yo se preguntara: ¿cómo?

Por el arco hecho de madera picada y un letrero mal pintado y el dibujo de un monstruo verde, se escribieron las palabras Academia Shrek, y esperamos en la cola para que nos examinen. El mismo viejo andrajoso de esta mañana todavía se sentaba al frente, alejando a los niños por ser demasiado viejos o demasiado débiles, y junto a él había un adolescente rubio con una mirada feroz: un deslumbrante rojo y una fría pupila azul que barría e intimidar a los padres que querían volver y quejarse.

Finalmente, cuando suficientes padres estaban apiñados alrededor de la mesa, el anciano se levantó de su asiento y gritó: "La Academia Shrek solo acepta monstruos, si alguien tiene rango de espíritu mayor de veinticinco años y tiene menos de doce años de edad, avance y te seguiré rápidamente al próximo examen ".

La multitud de personas habló, algunos dijeron que esto era solo un montón de mierda de caballo, o que algunos dijeron que esta Academia Shrek era una estafa, algunos incluso aún decían que el anciano solo estaba buscando una excusa para no devolverles su dinero. Después de todo, diez monedas de oro espíritu todavía era una gran cantidad de dinero.

"Vamos", dijo Rongrong al resto de nosotros. "¿Qué estamos esperando?"

Caminamos contra la multitud con Rongrong a la cabeza, alejando a todos los demás frente a nosotros. Sorprendente, aunque a nadie parecía importarle, las personas hermosas seguramente lo tenían fácil.

Pero la multitud no cesó de despertar, y el anciano que estaba delante brilló con un siniestro gris: seis anillos que emanaban de su cuerpo: uno blanco, uno amarillo, tres morados y uno negro. Aparentemente, el hombre era un Emperador espiritual a pesar de parecer un granjero, y después de eso, nadie más se atrevió a hablar.

Llegamos al final del frente, y ese adolescente rubio se levantó de su asiento y dijo: "Detente".

El anciano se volvió hacia nosotros, "¿Dónde están los padres de ustedes cuatro?"

"Nuestro profesor nos dijo que viniéramos aquí", dijo Tang San para nosotros.

"¿Profesor?" el anciano dijo. "No importa, ¿cuáles son tus rangos y caminos?"

La gente de allí nos miraba, mientras que ese adolescente rubio miraba a Rongrong de una manera que yo conocía bien. Fruncí el ceño y me paré frente a ella.

Esa adolescente rubia me miró y sonrió, y mantuve la cara impasible, era mejor practicar la precaución hasta que se repartieran todas las manos.

Rongrong no protestó y en su lugar habló, "rango vigésimo sexto sistema auxiliar".

El anciano se acercó a nosotros y se masajeó la mano. "Muy bien, pase pequeña señorita". Luego miró al resto de nosotros.

"Soy el siguiente", le dije, extendiendo mi mano hacia él, "rango casi veintisiete, uhh ... sistema de control, creo".

"¿Crees?" dijo el viejo. Luego me masajeó la mano y sus ojos se agrandaron y tuvo que retroceder un paso antes de decir: "Un pequeño monstruo de hecho".

Xiao Wu se adelantó y dijo: "Sistema de batalla, rango vigésimo noveno".

Ella también pasó, muy a la ira de los que nos esperaban a medida que los murmullos y murmullos empezaban a actuar.

La mirada de Tang San atravesó a esa gente, y liberó su espíritu, los tres anillos flotando detrás de él, uno amarillo y dos morados. La presión que emanaba de él volvió a silenciar a quienes nos rodeaban, y el anciano también negó con la cabeza al verlo. "Trigésimo tercer rango ... sistema de batalla".

"Ni siquiera me importa a qué edad", le dijo a Tang San. "Pasas."

Y solo para agregar algo extra, también saqué el mío, uno medio violeta y morado, y saludé a la gente que dejé atrás con la sonrisa más dulce que pude, y el anciano se rió mientras desaparecía de la vista.

En el camino, notamos que otra chica caminaba con nosotros, pero donde Rongrong era como un soplo de aire primaveral, y Xiao Wu como el primer día de verano, esta chica era como la luna llena sobre un fondo de estrellas. Era sorprendentemente voluptuosa para su edad de como mucho doce, lo que probablemente estaba relacionado con su espíritu. Y mientras caminábamos, la adolescente rubia junto a nosotros siguió mirándola ahora en lugar de Rongrong. No hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir la ira de la niña, así que también reduje un poco mi ritmo para obstaculizar la línea de visión del lecher.

Una vez más, el adolescente me miró, mientras Rongrong levantó una ceja antes de pellizcar mi oreja.

"¿Para que era eso?" Dije.

Ella solo sacó su lengua.

"Tsk tsk", dijo Xiao Wu. "El pequeño maestro no debería jugar con fuego".

"¿Dónde aprendiste sobre ese tipo de imágenes?", Repliqué.

El adolescente nos trajo a un claro donde otros niños ya estaban esperando, y el anciano al que le pregunté cómo llegar estaba aquí, vendiendo salchichas de todas las cosas.

"Cuidado con esos", dijo el rubio.

El anciano que vendía salchichas empujó su carrito hacia nosotros cuando un olor a barbacoa pesado entró. "¡Consigue aquí tus salchichas del tío de salchichas!"

No uno que evite un bocadillo rápido, Xiao Wu ya compró uno antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerla. Luego sacudió al anciano.

"Pequeño Ao, ¿por qué no muestras a estos estudiantes cómo se hacen?" La sonrisa del rubio haría que la leche cuaje, y el Tío de la salchicha se congeló.

"¿Pequeño?" Dije. Eso significaba que este chico tío era realmente joven, o que esta rubia era realmente grosera.

"Solo hace crecer su barba muy rápido", dijo Blondie. Ah, está bien, joven entonces.

Este pequeño Ao luego juntó sus manos y las movió arriba y abajo en un gesto de la mano muy familiar y dijo: "Yo soy tu padre, tengo una gran salchicha". Cuando se formó la luz desde el interior del anillo, su pulgar e índice hicieron, creando la misma salchicha que estaba asando a la parilla.

La merienda en la mano de Xiao Wu cayó al suelo, su boca se abrió y se cerró cuando un tinte rojo viajó por su cuello hasta sus orejas.

Me reí a carcajadas y la mirada de Tang San me detuvo, mientras Rongrong me pellizcaba la oreja otra vez y Xiao Wu me daba una patada en la espinilla. Mientras me retorcía de dolor, blondie negó con la cabeza al pequeño Ao y luego lo dejamos con sus salchichas, je. Rongrong me pellizcó la oreja otra vez.

Blondie nos llevó por delante de la línea, y esos niños también se quejaron, pero fueron nuevamente silenciados por Tang San y mis anillos.

"Fieles a la palabra, pequeños monstruos de hecho", dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Tang San caminó junto a él y dijo: "Estoy encontrando estas últimas pruebas demasiado fáciles, ¿está bien que pasemos así?"

Blondie lo miró fijamente. "Acabamos de eliminar a todos los que están por debajo del rango vigésimo quinto y por encima de los doce años, para que esto sea fácil solo significa que usted califica como debería".

"La lógica pasa, hermano", le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza a la declaración de Blondie.

Tang San sonrió con ironía ante eso.

"No creo que hayamos sido presentados todavía", le dije a la chica vestida de negro.

"Zhu Zhuqing", dijo y siguió caminando.

"Bastante justo", le dije, y luego señalé a cada persona, diciendo: "Tang Jin, Tang San, Xiao Wu, Ning Rongrong".

Entonces dijo blondie, señalándose a sí mismo, "Dai Mubai".

Pero ninguna de las chicas le prestó atención.

La última prueba fue en otro claro y aquí, solo había un hombre robusto con vetas blancas que aparecían de vez en cuando en su largo cabello, sentados en una silla.

"Profesor Zhao, en realidad tenemos una cuarta prueba este año", dijo Dai Mubai. "Y todos fueron rastreados rápidamente desde el primer examen".

Zhao se puso de pie y flexionó su cuello, las grietas de carga sonaron. "¿En verdad anotamos cinco pequeños monstruos?"

Dai Mubai luego hizo un gesto hacia nosotros y Tang San. "Deberías ver cómo se ven estos dos espíritus", dijo.

Tang San y yo compartimos una mirada y me encogí de hombros, soltando mi Corona y mis anillos, y él también lo hizo.

"T-esto es posible?" el maestro Zhao dijo. "¿Cómo?"

Tang San lo miró fijamente y dijo: "Con dificultad".

Me estremecí al recordar la mierda por la que tuve que pasar para obtener esos malditos anillos. "Entonces ... mucho ... goo ..."

"¿Qué pasa con él?" dijo el maestro Zhao.

Tang San resopló, y también Xiao Wu, y luego dijo: "Lo siento maestro Zhao, pero no es mi historia para contar".

Zhao se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin importarle. "Bien, soy Zhao Wuji y seré tu último examinador. Ahora bien, ¿cuáles son tus rangos y espíritus?"

Rongrong fue de nuevo el primero en hablar, "Vigésimo sexto rango, Siete Pagoda de azulejos esmaltados, sistema auxiliar".

"Un discípulo directo ¿eh?" dijo Zhao, acariciando su barbilla. "Excelente."

Tang San me miró y negué con la cabeza, y él asintió con la cabeza. "Además, vigésimo sexto rango, Amber Crown, sistema de control".

"Nunca escuché hablar de este espíritu antes", dijo Zhao.

Dai Mubai frunció el ceño y me miró. "Yo tampoco."

Me encogí de hombros y dije: "Es una variación".

"¿De que?" Zhao Wuji dijo.

Hice que mi Martillo entre en mis manos, la luz negra surgió. "Del Clear Sky Hammer", dije.

Los ojos de Dai Mubai y Zhao Wuji se abrieron de par en par, y ese hombre grande dijo: "¿Eres de la secta Clear Sky con espíritus gemelos?"

Le devolví la sonrisa y dije: "El único".

"Así que es por eso", murmuró Rongrong.

Zhao Wuji y Dai Mubai luego se volvieron hacia Tang San, quien dijo: "Oh, soy un discípulo de la secta exterior. Soy el trigésimo tercer clasificado, Blue Silver Grass".

"¿Qué?" Zhao Wuji dijo: "¿Estás tratando de bromear conmigo?"

Tang San convocó una mata de hierba y se la mostró a los dos con ojos desconcertados, y Rongrong también quedó hipnotizado.

"¿Y tu?" Dijo Zhao Wuji, volviéndose hacia Xiao Wu.

"No soy como esos dos", dijo, "pero no perderé, vigésimo noveno rango, Conejo de huesos blandos".

"¿Y última?" dijo Dai Mubai, aunque la razón por la que él era el indicado ya era bastante extraño.

Zhuqing lanzó una mirada fulminante a Mubai y dijo: "Vigésimo séptimo rango, Hell Civet".

Zhao se cruzó de brazos y asintió. "Little Mu, ¿estás seguro de que puedes enfrentarte a la pequeña San o al pequeño Jin?"

Dai Mubai sonrió algo feroz, "Confío en cualquiera de los dos, pero ambos pedirían un poco".

Zhao Wuji murmuró de acuerdo, "Bien, bien, entonces hagámoslo así, ¿por qué no intentas resistir mis ataques por una vara de incienso?" Él no estaba sonriendo, y en cambio tenía una expresión seria. "No creo que Mubai solo sea suficiente para ponerte a prueba, y así, siempre y cuando incluso uno de ustedes se quede parado, ¿entonces todos pasaron?"

Levanté la mano, "personalmente no tengo problemas con esto, y de esta manera, Rongrong tampoco tendrá que luchar exactamente".

Zhao Wuji asintió con fuerza. "Un verdadero hombre entonces. ¿Y los otros?"

Xiao Wu y Tang San compartieron una mirada, y Tang San dijo: "Nosotros dos también estamos bien".

Zhuqing se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bien".

"Esos buenos monstruitos", dijo. Luego, encendió una varita de incienso, "Tienes tanto tiempo para planear estrategias y planear, y solo usaré mi cuarto anillo para atacarlo para que sea justo. Mubai, siéntete libre de contarles todo".

Los seis de nosotros nos acurrucamos juntos, con Mubai asegurándose de que estaba parado junto a Zhuqing, ella estaba bastante molesta, pero solo fue por unos minutos.

"De acuerdo, es mejor que depongas todas tus habilidades ahora", dijo Mubai. "Necesitarás todo el trabajo en equipo que puedas para ganar contra el maestro Zhao. Él es un septuagésimo sexto sabio espiritual cuyo espíritu es el Vajra Oso vigoroso, y sobresale tanto en ataque como en defensa. Sus primeras cuatro habilidades son en orden: una capacidad de refuerzo, una habilidad de ataque a distancia, una capacidad para aumentar la gravedad y otra para orientarse a la posición del objetivo ".

Tang San habló primero, "Puedo realizar ataques a distancia envenenados y obligarme a controlar usando pasto".

Xiao Wu fue el siguiente, "Mis habilidades son para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tengo una habilidad encantadora para las distracciones".

Rongrong habló a continuación, "Soy capaz de aumentar hasta un treinta por ciento el poder de ataque y la velocidad".

Fui al siguiente y dije: "Mi Corona tiene un dominio y puede comer el poder espiritual de un objetivo e impedir el movimiento con electricidad, mientras que mi Martillo tiene un ataque a distancia y un golpe con poder".

Dai Mubai negó con la cabeza. "Y con anillos de dos mil años también ..."

"Eh, nah, el otro tiene alrededor de novecientos algo".

"Lo suficientemente cerca", dijo Rongrong.

"Jin liderará el ataque", dijo Tang San, "y Xiao Wu y Zhuqing estarán a sus flancos y lanzarán ataques en cualquier oportunidad que tengan, mientras yo estaré detrás de Jin y lanzaré ataques a distancia con Rongrong muy por detrás de mí".

"Estoy de acuerdo con esta formación", dije. "¿Cualquier otra sugerencia?"

Nadie planteó ninguna otra sugerencia, por lo que procedimos a organizar nuestra formación para enfrentar a Zhao Wuji: tres atacantes en el frente, uno de mitad de ranger y short-stop, y el último en apoyo.

"¿Ya terminaste de prepararte?" dijo Zhao Wuji, sacando otro palo de incienso. A juzgar por el tamaño de eso, iba a arder durante unos buenos tres minutos.

"Tan listos como siempre estaremos," dije, sacando mi Martillo y mi Corona, luces negras y doradas que se enroscaban a mi alrededor.

Xiao Wu liberó su espíritu, y sus orejas y piernas se alargaron, mientras que Zhuqing creció garras y orejas y su contorno pareció borroso. Me volví y vi a Rongrong con una torre enjoyada como una cosa flotando en sus manos, mientras un arco iris de colores brillaba de su cuerpo, mientras que la hierba alrededor de Tang San comenzaba a girar hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, pareciendo llamas azules parpadeantes.

Zhao Wuji arrojó su incienso a un tres y se incrustó allí, ya ardiendo. Luego liberó su espíritu, su cuerpo creció dos pulgadas sólidas y todos sus músculos se agrandaban, mientras siete anillos aparecían en orden: dos amarillos, dos morados, tres negros.

"Comienza", dijo, mientras un anillo amarillo brillaba y su cuerpo expandía otros músculos que parecían haber estallado y creciendo otros tres o cuatro pulgadas.

Inmediatamente brillé Devour y Shock hacia él, y su expresión pareció cambiar. Después de obtener mi próximo anillo, la tasa de Devour también aumentó, y ahora, fue suficiente para hacer que el tío Zhi sintiera algo significativo. Entonces, algo de poder extranjero entró en mí y el cálido goteo del poder espiritual de mí se convirtió en un resplandor, a medida que la luz dorada de mi Dominio se hacía más vibrante.

"Ven a mí viejo", grité, mientras mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Corrí hacia él, y él cargó en especie, con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara.

"No me decepciones ahora, chico de Clear Sky", dijo, riendo.

"Siete días de creación, primer festival", dijo la voz de campana de Rongrong. "Fuerza."

Empujé a Devour y a Shock tan fuerte como pude, consumiendo el poder del espíritu casi tan rápido como pude reponerlo cuando Zhao Wuji apareció frente a mí Zhuqing y Xiao Wu avanzó diagonalmente para obtener sus flancos. Entré en erupción con el primer golpe de Disorder Splitting Wind, reforzándolo con Thunder Heart Strike cuando una capa de electricidad cubrió mi Hammer.

La palma de la mano de Zhao Wuji se disparó, pero un destello blanco se encontró con su palma abierta mientras dos sombras negras apuntaban directamente a sus ojos.

El ataque del Spirit Sage se desvió por un momento cuando tuvo que esquivar esas siniestras agujas, y choqué con el tronco de un brazo. Sentí como si hubiera golpeado el lado ancho de un acantilado pero el poder explosivo mejorado de Thunder Heart Strike y el refuerzo de Rongrong arremetieron y empujaron un poco el brazo de Zhao Wuji, así que me recuperé en el segundo golpe, pero el peso del mundo de repente me atrajo y perdí mi rastro de impulso cuando el camino del Martillo se desequilibró.

Luego, un mechón azul me alejó del meteoro, pero una ráfaga de afiladas volutas negras atacó el flanco de Zhao Wuji, haciéndolo girar justo a tiempo para que yo despejara; luego, una ráfaga de luz rosa lo golpeó -la habilidad del encanto de Xiao Wu- y pareció tropezar.

Luego recuperé el equilibrio y el hilo de azul ahora se ató a las piernas de Zhao Wuji, y aproveché el aumento de la gravedad para girar mi Martillo una vez antes de atacar con otro golpe de trueno a las rodillas de Zhao. Él era más fuerte que yo de todas formas, puede tomar tanto.

Zhao Wuji movió su pierna justo a tiempo a pesar del atascamiento, y mi Martillo se estrelló contra el suelo y envió una onda de choque hacia arriba, lo que lo dejó completamente fuera de balance. La gravedad volvió a la normalidad, y él extendió una mano que se encontró a mitad de camino por una espada blanca, que finalmente sacó sangre. Como dijo Tang San, la bondad hacia el enemigo era crueldad consigo misma, así que volví a subir y volví a hacer erupción con el primer golpe.

Zhao Wuji rompió la espada blanca con una gran densidad de poder espiritual y se despegó del suelo, pero su rodilla fue atravesada por una lanza negra y tuvo que bloquear un tercer golpe del corazón del trueno en una posición de apagado.

Contacté con sus brazos, y lo empujé completamente contra el suelo hasta un lecho de espadas blancas mientras agujas negras volaban desde cualquier lugar imaginable, incluso rodeándome solo para cambiar la trayectoria de nuevo para golpearlo. Como un salmón majestuoso en medio de un río de negro, me golpeé con el segundo golpe: un cuarto Golpe cardíaco del Trueno mientras mi poder espiritual disminuía casi a la mitad. Cada uso de la segunda habilidad de mi Martillo consume un sólido doce por ciento relativo a mi total.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto, otra ráfaga de sombras se acercó a la cabeza de Zhao Wuji cuando el mismo estallido de rosa apareció desde un costado.

Entonces ... su anillo negro brilló.


	13. Chapter 13

Bajo ese resplandor negro, el suelo en el que estaba parada me dejó mientras me precipitaba en el cuerpo de Zhao Wuji junto con Zhuqing y Xiao Wu como muñecas de trapo contra una pared de ladrillos.

Los maestros espirituales necesitaban aprender a lidiar con lo impensable, y un engaño bastardo era una de esas ocasiones. Y, como el abuelo Lin me enseñó antes, había dos formas de lidiar con el movimiento decisivo de tu oponente: defender o contrarrestar, y sin ninguna forma de defenderlo, mi elección era obvia.

Me retracté de mi dominio para envolver solo al bastardo, tirando de Devour por más y empujando a Shock al máximo de salida mientras me despegaba del cuerpo de Zhao Wuji, asegurándome de mantener a las chicas alejadas de mi luz. Luego levanté mi Martillo, listo para atacar a corta distancia mientras vertía la mitad de mi poder espiritual restante en un cuarto Golpe cardíaco de Trueno.

Cuando un brazo gigantesco detuvo mi espíritu frío y la abrumadora presión forzó mi capacidad de regreso, causando una reacción de poder espiritual y electricidad para enredar mi cuerpo. Pero una oleada de luz roja me ayudó a mantener la inteligencia, apreté los dientes a través del dolor y arremetí con una bala, enviándome más profundamente al rojo.

"Basta", gritó Zhao Wuji cuando la fuerza disipó mi rayo negro, y la aplastante fuerza de atracción se liberó.

Caí de donde estaba pegado a su pecho, mi Martillo dejó una abolladura profunda contra la alfombra de hierba, y Zhuqing y Xiao Wu se soltaron y ambos retrocedieron unos pasos.

"La prueba ha terminado", dijo Zhao Wuji, mientras su transformación espiritual se reducía y el hombre-oso volvía a ser un hombre.

Con la crisis evitada, finalmente pude recuperar el aliento cuando la tensión golpeó de golpe. Luego me retracte de Devour y Shock, la cara de Zhao Wuji se relajó cuando esa luz dorada lo dejó, y en su lugar la extendí lo más que pude en el aire y la vida vegetal circundante, tomando solo todo lo que necesitaba para recuperarme. La sensación de dolor en el estómago disminuyó un poco a medida que la energía entraba.

Disipé mi Martillo e intenté sentarme, mi cuerpo crujía con ruidos extraños. Renuncié a una respiración más tarde y mentido hacia abajo, sólo que ahora darse cuenta de lo que nos rodea eran Tang San de espadas enjoyadas y agujas negras por todo colgando en el aire y con el objetivo de Zhao Wuji, sus bordes afilados brillando con el rojo furioso del primer impulso de Rongrong.

Cuando la luz de ellos se desvaneció, la nube de misiles cayó al suelo sin vida.

Zhao Wuji me tendió una mano, ayudándome a pararse antes de volverse hacia Tang San y decir: "Blue Silver Grass, ¿de dónde vino tu veneno?"

Zhuqing, Xiao Wu, Rongrong y Tang San se retractaron de sus espíritus, la serie de luces dio paso al abrumador blanco del día, y caminaron hacia donde yo estaba sentado. Tang San asintió y dijo: "Mi veneno vino de una máquina de terciopelo Spiteful de mil años, y su potencia aumenta con cada próximo anillo".

"¿Y esas blancas dagas tuyas?" dijo Zhao Wuji.

"Venían de una Mantis Jewelled Daffodil", dijo Tang San, "casi cuatro mil años".

Dai Mubai caminó hacia nosotros sacudiendo su cabeza, diciendo, "¿Qué tipo de magia tenía que usar?"

Tang San sonrió y dijo: "Mucho esfuerzo y suerte".

Esa fue una mentira tan descarada como lo había escuchado alguna vez. Cojeé hasta donde estaba el resto, y Rongrong me ayudó.

"Un verdadero genio entonces", dijo Zhao Wuji. Luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Y tú, chico de Clear Sky? ¿Tus anillos?"

Me enderecé antes de decir: "Casi mil años de Iron Spider-wasp, y casi dos mil años de Thunder Heart Moth".

"¿En dónde?"

"En ambos."

Zhao Wuji se rió y dijo: "Entonces eres un tonto por no haber salvado un espíritu hasta más adelante".

Llamé a mi martillo nuevamente y apunté a mi corona con él, asegurándome de que todos vieran los dos anillos. "¿Quién dijo que tenía espíritus gemelos?"

"¿No?" dijo Rongrong, y la forma en que inclinó la cabeza la hizo parecer preciosa.

Los demás me miraron a todos salvo a Tang San y Xiao Wu.

"Soy el heredero de la secta", le dije, "por supuesto que no puedo ser normal".

Revelar así fue parte de la conspiración entre el tío Xiaogang, mis abuelos, padre, Tang San y yo. Y Rongrong, imperturbable, significaba que ella lo había despojado de la tía antes, o que alguien más de su clan lo había hecho.

Como el siguiente en la fila de la escuela Clear Sky, mi estado era uno en el que tocarme era como provocar la ira del resto de la secta, mientras que al mismo tiempo enviaba un sutil mensaje de desesperación. ¿Qué tan lamentable fue la secta para enviar a su pequeño maestro tan joven y con solo un discípulo de la secta exterior como compañía?

Los espíritus fusionados me dieron la ventaja de un crecimiento increíblemente rápido con cada anillo, pero también era mi límite. A diferencia de Tang San, que tenía la posibilidad de dieciocho anillos espirituales en total, no podía permitirme hacer lo mismo. Entonces, lo que no podría tener en cantidad, tendría que compensarlo con calidad.

Mi misión era difundir mi nombre lo más posible, mientras mi padre preparaba al resto de nuestra familia para la reaparición que se avecinaba, y me aseguraba de que nuestra aldea delantera fuera todo lo que el mundo podía ver. El punto de inflexión de todo esto fue la rapidez con que Tang San y yo pudimos alcanzar el reino de Titled Douluo, y lo bien que podía quitarle la atención sin incurrir en la ira del Spirit Hall.

"Bien, pequeño monstruo", dijo Zhao Wuji, y levantó su mano herida. Brillaba de un blanco brillante y golpeó fuertemente su pecho con él y escupió un poco de sangre, luego la hierba que golpeó comenzó a chisporrotear y arder. "Así que esa es la razón por la cual su electricidad se quedó", dijo. "Se adapta a tu personalidad".

Le saqué la lengua y él se volvió hacia Mubai y le dijo: "Ve y llama al pequeño veneno de Ao, Blue Silver Grass", era realmente desagradable y ahora me encargaría de eso ".

Mubai asintió y corrió hacia el bosque, evitando a Zhuqing que hasta ahora no había hablado, una mirada.

Xiao Wu luego se llevó las manos a las caderas y dijo: "¿Solo les pido a estos dos monstruos por sus anillos, pero no a mí?"

Zhao Wuji gruñó y dijo: "Tuviste la suerte de que la chica del Cielo despejado recibiera la paliza por todos ustedes. Si me preguntan, los únicos que verdaderamente pasaron fueron Blue Silver Grass, la niña de los Siete Tesoros y él. el conejo y el gato solo servían como distracciones en el mejor de los casos ".

Rongrong habló, "Creo que eso es injusto, maestro".

Zhao Wuji la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, y Tang San levantó la mano.

"Pero maestro Zhao", dijo Tang San, "si no fuera por sus oportunas distracciones, ¿podríamos haber podido hacer erupción como lo hicimos nosotros?"

"Tiene razón", le dije. Fue injusto que Zhao Wuji minimizara los papeles de los dos. "Me hubieran convertido en un panqueque si no hubiera sido por los ataques oportunos de Xiao Wu y Zhuqing".

Xiao Wu se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, mientras Zhuqing daba un paso al frente. "Si hay dudas", dijo, "entonces déjame volver a tomar el examen".

Pero antes de que Zhao Wuji pudiera decir algo, una ráfaga de plumas y abundante presión espiritual cayeron en medio de nuestra discusión, revelando a un hombre corpulento con un par de gafas después de que su espíritu se hubiera retraído. Lo reconocí como el dueño de esa tienda de herramientas espirituales antes, y Tang San pareció notarlo también. El recién llegado vestía un sencillo conjunto de túnicas marrones, gastadas y desteñidas, y tenía ojos afilados como un ave de rapiña, tal como lo sugería su entrada.

"Un hombre tan mezquino", dijo, "este Zhao Wuji". La persona en cuestión se puso pálida, y sea quien sea esta persona pájaro, él era al menos más fuerte que el Espíritu Sabio que habló. "Retroceder en tu palabra", continuó el hombre, "en contra de un grupo de niños que no se habían conocido por más de una hora, y más que eso para decirles a dos que no deberían haber pasado después de perder". "Por qué, harás que esta Shrek Academy mía pierda la cara, Zhao Wuji".

Zhao Wuji se inclinó con las manos juntas frente a él, diciendo: "Director Flender, esos tres que mencioné fueron simplemente demasiado excepcionales, por supuesto que sería parcial con ellos. Dos incluso tienen segundos anillos de mil años, usted couldn me culpo por eso "

Flender suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes. "Ah, qué tonto eres", dijo. "Para ver solo lo que está brillando pero no lo que está allí, dime, ¿no fue este genio tuyo quien también admitió el valor de las contribuciones de esos dos?"

Asentí con la cabeza y dije: "No se puede negar que, incluso si sus ataques eran molestos, todavía lo distraían lo suficiente como para detener lo que estaba haciendo".

Xiao Wu hizo un puchero, y la expresión neutral de Zhuqing se convirtió en un ceño pequeño pero visible.

Zhao Wuji gruñó, "Bien, dijo, sé cuándo estoy derrotado".

Esto fue también cuando Mubai llegó con el pequeño Ao a remolque, barba y carro y todo.

"He traído a Oscar", dijo, ojos otra vez encontrando la forma de Zhuqing.

Oscar empujó su carrito por delante, lanzando a todos una sonrisa a través de su barba lisa y llena, diciendo: "¿Alguien pidió salchichas frescas?"

"Bah", dijo Zhao Wuji, "pequeño Ao, ven y dame dos de cada una de tus dos salchichas. Este veneno ardiente es irritante por mi buena voluntad".

Oscar sonrió ampliamente e hizo los mismos movimientos que antes, una mano formando una gran salchicha, la otra una pequeña y arrugada. "¡Una gran salchicha de recuperación y una salchicha desintoxicante!"

Zhao Wuji arrebató los cuestionables productos cárnicos y se los metió en la boca, masticando ambas salchichas y tragándolas juntas. Como mirar un libro de tapa, su herida abierta comenzó a tejerse ante mis propios ojos y las bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos se desvanecieron, indicando que el veneno desaparecía de su sistema.

Flender se aclaró la garganta, y dijo, "Pequeño Ao, ¿también le proporcionarías al pequeño Jin una salchicha de recuperación?"

"Por supuesto, director", dijo, y tan pronto como un palo de carne de seis pulgadas encontró su camino en mis manos. El tamaño y el peso hacían que pareciera que estaba sosteniendo un consolador, y las acciones que tomó para producir la maldita cosa hicieron que todo lo demás fuera más incompleto, pero la evidencia de su eficacia no podía ser negada.

"Continúa", dijo Flender, y mirando hacia un lado, Zhao Wuji ya parecía tan en forma como un violín.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, Xiao Wu y Rongrong ambos con expresiones a medio camino entre puro disgusto y curiosidad morbosa, y Tang San y Zhuqing manteniéndose firmes en sus estados neutrales. Sin embargo, Mubai estaba claramente en contra de todo, algo rojo en las mejillas.

"A la mierda esto", murmuré en voz baja y mordí la salchicha.

La carcasa explotó junto con los jugos, un poco salados y ricos en sabores carnosos y porky. Había una pizca de notas agrias y más altas de ajo, y toda la experiencia me recordó a comer Schubligs, a medida que los recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás se despejaron de la madera. Esa vez acampé con mis amigos en la universidad, un viaje al deli con mamá, un juego de pelota al que fui con mi novia en la escuela secundaria, era el tipo de recuerdos cotidianos que nunca presté atención pero aún sé esta ahí.

Suspiré, dejando que la agonía familiar de ser demasiado consciente de cómo pertenecía y no pertenecía a este mundo, a medida que mi instinto turbio disminuía, y la náusea de la privación de poder espiritual disminuyó. "Si puedes pasar de la forma vulgar de producción", le dije, "te sorprendería lo buenos que son los efectos".

Una luz feroz brilló a través de los ojos cristalinos de Rongrong, pero ella solo mantuvo su papel silencioso, mientras ponía cada vez menos peso en ella con los efectos continuos de la salchicha de Oscar.

"¿Que esperabas?" dijo Flender con una sonrisa. "Mi Shrek Academy solo acepta monstruos, así que por supuesto solo conocerías otros monstruos, pequeños monstruos".

Ningún otro estudiante aprobó la ceremonia de ingreso después de eso, y los pocos que obtuvieron el segundo y el tercer examen cayeron en la última prueba de Dai Mubai. Los cinco de nosotros estudiantes nuevos caminamos juntos con el resto de la facultad y los estudiantes mayores hacia el pequeño grupo de cabañas que todos llamaban hogar.

#

Flender nos asignó nuestras habitaciones, las tres chicas nuevas compartirían la cabaña más grande, y Tang San y yo compartiríamos una habitación. Mubai y Oscar se reunieron con un tercer alumno, mientras que todos los maestros tenían sus propias chozas cada uno. El desayuno se sirvió en la primera campana de la mañana, y las clases podrían ocurrir en cualquier momento después de eso. Nuestra orientación podría esperar hasta mañana para permitirnos a los nuevos estudiantes tiempo para adaptarse.

Esa noche, yo, Tang San y Xiao Wu todos nos encontramos en un pequeño claro en el bosque para discutir lo que sucedió durante el día, sentados alrededor de un trío de troncos que iluminé con mi corona.

"Rongrong apareció por completo fuera de nuestras expectativas", le dije. "Pero ella no debería complicar ningún asunto".

Una sonrisa sonó a lo largo de los labios de Xiao Wu, y se rió entre dientes antes de decir: "Por supuesto que serás tú quien diga eso, defendiendo a tu dama, ¿y también has notado que no había sorpresa en ella cuando revelabas tu condición de heredero? "

Le fruncí el ceño. "Por favor, hermana", le dije, por supuesto que la llamaría así después de llamar a su _hermano de_ la misma manera. "Esas fueron todas intrigas de la tía, y no me sorprendería si la información se mezcló en eso también".

"Aún así", dijo, "no la apartas".

"No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo", dije.

"Porque no te desagrada".

Con la lengua en la mejilla, respondí: "Por supuesto que no. No hay nada que te desagrade".

Ella solo asintió mientras sonreía, tarareando para sí misma después.

Tang San detuvo su pulido de sus preciosas armas ocultas, sus llamadas agujas perforantes de hueso, brillando contra la luz dorada de mi aura, y dijo: "Rongrong parece que te quiere".

Gruñí en mis manos, "Por favor hermano, no agregues a esto".

Tang San solo sonrió. "Pensar en el futuro de la secta también es importante", dijo. "Y acabamos de sentir cuán formidable es el espíritu de la Pagoda de los Siete Tesoros, permitiendo que un grupo de treinta y tantos maestros espirituales se ocupen de un Setenta y seis de rango Espíritu Sabio".

Xiao Wu asintió con fuerza para eso, y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo. Con un suspiro, dije: "Pero no empujemos a nadie hacia nada, ¿de acuerdo? El futuro de la secta es realmente algo a considerar, y los beneficios para ambos serían grandiosos, pero también deberíamos considerar los sentimientos de las personas involucradas. " A saber, técnicamente sería un pedófilo por tenerlo con una chica unos veintinueve años más joven que mi edad mental.

Ella era bonita y linda, y su personalidad también era una con la que no estaba en desacuerdo, pero pensar en todo esto era demasiado pronto. Quizás cuando todos seamos mayores ya no me sentiría así, pero por ahora, no pude evitarlo.

Agité mis manos frente a mí. "Pasemos al siguiente tema por favor".

"Bien", dijo Xiao Wu, pero su sonrisa nunca se fue.

Asentí con la cabeza, y dije: "Eso era de esperar, pero lo que me sorprendió fue a Zhuqing. Hermano San, ¿tenía el tío Xiaogang alguna información en sus conferencias sobre este espíritu?"

Tang San negó con la cabeza. "No es la primera vez que lo escucho, pero no vincula el espíritu con una identidad determinada como la de nuestro clan o Rongrong".

Un callejón sin salida entonces. "¿Y qué tal ese Evil Eyes White Tiger de Dai Mubai y la salchicha de Oscar?"

"El Tigre Blanco de Evil Eyes está ligado a la familia real de Star Luo, así que podemos esperar que Mubai sea un miembro no heredero para estar aquí, aunque también es posible que esté aquí para evitar cualquier mirada cautelosa. Este Suotuo está cerca de los límites del Cielo El propio territorio de Dou, y lo suficientemente cerca para un viaje de alrededor de un mes para estar de regreso en su imperio, y menos que eso si viajas con todos los maestros espirituales ".

Asenti. "Entonces deberíamos tener cuidado con él".

Tang San se frotó la barbilla con una mano ociosa, el otro toqueteó su brillante aguja y la guardó en su herramienta espiritual. "Creo que debería ser encontrado incluso si no lo hiciéramos".

Xiao Wu levantó una ceja y dijo: "¿Pero el apoyo de otro imperio no sería bueno si alguna vez existiera?"

"Estoy de acuerdo", le dije, "incluso si él no es un heredero directo, todavía debería ser descendiente directo".

Tang San sonrió con ironía. "El descenso directo no necesariamente significa que sus palabras tengan peso, solo que con circunstancias extraordinarias eso es verdad".

Xiao Wu frunció los labios, su humor de cantar se volvió plano.

"Ah, mierda", le dije, "no estás equivocado allí".

Tang San asintió y dijo: "Soy tan afortunado de que mi familia esté dispuesta a escucharme. De acuerdo, suficiente de eso. Zhao Wuji, entonces, ¿y algún plan para tus próximos anillos?"

Xiao Wu sacó su lengua. "Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto", dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Tang San se encogió de hombros, pero no había frustración o dudas en su mirada obviamente cariñosa. Todavía tan joven y ya envuelto alrededor de su dedo, ah, realmente la belleza de la juventud.

"Solo espero que finalmente haya pasado de los insectos", dije.

Los dos no dijeron nada a eso, pero Xiao Wu estalló en un ataque de risa, y eso marcó el final de nuestra pequeña reunión.

Volvimos al círculo de casas para encontrar a Rongrong todavía arriba y afuera de su nueva cabaña.

"Hola Rongrong", dijo Xiao Wu. "Jin aquí tiene mucho que decir sobre ti".

Ella alzó una ceja al ver eso y me miró, y yo miré a la cara. "¿Y?" ella dijo.

"Estaba sorprendido de que no te sorprendiera descubrir que era el heredero de la secta Clear Sky", dijo Xiao Wu con una sonrisa.

Miré a Tang San y él miró hacia otro lado, diciendo como si quisiera lavarse las manos de esto.

Rongrong sonrió algo tortuoso y dijo: "Tampoco debes subestimar a la princesa de la secta de los Siete Tesoros".

"¿Fue tía?" Dije.

Su ojo se movió, oculto debajo de mi corona, y dijo: "No".

Realmente necesito hablar con ella cuando pueda. "¿Y supongo que ella también te vendió la idea de _algo_ ?"

Xiao Wu comenzó a reírse, y un leve rosa trepó por las orejas de Rongrong. "Hmph", dijo ella, alejándose con los brazos cruzados. "Un junior tan precoz".

Con esperanza, eso significaba algo como 'no, esa no es una opción' y si por el momento o para la vida no me importaba demasiado en este momento.

Xiao Wu se excusó para retirarse y Rongrong lo siguió, por lo que Tang San y yo también fuimos a nuestra habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama que llevaba en mi anillo de almacenamiento, acurrucándome en las finas fundas de seda en las que gasté una fortuna relativa. Como podía llevar todo lo que quisiera, siempre me aseguraba de viajar con mis muebles actuales, o al menos lo que consideraba mis cosas no negociables, a saber, mi cama con dosel y muchas almohadas y frazadas finas.

Un lado de la habitación estaba vacío excepto por esa cama majestuosa, y el otro tenía algunos muebles modestos, y una gran cantidad de productos aptos para una herrería. Lo único en lo que Tang San gastaba su dinero era en la mesa y la forja de un herrero portátil, que se empeñaba en conseguir cuando lo encontramos en la casa de subastas del imperio Heaven Dou.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo, nuevamente inspeccionando una de sus agujas más nuevas, las supuestas Agujas de la Sangre de la Columna Vertebral. "¿Cuánta madre de hierro todavía tienes en existencia?"

Nuestro trato desde hace mucho tiempo continuó hasta ahora: yo le conseguí sus metales, y él nos armó a Xiao Wu y al resto de nuestro clan y seres queridos. Este tipo de conocimiento no existía en ninguna otra parte, y por lo tanto, la única conclusión real era llamar mierda a la existencia de este tipo. Aunque, _en realidad_ llamándole a cabo sí me no es bueno, y del mismo modo, lo enterarse de mi circunstancia no era algo de valor añadido, ya sea.

Entonces, en cambio, simplemente fui con eso, dándole todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque su uso de estas Armas Ocultas como él las llamaba era demasiado difícil. Xiao Wu se dedicó a ello con pasión, aunque teníamos un entendimiento mutuo en lo que respecta a las artes marciales, así que supongo que eso también lo llevó a mi situación.

"Todavía me quedan unos diez jin", dije, llamando los metales almacenados. Tang San luego lo guardó en su cinturón. "Deberíamos abastecernos pronto".

Él asintió con la cabeza, y sacó un paquete de cuero envuelto, luego lo desplegó para revelar una serie de otras armas de proyectil magistralmente formadas: navajas de cola de Golondrina, dardos de estrella pesados, agujas de dragón en ascenso y un montón de cosas de gotitas amarillas.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué para ver más de cerca esos cristales de color ámbar. "¿Que son estos?"

Tang San sonrió y recogió uno, y ese cristal se enderezó en una fina aguja de diez centímetros de largo. Ah, siempre la tuerca de las armas, debería haberlo sabido mejor. "Estos se llaman Bigotes de barba de dragón, y tienen un mecanismo siniestro para ellos".

Su mano sosteniendo la aguja brilló, luego una de las cortinas de mi cama se hizo un nudo apretado. Tang San entonces se acercó y me mostró el daño-joder-ese ámbar como cristal como moleteado y retorcido alrededor de las finas sedas. Luego lo tocó con sus manos, y el cristal se convirtió en una aguja una vez más.

"Lo siento", dijo, "yo ... me emocioné un poco allí".

"Está bien", dije, "y puedo ver ahora por qué".

Luego sacó otro paquete envuelto en cuero, este más pequeño que su lote de Armas Ocultas. "También he terminado con esa solicitud tuya", dijo.

La euforia, tal vez, se levantó de mi pecho y desenvolví ese paquete. "Realmente los terminaste", dije.

En nuestra mesita había un conjunto de herramientas nunca antes vistas en este mundo: un par de capas, un martillo con garras, un destornillador, una palanca y un cuchillo de supervivencia, todo delicadamente decorado con la marca personal de Tang San, y hecho con los mejores acero que podría obtener. Una bolsa más pequeña contenía los otros artículos que pedí: tornillos y clavos, tensores, poleas y rueditas, pero estos eran menos intrincados.

"Tus dibujos fueron perfectos", dijo, "y esas cosas que llamas pinzas me ayudaron mucho con el manejo de mi mecanismo tipo Armas Ocultas".

Sostenía el cuchillo en mis manos, su peso perfectamente equilibrado. "Estoy más sorprendido de que puedas hacer esto en absoluto".

Sonrió y dijo: "Nunca subestimes al hijo de un herrero".

Luego almacené mis nuevas herramientas, y volví a mi cama. "Zhao Wuji", dije. "Nunca tuvimos una oportunidad, ¿verdad?"

"No", dijo Tang San, sin dejar de juguetear. "El espíritu de Rongrong es realmente muy valioso".

Me di vuelta en mi cama, acostado de lado. "Y todavía está justo antes del trigésimo rango".

Melodiosos golpes metálicos y clics sonaron.

"Tal es la razón por la cual su escuela puede sobrevivir con solo dos titulados Douluo protegiendo sus pasillos", dijo Tang San, esos sonidos sonoros que continúan en el fondo.

"Sí", le dije, recordando los esfuerzos minuciosos que el clan tuvo que hacer para cultivar cinco Douluos Titulados. "Pero casarse con ella por obligación sería ... triste".

Tang San no dijo nada por un momento, y cuando esos acordes de sinfonía se detuvieron, su silla crujió y luego dijo: "Aquí".

Me volví a tiempo para ver una caja sin pretensiones volar hacia mí, y saqué mi Corona y Martillo, listo para recibir un ataque.

Pero aterrizó inofensivamente en mi cama.

Y sabía más que eso, liberé a mi precioso bebé y me mantuve firme, listo para atacar con mi poder espiritual en cualquier momento.

"Vaya, pequeña Jin", dijo Tang San, "ese es un regalo mío para ti".

Estreché mis ojos hacia él.

"Gracias a esos alicates y pinzas tuyas, pude completar eso antes de lo que creía posible", dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Eso se llama Holy God Zhuge Crossbow, y por mucho que me gustaría mostrarte cómo usarlo, sería mejor hacerlo por la mañana".

Me acerqué más a esa intrincada caja, recordando todas las veces que casi tuve mis nueces o pezones perforados por las Armas Ocultas de Tang San, porque nunca los usaría en Xiao Wu, y los almacené dentro de mi anillo usando mi Dominio. Almacenado de forma segura, me relajé y volví a mi cama.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso", dije.


	14. Chapter 14

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté junto con Tang San: él para hacer su tarea diaria de la mañana, y yo porque era un hábito de mi vida anterior que nunca superaba.

Desde una esquina de mi visión, un silencioso cuatro de la mañana parpadeó a la vista, Interface me mostró un pequeño atisbo de mi hogar. Me levanté de la cama y la guardé de manera segura en Inventory, luego me vestí con algo de ropa suelta para un poco de ejercicio ligero, llenando mi cuerpo con el poder del espíritu después de salir de la casa.

Una brisa fresca y fresca me saludó, y me puse a trotar ligeramente en medio de la hierba centelleante bajo mis pies. Aquí los zapatos estaban hechos de suelas de paja con un tejido de algodón resistente para la parte superior, por lo que correr era un poco molesto cuando se trataba de terrenos rocosos. Aquí, sin embargo, en el bosque, aquí era perfecto.

Llamé a mi Corona mientras daba el siguiente paso, saboreando el ligero vértigo que acompañaba al aumento de la percepción. Los senderos de calor corrían por mis piernas a medida que la fuerza y la confianza se acumulaban en mis extremidades. Respiré en el aire fresco.

Gracias a esa pelea de ayer, pude avanzar hasta el vigésimo séptimo rango.

El poder, casi tangible, explotó cuando la hierba y la tierra dejaron paso a mi espalda. Salí disparado hacia la mañana aún oscura, iluminada solo por una voluta de oro. Los árboles se convirtieron en crujientes destellos marrones contra el singular resplandor, mientras yo entraba y salía de sus ramas y de sus raíces. Distrayendo más poder espiritual, recordé cómo la luz de Rongrong me hizo sentir como si pudiera sacudir el mundo.

Salté sobre las copas de los árboles, aterrizando con pasos ligeros en las puntas de mis dedos en sus ramas. Ninguna cantidad de ejercicio desde casa me permitiría hacer esto, y poder hacerlo ahora era un placer como ningún otro.

A medida que aceleraba más, me enganchaba las manos en las ramas para redirigir el impulso, a veces volteando con volteretas o volteretas para superar las brechas más largas. Parkour era un arte que solo podía soñar con hacer en mi vida pasada, pero aquí, yo era mucho más.

Mi cuerpo era liviano, y el aumento de rango llegó con una avalancha de sensaciones a las que acostumbrarme de nuevo. Mi Corona parecía más vibrante y clara, y mi Martillo mucho más pesado. No había cultivado aún desde que llegué a Suotuo, así que tal vez debería hacerlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Usando mi poder espiritual en este momento, se sentía ... más profundo de alguna manera.

Cuando la primera gota de sudor descendió por mis cejas, empujé otro trozo de energía del espíritu en mis piernas y disparé hacia el duro camino, dejando el bosque y corriendo a paso de caballo contra la carretera. La ciudad estaba a solo unos kilómetros de distancia, y en esta época era perfecta para que los primeros comerciantes llegaran o se prepararan para su día.

Veinte minutos después, me encontré en medio de una pequeña pero bulliciosa ciudad. Mi cara estaba cubierta de polvo, y mi ropa marrón ahora todavía tenía manchas de sudor secas. Totalmente no es un pequeño maestro en absoluto. Me tomé mi dulce tiempo caminando por las calles, la academia era un pensamiento pequeño pero siempre presente en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. La fruta fresca del campo se sentó en carros sombreados, mientras los cadáveres de animales colgaban de fuertes ganchos de acero aún frescos con sangre. El sol no había salido todavía sobre las montañas distantes, pero la gente ya hablaba aquí y allá, regateando cuando podían; y esos anillos reveladores y golpes de los herreros se hicieron eco de vez en cuando.

Fui en busca de aquellos que vendían carros tirados por animales, los que simplemente buscaban vender un dinero rápido antes de reanudar su camino, y encontraron a un viejo vendiendo minerales.

"¡Buenos días, tío!" Saludé.

"Hola pequeño", dijo. Estaba sentado en el frente, mientras que su hija, creo, se sentó en la parte posterior, manejando los sacos de rocas.

"¿Cuánto podría molestarte por algunos minerales?" Dije, sacando un pequeño escrito que compré de un astuto mercader en la capital. Era una ficha falsificada de los clientes de confianza del gremio de mercaderes, y era más que suficiente para usar en estos pueblos pequeños para obtener credibilidad callejera. El original que podría obtener para mí después de establecer una asociación comercial publicitada, pero como alguien en una secta escondida y supuestamente pobre, hacerlo estaba fuera de discusión.

El hombre sonrió, y me alejé tres kilos de tungsteno y cinco de platino más pesado.

Después de eso, el siguiente buhonero que encontré me dio ocho kilos de tungsteno y veinte de hierro, y algunas de las tiendas con puestos reales dieron un total de siete de tungsteno, cuatro de platino y cuarenta y siete de hierro. Una vez limpiado mi bolso, era hora de hacer dinero rápido comprando y vendiendo algunos productos al azar: textiles de Henan, granos de Runing, especias de Ninxia, papel y tinta de Jiading, semillas de Songjiang, por nombrar algunos.

Terminé alrededor de las siete, con algunas de mis pérdidas recuperadas, pero no todas. Almacenar más bienes tendría que esperar unos días más antes de que realmente haya cobrado. Hice otras rondas para tomar nota de lo que estaba pasando, y volví a la academia justo a tiempo para llegar a desayunar justo antes de las ocho.

"¡Pequeño Jin!" dijo Mubai, devorando un plato de gachas. "Ven a comer con nosotros".

La escuela alquiló las casas en este tranquilo rincón de la aldea de Suotuo y contrató a algunos de los aldeanos para que limpiaran y cocinaran.

Mubai se sentó frente a Zhuqing, quien estaba apartando la vista de él, mientras que Rongrong se sentó junto a ella jugando con su comida. Oscar no se veía por ninguna parte, y el último estudiante que no conocíamos todavía no había llegado aún. Tang San y Xiao Wu aparentemente fueron a comprobar el resto del pueblo hace unos minutos.

"¿Por qué estás tan sucio?" preguntó Rongrong, con las cejas en un nudo. "Y tan temprano también".

Lo único que el poder espiritual no podía hacer era evitar que pareciera un vagabundo. "Estaba en la ciudad", le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante eso. "¿Ciudad de Suotuo?"

Asenti.

Rongrong suspiró, y extendió sus bellos y lisos brazos en marcado contraste sobre la mesa oscura. "Este lugar es realmente muy insulso, al menos llévame contigo la próxima vez".

Zhuqing nos estaba mirando, silenciosamente comiendo su comida, y Mubai fue quien le dio seguimiento. "¿Están ustedes dos juntos?" preguntó, todo serio y sincero.

Rongrong y yo le devolvimos la mirada y ella dijo: "Es más joven que yo".

"¿Él es?" dijo Mubai, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Zhuqing permaneció inexpresivo junto a él.

"Lo estoy", dije, y me senté al otro lado de Rongrong. Un plato de gachas llegó a mi lugar. "Gracias", le dije a la amable señora.

"¿Por cuanto?" Preguntó Zhuqing, tenía una voz áspera al borde de la pubertad y, a juzgar por sus curvas bien desarrolladas, había terminado con la fase antes que otras.

"Dos años", dije.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo se conocen los dos?" Preguntó Mubai, inclinándose más cerca.

Miré a Rongrong, quien dijo: "¿Han pasado cinco años?"

"Estoy a punto de cumplir seis en unos pocos meses", agregué. "La hermana mayor Rongrong era realmente mala cuando la vi por primera vez".

Las orejas de Rongrong se sonrojaron un poco, y su sonrisa indignada se convirtió en un ceño visible en su cara de muñeca. Luego se cruzó de brazos y se burló, diciendo: "Y el junior aquí fue tan grosero, ofreciendo una joya sucia a una princesa".

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y le sonreí. "Y sin embargo, usas un par de pendientes de rubí".

Su tono rosado aumentó a un tono más cálido, pero algo más llamó la atención de todos.

"¡Un pollo tan vulgar!" dijo Xiao Wu, con las mejillas hinchadas y algo rojas en la cara.

Caminaba descalza con Tang San aplacándola hacia la sencilla cabaña en la que nosotros cuatro estábamos comiendo. Llegaron a nuestra larga mesa y los dos se sentaron al final: Xiao Wu junto a Rongrong y Tang San a mi lado.

"¡Pensar que iría tras esa chica a plena luz del día!" Xiao Wu dijo. El cuenco de gachas que ella conservó estaba intacto frente a ella.

"¿Qué tiene Xiao Wu en forma?" preguntó Rongrong, inclinándose hacia mí.

"Cómo lo sabría", le susurré después de encontrarla a mitad de camino. Ella me dio un codazo con su hombro antes de volver a sentarse.

Pero Mubai nos ganó al golpe. "¿Qué es esto de un pollo?" él dijo.

El ceño fruncido de Xiao Wu dirigió su furia hacia Mubai, y Tang San pareció aliviado de finalmente dejar su ira. "Una bolsa vulgar de aire caliente se atrevió a actuar de manera tan inapropiada tan temprano en la mañana, ya perseguir faldas tan descaradamente después de romperse, ese grasiento seguro tenía algo de nervios".

Miré a Tang San quien asintió con la cabeza, Xiao Wu estaba diciendo la verdad. "¿Supongo que conociste al tercer estudiante entonces?"

Xiao Wu entrecerró los ojos ante eso. "Supongo que lo hicimos", dijo, su voz era un frío escalofriante.

Mubai negó con la cabeza antes de decir: "El pequeño Jin tenía razón, creo. Si estuvieras hablando de un graso que se llama Fénix pero parece un pollo de corral y persigue a las mujeres, entonces eso solo podría ser Ma Hongjun".

Tang San asintió de nuevo al oír eso y dijo: "Fue despedido por Xiao Wu, aunque debería estar bien".

Mubai sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza y gimió. "¿Él hizo un movimiento con ella?" preguntó.

Tang San sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

"Él puede intentarlo", dijo Xiao Wu, crujiendo sus nudillos con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

Una campana sonó a unos pocos pasos, y todos los estudiantes volteamos hacia la dirección del sonido.

"Esa debería ser la primera clase", dijo Mubai, "deberíamos irnos".

Nos acompañó a todos al claro principal, Rongrong caminando a mi lado mientras Tang San y Xiao Wu caminaban en pareja. De vez en cuando Mubai miraba atrás a Zhuqing en la parte posterior de la línea, y de vez en cuando la oía hablar con cada mirada.

Llegamos para encontrar a Oscar ya en posición de firmes, con la barba bien afeitada.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Rongrong.

"Err, ese es el gran tío de salchichas de ayer", le dije.

"Oh", dijo ella.

Oscar saludó con la mano hacia nosotros, y se veía más bien femenino con sus ojos suaves y su tez clara y pálida. Definitivamente tenía un rango de poder espiritual más alto que el normal, ya juzgar por su altura, era casi tan alto como Mubai, y más alto que Tang San. Los maestros espirituales maduraron más rápido que las personas normales, y esta fue la razón por la cual Zhuqing ya tenía la figura que tenía.

Todos hicimos cola, en su mayoría en el mismo orden: Mubai en el extremo derecho, luego Oscar, Tang San, Xiao Wu, Yo, Rongrong y Zhuqing. Después de eso, y como Mubai describió, llegó un chico bastante regordete no mayor que Tang San corriendo por la hierba. Los ojos de Xiao Wu se enfocaron en él, y el brillo desviado en ellos me hizo temer por la vida del chico. La chica disfrutaba de la venganza, y su crecimiento junto con la apacible Tang San decía más sobre él que sobre ella. Y agregando mi conocimiento de él y esas armas ocultas, entonces todo se reduce a no joder con él, o Xiao Wu.

"Es bueno ver que estás aquí, grasoso", dijo Mubai.

"Jefe Dai, ¿por qué no dijiste que teníamos estudiantes tan bonitos?" dijo Ma Hongjun, mirando a Zhuqing y Rongrong con un par de ojos familiares.

Me paré frente a Rongrong y Zhuqing, sin preocuparme por el evidente disgusto del chico. El hecho de que Guy lo haya hecho aquí era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría.

"Este joven se siente orgulloso, ¿eh?" dijo Ma Hongjun, mirándome. "¿Por qué yo, tu padre, no te muestro algunos consejos?"

Mubai puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "Si realmente tienes las pelotas para desafiar al próximo maestro de la secta Clear Sky y la princesa del clan Seven Treasure, entonces sé mi invitado".

Saludé a Ma Hongjun con dedos delicados, y sonreí, pero Rongrong no pudo seguir el ritmo y se burló de él. Eso ... era una expresión que no me desagradaba. Se mantuvo en silencio después de eso, y un momento después, llegó Flender caminando sobre sus cortas piernas, sus afiladas gafas brillando contra el sol de la mañana. Sus túnicas andrajosas se balancearon contra el suelo cuando se detuvo.

"Buenos días, estudiantes", dijo.

Todos nos inclinamos y dijimos nuestros saludos como uno solo.

"En un momento, recogeremos tu matrícula de cien monedas de oro, y los mayores deberás explicarles a tus subalternos las reglas. Oscar y Rongrong, te quedas atrás, todos los demás pueden ir a descansar. Tendremos tus lecciones más tarde esta noche. "

Como alguien responsable indirectamente del bienestar de Rongrong, y mío, estaba moralmente obligado a quedarme y escuchar. Tang San y Xiao Wu también se quedaron, pero Mubai, Hongjun y Zhuqing se marcharon tan pronto como pudieron. Flender nos miró a los tres todavía con una mirada pero no dijo nada más.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Ustedes dos son espíritus auxiliares, uno es el empoderamiento y el otro es el sistema alimentario. En el campo de batalla, su verdadero valor está detrás de sus aliados, apoyándolos, y por su cuenta, todavía no pueden defenderse. ustedes mismos, así su mayor limitación ".

Los dos asintieron, con Tang San prestando mucha atención.

"Pero incluso solo", dijo Flender, "hay una habilidad que siempre debes pulir, y nunca olvidar". Él miró a los dos. "¿Puedes decirme qué es eso?" Se volvió hacia Rongrong.

"Un buen ojo para la marea de la batalla", dijo, "y un ojo cauteloso listo para problemas". Ella me miró antes de mirar a Flender.

"Bien", dijo, luego se volvió hacia Oscar. "¿Y tu?"

"Comprender los límites de uno", dijo Oscar. "Solo podemos ayudar a nuestros aliados en la medida en que podamos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos, y cuanto menos se esfuercen por protegernos, más esfuerzo podrán dedicar a atacar".

Las imágenes de ese examen con Zhao Wuji pasaron como un relámpago en mi cabeza, la luz de Rongrong agregó profundidad a la mía.

"Ambas buenas respuestas", dijo.

Entonces levanté la mano.

"¿El chico de Clear Sky tiene algo que decir?" dijo, algo divertido por el sonido de eso.

Como alguien que ha intentado entrenar con Titled Douluos antes, solo había una cosa real que hacer cuando se enfrentara a un ataque de ellos. "Yo diría que huir es la mejor habilidad para cualquier sistema".

Flender se rió y dijo: "Es rico procedente del heredero de la secta". Pero la luz en sus ojos decía lo contrario. "Bien dicho", dijo con una sonrisa.

"He tenido una buena cantidad de problemas", agregué. Golpear al abuelo Shan en las nueces contó accidentalmente con eso. "Y la única forma verdadera de evitar el daño de un ataque es no recibir ningún golpe".

Oscar y Rongrong asintieron.

"El pequeño Jin aquí está en lo cierto", dijo Flender, "aunque me da curiosidad por saber qué clase de lección necesitas aprender para que la recuerdes". Luego agitó una mano desdeñosamente frente a él. "No importa", dijo. "Pero lo que hace es si ustedes dos maestros auxiliares pueden sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para apoyar a alguien". Él aplaudió y luego dijo. "Ustedes dos, luego corran veinte vueltas por los terrenos, siéntanse libres de usar sus espíritus para apoyarlos. Si no pueden terminar a la hora del almuerzo, entonces ustedes dos no necesitan comer nada hasta que terminen la lección".

Rongrong puso una expresión determinada, y Oscar pareció sonreír un poco.

"Bueno, entonces, acéptalo ahora", dijo Flender. "El tiempo del almuerzo está corriendo".

Los dos entonces comenzaron a correr, y como alguien que disfruta de dicha alegría, pensé que también podría unirme, para asegurarme de que este chico mayor no hiciera nada malo.

Antes de irnos, escuché a Flender decirle a Tang San que fuera con él. Sospechoso, pero la única conexión real que tuvimos con Flender fue el tío Xiaogang, así que tal vez estaba relacionado con eso.

Cuando limpiamos los terrenos de la academia, Oscar habló. "Este maestro Flender fue demasiado cruel, enviándonos a esta tarea imposible".

Rongrong siguió corriendo, respirando tranquilamente y sin dar un paso fuera de ritmo mientras trotaba junto con ellos. Jog, porque esto no estaba a mi velocidad, y teniendo la nutrición de dos mil anillos espirituales de nivel, aunque más débil de lo que podría haber sido, todavía era mucho más fuerte que la mayoría con solo anillos espirituales de cien años.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más dura la pista?" preguntó Rongrong.

"El maestro se refería a todo el terreno, incluidas las tierras de cultivo", dijo Óscar con una sonrisa triste, "en general, esta distancia recorrida debería ser de unos dos kilómetros".

Y veinte vueltas en total fueron cuarenta kilómetros. Todo menos de tres horas. Sí, incluso para mí eso fue imposible.

Rongrong frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer esto? Si no tenemos forma de evitar el castigo".

"¿Y si el castigo fue la lección?" Dije.

"Entonces, cuanto antes fracasemos", dijo Rongrong, "antes podremos aprender".

Oscar frunció el ceño. "Pero solo podemos fallar al atardecer".

"Ambos están un poco jodidos con eso", dije.

Más tarde esa noche, y después de que Rongrong se comisionó para comer las salchichas de espíritu de Oscar, los dos finalmente terminaron veinte vueltas, ambos cubiertos de sudor y con las rodillas temblando. Estaba bien de alguna manera, aunque mis piernas también me dolían, pero con una de las salchichas de Oscar, la tensión se controló. Ayudé a los dos a regresar al claro donde Flender estaba con el resto de nuestros compañeros estudiantes.

"¿Has acabado de correr?" Flender dijo.

"Sí, maestro", respondió Oscar a través de respiraciones entrecortadas para él y ella.

Estaba apoyando a Rongrong por un lado y a él por el otro, y ella respiraba con dificultad pero no respiraba con dificultad, simplemente exhausta.

"Impresionante", dijo, "¿y veo que nuestro pequeño maestro también asistió aquí?"

"Me gusta correr", dije. "Es una experiencia muy liberadora". Hacer parkour a través de un bosque, mientras se refuerza con el poder del espíritu dio un alto más alto que cualquier otra cosa.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que te gustaría unirte a nosotros también para la próxima lección?" sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, algo feroz.

"Por supuesto", dije. "Soy totalmente responsable de lo que hice. Pero si es posible, ¿me permitirías ayudar a estos dos a regresar a su casa primero?"

Flender levantó una ceja ante eso. "No", dijo. "Quiero que recuerden la dificultad de hacerlo por sí mismos".

No era como si tuviera malas intenciones, y enojarlo no iba a hacer ningún bien a nadie. "Entendido, maestro", le dije, y solté suavemente a los dos para que se pusieran de pie solos. "Por favor, ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta, Rongrong".

Los dos comenzaron a caminar cojeando, y volví a mirar a Flender para verlo asentir. "Muy bien", dijo, "Ustedes dos tienen un merecido descanso. Y Rongrong" -miró hacia atrás- "nunca olviden cuán formidables son los efectos del espíritu de Oscar".

Cada vez que casi se caía de cansancio, un mordisco del espíritu de Oscar la salvó de colapsar. Ella asintió con gravedad y regresó a las casas junto con Oscar.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, Flender captó nuestras atenciones. "Tenemos un lugar en el que debemos estar", dijo, "sigue así".

Con un ligero paso, se desdibujó y apareció en el mismo borde del claro, mientras todos salían corriendo con nuestros espíritus afuera.

Flender mantuvo su ventaja constante, siempre a una distancia casi fija del primero de nosotros.

Dai Mubai fue impulsado a través del pincel, mientras que la graciosa forma de Zhuqing coincidía con mi propio ritmo fluido. Justo detrás de nosotros, tres eran Tang San y Xiao Wu, el primero moviéndose con ese extraño juego de pies suyo y Xiao Wu haciendo algo parecido a lo que yo hice pero menos atrevido. Con su poder espiritual, sabía que Tang San podría entrar en erupción más rápido de lo que lo hizo, pero no se atrevería a dejar atrás a Xiao Wu. En la parte trasera estaba Ma Hongjun, pero se movía lo suficientemente rápido como para no quedarse atrás.

Corrimos hacia atrás de una manera familiar, pero tomamos la ruta recta a través del bosque. Mubai mantuvo su ventaja cuando pasamos por el corazón de la madera, donde la cantidad de árboles era más espesa, y Zhuqing se quedó un poco detrás de Tang San y Xiao Wu, con Ma Hongjun firmemente en la retaguardia. Sin embargo, llegué a las copas de los árboles, confiando en la luz de mi Corona y una mayor percepción para evitar tropezar.

Unos minutos más de esto y finalmente llegamos al límite de los límites de la ciudad de Suotuo, y descubrimos que su ciudad amurallada brillaba a pesar de la noche. Entramos y descubrimos la bulliciosa vida nocturna, y estas luces fueron los efectos de una de las pocas herramientas espirituales que los artesanos del Heaven Dou podían fabricar, llamadas Warm Glowstones. Se hicieron usando los extractos de los cuerpos de Warm Glow Worms aplicados a un núcleo de hierro y revestidos con vidrio, y su efecto fue almacenar la luz solar y liberarlos después de un pequeño gatillo de poder espiritual.

Xiao Wu parecía absolutamente encantado con la vista, pero la naturaleza imperturbable de Tang San lo mantuvo en calma. Ya sabía de estas tendencias de las ciudades más liberales para mantenerse activo hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que no fue una gran sorpresa. A Zhuqing no pareció importarle demasiado, y Mubai también mantuvo una actitud un tanto distante, pero Ma Hongjun siguió mirando a izquierda y derecha después de cada dama que pasamos.

Flender luego nos llevó a un gran edificio iluminado como si fuera bajo la luz del día. Usar tanto resplandor era algo más que extravagancia, y de los pocos viajes que tuve fuera de la capital y Nuoding, esta fue la primera vez que vi este tipo de edificio, aunque ya sabía qué clase de establecimiento era. La capital tenía uno de esos lugares, y el abuelo Shan una vez me metió.

Flender alborotó su cuerpo regordete, llenando su pecho con orgullo y diciendo, "Este será tu salón de clases, Suotuo Great Spirit Arena".

Luego pasó a explicar la mecánica. Este Great Spirit Arena era una organización no afiliada que organizaba peleas entre maestros espirituales para entretenerse. Era un sistema hecho para permitir a los espíritus dominar a los diferentes reinos cultivar un lugar para desahogarse, así como dejar que la gente se probara a sí misma. Aquí, la gloria de la batalla era posible, y más era su sistema justo y seguro que no permitía la política del clan que generalmente coloreaba el mundo exterior. Mientras luchaste bajo la influencia del Gran Espíritu, entonces tuviste asilo garantizado siempre y cuando te mantuvieras dentro de las reglas.

"En nuestra Academia Shrek", dijo Mubai, "las únicas reglas reales son no matar y no hacer ningún gesto adverso a la gente, como lo que hace la grasa".

"Oye", dijo Ma Hongjun.

"Apostar e intercambiar punteros están permitidos", dijo Flender. "Y la única experiencia verdadera que necesitas es el combate y experimentar una presión desconocida en un entorno estéril como una academia. Uno de tus requisitos antes de la graduación es alcanzar una insignia de Silver Spirit, y la otra es alcanzar el rango 40, y la mejor manera de obtener ambos es continuar forjando tus voluntades contra el combate constante ".

"Pero no piense que esto será fácil", dijo Mubai. "Ingresé a esta arena desde el rango 29, y he continuado forjándome aquí hasta que llegue a mi rango trigésimo séptimo, realmente, los efectos son tan grandes como los riesgos".


	15. Chapter 15

En resumen, Flender hizo que todos nos inscribiéramos para las peleas uno contra uno en la arena, y también nos hizo pelear en nuestro primer día.

"¡Tenemos un nuevo desafío!" dijo el locutor, vestido con su chillona ropa de hombre de espectáculo.

La gente llenó las gradas que rodeaban el ring, algunos animando, pero la mayoría de ellos con aspecto aburrido y apático. Mi oponente salía del otro lado y yo saldría segundo. El miedo al escenario era algo con lo que nunca tuve que lidiar en el pasado, porque nunca hice nada grandioso. Supongo que ahora era un buen momento para descubrirlo.

"Primero", dijo el locutor, "tenemos un luchador experimentado, Hong Lian, vigésimo séptimo maestro espiritual de batalla".

Hong Lian salió del ring, levantó las manos y despertó a los pocos espectadores que pudo. Estaba sin camisa y solo tenía los pantalones, mostrando su espalda cincelada y cicatrizada. Fue ... triste, en cierto modo, también estar en el mismo rango que alguien tan viejo. Tal era la diferencia entre el talento y la suerte en este mundo, y al menos en mi vida anterior, la diferencia en el nacimiento podía cerrarse con bastante esfuerzo; sin embargo, nacer sin suficiente significaba que te estaban jodiendo, y tu entorno tampoco alentarte a llegar más alto.

"Y luego", dijo el locutor. "nuestro recién llegado, solo diez años pero ya en el vigésimo séptimo rango, sistema de control, Tang Mao!"

Por supuesto, al aparecer en público como este, todavía no fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para revelar completamente mi verdadera identidad. La secta Clear Sky era muy conocida por esconderse por completo, pero todos sabían que la familia tenía el pelo negro; por eso la plata de la tía Yuehua, mi rubia y el azul oscuro de Tang San eran todos inadaptados.

Salí de mi pasillo en silencio, eso se convirtió en un lento goteo de aplausos. Les anuncié todo lo que se verificó antes de entrar en esta etapa, así que buena suerte a estas personas que están descifrando todo. Al registrarse, los oficiales de Spirit Arena tenían un cristal espiritual para probar varios niveles de cultivo, y también tenían la misma configuración antes de entrar al ring para estar seguros.

Salté sobre la plataforma de piedra elevada, y algunas risas salieron de la multitud. Hice un gesto a las pocas personas que había, ninguna de las cuales reconocí ya que todos los demás estaban peleando en sus propias batallas.

Hong Lian era mucho más viejo al frente, su rostro tenía el comienzo de algunas arrugas, y el brillo en su cabello ya no era tan fino. Aunque eso también podría deberse a una mala higiene. Nota para usted: trate de hacer champú, cepillos de dientes y pasta de dientes, jabón líquido y tal vez detergente para ropa y líquidos para lavar platos o pasteles para vajillas y utensilios de cocina. Maldita sea, soy tan dueño de este maldito imperio en el futuro.

El locutor hizo que nos inclináramos el uno al otro, y se alejó para señalar la campana. ¡Timbre! Sonó, y Hong Lian liberó su espíritu, dos anillos amarillos flotando detrás de él, y yo también.

Cuando la gente anterior aún parecía insegura, ahora nadie se atrevía a hablar, mi oponente, como un ciervo a la luz de los faros.

"Eso no puede ser correcto", dijo Hong Lian con una voz más alta de lo que esperaba.

"Me resulta difícil de creer también", le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Entonces, ¿eres también un maestro espiritual de herramientas?" Los maestros del espíritu de las bestias no tenían otra opción para que sus espíritus transformaran sus cuerpos, pero nosotros, los maestros espirituales de las herramientas, podíamos elegir cuándo manifestar los nuestros.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sacó una espada de Monje, que brillaba contra el techo resplandeciente de la arena. Era tan largo como era alto, y lo hizo girar, girando delante de él y detrás de él antes de decidirse a sostenerlo frente a él. Era tanto una postura como una no, algo forjado a través de la batalla y la experiencia en lugar de un estudio cuidadoso.

Aquí llegó el momento de la verdad, ¿me atreví a revelar mi Martillo y exponer mi identidad aún más? O mi Corona y mantenerla oculta. Flender no tenía ningún consejo para dar en el asunto, y Tang San me dejó decidir también. A diferencia de él, yo tenía una opción sobre qué espíritu podía usar, es solo que venía con algunas desventajas. Mi Corona daba miedo porque me daba poder de permanencia y daño a distancia, pero no por mucho. Claro, yo tenía algunas de mis artes marciales, pero si conocía a alguien más fuerte que yo, entonces todo lo que podía hacer era convertirlo en una batalla de Desgaste. Por otro lado, mi Hammer se ocupó de todo por adelantado, pero expone mi identidad y come a través del poder espiritual como un Hummer en nitroso.

Suspiré y usé mi corona.

"Saludo al pequeño rey", dijo Hong Lian con una sonrisa.

"Saludos al honorable monje", le dije con una sonrisa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y estallé en un devorador que se extendía corriendo para conectarme con él. Cuando la luz dorada lo alcanzó, su rostro se volvió amargo. Tanto Xiao Wu como Tang San tendrían problemas bajo esa luz, por lo que alguien en mi mismo nivel debería sentirlo igual de mal. El poder del espíritu llenó mis extremidades cuando tomé el camino recto y angosto.

Su primer anillo espiritual brilló, luego cortó su arma frente a él y envió una ola creciente de energía.

Voló por los quince metros entre nosotros, pero su brillo se desvaneció antes de que me alcanzara, y con la lengua en la mejilla, lo pellizqué y rompí su habilidad junto con la piel de mi palma. Bueno, joder.

Pero desde el otro lado, Hong Lian escupió un bocado de sangre.

"¿Que demonios?" Dije.

El hombre me miró como si estuviera mirando a un monstruo que acaba de decir algo estúpido. "Rompiste mi habilidad, por supuesto que sentiría la reacción". dijo, cargando al mismo tiempo.

"Oh", dije, y usé Shock en él.

Y el hombre cayó, retorciéndose en el suelo con su espíritu disipado. Me quedé de pie allí no muy seguro de qué hacer cuando sonó la pelota, y apareció la voz del locutor diciendo: "¡Tenemos un ganador!"

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y las pocas personas allí aplaudieron algo, cuando fui conducido fuera del ring a favor de la próxima pelea. La amable dama me dijo que apareciera en el mostrador de la pelea y recibí mis ganancias de diez monedas de oro, y algunas hermosas ideas flotaron desde las profundidades.

"Señora," dije. "¿Dónde están los fondos de apuestas?"

Una rápida explicación y un tranquilizador rechazo de mi deseo de amañar las apuestas a mi favor, más una nota que no podía apostar a mí mismo más tarde, luego subí por las casetas de apuestas y vi a Flender justo en el medio, sacando una matanza de mi pelea justo ahora.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y él me hizo un gesto para que fuera a otro lado. Supongo que eso explica dónde obtienen su dinero entonces. El estipendio de Spirit Hall solo subió al cuadragésimo rango, o al escenario del Espíritu Anciano, en cien monedas de oro: los Maestros Espirituales obtienen un oro y los Grandes Maestros del Espíritu obtienen diez.

Caminé hacia una pequeña esquina, escondida de los ojos de la gente, ya acostumbrada a tales métodos de capa y puñal y Flender entró en un momento demasiado pronto.

"¿Cómo encontraste esta área?" dijo Flender.

"Pregunté", dije.

Él frunció los labios antes de decir: "¿Supongo que quieres que haga apuestas en tus peleas?"

"Ya lo hiciste", le dije, y luego le pasé mis ganancias por hoy. Diez de oro era algo que podía hacer en aproximadamente dos días de comercio, y uno en un buen recorrido. Dejarlo ir ahora para que creciera era un simple ejercicio de paciencia, y como un recién llegado desconocido, mis probabilidades seguramente serían de mierda, lo que significaba que todos los demás en la academia eran una vaca de efectivo en este momento. "Quiero un recorte en las ganancias", le dije.

Flender y yo negociamos nuestras porciones y llegamos a un acuerdo de setenta y treinta por el dinero que gané. La opción también estaba abierta para mis compañeros de clase si preguntaban y daban su propio dinero para apostar, y se suponía que debía decírselo. Me excusé para buscar la próxima pelea: la de Tang San y la de Mubai.

Encontré un asiento al lado de Xiao Wu que estaba junto con Zhuqing y Hongjun.

"Oye hermana mía", le dije, tomando mi asiento al lado de ella.

"Lo hiciste bien en tu pelea, Little Jin", dijo. "Pero tu mano necesitará algo de tiempo para repararla".

Oculté la mano vendada y archivé una nota mental para ir a ver a Oscar si podemos arreglar esto con su salchicha. Ya había visto y sentido lo que su espíritu podía hacer, y aunque realmente pervertido en la naturaleza, los efectos instantáneos fueron extraordinarios.

Zhuqing solo asintió, y Hongjun no dijo nada, mirando fijamente el anillo.

El anunciador anunció sus nombres, y Mubai y Tang San salieron de lados opuestos, y sonó la campana para comenzar el partido. Entonces, tres anillos surgieron de ambos lados, un lado con dos amarillos y uno violeta, el otro con un amarillo y dos púrpuras, y de nuevo, la multitud guardó silencio.

"Esto debe ser una especie de truco", dijo uno de los espectadores cerca de nosotros.

"¿Y pensar que este niño tenía solo doce años?"

"¡Escuché que había uno que tenía diez con dos anillos morados!"

"¿Qué tipo de tonterías está haciendo Spirit Arena ahora?"

"Ese niño debe tener algún tipo de habilidad de camuflaje para poder mostrar algo así".

La cara del bebé de Xiao Wu cambió gradualmente de rosada a roja, y en sus ojos deletreaba el asesinato. Traté de aplacarla ofreciéndole algunos dulces, pero ella los rechazó.

"Estoy bien", dijo, "solo enojada con estos tontos ignorantes".

Miradas sucias provenían de las personas que nos rodeaban, y me incliné para pedir disculpas a los dos.

"Y a ti", dijo Xiao Wu, "para bajar la cabeza por estos riff-raff, ¿no tienes orgullo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza hacia ella, y sus ojos se volvieron de fastidio y en una mirada. "La cortesía es la espada de los eruditos", dije, totalmente inventado. "Hay tres cosas que cualquier persona sabia teme: el mar en una tormenta, la noche sin luna y la ira de un hombre gentil".

Ella inclinó la cabeza ante eso.

"Solo digo que no me quieren mucho cuando estoy enojado".

Ella levantó una ceja. "Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te había visto enojado antes".

Le guiñé un ojo, luego sonreí y dije: "Imagínenme con todas las fuerzas de mi espíritu para matar a alguien".

Xiao Wu sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y cuando volvimos a mirar la pelea, Mubai estaba en una posición precaria gracias a las espadas blancas de Tang San.

"Eso fue anticlimático", dijo Zhuqing.

Hongjun solo se quedó mirando lo que pasó con ojos duros.

Xiao Wu estaba de pie con las manos en jarras, y dijo: "¿Ves ahora qué pudo haber pasado, gordo?"

Hongjun hizo una mueca, mientras el locutor declaraba la pérdida de Mubai. Sabía que no debía joder a Tang San, y con su segunda y tercera habilidad -el veneno en evolución de Machineel y las espadas de la Jewel Mantis- el tipo era prácticamente imparable. El solo hecho de imaginarme tener puntas envenenadas para apuñalar mis nueces me hizo estremecer la espina dorsal, y nunca había ganado contra él después de obtener ese segundo anillo suyo. Xiao Wu todavía era manejable con mi corona, pero era intocable. Siempre fuera de su alcance y tirando sus agujas Machineel.

"De nosotros tres", le dije señalando a Xiao Wu. "Tang San es la única persona a la que ambos no podemos vencer después de su segundo anillo".

"Ya veo", dijo Zhuqing.

La siguiente pelea fue la de Hongjun con un maestro de espíritu de bestia cuya alma era un buey. No terminó bien para su oponente. Entonces Zhuqing luchó contra un tipo del sistema de control que tenía una serpiente a la que apenas le arrebató una victoria. Xiao Wu también quería formar un equipo de dos personas con Tang San, pero sus diferentes niveles de cultivo lo hacían imposible. Quería un ingreso extra, pero mi única pareja real en la academia era Rongrong, así que llevarla aquí definitivamente estaba dentro de las expectativas porque, por supuesto, Oscar también necesita cultivar a través del combate. Hongjun ya tiene una insignia que acaba de confirmar mi especulación.

Luego regresamos a la escuela y nos fuimos directamente a la cama, aunque pasé por el lugar de Rongrong para ver cómo estaba y recibí una sonrisa burlona de parte de Xiao Wu.

A la mañana siguiente, volví a la aldea y obtuve otra carga de productos comerciales: más semillas, textiles, especias, las cosas habituales que se vendían bien en lugares distantes, y les cambié algunas cosas que solo había encontrado en la capital, como la cerámica de porcelana o ciertos cultivares de té que se venden bien con los nobles. En cuanto a los minerales que necesitábamos, apenas había ninguno hoy.

Llegué con tiempo libre a la escuela y fui directamente a desayunar, buscando la misma escena que ayer, excepto que ahora estaba Hongjun.

"Hah", dijo, "mi Fuego Maligno parece haber sido limpiado anoche".

Mubai le lanzó una mirada asesina y Rongrong y yo solo pudimos mirar a los tres que parecían saber que Oscar todavía no estaba allí.

"¿Qué es esto sobre un Fuego Malvado?" Yo pregunté.

La expresión de Hongjun se volvió amarga, y sus ojos se posaron en las tres chicas. Suspiró y dijo: "Se lo diré, jefe Dai". Respiró y continuó, "Esto es una consecuencia de mi variación espiritual, mi Evil Fire Phoenix amenaza con hacerme estallar en llamas a menos que lo reprima con ... ya sabes".

Hizo un gesto vago, y Xiao Wu frunció el ceño, aunque Tang San permaneció impasible.

"No entiendo", dije.

Hongjun negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Necesito dormir con mujeres".

Las otras dos chicas se unieron al ceño fruncido de Xiao Wu, y Mubai solo pudo sonreír con una pizca de lástima. Era cruel castigar a alguien por algo sobre lo que no tenían control, y era algo demasiado común en mi mundo supuestamente más ilustrado.

"Ya veo", dije. "Y debe ser difícil, ser forzado a tales asuntos. Quiero decir, el placer aparte, tener que hacerlo realmente tiene que pasar factura".

Rongrong me miró como si estuviera ardiendo, pero no sabía qué hacer, y la boca de Xiao Wu se quedó abierta mientras que Zhuqing entrecerraba los ojos. Sin embargo, Mubai asintió, y Tang San seguía siendo imparcial.

"Nunca eligió estar afligido con esto", le dije, "simplemente sucede que su carga no es tan mala como para, digamos, necesitar comer mil jin por día, o bañarse en la sangre de otras personas". " Dije todo eso con una sonrisa, y la broma pareció perdida en la gente a mi alrededor.

Nadie realmente reaccionó a eso.

"Es algo en lo que pensar", terminé y regresé a mi gachas.

Terminamos el desayuno y regresamos a nuestros dormitorios para esperar la clase. Tang San se refugió en la parte acolchada de la habitación para trabajar en sus armas ocultas, y yo salí a darle el espacio que quería. Nunca llegué a ver a Oscar desde ayer, así que para arreglar mi mano, hice la siguiente mejor cosa que sabía. Aliméntate de la fuerza vital de las plantas que me rodean.

Me senté en una esquina alejada en el bosque cercano y expandí Devour, dejando que la fuerza vital circulara por mi mano. El dolor disminuyó, pero a diferencia del efecto de reparación activa de la salchicha de Oscar, esto fue mucho más lento. Treinta y siete minutos pasaron, y mi mano estaba como nueva, aunque el siguiente paso para clasificarme en el puesto veintiocho seguía siendo bastante lejos para mí, ya que solo había un veintidós por ciento del camino hasta allí.

Esa pelea con Zhao Wuji me permitió alcanzar mi rango actual del cincuenta por ciento, y cultivar a través de la batalla fue algo compartido en principio por Flender y el tío Xiaogang.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, y sin un área relativamente limpia para hacer mi química, en su lugar busqué a Zhao Wuji para pedirle algunos consejos.

Llamé a la puerta de madera, y el hombre áspero apareció con el ceño fruncido, y dijo: "¿Qué quieres?"

Me incliné y dije: "Tenía la esperanza de intercambiar consejos con la maestra Zhao, nuestra pelea de hace dos días me permitió avanzar el resto del camino hasta el vigésimo séptimo rango esa noche, y creo que eres mi mejor opción para alcanzar el resto del camino para llegar al rango de Spirit Grandmaster ".

Alzó una ceja al oír eso, y dijo: "¿Lo aprueba el decano Flender?"

Fruncí el ceño y dije: "¿Tiene que hacerlo? Si es así, entonces no me importa pedirle permiso".

Zhao Wuji se rascó la cabeza y dijo: "No soy realmente alguien para contenerme, y para intercambiar consejos con alguien más del doble de tu rango me suena como el camino de un loco".

Todo el mundo sabe que ver un gruñido de alto nivel en un entorno de mapa abierto es la mejor manera de subir de nivel, y aquí había dicho gruñido y una estación de curación, leer como salchichas de Oscar, cerca, por supuesto aprovecharía esta oportunidad para moler .

"Entonces, ¿y si es?" Dije. "El maestro de espíritu de batalla que luché en la arena anoche era demasiado débil, y eres la persona más fuerte que he enfrentado hasta ahora".

Zhao Wuji comenzó a sonreír después de eso. "¿Y te atreverías a enfrentarme solo?"

"Si eso es lo que se necesita", dije, "y podría preguntar a los demás si quieren unirse. Pero buscar el poder es algo que deberían hacer ellos mismos. Yo, su junior, no debería ser el único que decide ellos."

Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "No me equivoqué entonces al dejarte pasar cinco veces, especialmente tú".

Me rasqué la cabeza. "Por favor, maestro, me harás sonrojar".

"Bien", dijo, "jugaré contigo, pequeño Jin".

Luego levanté la mano y dije: "Solo pido que me lleves a Oscar en caso de que termine lastimándome a mí mismo más allá de moverme por mi cuenta.

Cuando sonó la campana esa misma tarde, me puse en línea, literalmente, y solo me levanté lo suficientemente rápido antes de que Flender pudiera entrar.

"¿Pequeño Jin?" dijo Tang San. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Me reí entre dientes en la barra de cultivo mostrándome ya el cincuenta por ciento. "Le pedí algunas lecciones al profesor Zhao, y nos amontonamos hasta que ya no pude continuar". Miré a mi alrededor para ver el bello rostro de Oscar, y lo encontré sin ver por ningún lado.

Rongrong me miró con un tipo de maravilla de "qué clase de salón" y Xiao Wu simplemente miró fijamente. Sin embargo, Zhuqing parece haber tenido un destello de inspiración.

"¿De verdad le preguntaste al profesor Zhao que te golpeara sin sentido?" dijo Mubai.

"No tiene sentido", le dije, "y también tuve que devolverle el golpe". Aunque hacerlo solo me devolvió mis habilidades. El poder de Rongrong realmente fue asombroso, permitirme golpear a Zhao Wuji como si importara.

"Este niño está loco", dijo Hongjun.

Flender llegó con un gruñido, y Oscar todavía no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Te ves como una mierda, pequeño Jin", dijo.

"Al menos no me parezco a ti", dije.

Él se rió de eso y Mubai me miró de nuevo.

"Eso casi me da ganas de ahorcarte de un árbol", dijo.

Negué con la cabeza y dije: "Eso no ayudará a despertar un poco mi poder espiritual. Más vale que solo me des algunos consejos luego de que me recupere con una de las salchichas de Oscar".

Esta vez fue el turno de Flender de mirarme raro. "Hablando de quién", dijo, "que Oscar parece querer tomar esa lección contigo".

Mubai dio un paso al frente y dijo: "La última vez que lo vi fue esta mañana, y él se había estado cultivando toda la noche".

Flender asintió. "Ve a llamarlo entonces y dile que tiene una lección más tarde conmigo y el pequeño Jin".

Cue y luego Oscar corriendo hacia nuestra asamblea con una gran sonrisa brillante en toda su cara. "Hice un gran avance", dijo.

"Una gran salchicha por favor", dije, "y felicidades".

Parecía un poco distraído y dijo: "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"Lo mismo que te sucederá más tarde", le dije. "Salchicha. Ahora".

Levantó las manos frente a él y realizó los movimientos, luego me pasó el Schublig, que de inmediato comí, sintiendo que su restauración era mágica para mis moretones y dolores.

"¿Has terminado pequeño Jin?" dijo Flender.

"Ya no me siento medio muerto", dije, "por favor, sigan adelante".

Negó con la cabeza, y ninguno de los demás se atrevió a decir nada. "Bien", dijo. "Oscar, felicidades por tu avance, mañana, buscaremos tu próximo anillo espiritual junto con el resto de los estudiantes". Luego se volvió hacia mí. "Los necesitaremos a todos ustedes lo mejor posible mañana, así que su lección con Oscar tendrá que esperar, y no ir a Zhao Wuji más tarde".

Asenti. Cazar bestias espirituales no era cosa de risa, y desde que estábamos en Suotuo, el bosque más cercano a nosotros era por supuesto Star Dou Forest, y ese lugar era el infierno en la tierra, incluso si tuviera a mis dos abuelos juntos conmigo. Sin embargo, para ir allí con este grupo de inadaptados, parecía un suicidio. Perfecto.

"Por favor, limpia esa sonrisa de tu rostro", dijo Oscar.

"¿Estoy sonriendo?" Dije.

Flender agitó las manos con desdén y dijo: "Basta, ya que nuestra lección tendrá que cambiarse para hoy, y también porque será relevante para todos más adelante, su lección por ahora será comer una de las salchichas de Oscar".

Todas las chicas se miraron mal, e incluso los chicos, pero luego estaba yo. "Aunque saben bastante bien", dije, tendiéndole la salchicha a medio comer.

Flender negó con la cabeza. "Little Jin aquí ya ha comido tan-"

"Espera, ¿a qué sabe tu segundo anillo espiritual?"

Oscar abrió y cerró la boca, y tendí mi mano. Todavía parecía un poco perdido, pero se sacudió y dijo: "Yo, tu padre, tengo un poco de salchicha".

Su segundo anillo brilló, y la luz se condensó en un wiener de cóctel arrugado que me pasó.

Me lo metí en la boca sin dudarlo, y como esperaba, la cosa sabía a Saveloy, un poco salada y agridulce. "Segundos por favor", dije.

"¿Eh?" dijo Oscar, "err". Me preparó otras dos de sus salchichas, y pensar que en realidad podría saborear el sabor de este tipo en casa, ¡demonios, ahora estaba realmente emocionado por su tercer anillo!

"Sabes", dije, "realmente podríamos hacer un negocio con esto".

Oscar sonrió ante eso, y Flender se aclaró la garganta. "Todavía tenemos una lección", dijo.

"Por supuesto", dijo Oscar, preparando más salchichas, una para cada uno de los otros estudiantes.

"¿Cómo pudiste soportar eso?" susurró Mubai.

Sabe a salchichas que no sé cómo hacer, es lo que no dije, y en su lugar dijo: "Tienen un sabor único que disfruto, ¿qué más da?"

"Pero", dijo Mubai, haciendo un gesto al gran consolador mirando a Schublig en sus manos. "¡Es una _salchicha_ !"

"Y uno muy bueno también", le dije.

Se tragó su orgullo y comió la cosa, aunque dada su falta de reacción significaba que probablemente ya la había tenido antes. La verdadera diversión fue mirar a las chicas.

Rongrong mordió su gran salchicha con un gruñido, haciendo que la mirada vulgar de Oscar se volviera pálida. Zhuqing solo se alejó de todos, pero su barbilla nunca dejó de moverse. Xiao Wu parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Hongjun no tuvo ningún problema con la comida, aunque creo que el aspecto del pene era un poco demasiado cerca de casa, se lo comió sin mirar realmente y probablemente también lo tuvo antes. Tang San, sin embargo, parecía el mismo que cuando comí por primera vez después de esa pelea con Zhao Wuji.

"¿Tus salchichas ayudan a recuperar el poder del espíritu?" dijo Tang San.

Oscar asintió con una sonrisa. "Y el segundo anillo ayuda a curar el veneno".

"Lo que significa que está bien envenenar a la gente", le dije.

"Solo si no matas a nadie", dijo Flender.

Rongrong luego habló, "¿Qué edad tiene el hermano mayor Oscar ahora?"

La persona en cuestión sonrió radiante, diciendo: "Este monopolio de salchichas Oscar tiene catorce años ahora mi señora".

Rongrong entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada más.

Pero Flender intervino, sonriendo con una luz desviada en los ojos, diciendo: "¿Ahora ves por qué lo aprecio así?"


	16. Chapter 16

Flender era exactamente el tipo de persona que verías en uno de esos juegos de estrategia en tiempo real enviando peones para luchar contra ejércitos. Pero, al menos, me gustaría pensar que él tiene buenas intenciones.

Todos nos paramos en un círculo junto a las afueras de la academia, con el profesor Zhao a un lado. Interface me dijo que eran las diez de la mañana en este momento, y Flender nos ordenó que comenzáramos a llegar al bosque, o que acampemos si no lo hacemos para entonces.

"Little Jin", dijo Mubai, "lideras en el frente, con Xiao Wu y Zhuqing a tu lado. Rongrong y Oscar, ustedes dos permanecen en el medio, y yo, Tang San, y Hongjun cuidaremos la retaguardia".

Todos asentimos y dijimos: "Entendido".

Mubai continuó: "Si encontramos algún problema, Rongrong debería impulsar a los pequeños Jin, Tang San y Hongjun primero con poder para enfrentar a nuestro enemigo, y Xiao Wu y Zhuqing con velocidad si encuentran oportunidades para atacar. Me aseguraré de que no pase nada. a Rongrong y Oscar, y Oscar repartirá salchichas para la recuperación con Tang San cubriendo a la persona en retirada ".

Todos dimos otra ronda de afirmaciones.

"A continuación está nuestra formación de movimiento", continuó Mubai, "Rongrong no debe usar su espíritu para conservar el poder del espíritu, así como para evitar despertar sospechas, y Oscar nos suministrará salchichas mientras corremos para mantener nuestras condiciones. En caso de que necesiten ayuda con el movimiento, apoyaré a Oscar, y Tang San lo hará a Rongrong ".

Xiao Wu hizo un puchero ante eso, y Tang San habló, "¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer que el pequeño Jin lo haga en su lugar?"

Esta vez Oscar fue quien hizo pucheros, pero su expresión se disipó pronto.

Luego, Rongrong negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Bien, evitemos problemas. Pequeño Jin, confío en que no me dejarás perjudicarme". Su sonrisa escondió algo feroz.

"¿Y arriesgarse a que tu abuelo me despelleje vivo?" Dije con un tono estridente. Hinché mi cofre y continué, "¡Por supuesto que no mi querida princesa!"

Ella suspiró al oír eso, y el asunto quedó resuelto. Tenía la esperanza de trabajar en la síntesis de más nitroglicerina más tarde en la noche, pero creo que esto cambió algunas cosas.

Como antiguo estudiante de química, avergoncé a todos mis instructores de laboratorio al guardar las malditas cosas en un pequeño frasco en Inventory, pero con la ayuda del poder espiritual, lograr que las cosas no explotaran fue muy fácil. Ahora solo necesitaba algo para mantenerlo inerte como arena fina o tierra de diatomeas si podía encontrar el material, pero en todo este tiempo todavía no había podido encontrarlo. Claro, podría tirarlo en viales, pero eso derrotó al punto de un explosivo seguro y utilizable en cualquier momento.

Los ocho de nosotros entramos corriendo siguiendo el ritmo de la persona más lenta, el de Rongrong, mientras que Zhao Wuji corría detrás de nosotros como un seguro, y nuestro objetivo era ir exactamente donde pensé que lo haríamos: Star Dou Forest. Tenía la esperanza de salvarnos un segundo viaje al abrirnos paso junto con Xiao Wu antes, pero bueno. Podríamos ir allí más tarde.

La misma escena del bosque como la de anoche se jugó, pero esta vez con nosotros a la cabeza y no salimos a por todas. Parkour con poder espiritual me ayudó a mantener un ritmo constante, deslizándome sobre ramas cubiertas de musgo y balanceándome en esquinas agudas, mientras que Zhuqing prefería las rápidas y rectas pisadas y Xiao Wu saltaba como su espíritu.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Rongrong corriendo junto con Oscar, pero sin tomar los árboles como lo hicimos nosotros. Fue una consecuencia de ser maestros de espíritus de herramientas y del tipo auxiliar. Simplemente practiqué moviéndome lo suficiente en terreno difícil, pero los maestros espíritu bestia tenían la mejor ventaja cuando se trataba de tener cuerpos más fuertes.

Cada treinta minutos, Oscar nos pasaba salchichas a cada uno, y aunque tuvimos un encuentro con una manada de lobos bestia de espíritu, mi Dominio de Choque fue suficiente para asustarlos. Hubiera querido absorberlos también, pero la gran puta de todos esos años me hizo pensar lo contrario. Lo mejor era esperar hasta mi tercer o cuarto anillo antes de irme por completo.

El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes después de eso, y la constante borrosidad de los árboles me permitió vagar por la mente.

El tío Xiaogang estuvo de acuerdo con mi teoría de tener el doble de capacidad para cada anillo espiritual, y siguiendo las tendencias de mi cultivo hasta el momento, podría obtener algo de alrededor de cinco mil a seis mil años para el siguiente. Al principio era absurdo, pero las matemáticas se echaron un vistazo. Mi primer anillo fue cerca de mil, y el siguiente fue a las dos, luego agregué los dos juntos y lo doblé y luego me dio el aterrador número que necesitaba llenar.

Sin embargo, su cálculo para Tang San fue aún más absurdo. Aparentemente, subestimó la elasticidad de la hierba azul plateada de su alumno y, en realidad, consumió tres veces los años de cultivo de su primer anillo de la serpiente de cuatrocientos años, el árbol de mil trescientos, y finalmente el de cuatro mil años. Mantis, entonces seguramente, ya debería ser capaz de obtener un anillo de doce mil años después.

Monstruos, fue lo que el tío Xiaogang nos llamó, completamente desconcertado pero sonriendo todo el camino, y el resto de nuestra familia solo pudo celebrar las posibilidades.

Detuvimos nuestra carrera para tomar un descanso rápido cuando el sol estaba más alto para conservar energía.

Ya acostumbrados a los movimientos, Tang y yo ya habíamos sacado unas esteras de bambú para que la gente se sentara, y saqué las herramientas de cocina y las preparé para una comida rápida. Puse a hervir una olla de agua poco después de asegurarme de que los utensilios estaban limpios, y reservé algunas especias para darle sabor a la sopa. Correr así requería que los carbohidratos funcionaran, por lo que una sopa de pescado era lo mejor para darles a todos algo fácil de comer pero igual de nutritivo.

"No esperaba que el heredero de la secta Clear Sky supiera los caminos de la carretera", dijo el maestro Zhao, mirando una vez más el campamento improvisado.

Rongrong estaba parado a mi lado, observándome manejar los ingredientes con un cuchillo, y la fantástica rareza que era mi estufa espiritual. Fue un hallazgo maravilloso en la casa de subastas Heaven Dou capital, y una especie de versión más débil de la forja móvil de Tang San.

"Tenía que viajar mucho cuando era más joven", le dije.

El maestro Zhao parecía sorprendido. "¿Y lo más lejos que has estado?"

"He estado en la ciudad de Silvers antes cerca del mar", le dije. Por curiosidad, ¿por qué carajo los alimentos marinos eran tan costosos? Además de "mantente alejado del mar", no aprendí mucho más.

Zhuqing estaba sentado solo con Mubai flotando cerca de ella, y su tapete estaba al lado de Oscar y Hongjun, mientras que Xiao Wu estaba sentado con Tang San, y el maestro Zhao tenía uno propio. Rongrong debía sentarse junto a Zhuqing, pero se quedó conmigo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la olla comenzó a hervir, comencé a saltear un poco de ajo y jengibre en otra olla con mantequilla, y luego agregué un poco de carne de cerdo salada para darle más sabor. Cuando el aroma comenzó a salir, vertí el agua hervida y luego la espesé con harina y pan rallado. Más tarde llegaron los pimientos negros, algo de romero, un poco de hojuelas de chile para que la sangre fluya, y un poco más de sal al gusto. Los fideos eran una especie de opción, pero decidí no hacerlo en favor de algunas zanahorias y cebollines para darles color y sabor.

Xiao Wu saltó y sonrió. "El pequeño Jin cocina bien para un hombre", le dijo a Rongrong, "y si le preguntas amablemente, incluso te hará estos pasteles dulces con una salsa endulzada a la que llama panqueques".

Rongrong me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo: "Debes hacerlo". Luego negó con la cabeza, la curiosidad se convirtió en intención transparente. "Lo harás", ordenó.

Miré hacia atrás y suspiré. "Multa."

Cuando la sopa llegó a otro punto de ebullición, la dejé cocer a fuego lento durante un tiempo para unirme a las conversaciones. Los tres muchachos más viejos estaban bromeando con mujeres sobre sus gustos, pero un molesto Zhuqing impidió que Mubai se adentrara en aguas más profundas. Eventualmente, los temas cayeron para mí.

"¿Cómo sabe un pequeño maestro cocinar?" Mubai saod, mirando demasiado al bote.

"¡A quién le importa si él sabe!" Hongjun dijo, ya babeando. "Rápido, hermanito, cuéntanos en cambio qué estás haciendo".

"Es una sopa simple para el almuerzo y debería ir bien con las salchichas de Oscar", dije. Solo pensando en la bondad salada de esos sabores junto con la base suave y constante de la sopa de pescado. "Tiene harina y panes planos mezclados para darnos energía, y algunas opciones de especias y verduras para agregar al sabor".

Oscar sonrió a ese pequeño bocado y asintió en mi dirección.

"¡¿Más salchichas ?!" dijo Hongjun. "¿No te cansas de las salchichas?"

Xiao Wu se puso de pie y dijo: "No", con el tono más plano y grave. Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó, "Si hay algo mal con el pequeño Jin además de su masoquismo ..."

"¡Oye!"

"... entonces es su terquedad horrible por la comida", continuó Xiao Wu. "Te dirá que comas verduras y cosas por el estilo, pero no le importa una mierda lo que come si le gusta. Y eso podría significar esta misma sopa durante dos semanas seguidas: desayuno, almuerzo y cena".

Todos miraron a Tang San, quien asintió sin decir nada más.

"Si tiene todos los nutrientes y vitaminas que necesita, no hay nada de malo en eso, y yo soy el que cocina aquí", le dije. Siempre me gusta lo que cocino y he tenido suficiente de los platos insulsos de este mundo durante los últimos seis años de mi vida. Y la sal era tan costosa en la capital, de ahí la pequeña fortuna que hice con ese único viaje al mar. No tener que preocuparse por la capacidad de carga tenía sus maravillas.

Hongjun gimió en sus manos, pero me dio las gracias de todos modos cuando comencé a pasar la sopa. Oscar hizo más de sus dos salchichas, y pasé algunos panes más planos junto con ellos. Con mi corona, correr hasta altas horas de la noche no era un problema, así que podíamos tomar todo el tiempo que necesitáramos durante estos descansos para descansar y luego movernos cada vez que lo necesitábamos.

Hongjun y el profesor Zhao terminaron los suyos antes de que terminara de repartir los cuencos de los otros, y fue una buena cosa que use uno de mis ollas más grandes. Tang San y Xiao Wu ya habían probado esta receta durante nuestro viaje a Xianji por sus minas de hierro, y recordé que el abuelo Shan se quejó al respecto el cuarto día en que teníamos las mismas cosas. Nadie sabía mucho sobre cocinar excepto para hervir huevos o asar carnes, por lo que al menos estaban agradecidos por los alimentos sabrosos.

Al final de nuestra comida, Oscar fue el primero en hablar. "Nunca pensé que podría disfrutar de mis propias salchichas de esa manera", dijo con una expresión solemne.

Le di una palmada en la espalda y lo miré a los ojos antes de decir: "Puedo mostrarte mucho más que eso".

Mubai se rió mucho con Hongjun, y Tang San solo los miró extraños. Zhao Wuji se unió a la diversión junto con Rongrong y Xiao Wu, y Óscar se arrastró un poco hacia atrás.

Zhuqing chasqueó la lengua y murmuró: "Idiotas".

"¿Quién sabía que la cara bonita del pequeño Ao lo convertiría en hombre?" dijo Mubai.

"Tiene buenas salchichas", le dije, es decir todo lo que dije, pero el humor no estaba perdido en mí.

Rongrong se echó a reír ante eso, uniéndose a Hongjun, que estaba haciendo gestos vulgares, pero el alboroto se calmó en un instante, con todos los ojos puestos en la chica. Xiao Wu, Zhuqing, Oscar y Mubai estaban atónitos con lo que vieron, y Tang San tenía una expresión difícil.

"Eso es nuevo", le dije, y me encogí de hombros.

Rongrong miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente se puso rojo de remolacha, y yo estaba usando la metáfora sin un ejemplo real del mundo real porque las remolachas no crecían aquí malditamente. La chica de cabello rosado luego bajó ambos brazos en esa forma antinatural, una mano sosteniendo la curva del codo con el puño apuntando hacia arriba, y enderezó su vestido blanco prístino.

Se aclaró la garganta, se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa triste y dijo: "Supongo que mis pobres bollos perdieron para ese gran tío de salchichas después de todo".

La mierda se volvió salvaje.

Hongjun se puso rojo por la falta de aire debido a todas sus risas y la cara de Mubai no había cambiado desde que Rongrong soltó la bomba. Tang San estaba sonrojado, y Xiao Wu solo se reía, aunque si por la broma o la apatía de San, no lo sabía. El maestro Zhao tenía una cara seria desde entonces, y Oscar se sonrojó con una expresión muy nerviosa.

Moví las cejas hacia él y Hongjun comenzó a jadear y toser y Mubai finalmente se liberó de su estupor. Tang San abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salieron las palabras, y Xiao Wu se reía mientras lo señalaba.

Zhuqing suspiró, y nuevamente dijo: "Idiotas", pero esta vez sin ocultar nada.

Cuando la risa finalmente se calmó de verdad, me puse de pie, reuniendo la atención de todos, y dije: "Para que quede claro, me interesan más las mujeres mayores". Le guiñé un ojo a Rongrong con un gesto muy obvio.

"¿A quién estás llamando viejo?" ella dijo, y arrojó su tazón de acero hacia mí.

Limpié detrás de nosotros con un poco de bicarbonato de sodio, me encontré con un vendedor ambulante que vendía sacos de la ciudad de Gonghu y guardé toda mi vajilla en mi anillo. Acampar con todo y el fregadero de la cocina fue una experiencia muy liberadora.

Reanudamos nuestra carrera, más sonrisas en esta ocasión que antes, y con mucha más esperanza ahora que antes.

Nos tomó cuatro días de viaje siempre que podíamos antes de llegar a la ciudad fronteriza por la noche, y para entonces Hongjun ya estaba harto de comer mi comida una y otra vez, aunque los demás se resistieron un poco.

"Te lo dije", dijo Xiao Wu a Hongjun mientras prácticamente abordaban a la primera persona que vieron vendiendo comida.

"Joder", dijo el maestro Zhao, uniéndose a ellos, "debes a todos cenar aquí por lo que hiciste, pequeña Jin".

"¡Entonces es mejor que traigan su propia comida la próxima vez que hagamos esto!" Dije.

Luego nos acomodamos en el mejor hotel que había, leído como el menos sucio, y todos nos acomodamos para cenar algo más que sopa y salchichas.

"¿Te aseguraste de dejar espacio para una comida adecuada?" Tang San le preguntó a Xiao Wu quién aún estaba comiendo un pincho de pollo.

"Está bien", dijo Hongjun con una bolsa con las mismas cosas. "Después de lo que Jin nos hizo pasar, se le debería permitir que se trate solo".

Xiao Wu de hecho estuvo de acuerdo con Grasa por una vez, y Rongrong estaba mordisqueando en silencio un pincho ella misma. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y la chica suspiró, e hizo un gesto a Zhuqing junto a ella haciendo lo mismo con un filete de pescado a la parrilla. Mubai llamó a una camarera y le pasó el menú a Hongjun, y el profesor Zhao señaló algunos platos de elección. Oscar tampoco escatimó en dar a conocer su disgusto.

Pensé que como el tipo que los sigue haciendo, seguramente fue el primero en enfermarse del sabor.

"Tendremos estos tres platos de carne de cerdo, y esto y lo otro de pollo, y ese pescado para la pobre mujer de allí que tuvo que comer la misma sopa una y otra y otra vez durante cuatro días", dijo Hongjun en un suspiro. "Y por favor, también dejen fuera las zanahorias en sus platos, no creo que haya nadie aquí aparte de ese bicho raro", resopló en mi dirección, "me gustaría cualquiera en este momento".

Nods vino de todas partes.

"Y si tienes vino de arroz o cerveza", agregó la maestra Zhao, "dame también algo, necesito lavarme ese sabor infernal de la boca".

La camarera se fue con una extraña sonrisa y una larga lista de pedidos, y mostró su lista a un gerente muy satisfecho. Los precios no eran lo suficientemente altos como para costar varias monedas de oro, pero en un total de alrededor de treinta de plata, el lugar tampoco era barato. Todo era más caro aquí, tan lejos de todo lo demás y tan cerca del peligro.

"Todavía no puedo creer que el abuelo de Rongrong sea _el_ Chen Xin", dijo Mubai con voz baja.

El abuelo de Rongrong, espada, era famoso por estar en la cima de todos los conocidos Titulado Douluo, incluso por encima del tío Hao, pero definitivamente no está por encima de la supuesta jerarquía del Spirit Hall noventa y nueve Douluo, de quien me habló su tío, y aparentemente fue la razón por la que él y nuestro la familia estaba escondida

Gracias a que proviene de una familia de siete titulados Douluo, entiendo por sus propias experiencias que la diferencia de poder entre sus filas individuales era como la diferencia del Cielo y la Tierra cuando se trataba de unir poderes espirituales en las décadas de los veinte, los treinta y así que en niveles. El tío Hao y el rango de padre noventa y cinco eran como cincuenta maestros espirituales de rango cincuenta que trataban de ir en contra de ... bueno, un Douluo titulado, y agregar otros pocos rangos de noventa y dos y noventa y tres no agregaba mucho a la ecuación. Y eso es asumiendo que solo nos enfrentamos a ese tipo, sin contar el seguro de que Douluos Spirit Hall se estaba escondiendo.

El maestro Zhao solo asintió. "Conocí a Sword Douluo una vez antes, y fue bueno que no estaba causando problemas con el clan de Rongrong en ese momento".

"Solo imagínate siendo perseguido por él por darle a Rongrong una joya preciosa", le dije, y el maestro Zhao meneó la cabeza y comenzó a chasquear la lengua.

Noté que Rongrong cambió sus pendientes de rubí por zafiros hace un tiempo, contrastando su cabello rosa claro con un llamativo azul. "¿Qué gema preciosa?" ella dijo. "Lo que me diste fue una roca sin cortar y sin pulir". Ella gimió y se giró, terminando el resto de su pincho.

Oscar palideció ante el tema, y Hongjun solo me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo: "¿Ha sido siempre el pequeño Jin un maníaco loco en busca de peleas?"

Tang San habló: "Si no te importa si estás envenenado y volviendo a subir hasta que lo lastimes lo suficiente, entonces sí".

Xiao Wu arrugó la nariz. "Pelear contra el pequeño Jin es como un ejercicio de masoquismo, especialmente bajo esa segunda habilidad suya".

El maestro Zhao asintió un poco más y agregó: "Es el único en tu generación actual que alguna vez ha venido a mí para recibir instrucciones sin las órdenes de Flender".

"Tal es la confianza o la arrogancia de alguien con espíritus gemelos", dijo Mubai, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rongrong luego me pellizcó el costado. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo es que nunca me dijiste que tenías esos extraños espíritus tuyos?"

Me reí entre dientes, recordando la brecha entre su rostro angelical y su boca vulgar, y dije: "¿Así como dices chistes obscenos frente a tus abuelos?"

Chuckles rodeó la mesa.

"Justo", dijo Rongrong, dejándome ir.

"De todos modos", dije, "¿cómo terminaron todos ustedes en Shrek Academy de todos modos?"

Mubai fue el primero. "Me escapé de casa para buscar la fortaleza y evitar ciertas ... responsabilidades". Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Zhuqing y ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Por supuesto, estos dos tenían _algo de_ historia al menos.

"Maestro Zhao, allí estaba el que me encontró", dijo Oscar, sonriendo a la manera del profesor Zhao. "Veníamos del mismo pueblo y, por suerte, él estaba visitando a su madre cuando sucedió a un niño con un poder espiritual totalmente innato en su despertar".

"Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un completo poder espiritual innato", dije.

Oscar solo se encogió de hombros, pero Rongrong se puso rígido a mi lado. "Nunca preguntaste", dijo.

"Dean Flender me encontró después de enterarse de un rumor", dijo Hongjun, y la sonrisa, por lo general pervertida, que tenía era en cambio resuelta y firme. "Vengo de un pueblo donde todos compartimos el mismo espíritu de aves de corral, y gané la lotería con mi Evil Fire Phoenix, pero sin maestros espirituales experimentados, todo lo que era era un niño que no podía mantenerlo. sus pantalones." Hongjun suspiró. "El decano me salvó de mi propio Fuego Maligno, y le debo mi vida".

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¿Tendrás que ocuparte de eso esta noche?" Dije, recordando las señales que pasamos viniendo aquí. "Debería haber un lugar cerca si lo necesitas".

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero no desviaron la mirada, y todos los chicos parecían ya cansados, entonces el maestro Zhao habló, "Estos asuntos deberían dejarnos a nosotros los maestros, no se preocupen Hong, pequeño Jin, resolveré esto "

Hongjun negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. "El hermano pequeño y el maestro son demasiado buenos", dijo. "Pero el Fuego del Mal no ha funcionado aún, y lo poco que hay allí ayudaría a aumentar la temperatura de mis llamas".

En la pausa de ese momento, Zhuqing habló a continuación. "Estoy aquí para ser más fuerte", dijo. La chica era una persona de pocas palabras, pero su presencia no era para pasar desapercibida. La gente de las otras mesas la estaba mirando por todas partes no solo una o dos veces, y fue Mubai quien las fulminó con la mirada en su lugar. Otros también estaban revisando a Rongrong y Xiao Wu, pero no tanto como a la chica que solo podía llamarse madura para su edad. Mí, Tang San y Hongjun se turnaban para mirar a esos hombres vulgares, y Oscar también se miraba a él, con él encogido añadiendo algo de humor muy necesario a la situación.

"Estoy aquí para ser más fuerte también", dijo Rongrong, "y donde mejor que un lugar aclamado para atender a pequeños monstruos".

Levanté una ceja hacia ella. "Honestamente, nunca oí hablar de esta academia hasta que el maestro de Tang San me lo contó, así que, ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

Rongrong no perdió el ritmo cuando hinchó el pecho y dijo: "Los ojos y oídos de nuestra secta son simplemente mejores que los tuyos".

Y sin embargo, ella me dijo que su padre no sabía de esto, por lo que era una mentira o sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. Además, al menos debería tener algunos guardias cerca, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

La acogedora atmósfera de la posada se rompió cuando un grupo de ocho, todos vestidos con impecables túnicas blancas de la academia de espíritus azules con el nombre Blue Sunshine, entraron en un sorprendente bordado azul. Los dirigía un hombre mayor con una grasienta cola de caballo negra, tal vez la misma edad que el tío Zhi, y todos prácticamente se burlaron de todos los demás. Había una sola dama entre ellos, y el resto eran tipos altos con peinados recortados similares. Su academia debe ser patrocinada por Spirit Hall para poder mostrar el emblema de la espada en sus espaldas.

Todos los ojos en la posada se acercaron a ellos, luciendo llamativos y todo, y Mubai y Hongjun miraron con molestia, mientras que el profesor Zhao con diversión. Luego, la persona que conducía hizo un gesto para pedir servicio, y el gerente que nos dio las gracias antes se acercó a ellos, inclinándose hasta encontrar un asiento.

"Actuar tan alto y poderoso, estos basuras", dijo el maestro Zhao.

El hombre principal miró a nuestra mesa, y el gerente se congeló como si acabara de tener un ataque al corazón.

Oscar se inclinó para susurrar: "Esto debería ser divertido".

Hongjun junto a él tenía una sonrisa feroz también, pero Tang San frunció los labios y dijo: "Buscar problemas no es algo que las personas honorables deberían hacer".

Oscar negó con la cabeza, "Y sin embargo, nuestro decano nos dice que los maestros espirituales que no lo hacen no son buenos, solo con la presión y el temple suficiente a través del combate se pueden hacer verdaderos monstruos".

El maestro Zhao no rompió el contacto visual con la cola de caballo grasienta.

"Uhh, tal vez no deberíamos", le dije, tocando el pie del profesor Zhao con el mío.

Él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa algo desagradable. Hongjun entonces se inclinó hacia mí y dijo: "Si esa oferta tuya para reprimir mi Fuego Maligno se extiende a ella, no me importaría vaciarla".

Fruncí el ceño. "No creo que pueda ser el hombre de ala de un niño de doce años golpeando a alguien mayor que él por al menos cinco años", le dije, aunque aprecio el coraje.

Nuestro camarero luego entró con nuestra comida, pero uno de esos estudiantes con túnica se paró de su mesa recién establecida y caminó a nuestra área demasiado rápido para ser algo más que deliberado, y luego, sin sorpresa, el tipo se topó con el servidor.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tang San ya había cogido los platos y los había dejado sobre la mesa, incluso ayudando al camarero a mantenerse de pie. Luego se volvió hacia el chico, ahora aislado, "Podrías haber ensuciado tu ropa, honorable maestro espiritual".

"Oh, mi", dijo el chico, "qué torpe de mí". Lo menos que podía hacer era hacer que su actuación fuera creíble.

El maestro Zhao, Hongjun y Xiao Wu no perdieron el tiempo agarrando la comida, y puse algunas porciones a un lado para Rongrong y Zhuqing, el más refinado de nuestro grupo. Mubai y Tang San podían valerse por sí mismos, y no me gustaba el olor barato de la cocina.

El tipo de Blue Sunshine luego dio la vuelta demasiado cerca del asiento de Mubai, y se detuvo, su rostro claramente dolorido, y el Maestro Zhao comenzó a reír con un palillo en la mano por su error de cálculo. Si ese tipo se lastimó con ese intercambio justo ahora, entonces seguramente era más débil que Mubai.

Hubo un momento incómodo cuando la persona en cuestión admiraba a ese tipo, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada fija. "Deberías ver tu paso", dijo Mubai. "Podrías herirte".

El tipo se puso rojo pero se mantuvo firme y dijo: "Solo me detuve porque pensé _que te_ lastimarías".

Me hundí con la cabeza sobre la mesa mientras la situación seguía señalando cada vez más hacia el sur. Oscar estaba absorto en el caos que se desarrollaba mientras picoteaba el mapo tofu, y Hongjun no daba dos cagadas como Zhuqing, solo comía. Rongrong levantó una ceja hacia mí, y la expresión de Xiao Wu se veía menos como un conejo y más como un gato que encontraba algo con lo que jugar.

Dos estudiantes más se acercaron y uno de ellos preguntó: "¿Hay algo mal aquí?"

Por más que me gustaba pelear para hacer crecer mi cultivación, tampoco fui tan estúpido como para actuar sin asegurarme de la mano de mi oponente. Ese maestro suyo todavía era un elemento desconocido, y para derrumbarse del cuerpo no mejorado de Mubai, ese tipo tenía al menos menos del trigésimo séptimo puesto en poder espiritual. Claro que teníamos al maestro Zhao, pero había muchas cosas por las que uno podía vivir, y con Oscar aquí, esa lista solo creció en longitud.

"Tu amigo mordió más de lo que puede masticar", dijo Mubai con una sonrisa, y juro que escuché "oohs" y "aahs" de las personas que ya habían despejado el área que nos rodea.

Uno de los dos recién llegados se burló y se movió para empujar a Mubai, quien solo levantó una mano y detuvo al tipo frío. "Esto realmente no está saliendo como esperabas", dijo.

"Tales estudiantes groseros", dijo el hombre mayor desde el otro lado del comedor.

Mi barbilla estaba tocando la mesa ahora, e hice todo lo que pude para evitar que me encogiera ante la triste escena que se desarrollaba. Me recordó todas las veces que intenté coquetear y fallé, y luego intenté de nuevo solo para que me cerraran aún más, a veces incluso me echó el gorila.

El maestro Zhao habló: "No es culpa nuestra que los pedos remilgados ni siquiera sepan cómo presionar".

La maestra grasienta frunció el ceño y dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos arreglar esto nosotros mismos".

"Por supuesto, la basura necesita a otros para pelear sus batallas por ellos", dijo el maestro Zhao. Luego se inclinó para susurrarme: "¿No has estado ansioso por algunos consejos desde ayer?"

"¿Qué?" Dije. "Nunca quise decir algo como el suyo". Salir a por todas en un entorno controlado era lo que estaba buscando donde cubrían todas mis bases. No es una pelea en el patio trasero.

El hombre se sonrojó, y el gerente rogó a todos que lo lleváramos afuera.

"Escuchaste al hombre", dijo el maestro Zhao, e hizo un gesto para que saliéramos todos.

Me senté en cuclillas dibujando círculos en el suelo cuando el maestro Zhao prácticamente negoció la pelea improvisada. La gente ya se agolpaba en la pequeña calle de tierra, ansiosa por ver el espectáculo gratuito. No había demasiadas formas de entretenimiento en este mundo, y aparte de los chismes o los más ... impulsos primarios, la gente disfrutaba viendo a los maestros espirituales calcetándose unos a otros tanto como una persona promedio hacía baloncesto en casa.

"¡Ja!" dijo el maestro Zhao, "Te diré ahora, estos dos son maestros espíritus auxiliares". Señaló a Oscar y Rongrong. "Pero todos los demás son libres de elegir".

La grasienta cola de caballo mantuvo su desprecio y dijo: "Wang Yu, vete primero".

Uno de los tipos dio un paso adelante, una bata blanca ondeando bajo las luces de la antorcha.

"Entonces", dijo el profesor Zhao, "Dije que eres libre de elegir a tu oponente".

Todos parecían estar en sus últimos años de adolescencia, y estar en una pelea con un grupo de preadolescentes ya estaba más que triste. "Entonces elegimos a tu hijo mayor", dijo la cola de grasa.

Mubai se encogió de hombros y dio un paso adelante. "Dai Mubai, trigésimo séptimo Gran Maestro espiritual, Evil Eyes White Tiger", dijo, liberando su espíritu mientras su cuerpo crecía otras dos pulgadas, y todos sus músculos sobresalían, se definían y sus uñas se convertían en garras siniestras como cuchillos. . Entonces, tres anillos espirituales aparecieron detrás de él, dos amarillos y uno violeta.

Que Wang Yu parecía congelarse bajo la mirada de Mubai, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno", dijo Mubai, levantando una ceja, "¿tu espíritu?"

La cola de grasa chasqueó, y todos los otros estudiantes parecían esconderse detrás de él.

Wang Yu se mordió el labio y dijo: "Wang Yu, vigésimo quinto rango Espíritu Maestro, Tridente". Un largo tridente apareció en sus manos, y aparecieron dos anillos: uno blanco y otro amarillo.

Mubai miró directamente al chico, luego se volvió hacia nuestro grupo. "No puedo hacer esto", dijo con un tono lastimoso.

"Lucha conmigo", dijo Wang Yu. "Si valoras tu honor, entonces enfréntame". Señaló con su tridente a Mubai, que ya estaba algo rojo en la cara.

Todas las miradas los miraron a los dos, pero ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio.

Mubai se rascó la cabeza. "Fui y busqué problemas y obtuve ... lo que quería, creo".

Wang Yu gritó mientras atacaba, su anillo amarillo brillando junto con la punta de su arma, y el anillo morado de Mubai brilló, su cuerpo expandiéndose aún más bajo su túnica.

Las puntas de la hoja golpean a Mubai en el pecho sacando sangre, pero penetraron no más profundo que sus puntos. Mubai parecía algo dolorido, pero su lastimosa sonrisa decía lo contrario. "¿Podemos detener esto ahora?" él dijo.

La cola de grasa salió, "Wang Yu, perdiste. Pero ¿cómo puedo llevar esta indignación a nuestra escuela acostada? Tú, su maestra, lucha contra mí y me devolveré nuestro orgullo!"

Zhao Wuji se rió de eso, y la cola de grasa se puso aún más roja. "¿Por qué no muestras primero tu espíritu antes de hacerlo yo y decidiré si mereces la pena?"

El hombre ya no hablaba, y el resto de sus alumnos miraban con indignación. Mubai recibió una gran salchicha de Oscar sin decir palabra.

"Bien", dijo la cola de grasa, "soy Ye Zhi-Qiu, instructor de Blue Sunshine Academy, rango cincuenta y seis Spirit King".

El maestro Zhao frunció el ceño y me miró como si hubiera sido engañado en una gran apuesta en las gradas.

"No me mires", dije. "Comenzaste esto".

Suspiró, y Ye Zhi-Qiu luego liberó su espíritu, su espalda se agrandó para producir una coraza redondeada y sus extremidades se contrajeron a una tercera, detrás de él, cinco anillos flotaban hacia arriba: uno blanco, dos amarillos y dos morados.

Tang San y Xiao Wu miraron con sorpresa, y la cola de grasa tomó con calma y se burló. Rongrong luego comenzó a reírse entre dientes con Hongjun y Oscar, y Mubai se rascó la cabeza. No quería nada de esto.

"Esta basura habla de un gran juego por ser un pez tan pequeño", dijo el maestro Zhao. "Pequeño Bai, pequeño San, Rongrong, ustedes tres solucionan a este tipo". Cruzó los brazos y empujó a los tres para avanzar.

"¡Aún no me darás la cara a pesar de esto!" dijo la cola de grasa. "¡Entonces no te quejes si lastimo a tus pequeños bribones!"

Salió corriendo con un brillante anillo púrpura, su cuerpo se expandió en tamaño junto con ese caparazón, y se dirigió directamente hacia Rongrong.

Bueno, mierda.

Salté en su camino al mismo tiempo que Mubai, que ya tenía un anillo amarillo y uno púrpura resplandeciendo, su cuerpo se acercaba a la altura de Zhao Wuji sin su espíritu, y bloqueó su avance. La luz roja nos envolvió a todos, y las blancas espadas y la lluvia negra ensuciaron el camino de la cola de grasa cuando Mubai se encontró con él y fue arrojado lejos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, y cuando la luz roja se desvaneció, allí estaba yo con mi Martillo y escupiendo sangre, pero al menos Rongrong estaba a salvo.

"Realmente suave, pequeño Jin", dijo el maestro Zhao, su agarre apretado contra sus brazos igual de duros.

"¿Y-tú?" dijo la cola de grasa. "¿Por qué tienes eso?"

Me limpié la sangre de la boca, la luz de Rongrong me llenó de fuerza, mientras Tang San, Xiao Wu, Hongjun, Oscar, Zhuqing y Mubai dieron un paso adelante con sus espíritus y sus anillos. Cuando los estudiantes de Blue Sunshine todos vieron lo ideal y más de configuraciones ideales anillo espíritu, todos se volvieron cola y corrieron-y maestro Zhao finalmente desencadenaron la suya, los siete anillos, tres de los cuales eran de color negro, y la cola de grasa solo pudo mirar con horror.

Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz de haber alcanzado el rango número veintiocho en este momento.


	17. Chapter 17

Ye Zhi-Qiu se unió a sus alumnos para correr, y el Maestro Zhao dispersó a la multitud con un grito feroz. Rojo parpadeó por todas partes en Interface, lo que indica que los fuckery entran en mi cuerpo mientras disipé mi Hammer con sentimientos encontrados ante la revelación inesperada. Lo bueno era que nadie se lastimó, y en el mejor de los casos, fue el nombre del maestro quien haría los titulares proverbiales cuando las cosas finalmente se extendieran.

Sin embargo, ese tipo ... era un final suelto.

Rongrong me ayudó y Oscar me pasó una salchicha, también ayudándome.

"Gracias, Jin", dijo, la preocupación transparente en esos iris rosas.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Estaré bien, he pasado peor".

Mubai siguió mirando a los rezagados, y tanto Zhuqing como Hongjun giraron silenciosamente a nuestro alrededor.

Xiao Wu asintió con la cabeza a Tang San, quien se inclinó hacia él. "No podemos dejarlo escapar", dijo, con los ojos llenos de luz azul.

Suspiré, asentí y le pedí a Rongrong que me ayudara a mantenerme en pie. Me aclaré la garganta, recibiendo las atenciones de todos, y dije: "Maestro Zhao, amigos, necesito un favor de todos ustedes".

Por eso, no pocos momentos después, yo, Tang San y el maestro Zhao nos encontramos de nuevo en el bosque y persiguiendo a aquellos que escaparon. Nos llevaron a dos niños sobre sus hombros, mientras que Mubai y el resto se quedaron cerca de las afueras de la ciudad para esperarnos.

La misión de mi y Tang San para el clan dependía de retrasar nuestro debut en el mundo de los espíritus lo más tarde posible. Algunos rumores no eran tan malos, pero un tipo de Spirit Hall y algunos estudiantes vivos para contar la historia lo fueron.

"Debo matarlos, maestro Zhao", le dije.

Mi estómago estaba bailando alrededor de una hoguera de bilis, mi espíritu todavía se tambaleaba por la herida anterior a pesar del calor curativo de las salchichas de Oscar. Eso sonaba horrible.

Fue una experiencia muy extraña mudarse intencionalmente con la intención de asesinar, una especie de mezcla entre la debilidad de contraer la gripe y el mareo de aplastar a otro cuerpo en un rave. Perturbador. Tang San tomó el calor antes, pero esta vez fue todo sobre mí. Esas personas que salieron de esta vida eran mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo, dejando de lado los asuntos personales, me sorprendió que el maestro Zhao incluso me acompañara.

"Nuestro clan le debe una gran deuda, maestro", dijo Tang San.

"Tu deuda no es más que un pedo en el viento", dijo el maestro Zhao. "¿Cómo podría salvar la cara sabiendo que ese tipo se atrevió a lastimar a mis lindos estudiantes?" Él aceleró el paso, los siete anillos de alcohol ardiendo en una carretera a través del viejo bosque. El tipo ni siquiera necesitaba la luz de mi Corona para navegar, la poca luz de la luna que probablemente iluminaba el mundo como un día para sus ojos del Espíritu Sabio.

"Allí", dijo Tang San, haciendo un gesto hacia el oeste. El maestro Zhao cambió de dirección, la inercia me sacudió y me sacudió las tripas.

Estábamos siguiendo el rastro de veneno de Tang San con él señalando el camino a través del olor. Estas habilidades de otro mundo estaban demasiado rotas en mi opinión, para hacer las cosas que él hacía, y por grave que fuera la situación en ese momento, todavía me pareció gracioso cómo tanta gente simplemente lo dejaba ver como un genio. Al parecer, plantó sus agujas de veneno en las túnicas de todos los estudiantes antes de que corrieran, por lo tanto, nuestros seguidores ahora.

"Estamos cerca", dijo Tang San.

Un momento después, salimos a un claro para ver a las mismas ocho personas con todo el espíritu afuera y en formación. Siete estudiantes, alrededor de sus últimos años de adolescencia, nos enfrentaron con expresiones sombrías, labios apretados delgados y pálidos, mandíbulas apretadas y ojos duros como piedra. Sus anillos blancos deslumbraban en el bosque oscuro, e hicieron un espectáculo para contemplar con los espíritus que manejaban: un caballo, un carnero, un toro, un tridente, una pica, un cuchillo y un tigre para esa única dama.

"Clear Sky sect", dijo la cola de grasa y escupió en el suelo. Él tenía su caparazón de tortuga frente a nosotros con todos sus estudiantes detrás de él, sus cinco anillos dispuestos como la pluma de un pavo real.

Tang San descubrió sus alas, sus membranas como gemas brillando a la luz de la luna y se elevó al cielo sin hacer ruido. Los ojos de esa gente lo siguieron mientras ascendía, sus dos anillos morados hacían que pareciera un ángel de la muerte, mientras que el Maestro Zhao permanecía imperturbable, solo mirando. Las rodillas de la estudiante comenzaron a temblar, y mi cara estaba entumecida y espesa por la sangre que corría dentro de mí, mi corazón palpitaba con un ritmo errático que parecía ahogar el silbido del viento.

"Deberías entender por qué estamos aquí", dije, convocando a mi Corona y cubriéndome con la luz ámbar de mi Dominio.

Los ojos de la cola grasa se ensancharon con las mandíbulas apretadas mientras sus estudiantes se encogían detrás de él. Volvió a mirarlos y toda la tensión dejó sus hombros mientras él suspiraba, su cuerpo rodando con la respiración. Un gruñido bajo se convirtió en un largo aullido con todas sus fuerzas, sus estudiantes se taparon los oídos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Cuando se detuvo, nos miró a los tres con los ojos inyectados en sangre. "Te maldigo", dijo con un tono gutural. "¡Te maldigo, secta de Clear Sky!"

El anillo púrpura del maestro Zhao brilló, y todos se arrodillaron al extender Devour y Shock sobre ellos, mi alcance suficiente para cubrir todo el claro mientras las espadas blancas y la lluvia negra caían del cielo.

Sus estudiantes fueron los primeros en morir, todas las bases de sus cuellos y cráneos perforados en el mismo lugar preciso con agujas de plata prístinas que ya humean con humos acres, mientras que Ye Zhi-Qiu sobrevivió a la prueba. Estaba empalado en el suelo a través de todas sus extremidades, como espadas de arriba y de abajo lo encerraron en una jaula de blanco y negro. La gravedad del maestro Zhao se centró en él, y su sangre se apretó en la tierra húmeda cuando esas blancas espadas se doblaron y rompieron con sus huesos.

Siguió aullando y luchando, mientras levantaba mi Martillo alto, el anillo púrpura brillaba.

Con esperanza, nuestro secreto estaba a salvo con esto. Por ahora.

El cráneo de Ye Zhi-Qiu yacía roto sobre la hierba, la materia gris se derramaba bajo mi luz dorada. Escupí la bilis que surgió, siseando mientras me quemaba la lengua. "Ya está hecho", dije.

El maestro Zhao me puso una mano en el hombro. "¿Es esta tu primera muerte, pequeña Jin?" él dijo.

"Humano, sí", dije. "Pero yo ... he tomado la vida antes".

Tang San descendió al suelo y cruzó las alas detrás de él como un par de faldones de zafiro. "En el camino a Shrek", dijo, "nos encontramos con algunos problemas".

"Ya veo", dijo el maestro Zhao. "Y también veo que tienes un hueso espiritual".

Tang San asintió con la cabeza, comenzamos a revisar sus cosas y obtuvimos un monedero de unos cientos de monedas de oro y una herramienta espiritual llena de la comida habitual de aquellos que viven en la carretera. Lo único valioso que encontramos fue el mosaico Spirit Hall de segundo nivel, pero ninguno más que eso.

"Vámonos", dijo el maestro Zhao, y se dio vuelta para irse, pero Tang San negó con la cabeza.

"Profesor Zhao", le dije, "todavía tengo que limpiar".

Frunció el ceño mientras extendía Devour uno por uno a esos cuerpos y el rojo cálido fluía junto con los pequeños indicios de verde de la maleza. El maestro Zhao vio como terminaba mi trabajo, cada uno de esos cuerpos se desmoronaba y dejaba solo su ropa. Comer todo lo que maté, era mi forma de vida.

Cuando terminé, el maestro Zhao frunció el ceño. "Solo los maestros espirituales malvados realizan tales métodos para promover su propia cultivación".

Me encogí de hombros. "Entonces déjame ser malvado, pero para mí, todo lo que hice fue honrar mi responsabilidad con la vida que había tomado".

Él no dijo nada a eso, y luego quemamos lo que quedaba de sus ropas, asegurándonos de que todo no fuera nada más que carbón cuando nos fuimos. Regresamos unos minutos después, con la mayoría de mis heridas ya curadas, y mi poder espiritual ahora en el vigésimo noveno rango y la mitad en treinta.

"Deberíamos cambiar los hoteles", dijo el maestro Zhao.

Nadie se quejó, y después de recorrer un largo camino a través de algunos callejones y rincones oscuros, finalmente encontramos un lugar destartalado demasiado sucio como para llenarlo y todos compartimos una gran habitación tipo dormitorio para evitar el problema de las miradas indiscretas. Después de eso, ya no comimos fuera de casa, y todos se decidieron a preparar algo para aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de comer, pero solo después de aceptar usar una receta diferente.

"Puedo oler sangre en ti", dijo Zhuqing mientras recibía su plato de estofado de ternera.

Mis manos se congelaron a media vertida para el cuenco de Hongjun, y todos los ojos se posaron en mí. "Eso es porque nos ocupamos de esas personas de Blue Sunshine desde antes". Terminé de repartir la parte, y seguí adelante para darles a Xiao Wu y Rongrong. "No te preocupes," dije. "Literalmente, no tengo sangre en mí". Devour se aseguró de eso.

Xiao Wu se mordió el labio, y Rongrong se encontró con mis ojos sin parpadear. Mubai y Oscar no dijeron nada, solo tomando su comida con un asentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa.

Tang San habló, "Nuestra familia tiene un resentimiento con Spirit Hall, y si los hubiéramos dejado vivir, yo, Xiao Wu, y el pequeño Jin hubiéramos llegado al peligro, y los habríamos arrastrado a todos en nuestros asuntos. Fue para bien resolvimos esto antes de que las cosas empeoraran ". Hizo una profunda reverencia a todos ellos, e hice una pausa para que me uniera, con Xiao Wu uniéndose a nosotros.

"Pero no te preocupes", le dije, "en caso de que las cosas se intensifiquen con Spirit Hall, nos aseguraremos de irnos tan pronto como eso ocurra y atraer su ira lejos de ti".

Rongrong me agarró la manga y negó con la cabeza. "Te debo mi vida", dijo. "¿Cómo puedo dejarte que te defiendas por ti mismo para protegerme más de lo que ya tienes?"

Me reí un poco y dije: "Cuidado, Rongrong, podría confundir eso para que confieses un poco".

Ella se puso roja, abriendo y cerrando la boca y solo podía mirar atrás, luego sus ojos se volvieron nerviosos a resueltos y me pellizcó las mejillas a pesar del enrojecimiento. "Uf, podrías dejar de ser molesto por una vez, pequeña plaga. ¡Estoy tratando de decir algo importante aquí!"

El incómodo silencio se llenó con mi gemido, y una leve risa llenó el aire cuando Rongrong dio un último tirón.

"No te deshaces de mí tan fácil", dijo con una sonrisa.

Y ... tuve que mirar hacia otro lado.

Mubai se aclaró la garganta. "Ya soy tu hermano mayor aunque no lo hayas preguntado, así que por supuesto tampoco dejaré a mis hermanitos en su momento de necesidad".

Oscar asintió. "¿Cómo puedo dejar a mi socio comercial tan pronto?" él dijo. "¿Todavía no me debes una fortuna?"

Hongjun se cruzó de brazos, sonrió y dijo: "Y me debes un reemplazo". Mubai le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "No es fácil encontrar a alguien que no me rechace por mi Evil Fire", dijo. "Por supuesto, también estoy de tu lado".

Bueno, eso fue todo inesperado. Miré a Zhuqing, quien se encogió de hombros. "Los maestros espirituales que no buscan problemas no son buenos", dijo.

Ah, clásico. "Aún así", le dije, "Spirit Hall ni siquiera te dejará descansar en tu tumba si lo cruzas".

El maestro Zhao luego comenzó a reír, y dijo: "Pequeño Jin, ¿creías que llegué a donde estoy sin hacer enemigos?" Él asintió con un bufido. "Yo también he matado a mi parte justa de hijos y maestros en mi juventud. Después de todo, este mundo es solo amable con los fuertes".

"¿Y qué es exactamente este asunto que te hizo maldecir a Spirit Hall tanto?" Dijo Mubai.

Xiao Wu apretó su puño, y Tang San negó con la cabeza. "Mataron a mi madre y desterraron a nuestra secta. Nuestra deuda es una que solo pueden pagar en sangre".

"Pero con esperanza", dije, "ese tiempo no tendrá que llegar pronto".

El silencio se instaló en la sala, y nuestros amigos recién encontrados simplemente sonrieron, excepto Zhuqing, y Tang San, Xiao Wu y yo solo pudimos aceptar su buena voluntad.

#

A la mañana siguiente, nos dirigimos temprano a las afueras de Star Dou Forest, y afortunadamente los rumores no fueron tan calurosos. Si alguien hubiera muerto durante el intercambio, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más diferentes.

Estábamos caminando por el bosque con pasos cautelosos, todos los ojos mirando en diferentes direcciones para reducir los puntos ciegos tanto como sea posible. Nuestra formación fue diferente de la última vez desde que el maestro Zhao tomó la parte posterior, y Tang San y Mubai llevan la cabeza de lanza. Estaba detrás de Rongrong y Oscar cerca del maestro Zhao, mientras que Hongjun estaba frente a ellos, y Zhuqing y Xiao Wu cuidaban sus flancos. Estábamos preparados con la idea de un fuerte avance, con el maestro como los atacantes más fuertes formando un pilar de fuerza.

Tenía mi Crown fuera que nos rodea, permitiéndome sentir todo dentro de un diámetro de treinta y cinco metros a nuestro alrededor. Gracias a mis dos anillos, el rango de mi dominio normal se había expandido mucho más desde su radio inicial de cinco metros, y sentir que todo cambiaba, desde el más pequeño crujido de la hierba hasta el aliento de los que me rodeaban, era algo que requería mucho Acostumbrado a.

Rongrong siguió mirando a su alrededor, vigilante y apático, y Oscar se mantuvo fiel a su dirección asignada de avanzar hacia el oeste. Zhuqing y Xiao Wu también miran fielmente hacia el oeste y el este, respectivamente, y nuestro avance fue tan fuerte como siempre. Cada vez que Tang San levantaba dos dedos, extendía Shock al frente de mi Dominio, asustando a las bestias espirituales más débiles.

Mubai era la pared de Tang San en caso de que algo se cargara, y mantuvo una vigilancia constante.

Pasamos junto a una pequeña manada de ardillas Wood Monger, todas a menos de cien años de cultivo, y las rodeamos.

Hongjun miró hacia atrás y levantó una ceja.

"No es necesario matar lo que no podemos y no usaremos", dije.

Entonces Tang San de adelante habló con voz baja. "Si todos los maestros espirituales siguen matando bestias espirituales sin consideración al visitar el bosque, podría llegar un momento en que ya no queden más bestias espirituales".

Xiao Wu se encontró con mis ojos, algo triste revoloteando más allá de sus iris rojos, y miró hacia otro lado.

"Al igual que las personas, solo deberíamos matar cuando sea absolutamente necesario", le dije. "Tomar la vida", más para aquellos que tienen la posibilidad de ganar conciencia, "es una carga para el que cometió el asesinato y una responsabilidad para el que vive".

Unos minutos más de deambular más tarde y Tang San levantó su puño y se inclinó hacia adelante y ligeramente hacia la izquierda, lo que le indicó que hiciera un escaneo enfocado en esa dirección.

"Algo se acerca", dijo.

Todos nos detuvimos y extendí mi Dominio a su máximo de cuarenta y cinco metros, y obtuve una respuesta. "Se mueve con grandes pasos pesados, tiene cuatro patas y mide aproximadamente un metro de alto".

"Zhuqing", dijo Tang San.

La niña asintió y trepó a los árboles con hábiles manos expertas, sin una mano o un pie fuera de lugar. Saltó de árbol en árbol y desapareció, y regresó un momento después. "Veo un toro con cuernos curvos y pelaje verde oscuro, tiene brillantes ojos amarillos también".

Tang San se frotó la barbilla antes de decir: "Debería ser un Everglade Bull, una bestia de fuerza con una fuerte fuerza de vida, sus cuernos curvados significarían alcanzar los cien años de cultivo, y su altura de alrededor de un metro debería significar que ya está al borde de los mil años de cultivo, deberíamos evitar esta bestia ya que no es bueno para Oscar ".

Seguimos las instrucciones de Tang San y seguimos con mi búsqueda de la dirección del toro mientras evadimos su camino.

Unos minutos más y hicimos lo mismo, revisé mi dominio y Zhuqing exploró el futuro.

"Esta vez es una bestia parecida a una serpiente con un peine de gallo y una cola color púrpura como un abanico, también tiene alas con las que vuela y su cuerpo mide alrededor de seis metros de largo", dijo.

La luz bailaba en los ojos de Tang San, y él dijo: "Esto es bueno, debería ser una Serpiente Cresta de Cola de Fénix con un cultivo que alcanzara alrededor de mil ochocientos años, también es no venenoso y su peine contiene una gran cantidad de nutrientes ".

Todos asentimos.

"Hongjun", continuó Tang San, "los pájaros son capaces de someter a las serpientes, así que debes esperar en una emboscada por encima, y después de que lo hagas, el pequeño Jin debería sacudirlo y me moveré para capturarlo. Rongrong, por favor danos todos la velocidad aumenta, y Zhuqing estará listo para perseguirlo por las dudas. Todos los demás, asegúrense de estar atentos al peligro ".

Todos nos pusimos en posición, escondiéndonos detrás de unos arbustos mientras Hongjun trepaba a los árboles.

Ni un momento demasiado pronto, una serpiente roja con alas voló con una ondulación hipnótica, y Hongjun saltó con su espíritu exhausto.

La serpiente se asustó y se confundió por un momento, lo suficiente para extender Shock sobre él, haciéndolo retorcerse bajo las sobrecargas eléctricas. Tang San luego saltó para cortar un punto justo detrás de su cuello, y cuando se movió para capturarlo, el maldito cosa se despertó de nuevo y una oportuna arremetida y potencia de Rongrong salvó el día al noquearlo. Luego me acerqué y llamé a mi Martillo, para clavarlo bajo su peso, aplastando su cuerpo un poquito con Mubai y su anillo de mil años sujetando la cabeza de la serpiente.

"Tu suerte es buena", dijo el maestro Zhao, "ustedes ni siquiera necesitaron que interviniera".

Pasó un cuchillo a Oscar y Xiao Wu desvió la mirada justo cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo.

"¡Detener!" llegó una voz chillona.

Y Oscar no presionó con la muerte. Todos volteamos hacia la dirección de esa voz, con Hongjun y Zhuqing caminando frente a mí para esconder mi Martillo de la vista. El maestro Zhao luego se adelantó para sostener la serpiente por su cuenta, y pude retractar a mi otro espíritu.

Al parecer, la voz provenía de una abuelita que sostenía un bastón de serpiente que viajaba con lo que parecía una hija muy joven o una nieta, ya que compartían el mismo espíritu de un personal de serpiente, seis anillos detrás del anciano y dos anillos detrás del más joven. La anciana tenía dos amarillas, dos moradas y dos negras, y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos para saber que no iba a ser tan fácil como ese tipo grasiento de cola de caballo.

"¿No nos darán los jóvenes esa serpiente?" ella dijo. "Primero nos lesionamos y esperábamos que se debilitara antes de atacar solo para que nos robeses nuestra presa".

La chica se acercó con una mueca burlona en su rostro. Era fácil de ver y usaba ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo en desarrollo. Hongjun la miró fijamente, mirándola de arriba abajo cada centímetro y le di un golpecito en el hombro. "No pervives de la dama, amigo".

Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, robando miradas de vez en cuando.

"Por lo que veo", dijo la anciana, "estos jóvenes tuyos no deberían necesitar un anillo espiritual de mil años, son demasiado jóvenes para jugar con una bestia como esta, y si solo estás aquí" para mostrarles una muerte, ¿por qué no nos deja hacerlo? "

Xiao Wu miró a la anciana, y Tang San se paró frente a ella, y lentamente, nosotros, los atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo, formamos una muralla frente a nuestros maestros auxiliares, con Rongrong detrás de mí.

"Por favor, sénior", dijo el maestro Zhao. Hongjun hizo una doble toma. "Nuestro alumno aquí realmente necesita su tercer anillo". Hizo un gesto a Oscar. "También somos igualmente válidos con nuestro reclamo después de vencer a la bestia".

La expresión de la anciana mostraba algo siniestro, y no lo hubiera captado sin mi Corona. Tang San compartió una mirada conmigo, y negué con la cabeza. Este no era alguien a quien pudiéramos matar como ese tipo de tortuga, e incluso un solo anillo negro me causaría tanto dolor bajo las manos del tío Zhi.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas", dijo la anciana, pero su nieta no dejó de mirarnos. Si tuviera que adivinar, ella debería estar en la mitad de su adolescencia. "No entendí tu nombre", dijo. "Soy Chao Tian-Xiang, y esta es mi nieta Meng Yiran".

El ceño fruncido habitual del maestro Zhao se convirtió en una sonrisa irónica, y se inclinó-Hongjun hizo otra doble toma- antes de decir: "¿No serías la abuela Serpiente mayor?"

¿La mierda era con ese nombre?

Granny se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Veo que el antiguo apodo sigue apareciendo, ¿y no creo que haya entendido tu nombre?"

El maestro se inclinó de nuevo. "Soy Zhao Wuji", dijo.

"Ya veo", dijo la abuela, "por supuesto, un Sabio del Espíritu tan joven solo podía ser _ese_ Zhao Wuji". Ella sonrió ante eso, pero fue todo _menos_ complacida. "¿Qué tal esto en cambio, nos das esa serpiente, y en su lugar te vamos a deber un favor?"

En ese momento, esa nieta de ella habló. "¿Un favor para estos pedos?" ella dijo: "¿Por qué no solucionamos este problema aquí y ahora?" Ella tenía una sonrisa feroz llena de confianza.

Rodé mis ojos hacia ella, y ella me devolvió la mirada.

"Por favor, hermana mayor", le dije, "¿realmente no nos creíste cuando dijimos que nuestro hermano aquí necesita su tercer anillo?"

El maestro Zhao levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

"Un niño tan impertinente", dijo la abuela. "¿Y supongo que este hermano mayor tuyo es el que necesita este anillo?" Hizo un gesto a Mubai que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No soy yo el mayor", dijo. "Ya tengo el mío".

"¿Qué?" tanto la abuela como el nieto dijeron.

El maestro Zhao suspiró. "Realmente nos despreciaste, estimado senior", dijo. "Estudiantes, ¿por qué no les muestran nuestra prueba?"

Todos lanzamos nuestros anillos, pero Meng Yiran mirándome con una mirada estúpida era refrescante. La abuela, sin embargo, solo siguió mirando a Tang San.

"Debería haber algún truco", dijo Meng Yiran. "¿Anillos de dos mil años? ¿Qué tipo de ilusión estás tirando?"

El maestro Zhao se rió entre dientes. "No hay truco", dijo. "Este pequeño Jin nuestro es simplemente un pequeño monstruo entre pequeños monstruos".

"Mentira", dijo la niña, apuntando su serpiente de caña hacia mí.

Tang San me miró y suspiré. "Serpiente mayor", dijo, haciendo una reverencia a los abuelos. "¿No sería la forma de los maestros espirituales competir por el premio?"

La anciana se burló, y la maestra Zhao sonrió, y luego dijo: "Entonces la persona que necesita este anillo debería presentarse".

Oscar lo hizo. "Soy yo quien necesita el anillo, estimado senior", dijo. "Pero no tengo el poder de ataque, ya que soy un maestro espiritual del sistema alimentario".

"¿Es eso cierto?" ella dijo.

"Todavía no hemos mentido", agregué, y Meng Yiran me miró una vez más. "Como escuchaste, su espíritu es la comida y, naturalmente, no tiene ningún ataque, así que ¿por qué no luchar conmigo? Y también puedes verificar si estos anillos míos son sólo ilusiones".

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Xiao Wu, luego a Zhuqing, Rongrong y Hongjun.

"Asumiendo que lo que dices es cierto", dijo la abuelita, "entonces deberías estar sobrecalificado para contar en esta pelea".

"Normalmente sí", dije. "Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que nunca antes has conocido a nadie con anillos de mil años para sus dos primeros, ¿sí?" Lo que dije no era correcto, pero no iba a señalarlo. "Y definitivamente soy más fuerte que tu nieta allí", le dije, inclinando mi corona hacia ella.

"Tal arrogancia", dijo Meng Yiran, "bien, entonces, acepto este desafío".

Su abuela frunció el ceño por un momento, y regresó a su sonrisa áspera. "Dime tu nombre, muchacho".

La miré directamente a los ojos con la misma mirada que le daría a los imbéciles en el camino. "Dime primero de tu afiliación con Spirit Hall".

Ella se sorprendió, luego entrecerró los ojos. "No significan nada para mí", dijo. "Nada más que traficantes de poder".

Miré a Tang San quien asintió.

"Bien", dije, y ella volvió a tener esa pista desconcertada en sus ojos. "Soy Tang Jin".

"¿Y qué has hecho para ganar la ira de Spirit Hall, muchacho? ¿Tu arrogancia?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Nada aparte de haber nacido".

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Qué niño tan peculiar", dijo ella.

Meng Yiran y yo tomamos posiciones uno frente al otro.

"No vengas llorando por tu madre cuando pierdes", dijo.

"Dice la niña intimidando a un niño de diez años", dije con un suspiro.

"¿Tiene solo diez años?" esa abuelita le preguntó a Zhao Wuji.

"Nunca preguntaste", dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelea después de eso fue tan anticlimática como esperaba. En el momento en que Devour y Shock la tocaron, la chica ya casi se había perdido. Claro, ella tenía su bastón, y ese estado de serpiente en el que ella podría ponerse, pero bajo la luz enfocada de mis habilidades espirituales de casi mil o dos mil años, estaba prácticamente asada viva, aunque no literalmente. Agradecidamente.

Meng Yiran tenía una expresión de sorpresa después de la pelea, solo mirándome como si fuera algo imposible en dos piernas, y esa abuela también tenía una expresión muy malvada. "Bien", dijo ella. "Puedes quedarte con la serpiente, ven poco, Yi".

Luego me acerqué a Oscar y le susurré: "Si está de acuerdo, me haré responsable de obtener un anillo aún mejor que esta serpiente, y también puede causar una buena impresión en la dama". Él me miró a los ojos. "También soy parcialmente responsable de cómo Tang San consiguió ese anillo espiritual de casi cuatro mil años para su tercera vida, aunque en el mejor de los casos estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerte a salvo hasta dos mil años de cultivo, cualquier cosa por encima, por tal vez dar o tomar doscientos años sería demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo en su lugar ".

Oscar miró a Tang San y sonrió. "Creo que también te debo algo de fe".

Luego corrió tras esa abuela y su nieta y consiguió que los dos se volvieran.

"Little Jin admite que hizo trampa peleando con esos anillos extraños suyos, y él y yo creemos que no deberíamos ser groseros con una dama tan bonita", dijo Óscar.

Rongrong pellizcó mi costado. "No dije eso", le dije, evitando su segunda mano.

"Si la hermana mayor lo acepta, es decir", dijo Oscar con una sonrisa.

La abuela negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Un pequeño monstruo tan astuto de hecho. Entonces, ¿creo que es por ese favor que te ofrecí?"

Yo asentí con la cabeza hacia ella. "Por favor no olvides mi nombre, estimado alto". Dije con una reverencia.

Luego extendió su bastón, su anillo amarillo brillando. "Si quieres un anillo para el pequeño Ao aquí", dijo. "Podría pagar ese favor aquí y ahora".

Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo al menos.

"Eso depende de la bestia del espíritu", dije.


	18. Chapter 18

El anillo amarillo de la abuela brilló y un rayo verde luminiscente salió disparado de su bastón hacia el cielo. Era brillante contra el cielo despejado de la tarde, y el viento soplaba la cola del sendero hacia el este en algunos árboles, sus hojas frescas se oscurecían y se marchitaban. Hongjun a mi lado tragó saliva, y no pude evitar que mi espalda se mojara cuando Rongrong me apretó la manga.

"Mi esposo debería estar aquí pronto", dijo la abuela, y le pasó un cuchillo a su Yiran. "¿Si podemos ser tan osados como para molestarte mientras ella absorbe esto?"

Zhao Wuji se inclinó una vez más, una vez más con esa sonrisa de mierda que comía, y Yiran apuñaló a la serpiente a través de su cráneo. El cuerpo se sacudió y la sangre se acumuló donde la bestia había muerto. Luego, un anillo morado comenzó a condensarse sobre su cadáver, y yo asentí con la cabeza al resto de nuestro grupo, los otros tomaron una formación suelta a su alrededor con la abuela y el maestro Zhao protegiendo el frente y la espalda.

Yiran se sentó a cultivar, y luego convoqué mi Corona y nos cubrió a todos con su luz dorada, expandiéndola a su radio completo, y comencé a descomponer el cuerpo de la serpiente poco a poco con mi Dominio. Devour era solo una versión mejorada de la misma, por lo que la forma básica también podría realizar la misma función aunque menos eficiente.

"La abuela es muy amable", le dije, también haciendo una reverencia a ella usando el camino del noble en comparación con antes. Los ojos de Rongrong se crisparon, y Tang San asintió en mi dirección. "Estoy bastante cerca del trigésimo rango también, y en caso de que el anillo del hermano mayor Oscar me haga pelear en otro momento, es posible que pueda abrirse paso. Y para entonces, si estaría bien pedir ayuda de personas mayores estimadas para protegerme, entonces esto sería de hecho una deuda de mi parte ".

La expresión de la abuela Tian cambió para mejor. "No importa", dijo ella. "Aunque tu causarte problemas con Yiran anteriormente me dolió un poco, pero la lección que aprendió de ella fue igual de valiosa". Su sonrisa no mantenía nada cálido detrás de ellos. "Y de esta manera, ambas partes ganan, ¿no es así?"

Asentí con una sonrisa.

"Dime, chico", dijo, "¿por qué preguntaste antes sobre el Spirit Hall y qué fue eso de haber nacido?"

Mubai cambió de un pie a otro, y las miradas casuales de Zhuqing se hicieron más frecuentes, mientras una energía se asentaba en el aire, la tensión aumentaba el olor de los pinos con algo pesado.

Esto estaba dentro de las expectativas, así que le mostré el nivel dos de Tang San y yo saqueamos Ye Zhi-Qiu, y el maestro Zhao mostró los comienzos de una sonrisa. "Le debo una deuda a la academia", dije, "por insultar a mi escuela anterior". Hongjun giró su cabeza hacia el oeste con un chasquido, mirando a lo lejos con Xiao Wu y Oscar siguiendo. "El trabajo de la vida de mi padre lo llamaron basura, así que planeo vengarme de ellos en el próximo torneo Elite Academy en los próximos años".

Granny entrecerró los ojos, pero el comienzo de algo malicioso bailaba en sus labios. "Entonces supongo que Zhao Wuji comparte tu objetivo".

Negué con la cabeza. "Mis propósitos son míos", dije, "y ofrezco mi fortaleza a su escuela a cambio de apoyo".

"No creo haber entendido el nombre de esta escuela", dijo, volviéndose hacia la maestra. "¿Me importa iluminarme Bright King inmóvil?"

El maestro Zhao hizo esa reverencia besuqueada nuevamente. "Nuestra academia Shrek no es para que Spirit Hall lo note, solo una pequeña academia".

"Y sin embargo, tienes dos estudiantes aquí no mayores de veinte y ya en el trigésimo rango", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Mubai y Tang San. "Y más que eso, tienes un genio en ciernes en este chico también". Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Fuera de aviso, no significa sin talento", dijo el maestro Zhao con una gran sonrisa.

Aproximadamente un minuto más tarde, y una presencia tocó mi Dominio. Justo a tiempo, la maestra Zhao, la abuela y Tang San miraron en la misma dirección de la que yo sentía.

"Una persona", le dije, sintiendo que caminaba con dos piernas.

Todos y todos se tensaron, pero la abuela levantó sus manos un momento después. "Ese debería ser mi esposo", dijo.

Y en ese momento, un anciano con una larga barba blanca se adelantó, blandiendo un bastón de plata. Nos miró a todos con los ojos fijos en el cadáver que se desmoronaba de la serpiente, luego en Meng Yiran, la luz dorada que nos rodeaba a todos, y el hecho de que todos estábamos frente a él.

"Saludos", le dijo al maestro Zhao con una ceja levantada, luego se volvió hacia la abuela. "Querida", dijo, "¿Confío en que esta gente fue cortés?"

Xiao Wu pareció encogerse, escondiéndose detrás de Tang San, quien se mantuvo firme. El anciano miró en su dirección un poco demasiado largo para la comodidad, pero se volvió y se acercó a la abuela en su lugar.

"Queridísima", dijo, y fue sorprendente ver que lo miraba de esa manera. "Estos amables estudiantes aquí ayudaron a Yiran a capturar a su bestia, aunque accedí a ayudar a este pequeño bribón aquí a atrapar a otro para su hermano allí". Ella hizo un gesto hacia mí y Oscar a su vez. "Un par tan notable de maestros del sistema alimentario y del sistema de control".

"Veo que te quedas en buena compañía", dijo el viejo con una ligera reverencia. "¿Y a quién le debo esta agradable sorpresa?"

El maestro Zhao también se inclinó y dijo: "Soy Zhao Wuji, y yo estaba guiando a mis estudiantes aquí y me encontré con la persecución de esa serpiente por parte de los mayores". El maestro indicó dónde estaba Yiran sentada con Hongjun, Mubai y Zhuqing. "Y acordamos un acuerdo para ayudarnos mutuamente".

El abuelo del personal miró a la abuela Tian quien asintió y me hizo un gesto. "Little Jin aquí trató de competir con nuestra nieta por el premio también, permaneciendo fiel a su hermano".

Él tarareó con eso, acariciando su barba.

"Pero al final, también intentaron cortejar a nuestro Yiran". Oscar a mi lado se sonrojó, y Rongrong lo miró mientras yo rodaba los ojos y una aura severa y brillante me apretó. Era fuerte, pero a diferencia del abuelo de Rongrong Espada o del abuelo Shan a cielo despejado, este era un paseo por el parque con zapatos de hierro en lugar de usar dichos zapatos mientras se hundía en el fondo de un lago o usaba esos zapatos sobre un caballo de madera.

Pero eso fue gracias a que mi Dominio se había comido un poco, habría sido más fácil con Devour, pero podría tomarlo como intento hostil.

Los ojos del anciano brillaron. "¿Y dices que este joven aquí superó a nuestra querida nieta?" él dijo.

Asentí con una sonrisa. "Esa es la estimada persona mayor", le dije, "era necesario que demostrara mi fortaleza siempre para lograr mi objetivo".

"¿Hmm?" dijo el abuelo del personal.

"Deseo derrotar a la academia Spirit Hall en el futuro", le dije, apretando mi puño para dar efecto.

El abuelo del personal compartió una mirada con la abuela que se encogió de hombros.

Se hicieron presentaciones y por alguna razón, este abuelo Meng incluso contó la historia de cómo conoció a la abuela Tian y su apuesta de un beso. A lo largo de todo, Rongrong me pellizcaba de vez en cuando y el abuelo Meng se reía. Xiao Wu mantuvo su distancia de él junto con Tang San, incluso comiendo la comida que preparé más tarde para todos nosotros cerca del borde del claro. También fue gracioso cómo las personas que inicialmente consideramos matar estaban ahora compartiendo una comida con nosotros.

Con las tres personas mayores, los niños tuvimos una buena noche de descanso y, a la mañana siguiente, Yiran despertó junto con nosotros, su cuerpo ya desarrollado exudaba un resplandor rosado bajo la luz de ese nuevo anillo a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se veía tan suave y flexible al tacto, como un puñado de algo que era digno de contemplar.

Entonces un pie pisó el mío.

"Hmph", dijo Rongrong, alejándose.

Snickers vino de Hongjun y Mubai, pero Oscar no parecía saber cómo reaccionar. Zhuqing se guardó para sí misma, y Xiao Wu parecía que no pestañeó anoche. Tang San le dio otro cuenco de la misma sopa, y ella se lo tragó ... aunque era el mismo que el de ayer.

La abuela Tian y el abuelo Meng miraban sus cuencos con pequeños ceños fruncidos, pero bebieron de todos modos.

Yiran, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de maldecir mientras elogiaba la comida. "¿Quieres decir que ese chico grosero hizo esto?"

Cuando todos terminamos, el abuelo Meng habló. "Acerca de este trato, mi esposa fue mediadora", dijo. "La bestia que había marcado era una araña demoníaca con rostro de hombre con una cultivación mayor a mil años".

Miré a Tang San quien puso una mano en su barbilla. Xiao Wu estaba detrás de él, y Oscar se acercó más.

"Su veneno era nuestro objetivo en caso de que no atrapáramos esa serpiente cresta de cola de Phoenix", continuó el abuelo Meng. "Pero con Yiran consiguiendo su anillo ideal, supongo que si esta bestia se adapta al pequeño Ao, entonces debería estar bien".

Tang San asintió. "Nos haría bien", dijo, "este tipo de bestias espirituales es de naturaleza tiránica, pero también es esta ferocidad la que podría darle al hermano Oscar algo bueno".

Oscar levantó su mano, una pizca de preocupación en su cara de niña. "Pero, ¿no sería dañino para mí una bestia tiránica como esa?"

Agité una mano desdeñosamente hacia él. "¿Le prometí que tenía una forma de lidiar con este derecho? ¿Qué es unos pocos días de dolor en comparación con un anillo realmente fuerte?"

Oscar asintió y luego se detuvo. "¿Qué pasa con los días de dolor?"

Aún así, joder insectos.

El abuelo Meng abrió el camino con Yiran y la abuela Tian corrió junto a mí con nuestro grupo a pesar de que su abuelo y su abuela estaban al frente. Era solo mi suerte. Rongrong necesitaba mirar el camino para que no me golpeara con patadas y puñetazos. Otra peculiaridad era que Xiao Wu estaba pegada a la parte trasera cuando su lugar habitual estaba a mi lado, pero ella tenía a Tang San con ella, así que debería estar bien.

Encontramos a nuestra presa una hora más tarde, alimentándonos de otro insecto. Tenía la cabeza hundida en lo que parecía una gran hormiga.

Simplemente perfecto.

Tang San mordió su labio y me miró, y Xiao Wu todo reservado sonrió también. Todos los demás allí solo miraron el intercambio.

"¿Por qué el pequeño Jin se ve tan molesto?" Hongjun le susurró a Tang San, pero lo escuché todo.

Todos miraron a los dos. Todos éramos maestros espirituales aquí. Susurrar fue más por cortesía que por función real, y esta es una historia demasiado jugosa como para transmitirla.

"No me importa", dije. "Te contaré la historia yo mismo, pero por ahora, anillo espiritual".

Aunque un problema fue con estos tres, usar mi Martillo estaba fuera de discusión.

"Y ahora está sonriendo", susurró Hongjun.

Tang San lo despidió con la mano. "Little Jin mantendrá la presión sobre la bestia, y ataré sus patas y serviré como frente para mantener su atención de todos. Hermano mayor Mubai, no podrás bloquearlo porque las puntas de sus patas son usualmente cubierto con su veneno, pero tu White Tiger Light Wave será buena para alimentar tu dolor. Te daré esa oportunidad. Oscar, asegúrate de seguir suministrando tus salchichas desintoxicantes, y Xiao Wu y Jin se asegurarán de que tú y Rongrong te quedes. Zhuqing, por favor sigue enfocando sus ojos para suprimirlo. Hongjun, tú también le das pena ".

Los ancianos y Yiran solo observaron nuestros preparativos, con el maestro Zhao Wuji sonriendo orgullosamente.

"¿Entendido?" Tang San dijo.

Todos asentimos y los otros liberaron sus espíritus ya que yo tenía el mío.

Los anillos morados de Tang San, tanto amarillos de Hongjun, uno de los de Mubai y Rongrong, y los míos todos brillaban, y que la araña que se alimentaba como un maníaco fue golpeada con una orquesta de dolor. El pilar de luz fue el primero en alcanzarlo, golpeando su abdomen, mientras espadas blancas y agujas negras se acercaban desde todos los rincones posibles.

La araña fue empujada hacia atrás un poco por la viga, y el blanco y el negro acribillaron sus patas y las partes donde se unen el abdomen y el tórax. Abrió sus fauces a un bocado de fuego y un baño de oro teñido de rojo. Hongjun parecía como un tronco de fuego brotado de su boca, y el insecto retrocedió un poco más, pareciendo temblar cuando sus extremidades comenzaron a fumar.

"¡Sigue adelante!" Dijo Tang San, más líneas blancas y negras salían disparadas de él.

Xiao Wu y yo nos mantuvimos cerca de Oscar y Rongrong, y como era de esperar, esa araña cargó en línea recta, rompiendo los ataques de Tang San, Mubai y Hongjun. Su cuerpo haría que las agujas y espadas de Tang San rebotaran con golpes metálicos, y aunque Mubai podría empujarlo hacia atrás, no podría hacerle ningún daño real.

"Hermano Mubai, Hongjun, cambio de planes", dijo Tang San, "usa tus ataques en las articulaciones".

Los dos hicieron lo que se les indicó, y la carga de la araña se retrasó, dándonos a todos el tiempo suficiente para saltar. Xiao Wu tomó a Rongrong en sus brazos, y yo a Oscar. Una pierna se balanceó demasiado cerca, pero al menos nosotros dos tipos fuimos a quienes atacaron.

"Cuidado", dijo Oscar.

Y lo aparté de otra pierna oscilante y me incliné hacia atrás, mi corazón latía como loco. Las cosas parecían ralentizarse mientras su filo afilado descendía por un sendero brillante justo por encima de mi pecho, cuando una línea de color azul entró y retiró a la bestia.

Retrocedí y corrí hacia adelante para sacar a Oscar de sus mandíbulas rabiosas.

Una espada blanca se alojó entre su boca, y más agujas negras atrapadas en sus articulaciones, nuevamente fumando. Entonces Hongjun apareció desde arriba junto con Mubai, quien creció más grande en el aire y aterrizó sobre la araña con un fuerte ruido sordo. Comenzó a rascarse ya golpear su abdomen, sus piernas se crispaban con cada golpe cuando Hongjun lo agarraba de la cabeza, como si estuviera arrojando un torrente de llamas sobre él.

Las piernas de la criatura comenzaron a temblar, y justo a tiempo llegó Zhuqing quien atravesó tres de sus ocho ojos y se alejó rápidamente.

Pero luego saltó por los aires, arrojando a los dos en su parte posterior con él, y con un giro hábil, algo salió disparado de su trasero.

Enfoqué a Devour en ese proyectil y di un susto rápido a Hongjun y Mubai, mientras Zhuqing tomaba mi lugar al lado de Oscar y yo cobraba para conocer a la araña. Forastero o no, estos dos heridos no justificaban el riesgo.

Tang San también corrió hacia ellos, y el proyectil se desplegó en el aire para revelar una gran red mientras la araña aterrizaba sobre sus patas y cargaba hacia adelante.

La luz negra se condensó en mis manos mientras deseaba que mi Martillo se hiciera realidad.

Cuando un rugido ensordecedor nos tiró a todos de pie. Me tambaleé sobre la hierba y esa araña se detuvo en seco mientras la tierra retumbaba bajo mis pies y el trueno parecía acercarse.

El maestro Zhao, el abuelo Meng y la abuela Tian se adelantaron con todos sus espíritus: seis, siete, ocho, los primeros cuatro todos igualados en brillo, dos amarillos y dos morados, y la diferencia luego mintió en cuántos anillos negros tuvieron.\

"¡Retroceder!" el maestro Zhao dijo.

Alguien me levantó, y el anillo amarillo de la abuela y el del abuelo púrpura brillaron. Juntos rociaron el bosque frente a ellos con una neblina de color verde, y el cuerpo del maestro Zhao creció más alto que ambos cubiertos de músculos con músculos, brillantes y duros con su aura.

Levanté la vista y vi a Yiran a punto de llorar, y miré hacia atrás para ver una mano gigantesca derribar la espesura de árboles frente a nosotros en una tormenta de astillas y hojas. El mismo rugido ensordecedor llegó, esta vez como el crujido del trueno, y mis pies dejaron el suelo algo.

Tang San sacó sus alas, se veía sorpresas y coloreaban las caras de nuestros compañeros, y se llevó a Xiao Wu y Rongrong con un brazo cada uno.

Rongrong lo miró y se abofeteó, sacó su espíritu y animó a todos con luz azul. Mi cuerpo se aligeró, y todos los demás aceleraron. Mubai corrió hacia Oscar y lo colocó sobre sus hombros mientras Zhuqing tiraba del brazo de Hongjun.

"¡Correr!" vino la voz del abuelo Meng, mientras un anillo negro brillaba y parecía volverse completamente plateado.

Otro anillo negro brilló sobre el maestro Zhao, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de oro brillante cuando un gran oso blanco con vetas doradas se adelantó para encontrarse con ese grueso brazo de negro adherido a un simio que se alzaba sobre los árboles de unos veinte metros de alto.

Dos lunas amarillas nos vigilaban mientras las tres que dejamos atrás fueron arrojadas con un poderoso barrido.

"¡Abuelo abuela!" gritó Yiran, dándose la vuelta, y tuve que enfrentarla para evitar que volviera, y esforzarme más para mantenerla a salvo.

Entonces ese titán sombreado se volvió borroso, y todo se volvió negro.

Llegué a tener una sensación de ardor en el costado, y abrí los ojos a una hormiga del tamaño de un perro pequeño que se alimentaba de mi intestino sangrante.

Lo aplasté con mi Martillo, y un anillo blanco apareció de él, filtrándose a través de los jugos y quemándome aún más. Extendí a Devour sobre su cadáver y su anillo, absorbiendo ambos dentro de mí, la energía que contenía adormecía el dolor. Mierda. Mi sangre se secó en algunas partes, y abrí la bata empapada para ver un pequeño corte, lo suficientemente grande como para sangrar, pero no lo suficiente como para mostrar agallas.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y saqué un frasco de alcohol duro de Inventory y lo vertí sobre la herida, instando al poder del espíritu para aliviar el dolor. Me quité la parte superior de mi túnica, saqué un rollo de vendas y lo envolví alrededor de mi estómago.

Estaba vivo, y a pesar de las señales de advertencia en Interface, ninguno era demasiado serio como para merecer la desesperación. Mi cabeza estaba latiendo fuerte sin embargo.

Extendí el Dominio aún más, solo que ahora noté los treinta que se muestran en la barra de cultivo. Cómo, apt. Mi luz se extendió para mostrar las paredes claustrofóbicas que me rodeaban, lisas y con aspecto deliberado.

Porque estos eran túneles, y había hormigas retorciéndose tan grandes como la anterior en algún lugar más adelante.

Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, al menos tenía un suministro constante de poder espiritual. Los otros pueden haber terminado en otro lado, y Rongrong y Oscar me preocuparon, todos los demás tenían un espíritu de batalla y deberían estar bien, suponiendo que todavía estuvieran vivos.

Intenté empujar mi luz hacia arriba, pero no se filtraría a través de las paredes. Al menos ahora sabía que mi Dominio no podía ver a través de las paredes o la tierra. En retrospectiva, fue un poco estúpido por mi parte no comprobarlo. Lo extendí a su dirección única máxima, y obtuve una respuesta de algo humano más allá. Shock y Devour llenaron el aire, asustando a esas hormigas más pequeñas.

Donde había espíritus de diez años, también habría cientos, y posiblemente incluso miles de años, y teniendo en cuenta las cosas blancas que me rodeaban, no fue un genio para descubrir que esto era muy probablemente un nido de hormigas.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, algunas veces arrastrando los pies, algunas veces corriendo por las paredes resbaladizas, y encontré a Rongrong de todas las personas.

Mierda.

Extendí Dominio sobre ella, retirando Devour y Shock, y revisé si había alguna herida. Tenía una herida en la frente, pero no estaba sangrando en ninguna otra parte. Empecé a hurgar en los lugares habituales para lastimarme, sus extremidades estaban bien y sus costillas también estaban bien. Luego toqué suavemente su cabeza para verificar si había grietas o puntos sensibles y nuevamente no encontré ninguna.

Me lavé las manos con un poco de agua y abrí su ojo, enfocando mi luz contra ese iris rosa pálido, y vi que su pupila se contraía. Comprobé su respiración, y ella estaba pasando bien el aire, luego la volteé para escuchar si había obstrucciones o gorgoteos en su pecho para indicar que sangraba, y aún no encontré ninguna. Luego la entregué a la posición de recuperación y le toqué suavemente el vientre en diferentes áreas, buscando otros signos de hemorragia interna.

Cuando abrió los ojos y ella arremetió con un puñetazo y una patada.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" ella dijo.

Y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Bien?" Rongrong dijo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y cubriendo su pecho.

"Estaba revisando tu cuerpo en busca de lesiones y con la esperanza de que no sientas ningún dolor en ninguna parte, ni mareos ni náuseas". Porque entonces tendríamos un problema y no tendría idea de cómo ayudarte. No es que supiera mucho. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Ella se palmeó una vez más. "¿Y estás seguro de que no hiciste nada en absoluto?"

Sus ojos se perdieron más abajo.

Y no pude evitar sentir mis mejillas calientes tampoco. "No, no te hice nada", dije. "Simplemente me desperté". Y ni siquiera han pasado por la pubertad en este mundo todavía. Chico, y qué experiencia sería.

"Estamos en un nido de hormigas, creo", le dije, pasándole una mano por las paredes del túnel. "Las paredes tienen forma, y hay hormigas del tamaño de un perro merodeando por ahí. También soltó un anillo de espíritu blanco cuando lo maté".

Rongrong me miró fijamente y suspiró. "¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?" ella dijo.

Negué con la cabeza. "Solo ve arriba, es todo lo que puedo pensar".

Así que hasta que fuimos, con mi luz dorada liderando el camino, los primeros túneles en los que nos encontramos eran solo un poco más grandes que el que despertamos, pero los siguientes fueron suficientes para mí, lo que también significó un mayor tamaño. hormigas del tamaño de un golden retriever al menos. Maté a uno para probar cosas, y salió un anillo de cien años como esperaba. Traté de absorberlo a través de mi corona y solo pude obtener porciones de él, ya que mis chakras estaban a punto de reventar en el primer llenado. Rongrong y yo no necesitábamos perder el tiempo aquí.

Interface dijo que eran las ocho de la tarde del mismo día, y que el incidente con el simio ocurrió a las dos de la tarde.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí abajo?" Rongrong dijo.

"Alrededor de seis horas", le dije, extendiendo a Shock hacia adelante. Algunas de las hormigas de cien años cargarían a través de mi Dominio, pero un rápido golpe de mi Martillo fue suficiente para espantarlas.

Caminamos un poco más después de eso, deteniéndonos en una cámara pequeña para comer algunas de nuestras comidas en conserva. Tuvimos suerte de no haber encontrado nada más grande, aunque el final del túnel parecía cada vez más.

Más profundamente aún encontramos cuerpos de algunas hormigas y algunos anillos de espíritus dispersos, y Mubai, Hongjun, Zhuqing, Oscar y Yiran, todos juntos, defendiéndose de los insectos. Extendí Shock and Devour más allá de ellos, y esas hormigas comenzaron a dudar de acercarse.

"¡Estas vivo!" dijo Mubai, enfrentándonos a los dos.

Ninguno de ellos lucía peor, y aunque Oscar tenía su brazo en una férula y Zhuqing con una pierna vendada, todos los demás todavía estaban vivos y pateando. Gracias a los anillos y los cadáveres aquí, debería poder mantener mi Dominio mientras duren esos anillos, lo cual debería ser hasta mucho más tarde. Y con esta gran cantidad de gente, cavar hacia arriba podría no ser una proposición tan mala como antes.

Yiran era mucho más reservada que antes, y parecía estar más cerca de Oscar.

Les sonreí a todos y les dije: "Veo que han probado mi suerte con los insectos".


	19. Chapter 19

Hongjun solo me miró y Yiran frunció el ceño, mientras que Mubai y Oscar intentaron sonreír.

Zhuqing apretó los dientes, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos rojos palpitando. "Esto no es cosa de risa", dijo.

Suspiré. "Querida", le dije, "es exactamente por eso que deberíamos estar bromeando en este momento".

Rongrong tiró de mi manga, y miró a mis ojos con una mirada endurecida. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Ahora no es el momento, Jin". Ese suave resplandor rosado permaneció debajo de la tensa línea que formaban sus labios.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi lo pálido que estaba Oscar y las marcas de viruela y los arañazos en el suelo donde las garras de Mubai golpeaban la piedra. Las chicas estaban mucho mejor, pero sus zapatos y ropa sucios ayudaron a llevar la imagen a casa. Además, Hongjun se mantuvo alejado de ellos tanto como fue posible y parecía jadear de vez en cuando también.

Suspiré, rascándome la cabeza, y dije: "Lo siento". Derecha. Rogar acerca de sus problemas no era para todos, ni tampoco para todos.

Mubai renovó su sonrisa con más sinceridad.

Oscar me dio una palmada en el hombro. "Yo y Yiran nos despertamos juntos y encontramos grasa poco después", dijo, señalando con la cabeza a los dos. "Luego nos encontramos con el jefe Dai y Zhuqing luchando contra las hormigas, y los ayudamos a hacer una parada aquí en esta cámara".

Eso no fue muy inteligente, pero ¿quién diablos sabía sobre el comportamiento de las hormigas del tamaño de un perro? No estoy seguro.

"¿Cómo te rompes el brazo?" Yo pregunté.

"Me desperté con eso ya duele", dijo Oscar.

"¿Puedo ver?"

Oscar asintió y me mostró su brazo. Me lavé las manos otra vez antes de desenvolver las vendas bien atadas, y vi su brazo hinchado. Menos mal que el hueso no salió de su piel. Le puse la piel alrededor y Oscar se estremeció, no hubo reacciones demasiado horribles, lo que significaba que esto era más que nada una simple fractura.

"Está roto, pero no es nada malo", le dije.

"Yiran dijo lo mismo", dijo, mirándola.

"Gracias", dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con las manos apretadas contra el bastón de su serpiente, y luego apretó los dientes en dirección al túnel.

Una hormiga pasó a través de mi Dominio y entró, y arrojé mi Martillo contra él, aplastando al insecto bajo su peso tiránico mientras un anillo blanco flotaba donde estaba su cadáver. Entonces recordé mi espíritu en mis manos. "Y podría haber olvidado mencionar que tenía espíritus gemelos, pero eso no es importante en este momento".

Ella abrió y cerró la boca y yo le puse a Oscar encima. Será mejor que descubra ahora, incluso si es una mentira, que más tarde después de que nos encontremos con sus abuelos.

Necesitamos hacer las tres cosas ahora mismo: salir de aquí, encontrar a nuestros camaradas y mantenerse con vida. En el peor de los casos, tal vez incluso tenga que poner a Hongjun en la cárcel para que no muera. Lo cual no estaba sucediendo a menos que convenciéramos a una de las chicas aquí, o saliéramos a buscarlo a algún lado.

Revisando mi lista de contingencias, estaba: cavando nosotros mismos, haciendo un agujero a través del túnel usando ese vial de nitroglicerina que tenía, o encontrando la salida por nosotros mismos. La primera opción era arriesgada en el sentido de que podríamos terminar causando un derrumbe. La segunda opción ... era igual de mala ya que nunca pude probar las cosas fuera de unas pocas gotas a la vez. Y el último, fue el más seguro pero más tedioso, y aumentó el riesgo de tener problemas.

Me di una bofetada una vez para aclararme la cabeza, luego aplaudí para llamar la atención de todos. "Está bien, creo que tenemos tres formas de salir de aquí".

Mubai nos dio la espalda. "Veré la entrada".

Zhuqing lo miró más tiempo de lo que la había visto hacer antes, y se volvió hacia donde Hongjun, Yiran, Oscar, Rongrong y yo tuvimos nuestra pequeña reunión de estrategia.

Levanté dos dedos. "Los dos primeros son los más seguros: podemos desenterrarnos, o tratar de buscar la salida".

Rongrong asintió. "La Corona de Jin es suficiente para proporcionar luz, y sus dos habilidades han sido efectivas para mantener a la mayoría de las hormigas que nos encontramos".

"Sin embargo, si lo hacemos", dije, "todos deben evitar pelear tanto como sea posible".

Todos me dieron mal de ojo, incluidos Rongrong y Oscar.

"Podemos valernos por nosotros mismos", dijo Zhuqing. Lady estaba en racha.

"No es eso", dije. "Puedo recuperar mi poder espiritual mientras lucho a través de mis habilidades, pero ustedes no son tan versátiles como yo".

"Es cierto", dijo Rongrong. "Ha estado manteniendo sus dos habilidades desde que nos despertamos hace dos horas".

Los ojos de Yiran se abrieron de par en par y dijo bruscamente: "¿Has estado manteniendo habilidades de dos mil años por tanto tiempo?"

"Eh", le dije, "sí, claro lo que sea. Solo mantente al día con el programa".

Rongrong negó con la cabeza y Zhuqing rodó los ojos, pero al menos logré que Hongjun sonriera. Una situación jodida no necesitaba hacerse más pesada de lo que ya era.

"Estoy bromeando", le dije a Yiran con el ceño fruncido. "Pero sí, qué monstruoso consumo ocupa mi Martillo se ve compensado por lo que mi Corona repone. Mientras tenga algo de lo que alimentarme".

"¿A qué te refieres con alimentarte?" Yiran dijo, algo inseguro.

"Jin puede absorber todo, anillo de espíritu o cadáver juntos", dijo Rongrong. "Nunca supe cuánto monstruo era antes de esto".

"¿Te arrepientes de que mi tía te haya emparejado ahora?" Le dije con una sonrisa irónica.

Dejó escapar un bufido, su habitual aura de niña bonita cayendo de nuevo a esa ninfa crasa volteando a todos el pájaro. "No", dijo, "pero estoy seguro de que el abuelo Espada y el padre estarán aún más a bordo de esta idea más adelante".

Oscar parpadeó con fuerza y dijo: "¿Ustedes dos estaban comprometidos?"

Ante la palabra, Zhuqing pareció inquietarse un poco, y Mubai se resbaló cuando derrotó a la última hormiga que se le pasó, así que tuve que tirar mi Martillo otra vez.

"No yo dije.

"Sí", dijo Rongrong.

Silencio.

"Y aquí pensé que el pequeño Jin era un camarada", dijo Hongjun con un puchero.

"¡¿Esperar lo?!"

"Estoy bromeando", dijo Rongrong, sacando la lengua. "¿Cómo podría una princesa como yo salvar la cara de comprometerse con alguien más joven por dos años?"

"Para ser justos", le dije, "también soy un príncipe, siguiendo tus estándares, e incluso tengo una corona para demostrarlo".

Zhuqing carraspeó y dijo: "Por favor, vuelve al tema".

Silencio. Entonces Zhuqing me miró.

"Correcto, entonces puedo recuperar el poder del espíritu mientras nos movemos", dije. "Y todos ustedes tendrán que conservar los suyos en caso de que encontremos algo realmente grande o una hormiga con mil años o más de cultivo. Ya saben, la mierda asesina habitual que pueden encontrar en un bosque de bestias espirituales. Excepto multiplicada por diez ya que están en su maldito nido ".

Oscar negó con la cabeza. "Estoy sintiendo mucha tensión aquí", dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Yiran lo fulminó con la mirada y alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

"¿Y cavar?" Hongjun dijo.

"Es una mala idea, ya que no sabemos cuán profundo somos", le dije. Él y Oscar se encogieron de hombros. "Y podría causar el colapso de los túneles".

"Ah", dijo Hongjun.

"¿Y el tercero?" Yiran dijo.

"El tercero es que tengo explosivos", dije.

La expresión de Zhuqing pasó de molesta a sorpresa y luego a shock en un instante, luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Esa es una mala idea", dijo Mubai mientras golpeaba a otra hormiga.

"Voto por encontrar la salida", dijo Rongrong, frunciendo los labios.

"Voto por excavar", dijo Yiran.

"¿Por qué te _tiene_ explosivos?" Mubai dijo sobre el sonido de las hormigas llorando.

"¿Qué son los explosivos?" Oscar preguntó.

"Esas son armas de guerra", dijo Zhuqing, mirándome como si acabara de pisar la cola de un gato y se riera de mí. "Capaz de matar maestros espirituales por debajo del rango veinte si explota cerca de ellos".

"Bueno", dije, para pensar que los explosivos eran tan débiles aquí ... no es que tuviera ningún plan de usarlo en las personas. Aún así, el rango veinte no era mucho. "Tenía la esperanza de usarlo para la minería, y este parece un uso probable".

"¿Por qué usarías algo que cuesta diez monedas de oro para hacer agujeros?" dijo Mubai.

Estoy haciendo una fortuna en el futuro. "¿Porque no disfruto matando gente?"

"Bien", dijo Zhuqing, "pero no creo que un agujero en el techo del túnel funcione a menos que sepamos cuán profundo estamos".

"No necesito disparar nada", dije. "Solo necesito hacer un agujero y configurarlo. Pero no tengo mucho, solo vale la pena".

"¿Un frasco?" dijo Zhuqing. "¿Por qué tendrías un frasco? Eso no hará nada".

¿Esperar lo? "¿Estamos hablando del mismo explosivo aquí?" Saqué mi frasco de nitroglicerina, asegurándome de encerrarlo en el poder del espíritu para evitar accidentes, y se lo tendí.

"¿Que es eso?" dijo Rongrong, inclinando la cabeza.

"Este es el explosivo del que estaba hablando".

"No lo reconozco en absoluto", dijo Zhuqing. Lo cual es comprensible ya que todavía no he podido empaquetarlo en una forma inerte y fácil de usar.

"Esto es lo que parece si aún no los has convertido en palos", dije, y lo volví a poner en mi anillo.

"¿Sticks?" Rongrong dijo. "¿No te refieres a barriles?"

Miré a Zhuqing quien asintió también.

"No entiendo nada", dijo Hongjun.

Estreché mis ojos a Zhuqing, luego convoqué el frasco de pólvora que había mezclado. "¿Te refieres a esto por casualidad?"

Ella asintió. "¿Quieres decir que las cosas blancas que me mostraste se vuelven negras?"

Bueno. Por lo tanto, creo que la idea de los explosivos aún no se les había ocurrido. "No", dije, "esto es diferente. Mucho más fuerte".

"Como último recurso, tal vez", dijo Rongrong.

Luego acordamos hacer que liderara nuestro grupo de seis, mientras Mubai ocupaba la retaguardia. Esto fue para aprovechar mi capacidad de estirar mi Dominio para buscar rutas más allá y hacer que decidiera a dónde ir. Lamentablemente, incluso haciendo esto, arriba y abajo todavía no estaba claro porque los túneles que conducen a más tarde conducirían hacia abajo y conducirían a cámaras que tendrían pasajes en tres o cuatro direcciones. Tratar de mapear el lugar con la memoria de Interface también fue difícil, ya que la profundidad era algo abstracto para mí en un lugar donde todo parecía igual.

Hongjun siguió volviéndose más y más rojo con el paso del tiempo.

Una hora más o menos en las cosas, alguien finalmente habló.

"La última vez que nos encontramos con una hormiga estaba de vuelta en la última cámara con los huevos", dijo Mubai por detrás. "¿Cómo es que todavía no hemos encontrado ninguno?"

Eso también empezaba a irritarme. "No lo sé", dije. "Pero realmente no detecto ninguna en ninguna parte".

Habíamos estado subiendo y bajando y retrocediendo hasta la última cámara cada vez que encontramos un callejón sin salida, y todavía no hay salida a la vista.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", dijo Yiran.

Y Hongjun estaba empezando a verse más rojo que antes.

"Fatty, ¿estás bien?" Oscar dijo.

"Estaré bien", dijo.

Rongrong se pegó a mí, con la mano agarrada a mi brazo, mientras que la otra sostenía mi Martillo.

"Saldremos de aquí lo suficientemente pronto", dije. "¿Quizás las salchichas desintoxicantes de Oscar podrían ayudar?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Hongjun. Oscar le pasó una salchicha y se la comió, el rojo brillante disminuyó un poco más tarde. "Ayuda pero no mucho".

"¿Qué pasa si trato de quitártelo?" Dije.

"No estoy tan seguro", dijo Hongjun.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dije. Cuando asintió, activé a Devour sobre él, y la energía candente fluyó hacia mí, aunque no con el mismo matiz que la fuerza de la vida. En cambio, era un color más ... desenfrenado y feroz.

"Solo duele", dijo Hongjun, y tampoco detecté nada extraño por lo que le quité.

"Entonces sigue comiendo mis salchichas por ahora", dijo Óscar, y le pasó algunos más.

Continuamos nuestro camino a través de las cámaras y túneles, y todavía no hay hormigas. No podíamos decir qué camino era el correcto y también nos encontramos retrocediendo con mayor frecuencia, pero cuando encontramos una cámara extra grande casi del tamaño de una cancha de básquetbol, al menos vimos la causa de nuestra confusión anterior.

"Joder", dijo Mubai. "¿Es esa la misma araña con la que luchamos antes?"

Allí al final del espacio había una araña demoníaca con rostro de hombre luchando contra una hormiga más grande que el insecto de dos metros de altura. Donde la araña saltó, y cortó con sus patas, esta hormiga se mantendría firme y lanzaría ráfagas de líquido amarillo, haciendo que el cuerpo de la araña humeara.

Muchas otras hormigas muertas los rodeaban, y cuando la araña era golpeada, arrebataba un cadáver, un anillo y todo, y se lo comía, antes de regresar a la pelea.

"Esa araña me recuerda mucho a ti", dijo Oscar con una débil sonrisa.

Me estremecí ante la comparación. "No puedo distinguir el cultivo de esa hormiga, pero debería ser mucho más alta que la de la araña". Asumiendo que podría sobrevivir, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo luchando contra él.

"Creo que la salida debería estar cerca", dijo Zhuqing, olfateando el aire. "Puedo oler el follaje de esta cámara. Y las heridas en los ojos de esa araña son las mismas que le di a la otra antes".

"Creo que deberíamos evitar pelear por ahora", dije.

Matar a esos dos ahora parece ser la mejor opción aquí, pero también había una vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, por lo que Zhuqing dijo, este podría ser nuestro boleto de salida, y dado lo infernal que estaba la araña de pasar, o al menos matar a la hormiga que tenía delante, esa era una posibilidad segura de que el infierno parecía infierno. al llegar a esa cámara, y también la hormiga parecía tan resuelta con mantenerla aquí. Regresar también significaría correr el riesgo de perderse un poco más, y el tiempo era algo que no todos teníamos.

Por supuesto, no _era_ una manera de resolver este problema de tiempo, pero no fue una decisión que estaba dispuesto a hacer, o un acto que estaba dispuesto a tolerar que debe llegar a eso. Matar era un pecado que podía soportar, pero _eso_ ... eso era algo que nunca debería hacer.

"¿Podemos derrotarlos?" dijo Hongjun, picoteando un Saveloy, su tono rojizo antes era mucho más pronunciado ahora.

"Incluso si lo hacemos", dije, "absorber esos anillos podría llevarnos a mí y a Oscar un día o dos, asumiendo que podamos incluso matarlos, y no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo".

"Tengo mis maneras", dijo Hongjun con una firma de aprobación. "Hacer que tú y Oscar sean más fuertes aumentaría nuestras posibilidades en caso de que necesites continuar después de esto".

Mubai se acercó a Hongjun y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Siéntate con esto, gordo. Deberíamos evitar que agotes tu poder espiritual".

Hongjun negó con la cabeza. "My Evil Fire está en su punto más caliente, y cualquier ayuda que pueda darte ahora es más puntos para mi orgullo más tarde".

Matar a las plagas era una de esas habilidades que podía decir con confianza con la que tenía experiencia, y una hormiga y una araña, al final todavía eran insectos, incluso si estos dos eran Dios sabe cuántos años y podrían usar habilidades mágicas extravagantes.

Entonces, volviendo a ese vial de nitroglicerina ...

"Dime", le dije, "¿qué tienes en esas herramientas espirituales tuyas, a todos?"

Además de la ropa habitual, las raciones y el dinero, Yiran tenía una cartera de hojas medicinales que no servía para nadie en este momento, mientras que Rongrong tenía una llamarada por llamar a sus hombres del clan. Fue bueno para un hallazgo inesperado, porque los colores y el intenso ardor (al menos, supongo que es suficiente para desorientar) deberían distraer a los dos insectos el tiempo suficiente. Sin embargo, aparte de esos, nadie más tenía algo más útil.

Sin embargo, yo tenía bastantes.

Dos sacos de harina que podría usar para crear una explosión de polvo con ocho sacos de mineral de hierro que ascienden a unos trescientos kilogramos más o menos que puedo entrar y salir libremente de mi dominio, la ballesta Zhuge divina de Tang San, mi frasco de nitroglicerina y mi jarra de pólvora, la tienda que podría usar como otra distracción, e incluso mi cama podría usar como último recurso. También tenía algunas pieles de alcohol que tenía la intención de limpiar heridas, pero también podía incendiarlas aunque no fueran tan útiles.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto?" Rongrong dijo con las cejas en un nudo, sosteniendo el saco de harina.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo serán útiles", le dije, pasándole la ballesta a Oscar. "Aprieta el gatillo y asegúrate de que el extremo cuadrado apunte a la araña, solo tira del gatillo después de que lo diga".

Oscar asintió.

"Puedes apretar el gatillo dos veces, y disparará dieciséis pernos cada uno", le dije. "Jefe Dai, voy a necesitar que hagas un agujero en la armadura de esa hormiga lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar".

"¿He oído eso verdad?" Dijo Mubai.

"Sí."

"¿Y yo?" Hongjun dijo.

"Realmente preferiría que te sentaras este", dije. "Los restos de insectos son _realmente_ inflamables, y también se adhieren a tu piel mucho después de que los hayas matado".

"Tengo miedo de preguntar por qué lo sabrías", dijo Yiran.

"Yiran y Hongjun, los necesito a ustedes dos para mantener a Rongrong a salvo. Zhuqing, usted está a cargo de mantener a Oscar vivo en esa lucha. Rongrong, usted necesita impulsarme a Oscar y a mí con velocidad, y salvar su impulso de fuerza para el jefe Dai. No estoy tan seguro de poder evitar matar a esa araña en caso de que me pulan. Después de eso tendré que abrir la cabeza y hacer que Oscar dispare su cerebro con la ballesta, y con la esperanza que el jefe Dai ya habrá abierto un agujero en cualquier parte de esa hormiga y puedo tomarlo desde allí ".

Todos asintieron, y buen señor, desearía poder volar ahora mismo.

"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Oscar haya matado a la araña primero antes de ir por la hormiga. Abriremos el ataque con mi explosivo, y comenzaremos desde allí, ¿estamos claros?"

Otra ronda de asentimientos.

Querido Dios, espero que esto funcione.

Tanto la hormiga como la araña ya estaban sangrientas, pero ninguno de los dos se echó atrás y ambos parecían tan mortales como siempre. Ahora que tuve buena suerte con las cosas, las heridas en la araña fueron en gran parte debido a que mi cuerpo fue revisado en las rocas circundantes, mientras que las patas y el tórax de la hormiga tenían profundas marcas de gubia, algo de sangre goteando. Su armadura era gruesa por haber resistido tanto tiempo, y pensando en ello ahora, ¿teníamos incluso el poder de fuego para lidiar con ellos en este momento? La araña estaba segura, ¿pero la hormiga?

Hacer esto con Tang San fue mucho más fácil, y justo ahora me di cuenta de cuánto dependía de él para mantenerme a salvo.

Entonces me golpeó.

"Hongjun, ¿en qué rango estás ahora?"

"¿Eh? Recientemente acabo de romper el vigésimo noveno rango después de lo que nos pasó a todos nosotros".

Rongrong levantó una ceja y todos los demás parecían llegar a la misma conclusión.

"Sí", dije. "Morirás de todos modos si no podemos hacer algo con ese Fuego Malvado tuyo, ¿verdad?"

Hongjun tragó saliva. "Hermanito, no puedes hablar en serio".

"Si puedes convencer a las damas aquí", dije. "Entonces estarás bien".

En eso, todas las chicas nos miraron a él y a mí con disgusto, y Oscar habló, "Eso es bajo, Jin".

"Lo sé", dije. "¿Pero alguno de ustedes realmente puede tomar esa decisión aquí?" Los miré a todos, y lo aparentemente que estaba a punto de estallar Hongjun. "Al menos de esta manera, si fallas, todavía puedes salir en un incendio de gloria, ¿verdad?"

"Pero esos dos deberían tener al menos dos mil años de cultivo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mubai. "Estos dos tratando de absorber esos anillos solo podrían terminar causando que mueran".

"Me haré responsable", dije. Vi a los abuelos Shan y Lin realizar el Método de refinación antes, e incluso si no podía hacerlo, todavía estaba Devour. Simplemente no sé cuánto puedo tomar.

Mubai cerró los ojos. "Le estás pidiendo a Hongjun y a Oscar que te confíen sus vidas", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Y alguien más tiene un plan mejor?"

Nadie dijo nada

"Me haré responsable", dije de nuevo, y llameé ambos anillos por completo. "Cambio de planes, Mubai, tú y Zhuqing necesitan luchar juntos contra la araña, Hongjun, únete a ellos. Tomaré la hormiga sola. Ustedes maten a esa araña lo más rápido posible y ayúdenme después. Yiran, yo '' Te debo un gran favor más adelante como futuro maestro de la secta Clear Sky, así que por favor protege a Rongrong en mi lugar ".

Rongrong se sonrojó un poco. "He estado entrenando para ser útil en la batalla", dijo. "Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo, en cambio, ¿quizás la hermana mayor Yiran debería unirse a la pelea en su lugar?"

Yiran nos miró a todos a los ojos. "No soy realmente parte de tu grupo, pero en este poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos ya habíamos arriesgado la vida y nos protegíamos mutuamente, ¿cómo puedo yo permanecer en la tercera edad?" Ella exhaló y sacudió su cabeza, fue un comienzo. "Gracias a esa serpiente que me diste", continuó, "mi tercera habilidad espiritual puede otorgarte un veneno autoritario que aumentará el ataque y el poder espiritual durante diez por ciento durante cinco minutos sin efectos negativos".

Oscar frunció el ceño un poco.

"¿No iba a conseguirte un anillo mucho más fuerte?" Dije.

Oscar suspiró. "¿Por qué irías tan lejos para mí?" él dijo. "Todo lo que hice por ti fue hacer salchichas, no creo que merezca que te arriesgues tanto por nosotros dos". Hizo un gesto hacia él y Hongjun.

"No crees que te estás tomando demasiado de ti mismo", dijo Hongjun con una sonrisa triste.

Mubai siguió apretando los dientes, luego golpeó el suelo. "A la mierda esto", dijo. "Yiran, ¿por qué no te acuestas con Hongjun ya?"

Las tres chicas lo miraron igual que a mí antes.

"¿Por qué no _te_ acuestas con él entonces?", Dijo Zhuqing.

"¡No soy una niña!" Dijo Mubai.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no le ofreces tu trasero si estás dispuesto", dijo Rongrong. Y sí, eso confirmó que el anal era una cosa aquí. Todos saludan el progreso.

"Esto no es cosa de risa, Jin", espetó Zhuqing.

"Mi mal", dije. "¿Y alguna vez has tratado de masturbarte para deshacerte del Fuego Malvado?"

Todos parecían ruborizarse bajo mi luz dorada, y los sonidos de la lucha de arañas y hormigas llenaron el aire por un largo momento.

Hongjun negó con la cabeza. "No funciona de esa manera", dijo.

"Entonces, si no podemos sofocar el fuego", le dije, "¿por qué no consumirlo en su lugar? ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?"

"Tengo", dijo, tumba.

"¿Alguna vez has intentado consumir tu propia fuerza de vida para exhalar tus llamas?"

"¿Me desafiarías a arriesgar mi vida?"

"Vas a morir de todos modos, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te queda por perder?"

Hongjun se mordió los labios, sacando sangre. "Fóllame", dijo. "Bien, dejo mi vida en tus manos". Luego se volvió hacia Oscar. "No tienes que arriesgarte a probar este anillo, también existe la opción de vivir para intentarlo nuevamente".

Los ojos de Oscar se pusieron rojos, luego sonrió. "Estúpido graso", dijo. "¿Cómo puedo dejar que mi hermano camine solo por este valle?"

Oscar comenzó a repartir sus salchichas de recuperación y desintoxicación, y armé mi bomba improvisada, sumergí el vial de nitroglicerina en la piel del vino, y ensarté una venda empapada en ella. Tenía un valor de medio litro en ese frasco, y es mejor que haga algo de daño.

Cuando todos estábamos listos, prendí fuego al cóctel Molotov y lo arrojé a los dos insectos que combaten.

"Después de la explosión", dije, "¡apúrate!"

Todos asintieron, y ambas presas se volvieron al mismo tiempo, cuando la bolsa explotó con un gran estallido sin apenas fuego que arrojó a la araña con fuerza contra el techo y empujó a la hormiga hacia atrás a dos metros de donde estaba parada.

Joder, eso fue difícil.

Todos corrimos hacia nuestros objetivos, y como lo hicimos, Mubai habló, "¿Qué mierda fue eso ?!"

Zhuqing detrás de él todavía estaba cubriendo sus orejas.

"Un explosivo", dije.

"¡Eso no fue explosivo!" él dijo.

"Eso no es importante en este momento", le dije, y salté hacia él.

El anillo morado de Mubai brilló, y cuando su cuerpo se expandió, estiró su brazo mientras yo aterrizaba sobre él, y él se movió con fuerza.

Volé por el aire y convoqué mi Martillo, llenándolo con poder espiritual mientras extendía Devour y Shock a ambos insectos.

El primero en reaccionar fue la araña que se abalanzó sobre mi figura voladora pero fue empujada hacia atrás por un rayo de luz teñido de rojo. Mi propio anillo violeta brilló, llenando mi Martillo con electricidad crepitante.

De la nube de polvo, aparecieron las mandíbulas de la hormiga, y convoqué un saco de mineral de hierro de Inventory a su boca.

Cerró sus mandíbulas y rompió las piedras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para bloquear.

Golpeé el centro de su cabeza del tamaño de un perro y lo estrellé contra el suelo, y aterricé sobre su tórax. Entonces convoqué un saco de harina y lo esparcí por el aire. Con mi dominio, no necesitaba ver. Luego creé un clavo negro y lo aplasté con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, mientras un sonido metálico resonaba.

La hormiga me sacudió, luego una pierna se sacudió y me golpeó en el estómago, pero bloqueé mi martillo y me agarré. El latigazo cervical me mareó, pero creé otro clavo y lo aplasté con fuerza contra la articulación, extrayendo sangre.

La hormiga rodó y tuve que alejarme. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Mubai aplastó la cabeza de la araña mientras Zhuqing tenía todas sus garras hundidas en sus ojos. Tenía una gran grieta en la parte inferior de su abdomen, habiendo recibido la mayor parte de la bomba, tal vez.

Aparecieron un par de mandíbulas justo para aplastar mi torso y me encontré con otro saco de mineral, y arremetí con el primer golpe de Desorden Divisor de Viento, desviando la carga de la hormiga otra vez hacia el suelo. Luego balanceó su cuerpo hacia mí, y volé hacia la pared, todo mi cuerpo plagado de dolor.

La araña estaba completamente en llamas ahora, y las llamas violáceas de Hongjun eran profundas y vibrantes, luciendo tan malvadas como él las describía. Gritaba mientras Mubai finalmente arrancaba una de sus patas y la utilizaba para clavarse en su abdomen. A un lado estaba Yiran con una pierna sangrante y Rongrong ayudándola a alejarse de la pelea.

Me levanté de las rocas y vi a la hormiga que se dirigía directamente hacia mí, y llamé a la tienda justo al frente. El insecto tenía una cara llena de lino duro, pero una ráfaga de fluido amarillo humeante rompió el tejido en pedazos mientras arremetía con un Golpe cardíaco del Trueno contra una pierna herida.

¡Explosión! Golpeó con un crujido satisfactorio y la hormiga perdió el equilibrio por un momento. Me recuperé en un segundo golpe y llené mi Martillo con poder espiritual, dejándolo tan pesado como pude en ese momento y golpeando la articulación de otra pierna, pero no pude descifrarlo.

La hormiga volvió a rodar, y no pude evitarla a tiempo. Mierda, toneladas de vapor de peso me revolvieron con sangre de hormiga, vómitos y polvo, y mis entrañas se desorbitaron cuando mis ojos parecieron salir de sus órbitas.

Cuando me aclaró, disparé la bengala en su cara y salté, arrastrando los pies hacia la dirección opuesta. Se revolvió y pateó al azar, nunca golpeando nada.

Todo ardió cuando ese pegamento amarillo se adhirió a mí, y fue solo gracias a Devour que me lo quité a tiempo, aunque mi piel ahora estaba rosada y en carne viva. Alarmas rojas llenaron la Interfaz, y la araña ahora tenía tres patas cortas pero aún pateaba. Oscar tenía un brazo ensangrentado y purpúreo, y estaba comiendo una salchicha mientras Hongjun agarró a la araña y siguió lanzando llamas por todas sus heridas. Luego vino Mubai cubierto de goo verde y llamas y volteó la maldita cosa.

Cuando la hormiga comenzó a correr hacia ellos, invoqué un clavo y le disparé su ojo.

Esquivó.

"¡Ven a buscarme tu pedazo de mierda!"

La hormiga renovó su carga, esta vez hacia mí, con las fauces listas.

Empecé a tomar impulso con mi Martillo y completé dos cambios antes de que llegara la hormiga.

Como su mandíbula estaba a punto de cerrarse, la encontré con mi Martillo y otra Thunder Strike.

Chocamos, y una de las mandíbulas de la hormiga fue arrojada, pero la otra apuñaló a mi derecha cuando más sustancia pegajosa amarilla me roció. Mierda. El dolor ardiente se propaga de inmediato. Mierda.

Dibujé más poder espiritual, y volví a golpear mi Martillo en su cabeza con Trueno Huelga y rompí la armadura, a medida que más y más de esa sustancia pegajosa amarilla comenzó a cubrirme, más rápido de lo que Devour podría degradarlo.

Entonces la hormiga cargó dentro de mí, enterrando aún más su mandíbula.

Vomité sangre y giré hacia la izquierda de su cara y agrieté su cabeza un poco más con otra Thunder Strike cuando mi piel comenzó a mostrar rojo en algunos lugares.

Me hizo a un lado y mi conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse, pero grité con fuerza cuando me retracte de mi Dominio y cubrí completamente la hormiga con él, Devour y Shock por completo, mientras empujaba mi cara fuera de la tierra.

Me levanté de todos modos a pesar del dolor, y la hormiga pareció retroceder. Cualquier cosa que pudiera ahorrar, vertí en mis heridas, esperando contra toda esperanza que Mubai y los demás terminaran su pelea antes que los míos. La hormiga no se estaba cargando, y mi luz dorada no la dejó. Tenía menos de la mitad del poder espiritual restante, pero se sentía mucho menos que eso.

La hormiga estaba girando, como si se fuera, y convoqué mi último saco de harina y se lo arrojé a la bestia.

Una nube blanca estalló, y le disparé un clavo, encendiendo todo en una gran nube de llamas.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ?!" dijo Mubai, pasando rápidamente junto a Hongjun y Zhuqing.

La luz roja luego llenó mis extremidades, y una sucia salchicha lo abrió camino entre mis manos.

"Come", dijo la diosa, y Rongrong empujó esa carne hacia mi garganta. ¡Mierda, podría besar a esta dama ahora mismo!

Justo detrás de ella estaba Oscar cojeando hacia nosotros, y Yiran que me golpeó con su bastón, su anillo púrpura detrás de ella encendida.

La electricidad llenó mis venas, y mi menguante poder espiritual volvió a subir. El dolor ya comenzaba a desvanecerse desde mi costado, y ese disparo recién llenó mi cabeza con claridad. Me sentí como un millón de dólares.

"Vuelvo enseguida", dije.

Volví a la lucha balanceando mi Martillo en amplios círculos mientras Mubai apuñalaba con sus garras a los lados de la cabeza de la hormiga y separaba su boca, luego Zhuqing apuñaló sus ojos y todas las otras heridas que tenía y Hongjun lo cubrió todo en llamas .

Cuando llegué, levanté mi Martillo para darle la vuelta.

"¡¿Rango?!" Dije.

La hormiga se volvió hacia un lado y Mubai terminó el salto.

"Todavía en el veintinueve", dijo Hongjun.

"Sigue golpeándolo!"

Mubai mantuvo su agarre, con los brazos estirados y todas sus venas abultadas. Luego procedí a golpear las piernas de la maldita cosa, quitándolas una por una mientras Zhuqing se aseguraba de que todo se follara quirúrgicamente. La luz de Rongrong era demasiado buena, y trabajamos poco en las extremidades. Cuando Hongjun comenzó a vomitar sangre él mismo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder de color púrpura, y la hormiga gimió en el aire cuando el humo asqueroso llenó mis pulmones.

"¡Está hecho!" Hongjun dijo finalmente.

Luego salté para inmovilizar la cabeza de la cosa, y Hongjun luego le dio a esa maldita cosa un beso francés del infierno.

La hormiga dejó de retorcerse después de eso.

Pero no hubo descanso para los malvados.

"¡Hazlo!" Dije, la sangre ya mojaba mis pantalones.

Hongjun asintió y comenzó a absorber el anillo que aún se estaba formando, y mantuve a Devour entrenado sobre él y la hormiga. El marrón oscuro entró en mí y saqué Core al máximo, filtrando todo lo que pude para ayudar a reparar el daño. Todo este tiempo, Oscar seguiría pasando sus salchichas de recuperación a todos, y Hongjun también escupiría sangre de vez en cuando.

Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente como para no caerme, salté a Hongjun y filtré el poder del espíritu a través de mi Martillo, urgiéndole que hiciera un ciclo en él, asegurándose de evitar algo demasiado delicado.

"Rongrong," dije, ambas manos en Hongjun, "por favor vierta agua sobre mí". Llamé algunas pieles de agua frente a ella. "Este vómito de hormiga todavía está ardiendo".

Ella lo hizo y alivió la quema un poco más, y Devour se encargó del resto. Hongjun escupió un poco más de sangre, y empujé más aura de Clear Sky a su alrededor. Todo lo que parecía hacer era mantener su cuerpo unido, y donde ese profundo marrón atacaría, yo lo absorbería y lo empujaría hacia atrás.

Cuando Rongrong vació toda el agua, entonces convoqué algunos cortes de tela sobre mi herida y la sostuve con una mano. "Jefe Dai, por favor envuélveme".

Mis dedos empezaban a enfriarse, pero la entrada de poder espiritual mantuvo mi conciencia en alto, y más luz roja fortaleció mi conciencia. Sonreí a Rongrong, y el marrón oscuro se inclinó hacia la voluntad de mi aura. Hongjun escupió un poco más de sangre, pero esta vez menos, y eso me alivió un poco.

Ocho horas pasan conmigo continuamente Devorando en ese anillo púrpura, y Mubai finalmente terminó arrastrando el anillo de cadáveres de la araña y todo a nuestra área. Lo bueno es que todavía no había hormigas, y el tono rojo de Hongjun era ahora un tinte rosado, su poder espiritual se consumía junto con mantener su nuevo anillo a raya.

Fue un golpe de genio cuando filtré todo a través de Pranus Core y mis chakras, y se me ocurrió usar esa energía para luego reinsertar a Hongjun, y eso ayudó a mantener el poder de su espíritu. Dado esto, ahora tenía una manera de permitir a otros el acceso a la recuperación de mi poder espiritual externo, aunque todavía necesitaba un poco de refinamiento.

Dejé de apoyar a Hongjun cuando dejé de escupir sangre.

"Tu turno", le dije a Oscar.

Se abofeteó y se sentó frente a la araña, luego se puso a trabajar.

Lo primero que sucedió fue que vomitó sangre, y rápidamente se puso violeta. Gracias a Dios que ya tenía algo de práctica. Inmediatamente inserté el aura de Clear Sky en él, asegurándome de mantener ese siniestro color púrpura a raya, mientras tomaba sus estallidos y lo filtraba antes de devolvérselo. El proceso no fue menos intenso que el de Hongjun, donde su energía era profunda y profunda, esta era aguda y feroz. Entonces se me ocurrió que podría haberme equivocado al darles los anillos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Si cometí un error, entonces estaba en mi cabeza.

El sangrado ya se había detenido en mi intestino, y aunque la herida todavía estaba allí, la alarma en Interface ya estaba fuera de peligro. Me mantuve despierto durante todo el proceso, sin dejar a Oscar ni a Hongjun sin la luz de Devour para ayudar a mantener las energías siniestras lejos de ellos.

Otras siete horas más tarde, los dos se despertaron juntos, Hongjun con un aura resplandeciente y púrpura profundo, y Oscar con un rojo feroz y brillante. Eso no tenía sentido para mí cuando el otro absorbía una bestia espiritual del otro color.

"Felicidades", dije, "ustedes dos son ahora oficialmente monstruos". Caí de nuevo en los brazos de Rongrong ya esperándome.

"Lo hiciste", dijo, sonriendo. Esto no fue tan malo, a pesar de sentir que corría un maratón con mi cerebro o algo así.

"Realmente lo hiciste", dijo Mubai, tocándose la frente con la palma de la mano. "Esto ... esto es un milagro".

Zhuqing sonrió, en realidad sonrió, por una vez, aunque sus manos estaban apretadas de hueso blanco. "Gracias", dijo ella.

Hongjun se sentó a mi lado, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Hermanito es demasiado bueno", dijo. "Me permitiste absorber un anillo de tres mil años", dijo, apretando mi mano en la suya. Un anillo morado flotaba detrás de él, y su piel había vuelto a su color saludable sin un toque de rosa.

Oscar también se sentó, aunque menos dramático. Se rascó la cabeza y dijo: "El hermanito es realmente muy bueno". Hablaba lento y claro, con los ojos claros como el hielo. Hongjun asintió a su lado. "No solo me diste un anillo de dos mil años, sino que también me diste un hueso espiritual externo".

Ocho patas de cristal azul brotaron de su espalda, rompiendo su túnica. Entonces Óscar me abrazó, asegurándose de que sus patas de araña, oh Dios mío, no me tocaran, y Hongjun también. Rongrong se inquietó por el peso combinado, y también tal vez porque podía sentir su pecho presionado sobre mí. Fue ... no desagradable.

Yiran solo miró sin decir una palabra.

Luego los dos se interrumpieron y Hongjun me dio una palmada fuerte en el hombro. "Y no se preocupen, hermanos, todos", dijo. "Jin aquí realmente es demasiado bueno". Su brazo izquierdo adquirió un profundo brillo marrón marcado con reflejos morados. "Yo también obtuve un hueso espiritual, y su habilidad también podría ser utilizada para cavar a través de la tierra".


	20. Chapter 20

"Un anillo", le dije, "necesito un anillo espiritual". Señalé a la cámara la gran hormiga que quedaba abierta, y Rongrong y Hongjun me ayudaron a caminar. Mis heridas fueron mantenidas bajo control por mi poder espiritual mayormente recuperado, pero tejer el daño tomaría mucha más energía de la que las salchichas de Oscar podrían proporcionar. En este momento, necesitaba cuidar de mí mismo, Tang San y Xiao Wu podrían esperar.

Mubai y Zhuqing caminaron detrás de nosotros juntos, mientras Yiran y Oscar se pusieron al frente. Eso era algo sobre lo que solo bromeaba, pero ¿quién sabía?

Hongjun se inclinó hacia adelante. "Si por casualidad, puedes conseguirme una dama, tampoco me importaría", dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rongrong lo esposó. "Yi, ¿acabas de obtener un espiritu espiritual y aun así pides más?" Tenía una mejilla inflada, pero el ligero paso en sus cejas dijo que no estaba enojada de verdad.

"Cálmate, Hongjun", dije, "todavía somos niños. Pensar en el matrimonio es demasiado adelante a esta edad".

Hongjun negó con la cabeza. "Y sin embargo, usted y Rongrong ya están juntos, y el jefe Dai y Zhuqing parecen estar subiendo. ¿Y eso significa que Yiran de hace unos días acaba de darse la vuelta?"

El efecto del puente colgante funcionó de maravilla esta vez.

"Y, por supuesto, Tang San tiene a Xiao Wu", dijo.

"Rongrong y yo no somos así", dije, y la miré "todavía".

Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió, sin decir nada más.

"Bah", dijo Hongjun, "¡este pobre y hermoso fénix!"

Entramos en un paso de piedra lisa, y el olor a agua dulce y vegetación flotaba desde más adentro.

Dentro, vimos una habitación tipo oasis que consagraba a una hormiga gigante con un abdomen hinchado: la reina. Ocupó la mayor parte de la habitación, con su extremo inferior sumergido en un charco alimentado por un arroyo lleno de sacos blancos, huevos y una gruesa alfombra de musgo cubierta por todas partes, manteniendo el aire fresco. Ella no se movió para atacar, solo arrastrando su cabeza mientras nos movíamos. Las hormigas más pequeñas se movían dentro y fuera de detrás de ella, la misma variedad de diez años que yo seguía espantando antes, y algunas aún se movían para alimentarla.

Parecía estar sentada en un trono de piedra y verde, con las piernas abiertas en el suelo y los restos de sus alas detrás de ella. Su cuerpo tenía una buena longitud de seis o siete metros, frente a los tres de la hormiga anterior, y por lo que Hongjun dijo, era posible que tuviera seis o siete mil años de cultivo.

Viendo que las cosas estaban claras, todos nos paramos alrededor del borde de la piscina, justo fuera del alcance inmediato de la reina.

"Parece que encontramos tu anillo", dijo Mubai. "Y es apropiado para un príncipe".

Zhuqing puso los ojos en blanco, y dijo: "Debes ir a absorberlo rápido, has estado cojeando todo este tiempo y la hemorragia aún no se ha detenido".

Gracias por señalar lo obvio, como si las advertencias rojo sangre en Interface no dijeran lo suficiente. Pero lo que dije fue: "Por supuesto, aquí vamos otra vez".

Los abuelos Shan y Lin no estaban aquí, y tampoco Tang San, lo que significaba que solo podía confiar en mí. ¿Quizás las salchichas de Oscar y la luz de Rongrong? Aún así, encontrar a Tang San y Xiao Wu era nuestra prioridad en este momento, y con el nuevo hueso de Hongjun, salir sería una tarea fácil. Conseguir un anillo era un riesgo bastante grande para mí en este momento, pero significaba un daño prolongado para mí, o un riesgo que podría significar vida o muerte para los dos que aún faltaban.

Tang San y Xiao Wu eran fuertes, e incluso sin cultivar con total intención, Xiao Wu no tuvo problemas para mantenerse al día conmigo, que prácticamente hizo todo lo posible para seguir fortaleciéndose, y Tang San simplemente era un monstruo entre los monstruos.

Todo considerado, lo mejor que podemos hacer es cubrir todo el terreno posible mientras trato de recuperarme.

"Todos", dije, "¿Tal vez deberíamos separarnos?"

Todos me miraron.

"Prefiero no dejarte", dijo Rongrong, y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Esta reina de hormigas aquí podría ser una bestia de diez mil años ya que no puedo decir su edad. Y si lo es, y no tengo la ayuda de mi familia, me tomaría mucho tiempo en Al menos se cura lo suficiente como para moverse correctamente. En cambio, creo que es mejor que me dejes aquí por ahora y vuelvas más tarde. Nuestra máxima prioridad debería ser reagruparnos con todos los demás primero ".

Oscar se adelantó. "¿Cómo podría ser tu hermano mayor si dejo que te las arregles por ti mismo?" él dijo. "Gracias a ti, yo también soy capaz de luchar ahora, y también salvaste a Hongjun de su difícil situación. ¿Cómo podríamos salvarnos la vida si permitimos que los más pequeños entre nosotros den tanto y no reciban nada?"

Hongjun asintió. "Si aún ahora piensas en nosotros, considera que también nosotros pensamos en ti, tomamos tu anillo y nos aseguraremos de encontrar los otros también".

Zhuqing asintió, y Mubai habló: "Me aseguraré de proteger a todos como a los mayores, aunque la posición más fuerte parece deslizarse rápidamente entre mis dedos".

Yiran se encogió de hombros. "Un pequeño monstruo como tú en realidad tiene tiempo para preocuparse por nosotros mientras luchas contra un espíritu bestia por ti mismo", dijo. "No estoy tan seguro de poder medir eso, heredero de Clear Sky".

No pude evitar una sonrisa irónica. Fue agradable ver a la gente preocupada. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de preocuparme. A decir verdad, este nido probablemente era el lugar más seguro en el bosque ahora además de estar lejos de él, y si podemos crear alguna manera de señalar que estábamos aquí ...

"Está bien", dije.

Teniendo en cuenta nuestra alineación, Mubai se necesitaría para bloquear, y Hongjun para cavar y atacar a distancia. Yiran también sería necesario en caso de que el grupo encontrara los dos oldies, y Zhuqing sería el mejor para explorar. Oscar es el menos ideal para su fiesta, pero nunca sabrán cuándo necesitarán curación. Rongrong compartía el mismo estado, y si queríamos mantener a los dos seguros, mantenerlos aquí era lo mejor. Sin embargo, seguramente estaría incapacitado hasta que termine la absorción, y aunque Oscar acaba de ganar algo con lo que puede luchar, porque esas piernas eran tan malditamente afiladas y puntiagudas, dudo que pueda ser de mucha utilidad en una pelea en este momento.

Y en caso de que apareciera algo horrible, entonces quienquiera que quedara aquí conmigo estaba jodido. No tener a Tang San era tan jodidamente difícil, maldita sea.

"Creo que el jefe Dai, Zhuqing, Hongjun y Yiran deberían irse todos, y Oscar y Rongrong deberían quedarse", dije. "Francamente, este lugar es el más seguro en este momento, y estoy más preocupado por los que van a ir arriba".

"No", dijo Mubai. "Creo que debería quedarme y Oscar y Rongrong deberían irse con el resto. Puedo defenderme y atacar, y estoy en mejores condiciones para mantenerte a salvo, mientras que agregar las fortalezas de Rongrong y Oscar a la fiesta debería permitirles llenar el vacíos que dejo atrás ". Se volvió hacia Oscar y Hongjun. "Rápido, dinos cuáles son tus nuevas habilidades?"

Una luz brilló en los ojos de Oscar y él dijo: "Hongjun, ¿te gustaría ir primero?"

Hongjun alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. "Está bien", dijo. "Mi tercera habilidad se llama Phoenix Burst Breath, y me permite rociar una distancia de diez metros con un arco de treinta grados frente a mí con una ráfaga de fuego de conmoción para una potencia espiritual del quince por ciento, y también mantiene el adhesivo y propiedades corrosivas de mis dos primeros anillos mientras agrega otra propiedad explosiva. Mientras que mi hueso del brazo izquierdo puede realizar un ataque de corte con un rango de un metro para un cinco por ciento de poder espiritual ".

"Maldito sea este graso", dijo Mubai mientras golpeaba a Hongjun en el brazo. "¡Realmente vas a hacer que un hermano mayor pierda la cara así!" Los dos se rieron a carcajadas con Oscar uniéndose, y Zhuqing se quedó al margen, solo mirándome.

Yiran negó con la cabeza. "Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber tomado esa serpiente", dijo.

"Y sin embargo, si no lo hubieras hecho", le dije, "¿cómo pudimos haber derrotado a esas dos bestias de espíritu antes? Esa habilidad estimulante y gentil tuya nos ha salvado la brecha en esa última pelea".

Todo este tiempo, la reina solo siguió poniendo más huevos.

Entonces Oscar dio un paso adelante y se inclinó ante todos nosotros con un aire majestuoso. Puso ambas manos detrás de su cuello y se paró con los pies separados. "¡Yo, tu padre, puedo seguir toda la noche!" dijo, y empujó sus caderas ocho veces, con cada golpe creando una bola de luz frente a él mientras su anillo púrpura brillaba desde atrás.

Cuando terminó, nadie dijo una palabra, y las bocas de Mubai y Hongjun se abrieron. Yiran era algo rosado, y tanto Zhuqing como Rongrong tenían caras derechas.

En las manos de Oscar había una cadena de ocho salchichas. Estaba sonrojado cuando me los pasó a todos. "Estas son mis ocho salchichas vinculadas, comer una aumentará el poder espiritual de tu próxima habilidad en dos puntos y cinco por ciento, y comer de una vez te permitirá un aumento total del veinte por ciento sin efectos nocivos, pero lo harás. necesitas esperar veinte segundos antes de que puedas comer otro set o de lo contrario solo obtendrás la mitad del efecto ".

"No estoy seguro de que puedas estar a la altura de eso", dijo Mubai.

"No sabía que el hermano mayor Ao fuera tan desfavorable", dijo Hongjun.

"Increíble", dijo Rongrong.

"Idiotas", dijo Zhuqing.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Mubai, y Oscar produjo un conjunto de ocho para cada uno de nosotros, con su poder espiritual actual, producir seis tandas no fue un problema, pero ocho fueron las correctas para vaciarlo. Las salchichas podían durar un día, y si él se lo comía solo, le permitiría preparar otras salchichas más rápido, pero no las necesitábamos ahora.

Rongrong me abrazó antes de ir con todos los demás, y le di a Oscar el resto de los tornillos que Tang San me dio para la ballesta. Esa pelea anterior solo me mostró lo útil que era mantener un montón de basura al azar en mi anillo de almacenamiento, y que la nitroglicerina fue un gran cambio de juego en una pelea. Mubai y Zhuqing sabían sobre las armas de guerra cuando Rongrong no estaba tan seguro de algo, pero lo que era más importante era cuán costosa era la pólvora allí.

Podría ganar mucho dinero con eso, y mantener mi ventaja con los productos químicos que podría hacer.

"Evita luchar tanto como sea posible", les dije a todos. "El objetivo es encontrar a nuestros camaradas".

Mubai asintió. "Little Jin tiene razón, nuestro sobrevivir al incidente con ese gran simio fue solo nuestra suerte, y podría agotarse en cualquier momento.

"También enviaré mi bengala para tratar de atrapar a mis hombres del clan", dijo Rongrong.

Oscar dio un paso al frente. "No se preocupen hermanos, como el segundo mayor, no dejaré que nuestros hermanos y hermanas sufran daños".

Rongrong me abrazó antes de que los cinco se fueran en el túnel que Hongjun comenzó a hacer.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista, Mubai y yo nos miramos.

"¿Bien?" él dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. "Terminemos con esto."

Mubai se quedó en el borde de la piscina y comencé a caminar hacia ella. La reina dejó escapar un chirrido agudo, y todas las otras hormigas se apresuraron hacia la piscina, sacando todos los huevos que pudieron mientras me evitaban. Con su nido destruido, la mayoría de sus trabajadores desaparecidos, y ese gran soldado suyo muerto, este lugar estaba condenado.

Llamé a mi corona y te juro que podía sentir su mirada hacia atrás. Matarla ahora sería estúpido, ya que no puedo garantizar que pueda absorber ese anillo suyo. En cambio, me senté frente a ella y nos conecté a los dos con mi Dominio. Se estremeció cuando la luz dorada la tocó, y sus antenas se movieron.

Solo estaba yo, Mubai, y ella a la izquierda en la habitación, lentamente, extendí a Devour sobre todo su cuerpo.

Esto tomaría mucho tiempo.

Pasan las horas, y Mubai mantuvo a mamá todo el tiempo mientras filtraba un trozo tras otro de la fuerza de la vida a través del Núcleo y hacia mis chakras y espíritus, asegurándome de estar tan familiarizado con la energía de la reina tanto como fuera posible. La habitación silenciosa se llenó con un chillido constante, como la rejilla de luz de uñas recién cortadas contra una pizarra.

Lo mantuve más tiempo, tomando nota de la nota amarillenta en la energía que entró en mí.

Pasa más tiempo, y aparece una especie de hinchazón en los chakras a medida que desaceleré la entrada de energía en ellos y volví sobre los caminos que Tang San me mostró antes. Pasar energía directamente a mi espíritu me permitió una mayor capacidad que usar primero mi cuerpo, pero después de sentir que se llenó hasta el borde, cambié y enfoqué la energía al dantian.

Desde los pulmones, irradiarían hacia afuera a mis extremidades, tomando los caminos a través de los vasos sanguíneos, algunos montando a lo largo de los músculos, algunos a lo largo de los huesos. Juntos, otro flujo comenzaría desde la base de la columna vertebral y se elevaría a lo largo de la vértebra y otro fluiría hacia los órganos internos. Hablo de flujos de energía, pero todo lo que realmente podía sentir era un vago movimiento de calidez, versus la claridad de usar mi propia energía en otros.

Fue frustrante, ver tanto pero ser tan ciego.

El chirrido se hizo más fuerte, y yo estando al frente me puso al frente de su llanto.

Pero seguí devorando, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando mi cuerpo se calentara lo suficiente, un signo de la energía ya demasiado, cambiaría para llenar mis espíritus y chakras, y cuando esos comenzaran a picar y a hincharse, volvería. Los tiempos entre el cambio eran cada vez más cortos, y cuando se rompieron en el lapso de solo diez minutos cada uno, dejé de absorber por ahora.

Una hormiga reina era esencialmente el órgano reproductivo de la colonia en lugar de su cerebro, y su polimorfismo cuenta con una fisiología más robusta que los trabajadores comunes, viviendo más de veinte años frente a los cinco a diez habituales de los trabajadores. En términos de fuerza, las reinas estaban naturalmente mejor equipadas, siendo las primeras en cavar los comienzos de la colonia posterior. Esta habitación era su legado, trono y tumba, como las reinas en mi mundo menos fantástico.

Luego saqué mi Martillo y lo puse a mi lado. Mis capacidades de cuerpo y chakra ya estaban llenas, pero esto por sí solo todavía podría tomarlo. Luego tomé la energía filtrada y la alimenté a la herramienta totalmente negra. El Clear Sky Hammer tomó su poder de los terribles pesos que podía alcanzar, junto con la gravedad que es capaz de emitir. El otro espíritu aclamado como el más grande era el Dragón Tirano Rayo Azul, y en términos de potencial de combate, donde el espíritu del dragón se jactó de la defensa y la efectividad total, nuestro Martillo se enorgulleció de su ataque abrumador.

Mi martillo había crecido desde el mazo de juguete que desperté por primera vez, y ahora se parecía más a un martillo con el mango cortado. Todavía era pequeño en comparación con las cabezas del tamaño de un barril de mis abuelos y el doble que el del tío Hao. Nunca llegué a preguntar cómo exactamente crecieron nuestros martillos en tamaño, ya sea por rango de espíritu o con el número de anillos.

Más y más peso se vertió en mi Martillo, mientras la energía que tomaba de la reina, cuya cáscara de color amarillo brillante y prístina ahora estaba estropeada y agrietada en los lugares, todo fluía en mi espíritu.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en un grito agudo, y mi cabeza se sentía como si se separara del volumen. Podría intentar romper sus cuerdas vocales, pero hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo ahora era simplemente horrible. Más aún con el conocimiento de que las bestias espirituales avanzadas tienen la posibilidad de desarrollar la sensibilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, yo iba a matarla de todos modos. Solo elegí hacerlo lentamente para quitarme tanto peligro.

Solo espero que nadie tenga que averiguar qué hice aquí además de Mubai.

Recogí mi Martillo de donde estaba empezando a romper las piedras donde estaba y trepé por el cuerpo de la reina. Su caparazón quebrado parecía doblarse al pisar, y no tenía ni idea de lo pesado que era mi espíritu en ese momento, excepto por el hecho de que todavía pesaba igual que la primera vez que lo levanté.

Sus piernas se apresuraron para alcanzarme, pero su hinchado abdomen y tórax eran demasiado anchos para sus extremidades como para mirarme. Los gritos de la reina se hicieron más fuertes cuanto más me acercaba a su cabeza, y el temblor de su cuerpo se intensificó. Cuando llegué a su cabeza, la sangre caliente comenzó a gotear por mis oídos. Podría reparar ese daño más adelante con la energía que me daría su anillo, pero por ahora, que tenga esa victoria.

Mi anillo púrpura brilló, y rompí sus grandes mandíbulas, enviando arcos de electricidad a través de su cabeza.

Los gritos cesaron por un momento, pero ella luchó con la mandíbula apenas unida, y creé un clavo y lo conduje hacia arriba, donde debería estar su garganta. Cómo ella hizo ese sonido infernal, no lo sabía.

Mantenerla dolorida así era ... horrible, al menos la polilla podía dar una pelea honorable, y esa pupa, con esperanza, ni siquiera sabía qué le había pasado. Sin embargo, me hizo sentir mal pensar que podría estar pensando en todo lo que le hice.

Pero no, todavía no tenía la suficiente confianza para comenzar.

Seguí devorando, instando al poder espiritual para reparar el daño que ella causó, instando aún más a seguir vertiendo en mi martillo. Me senté en su tórax, y coloqué mi Martillo allí, la armadura a su alrededor se partió como el suelo.

La bondad hacia los enemigos era crueldad hacia uno mismo, pero ella no era mi enemiga.

Y tampoco era mi presa.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Esta hormiga no quería nada más que vivir, y sin embargo, aquí viene un joven araña advenedizo que causa problemas, e incluso trae compañía. La colonia que ella construyó, todo en pedazos, y ahora viene la más pequeña del grupo, burlándose de ella con la dulce liberación de la muerte pero sin dar el golpe final.

No podía entender, ni siquiera comprender lo que debía estar pasando por su mente, excepto por el hecho de que solo podía ser odio.

¿Cuánto tiempo más necesito para mantener esto?

¿Cuánto tiempo más _podría_ seguir así?

Pasó medio día, y miré hacia atrás para ver a Mubai cultivando en silencio en un rincón, y la respuesta a las preguntas anteriores que encontré en mi mano derecha.

Cuando mi Martillo se había hinchado hasta ser tan grande como yo.

"Lo siento", le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Mi anillo púrpura brilló de nuevo, y no hace falta decir que el flujo de jugos y entrañas gástricos fue fenomenal.

#

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

#

Recordé haber tomado ese anillo morado oscuro en mi Corona y caer en un sueño profundo después en un mar de oro. La luz abrasadora contenida en la isla negra que apareció en ese amanecer sin fin, pesada y cómoda. Estaba solo en ese espacio, y seguro Mubai despertó con una cara llena de errores.

No estaba solo en la experiencia, al menos.

La rabia sin igual coloreaba cada centímetro de ese paisaje mental, comprensible en todos los aspectos. Era un resentimiento silencioso y consumidor que palpitaba y dolía por mí, a salvo en ese profundo parche negro.

De vez en cuando escuchaba voces y temblores.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi lugar de solaz se desmoronaba palmo a palmo bajo la interminable paliza y menos y menos de mi punto de apoyo se mantendría. El calor comenzó a irradiarse desde la luz, y solo pude sentarme y cocinar en el medio de mi improbable olla.

Luego vino algo cálido y dulce, y a veces, una suavidad insoportable me abrazaría.

Esa escena de ruina continuaría por un largo tiempo, y solo después de haberme bañado en esos abrasadores fuegos dorados, el impacto de algo afilado me sacó de allí.

Cuando volví en sí, lo primero que vi fue al abuelo Shan a punto de abofetearme, y el escozor en mis mejillas dijo que no era el primero.

"¡¿Qué diablos abuelo ?!" Dije, y en cambio vi al tío Hao bajo la luz de mi Corona. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todos los demás se desmayaban a mi alrededor, todos dormidos sobre la hierba. "Bueno, este no es el sueño más extraño que he tenido".

El tío Hao no tuvo ninguna reacción, y estaba a punto de abofetearme cuando detuvo mi mano con firmeza.

"Bien", dije. "No es un sueño entonces".

Él asintió y dijo: "Sí. Tang San y la pequeña Wu también están a salvo". Señaló hacia un árbol, y allí estaba Xiao Wu al lado de San. Despierto.

"¿Hermano San sabe ahora?" Al ver cómo Xiao Wu estaba de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Pero, pequeña Wu, tiene algo que decirte".

Tío Hao regresó a la fogata y avivó el asador, levantando las brasas en el aire. Sí, claro, despertar con el tío Hao abofeteándome y en connivencia con Xiao Wu fue definitivamente una de las cosas más extrañas que había soñado, y definitivamente la más extraña que había despertado.

El viento de la noche era fresco y la suave hierba era familiar y cómoda. Me recordó a esa noche hace unos años. Xiao Wu luego dejó a Tang San con una última caricia antes de ir a verme. Su expresión era grave bajo la luz del fuego.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi las heridas de todos los demás ya vestidas, incluida la de Yiran. Sin embargo, esos geezers y profesor Zhao todavía no se encontraban por ninguna parte. "Ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro".

"¿Puedo?" ella dijo, indicando el lugar a mi lado y Rongrong profundamente dormido.

"Adelante", dije.

Ella se sentó y llevó sus rodillas al pecho.

El fuego del campamento crepitó, y Rongrong cambió en su sueño.

"Soy una bestia espiritual", dijo Xiao Wu. Ella estaba mirando directamente a las llamas.

"Eso explica que no vengas con nosotros a obtener anillos espirituales", le dije. "Lo siento, entonces, por ... las cosas que hice".

Ella solo me devolvió la mirada. "No es como si fuera amigo de todas las bestias espirituales", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero gracias."

"Y supongo que eso también explica cómo puedes cultivarte tan rápido", dije. Todos esos momentos en que me abrí paso solo para encontrar sus dos o tres pasos firmemente adelante y luego volví, así como los tiempos debían arrojarme al suelo en aquel entonces.

Ella sonrió. "Sí", dijo ella.

El viento soplaba detrás de nosotros, y un tronco salió de la fogata con un crujido.

Asentí, no muy seguro de qué decir.

Xiao Wu me miró. "¿Eso es todo?" ella dijo.

¿Por qué me estaba preguntando? Ella fue la que tuvo la revelación aquí.

"¿Nada?" ella dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

"No estoy muy seguro de lo que quieres decir", dije.

Ella frunció el ceño y frunció el ceño. "No hay comentarios sobre cómo pondría a todos en peligro? ¿O sobre mentirte a ti y Ge? ¿Qué hay del Er Ming?" Seguía enumerando cosas, pero ninguna tenía sentido.

"Estabas viajando con dos de los herederos de ascendencia directa de la secta Clear Sky", dije, "estábamos en peligro tanto contigo como estamos sin ti, al menos contigo, los tres somos mucho más fuertes. quien diablos era Er Ming de todos modos? "

Ella frunció los labios. "Él es mi hermano", dijo ella.

Levanté una ceja. "¿Como hermano genético?" ¿Un hombre Xiao Wu ... envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la gente? Realmente no es tan divertido pensarlo.

"Lo que está sucediendo en esa cabeza tuya", dijo ella. "Era ese Mono Gigante Titánico antes".

Comencé a reírme entonces, parece que no estaba sola con problemas familiares cuando se trataba de mujeres.

"¿Es porque mi hermano es un simio?" ella dijo, un ojo temblando.

"Es apto", le dije, me dio un puñetazo en el brazo y maldita sea que eso dolió. "Whoa allí, hermana, ¿estás seguro de que tu espíritu es conejo? Eso se sintió como un ap-"

Ella me dio más puñetazos esta vez.

"Parando", dije. "Entonces, supongo que eras un conejo antes de la evolución?"

Xiao Wu asintió.

"Sí, estoy empezando a asustarme ahora con la idea de un conejo demoníaco de cien mil años", le dije.

Ella me golpeó el brazo otra vez y me empujaron al suelo. "No soy un conejo demonio".

"Seguro que pegaste como uno", le dije, frotándome el brazo.

Ella se movió para golpearme nuevamente y se detuvo. "¿Cómo estás tomando esto así que ... bueno?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Había visto una mierda más extraña". Recordar cómo frotaste las partes de la dama de tu madre al nacer contaba para eso. Lo mismo con escuchar a los huesos de tus padres todas las noches casi todos los días hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para conseguir mi propia habitación. Los maestros espirituales se recuperan rápidamente. Demasiado rapido.

Eso, y porque estoy aquí en un mundo donde puedo materializar un Martillo y matar cosas con él. Tomaría mucho para superar eso.

"Digamos, soy un chico genial", dije.

"Genial", dijo, "ahora me siento raro por decírtelo".

¿Fue esto una _charla_ de algún tipo? Como una cosa que sale? "¿Se suponía que debía reaccionar de alguna manera?"

"Esperaba que gritaras", dijo, levantando las manos en garras y haciendo una mueca ominosa.

"El abuelo de Rongrong, Espada enfadada haría eso", le dije, y una luz astuta jugó en sus ojos. "Por favor no".

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Está bien, así que tío Hao", le dije, haciendo un gesto hacia él asando la pierna cómicamente sobredimensionada del cerdito muerto cercano con el espíritu púrpura flotando sobre ella. "¿Cómo?"

"Noqueó a mi hermano", dijo, mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose un poco.

"Sí, eso suena como que él está bien. ¿Está bien entonces?"

"Perdió algunos dientes, pero los recuperará pronto".

"¿Sin resentimientos?"

"La madre de Tang San también era una bestia espiritual", dijo. "Entonces, no. El tío Hao solo recuperó a Ge y se fue sin decir una palabra después de eso".

"¿Entonces lo seguiste?"

Ella asintió. "Entonces el tío Hao se cruzó con tu grupo, contigo siendo llevado a la espalda de Oscar y esas raras piernas de araña. Tuviste este anillo de color púrpura oscuro sobre ti y él los dejó inconscientes después de eso, y luego lo hizo con su martillo, y ahora aquí estás, no cubierto de sangre ".

Bajé la vista y vi el marrón apelmazado, el olor ahogado por la tierra húmeda y las cenizas en el aire. "Eso fue ... conveniente".

Tío Hao gruñó y dijo: "Tuviste suerte de estar cerca. No intentes con algo tan estúpido".

"Debidamente observado, tío", le dije.

"Tuviste suerte de que el peligro al que te enfrentaste no fuera realmente para atraparte", dijo, con voz clara y firme a pesar de la distancia. Y por lo que parece, se limpió bastante bien, ahora vistiendo algunas simples túnicas marrones, aunque su andrajosa capa negra permaneció. En ese momento, noté el emblema revelador del Moon Pavilion.

"¿Veo que ya conoces a la tía?"

Él gruñó y volvió a cocinar. Luego extendí a Devour sobre ese anillo, y descubrí que no tenía problemas para desmontarlo e incorporar su poder espiritual restante. En la esquina de Interface, mi barra de cultivo mostraba un trigésimo cuarto rango de poder espiritual, pero el efecto de lo que tomé apenas registró movimiento. Maldita sea.

"Un monstruo completo", dijo Xiao Wu.

"Sus heridas fueron porque se extralimitó en su martillo", dijo el tío Hao, "no vuelva a hacerlo hasta que alcance el quincuagésimo rango".

Ni siquiera sé lo que hice. "Sí, tío".

Él se volvió hacia nosotros. "¿Ya terminaste, pequeña Wu?"

"Sí tío", dijo Xiao Wu.

Cuando se movió para ponerse de pie, dije: "Espera, olvidé algo".

Ella se volvió.

"¿Por qué? Dime?"

Ella sonrió y dijo: "Porque nunca le contaste a Tang San sobre su madre".

El tío Hao me tiró una losa de carne y le pasó a Xiao Wu un pedazo también, que ella rechazó. Quizás el canibalismo no era algo que condonó, incluso si eran diferentes especies de bestias espirituales.

"Lo siento", dijo.

Llamé algunos panes planos y carne seca para Xiao Wu. Necesitaré reabastecer mucho cuando regresemos.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos solos en el bosque, con los ocho ya juntos. Con solo yo y Xiao Wu sabiendo de la verdad. Ella inventó una historia de cómo el Mono Gigante Titán nos golpeó a todos después de escuchar algo rugir: su otro hermano, Da Ming. Aunque dejó el nombre del chico para estar seguro.

Después de eso, Rongrong envió su bengala y no menos de treinta minutos después, sus miembros del clan nos encontraron y todos nos reunimos con los abuelos de Yiran y el maestro Zhao. Resulta que cuando desaparecimos, su gente ya se acercó a ellos para buscarnos juntos.

Yiran dijo adiós, y Oscar se mostró reacio a separarse.

Entonces no perdimos el tiempo regresando rápidamente a la academia.

"Ustedes, niños, me dieron un susto", dijo el maestro Zhao. "Pero pensar que cuatro de ustedes rompieron el trigésimo rango con esto, entonces solo podemos agradecer a nuestras estrellas de la suerte.

Corrimos hasta bien entrada la noche bajo la luz de mi Corona, con tres anillos morados flotando detrás de mí.


	21. Chapter 21

Paramos a tomar un descanso rápido al mediodía del día siguiente en un pequeño claro en el bosque, y nos sentamos alrededor de un pequeño fuego que construí para alejar el frío viento otoñal. Había suficiente sombra para que los rayos del sol se filtraran a través de las hojas, la luz creaba patrones moteados en la hierba.

Nuestro grupo se sentó en un círculo con Tang San al lado de Xiao Wu, luego Zhuqing esperando pacientemente la comida para cocinar. Rongrong y yo estábamos ocupados cuidando los ingredientes y el fuego, y el resto de los tres chicos haciendo lo que mejor sabían, bromeando, mientras el profesor Zhao se adentraba más en el bosque para obtener algo extra.

Teníamos algunas de las salchichas de Oscar asadas en los palitos, y el aroma que flotaba sobre mí me hizo babear de todos modos. Esas cosas estaban condensadas por el poder del espíritu, lo que significaba que el tipo estaba creando de alguna manera materia de energía que podría pasar por las reacciones correctas mientras conservaba su integridad material y _aún_ mostraba efectos sobrenaturales cuando se las comía.

Por otra parte, estaba Mubai y el maestro Zhao cultivando sus cuerpos en masa con sus habilidades espirituales y encogiéndose ante la caída del sombrero, y mi Martillo podía hacer lo mismo. Nada de esta mierda de poder espiritual tenía sentido para mí incluso después de diez años de vida, seis de los cuales me habían hecho experimentar de primera mano e incluso profundizar en el juego con el poder de la gravedad.

Alenté el fuego, recordando al tío Hao una noche atrás. Fue agradable saber que teníamos a alguien cuidando de nosotros, aunque un rescate del hormiguero hubiera sido agradable. El hombre fue inspirador en una manera 'soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dar una mierda sobre muchas cosas' al menos, lo cual era algo bueno en este tipo de mundo. Aunque el machismo podría usar algo de trabajo. Desafortunadamente, la terquedad era casi lo único que todos compartíamos en la familia.

Rongrong se acercó más al fuego frotándose sus brazos desnudos, y sacó una manta de la nada cuando su brazalete de jade dejó escapar un susurro de poder espiritual.

Más al norte, el continente tenía climas templados y fue también en esta época cuando sus vientos más fríos llegarían a las regiones del sur, como cerca de la ciudad de Suotuo. Sin embargo, lo que es sorprendente fue que incluso en las áreas de la capital y el puerto, todos los mapas que había visto solo enumeraban un vasto mar fuera de los confines del continente, pero este clima cíclico insinuaba un mundo mucho más grande más allá.

Son solo las cosas horribles en el océano que impidieron una mayor exploración. Aún así, otros continentes significaban más recursos explotables.

Zhuqing tomó un palo de cuatro Salamina y se instaló junto a Rongrong. Después de probar la habilidad más nueva de Oscar, el sabor picante y salado de ella fue bien con su gusto, aunque todos los demás preferían el Schubligs carnoso normal.

"Entonces", habló Mubai, "¿cómo se siente haber finalmente roto?" Nos indicó a cuatro Ancianos espirituales recién acuñados, y nosotros cuatro nos miramos el uno al otro, luego él se encontró con mis ojos y dijo: "¿Little Jin?"

Oscar y Hongjun levantaron sus cejas y asintieron, mientras que Zhuqing se inclinaba hacia mí un poco y Rongrong se sentó sin problemas. Todo el tiempo, Tang San no soltaba a Xiao Wu, quien estaba feliz de aferrarse a él.

"Más alto", dije. "Un poco menos flaco también". Agregar anillos espirituales afectó el cultivo futuro de cualquier maestro espiritual, y no existía el anillo de descarte. Todos ellos juntos determinaron el límite eventual que una persona podría alcanzar, y mientras mejor fueran el primero y el siguiente, mayores eran las posibilidades de que alguien alcanzara el reino titulado Douluo.

Xiao Wu sacó su lengua, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco aburridos. "Por supuesto, estarías preguntando sobre el tamaño", dijo con una sonrisa.

"El tamaño no importa", dije, "pero al menos me gustaría terminar tan alto como mi papá o mis abuelos".

Mubai se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Pero ayuda".

Zhuqing lo fulminó con la mirada y se giró, y Hongjun se echó a reír, diciendo: "¡Este tigre lascivo por supuesto lo sabría todo!"

"Hmph", dijo Mubai, mirando angustiado después de Zhuqing. "Este pollo de corral debería aprender cuándo salvarle la cara a su hermano".

Mubai lo empujó, y Fatty fue empujado al suelo con un ligero golpe, pero el que dijo dijo empujando frunció el ceño.

"¡Ja!" Hongjun dijo, "¡hermano pequeño era demasiado bueno para haberme dado ese anillo!" Se sentó y comenzó a flexionar su cuerpo. "Solo espera, jefe Dai". Hongjun lo señaló con una mirada determinada. "Algún día, esta gallina de corral podría incluso alcanzarte".

Mubai suspiró. "¿Este tipo quería intercambiar punteros ahora?" dijo, flexionando sus nudillos.

Oscar se arrastró hasta Hongjun y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Los hermanos deben mantenerse unidos", dijo.

"Entonces recibo a Tang San", dijo Mubai, riéndose

Zhuqing negó con la cabeza, y las otras dos chicas se rieron.

"Prefiero que no me arrastres a peleas mezquinas", dijo Tang San, rascándose la cabeza con la mano que Xiao Wu no había inmovilizado. Era casi irritante ahora cuánto se pegaban estos dos, y viniendo de lo que Xiao Wu me contó sobre cómo Tang San seguía persiguiéndola a través del aire a pesar del campo de gravedad de Er Ming y el constante golpeteo, supongo que finalmente vieron lo que todos los demás siempre lo hizo.

"¿Pequeño Jin?" Dijo Mubai.

Me encogí de hombros. "Claro", le dije, "¿por qué no?" Sin embargo, Tang's tiene doce años, y ... está bien, Xiao Wu es una madre total de azúcar, pero también técnicamente tiene doce años si vamos por la edad del cuerpo físico.

Eché un vistazo a Rongrong y no pude evitar una pequeña semilla de duda. ¿Cuánto de eso fue política? ¿Tal vez las burlas de la gente? Simple admiración? Personalmente, fue una idea difícil incluso pensar

"Tarde entonces". Mubai luego se volvió hacia San. "Y a ti", dijo. "¿Tenías un hueso espiritual para volar? ¿Cómo es que nunca nos lo dijiste?"

Tang San sonrió. "Nunca preguntaste."

Rongrong se rió junto con Hongjun y Oscar.

Xiao Wu habló, "Pero encontrarse perdidos en un nido de Hormigas ácidas y salir bien. Estoy sorprendido".

"Entonces, se llamaron hormigas de trampa ácido", dijo Hongjun, asintiendo.

Tang San apretó los puños, un arco severo se dibujó en su mandíbula, pero las suaves palmaditas de Xiao Wu le permitieron relajarse.

Rongrong se frotó distraídamente el brazo. "Fui muy afortunado de haber sido encontrado por Jin", dijo con una débil sonrisa, luego hinchó una mejilla y entrecerró su mirada hacia mí. "Aunque se puso a la mano antes de despertarme".

Silencio, aunque podía sentir el juicio de Zhuqing sobre mí.

"¡Traidor!" Hongjun dijo.

"¡Hermanito es demasiado cruel!" Oscar agregó.

Mubai solo levantó un pulgar en mi dirección con una sonrisa amable, mientras. Tang San seguía negando con la cabeza, y Xiao Wu parecía el maníaco viejo y sucio que su espíritu implicaba. Sí. No estoy _de que_ espeluznante en comparación con ella por lo menos.

Xiao Wu se encontró con mis ojos. "¿Estabas pensando algo grosero otra vez?" Ella estaba mirando dagas en mi cabeza cuando golpeó la mano abierta con un puño. Ella era bastante fuerte para alguien con un marco tan pequeño.

Rongrong me dio un codazo en el costado con una sonrisa astuta. "¿No estás contento conmigo, y todavía mirarías a tu hermana mayor con ojos lascivos?"

No pude evitar empezar a reírme de la implicación de que yo estuviera entusiasmado con el antiguo loli. "No sé si llamarla mi hermana mayor", le dije. "Pero creo que ella _es_ mucho más vieja que yo".

"No entiendo", dijo Hongjun.

"Grosero", dijo Rongrong, y pellizcó mi costado.

Xiao Wu, sin embargo, se puso bastante rojo. "Hmph, este descarado mocoso, tal vez deberíamos intercambiar consejos como dijo el jefe Dai". ella dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras crujía sus nudillos.

"Tu eres la razón por la que me enloquecen los conejos", le dije, retrocediendo. En serio, estaba pasando mi tiempo con una bestia espiritual de cien mil años convertida en humana. Y teniendo a Tang San con Blue Silver Grass como segundo espíritu, entonces su madre también era un Blue Silver Grass de cien mil años. Lo que me hace pensar que son esas bestias espirituales improbables las que realmente se mueven hacia ese reino mítico.

Xiao Wu hinchó ambas mejillas y liberó su espíritu, sus orejas se hicieron más largas y se cubrieron de pelo blanco mientras un tenue brillo rosado brotaba de sus piernas. Tres anillos espirituales flotaban detrás de ella, dos amarillos y uno violeta. "Vamos pequeño Jin", dijo.

La sonrisa que tenía no era algo que un conejo debería hacer.

"No, gracias", dije. Porque si la golpeo, seguirá volviendo hasta que gane, y para entonces, Tang San podría incluso unirse. Y además, era una pesadilla para pelear sola. Usando mi corona sobre ella solo conseguiría que siguiera intentando, y mi Martillo era un riesgo demasiado grande para mí y para ella.

"O podrías usar tu Martillo", dijo Xiao Wu, y sí, tan atractivo para sus ojos como sus esbeltas piernas y caderas redondas, sabía que era mejor no acercarse a ellas de lo necesario. Además, ella y Tang San trabajando juntos era un absoluto terror para enfrentar, y joder esa tercera habilidad espiritual suya.

"¿Y arriesgarse a que entierre mi cabeza en el suelo?" Dije. "Estoy bien, pero no soy un hacedor de milagros".

Los otros se rieron entre dientes, pero nunca habían visto realmente a Xiao Wu pelear de verdad excepto durante aquella vez en el campo de los espíritus, y eso ni siquiera cuenta.

"Menos hablar, más peleas", dijo, mientras ese siniestro anillo púrpura brillaba.

"No me gusta perder", le dije, y me escondí detrás de Tang San. Una hormiga de tres mil años fue una pelea más justa en comparación con un conejo de cien mil años que salió a por mi culo.

Mubai se aclaró la garganta. "Antes de ir más allá", dijo, sacando una bolsita. "No tuve la oportunidad de devolverle esto al pequeño Jin". Su mano entró en la bolsa, cavando hasta el codo, otra herramienta espiritual, y salió una placa de pecho de color amarillo brillante como el cristal.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a él, y Xiao Wu se retractó de su espíritu, mirando hacia mí. Trató de sonreír pero no pudo, y mi estómago se revolvió cuando volvió al lado de Tang San. Las fuertes fluctuaciones del poder espiritual que provenían de eso decían todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"¿Otro hueso espiritual?" Tang San dijo ansiosamente. Luego se inclinó para examinarlo, y Xiao Wu dio un paso atrás mientras todos los demás se inclinaban más cerca.

Mubai me lo arrojó, y expandí el Dominio sobre él y sentí un ardor hirviendo en mi mente.

"¿Jin?" Rongrong dijo.

Me sacudí fuera. "¿Esa cosa vino de la reina?"

Mubai asintió. "Después de que el cuerpo de la reina se convirtiera en polvo, esto quedó atrás".

Hongjun se acercó y me golpeó en la espalda. "¡El hermanito es realmente muy bueno!" él dijo. "¿Pensar que volveríamos con un cargamento de tres huesos espirituales?"

Oscar tenía su brazo sobre él y los dos parecían bailar.

Luego, un crujido de hojas hizo que todos nos volviéramos para ver al profesor Zhao con un jabalí en la espalda. "Pequeño Jin, te traje un regalo", dijo, lanzándolo.

Me puse de pie y atrapé el cadáver, asegurándome de que no golpeara a Rongrong. Era mucho más grande que yo, pero pesaba casi nada. "¿Como lo quieres?"

Él entrecerró los ojos. "Asado. No hay negocios divertidos". Luego se volvió hacia Mubai. "Y nunca más vuelvas a sacar un espiritu espiritual como ese", dijo. "Primero asegúrate de que nadie más esté escuchando".

Mubai asintió, un poco rojo en las mejillas. "Lo entiendo, maestro".

"Pequeño Jin", dijo Mubai, "ese hueso espiritual es tuyo".

"Gracias, jefe Dai", le dije. Un hueso espiritual, por inútil o débil que fuera la bestia espiritual de la que provenía, era todavía una existencia para contemplar porque no se limitaba a la cultivación de un maestro espiritual. También consumieron menos poder espiritual que habilidades.

"¿No sería tu hermano mayor si robaba lo que se debe a mi propio hermanito?"

Considerado todo, debería tomar esto ya que era legítimamente mío. Pero una mirada a Rongrong, dio lugar a una idea diferente en su lugar. Su protección pesaba mucho para mí, no solo por miedo a la retribución, sino también porque ... ella todavía es una amiga. Y además, su espíritu añadiendo al mío era algo con lo que nada se podía comparar.

"Tang San", le dije, "¿sería posible que Rongrong absorbiera este espiritu espiritual?"

"¡¿Qué?!" vinieron las reacciones de todos juntos.

"Pensar que el hermano pequeño es demasiado asesino de mujeres", dijo Hongjun, arrodillándose en el suelo con los brazos en alto.

Oscar entonces caminó hacia mí y fingió limpiar una lágrima de su ojo. "Hermanito es demasiado guapo".

Los ojos de Rongrong eran amplios y apáticos, y Zhuqing de alguna manera tenía una pequeña sonrisa en comparación con la sonrisa completa de Xiao Wu.

El maestro Zhao también me hizo una señal de asentimiento, y Mubai solo negó con la cabeza, murmurando algo acerca de perder.

Tang San, sin embargo, le dio una mirada firme. "No estoy seguro", dijo. "Por lo que dijiste de nosotros, la hormiga reina a la que te enfrentaste tenía más de seis mil años de cultivo y tuvo este ataque de gritos, y por lo que sabemos de Hongjun, son capaces de atacar con una explosión de ácido, y su propio hueso espiritual le permite un ataque cortante como las propias mandíbulas del soldado de hormigas trampa ácido ".

Rongrong cubrió sus mejillas y Tang San continuó, "Dime, ¿qué habilidades obtuviste con ese último anillo? ¿Y qué habilidades usó la reina contra ti?"

Asenti. "Mi Corona obtuvo la energía del veneno ardiente de las hormigas, y mi Martillo me permite potenciarme con un aura". Luego convoqué a mis dos espíritus, las luces doradas y negras mezclándose con el púrpura prístino, y noté que la cabeza de mi Martillo ahora era más grande. Antes, su grosor era aproximadamente del tamaño de mi muslo alrededor de un diámetro de quince centímetros, pero ahora era un sólido veinticinco.

"Por lo tanto, _no_ crecen con los anillos," Tang San murmuró.

"¿No fue tu primer anillo teñido de púrpura?" Hongjun dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Se convirtió completamente en un anillo de mil años?" Rongrong dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Soy un tipo con suerte", le dije, aunque salir de esa situación relativamente bien era otra cosa.

El maestro Zhao gruñó. "Un monstruo completo".

Activé a Corrode cuando brilló uno de mis anillos morados, y el brillante oro de Domain se convirtió en una siniestra mostaza. Me aseguré de mantenerlo alejado de todos los demás o de las plantas circundantes mientras lentamente encerraba un árbol con él, y lo fundía en el lapso de algunos segundos.

"Qué rey tiránico", dijo Óscar.

"¿Tu luz funciona como un verdadero veneno?" Tang San dijo.

Levanté una ceja y miré al maestro Zhao. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo".

Shifu me fulminó con la mirada a través de las sonrisas sofocadas de todos. "Mocoso descarado, Oscar, dame una salchicha desintoxicante". Oscar le pasó un Saveloy en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se volvió hacia mí. "Te alegra que me gustes".

"Gracias, maestro", le dije.

Luego liberó su espíritu y activó un anillo amarillo, su cuerpo entero se agrandó con el cuerpo inmóvil Bright King. "Proceda", dijo, cruzando los brazos.

Lo envolví en mi luz, y la hierba a su alrededor se apartó de su presión espiritual. No era un gilipollas para activar las tres habilidades, y esto en este momento era solo una prueba para ver qué pasaría.

"No", dijo el maestro, "la luz en sí no es venenosa, pero quema el poder del espíritu que utilizo para suprimirlo".

Paré a Corrode, tomando nota del considerable consumo de poder espiritual. "¿Te gustaría probar los tres?"

El maestro gimió un poco más, y algunas partes de su túnica ya estaban hechas jirones. "Bien", dijo. "Pero tus hijos se quedan atrás".

Todos hicieron lo que se les dijo, y los tres anillos brillaron detrás de mí, envolviendo al profesor en una luz dorada purpúrea. Frunció el ceño cuando los primeros rayos de luz lo tocaron, y frunció el ceño cuando todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en él. Mi poder espiritual se redujo a un ritmo constante, que en el mejor de los casos debería durar un minuto con todo a plena capacidad.

Cuando llegué a mitad de camino, detuve mis habilidades. Devour fue suficiente para ser positivo incluso con el consumo de Shock, pero Corrode comió demasiado poder espiritual. No pude evitar que mi respiración se acelerara a medida que el consumo me atrapaba.

"Veo que hay algo de justicia en este mundo al menos", dijo el maestro, arrojando sus ropas ahora irregulares. Sus pantalones debajo no habían sido tocados, y su poder espiritual permaneció tan fuerte como siempre mientras pescaba un nuevo juego de su herramienta espiritual. "¿No puedes mantener a Corrode indefinidamente como lo haces con los otros dos?"

"Sí, he dicho. "Con mi poder espiritual actual, Devour puede reponerme a una tasa del tres por ciento suponiendo que tengo una fuente abundante, mientras que Shock consume alrededor del tres por ciento también, pero puede reducirse a dos y medio. Sin embargo, Corrode requiere un mínimo del siete por ciento mantener."

Luego me acerqué a otro árbol y agarré fuertemente mi Martillo, mi tercer anillo volvió a brillar cuando mi cuerpo quedó envuelto en una capa de luz negra y profunda. "La tercera habilidad de My Hammer es extender el tiránico aura Clear Sky a mi cuerpo y aumentar la fuerza en un doble, pero a un costo del diez por ciento de poder espiritual por segundo".

Balanceé mi puño hacia el árbol y lo volé con un golpe, luego extendí a Devour sobre él y limpié el desastre que hice, retrayendo mi ánimo.

"Luego obtuviste un veneno y una capacidad de fortalecimiento", dijo Tang San, "mientras que Hongjun obtuvo un ataque de corto alcance y un ataque explosivo. Por lo que sabemos, creo que este hueso espiritual no sería adecuado para Rongrong". Él asintió, luego frunció el ceño. "Por lo que entiendo, ¿Jin me ha dicho que ya había sentido una especie de resonancia contigo?"

Zhuqing y Mubai retrocedieron un poco, y Rongrong miró hacia mí. "¿Eso es lo que he sentido antes?"

"Eh", dijo Hongjun, "ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es este Dominio de la pequeña Jin muy parecido al Rongrong's Boost?"

"¿Estás seguro de que no es solo atracción?" Xiao Wu intervino. "Aunque entiendo por qué dudarías". Ella luego hizo un show de encogerse.

Las mejillas de Rongrong se enrojecieron, pero no tanto como antes, y agregué: "Es comprensible que la bella dama se enamorara de mi encantadora apariencia". Y tuve una patada en la espinilla para callarme.

Tang San levantó una mano y todos dejamos de parlotear. "Desde el aspecto de este hueso, es más probable que sea un hueso espiritual del torso, y bien podría tener propiedades defensivas. Sin embargo, la reina no mostró ninguna capacidad de ataque, y aún así Jin recibió la suya. Entonces podríamos concluir que la reina puede simplemente no has podido usar esas habilidades, o que ella fue capaz de contenerlas como progenitoras. Si te encuentras con hormigas con habilidades defensivas, entonces describirlas también podría ser bueno ".

"La reina", le dije, y miré a Xiao Wu, sacudiendo mi cabeza un poco. "Antes de morir, lanzó este grito que me causó la mayoría de mis heridas, y debido a mi pelea con el soldado, su caparazón era casi tan duro como el de Demon Spider's con cara de hombre".

Rongrong asintió, y Tang San continuó, "Hay una oportunidad entonces. Pero también debemos recordar que el poder espiritual de Rongrong es mucho más suave que el de Jin, y darle un hueso espiritual que probablemente tenga una capacidad de ataque podría en cambio desorganizar su cultivo. " Él se volvió hacia mí. "Tal como están las cosas, eres más adecuado para este hueso espiritual ya que tienes el anillo espiritual de la reina y el menor riesgo al absorberlo".

"Pero", le dije, "en caso de que contenga una capacidad defensiva, entonces Rongrong habría recibido un nivel de protección que podría usar para protegerse y me tranquilizaría un poco más".

Todos nos volvimos hacia Rongrong quien suspiró. "No puedo aceptar esto", dijo. "Confío en ti, Jin, pero aún no estoy dispuesto a poner mi vida en tus manos, ni estoy dispuesto a que seas responsable de la mía". Ella caminó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo. Olía a flores de montaña y carne a la parrilla. "Realmente aprecio la oferta", dijo. "Pero, esto es tuyo. El mismo Tang San dijo, solo que posiblemente puedas equipar esto sin ningún riesgo y con todos los beneficios posibles".

Eso puso muchas cosas en perspectiva, considerando todo. "¿Entonces quizás podamos usarlo para conseguir uno más adecuado?"

Ella frunció. "¿Estás tratando en serio de cortejarme, Jin? ¿O es este tu miedo a mi familia lo que está hablando?"

Abrí y cerré la boca, sin saber qué decir. O la respuesta fue mala de diferentes maneras. "No se trata de tu familia", le dije, "aunque no puedo decir nada sobre cortejarte. Todavía somos demasiado jóvenes para eso. Pero lo que sucedió en el nido me hizo saber que no siempre puedo protegerte. "

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa algo irónica y me pellizcó de nuevo. "¿No dijiste que todavía éramos demasiado jóvenes para cortejarnos?"

Regresamos a la academia a la mañana siguiente corriendo hasta bien entrada la noche, asegurándonos de ir lo más rápido que pudiéramos. Esa última parada fue suficiente para restaurar el poder espiritual que habíamos gastado, y el deseo de llegar a casa fue más fuerte que nuestra necesidad de descansar. Lo que al principio teníamos la intención de durar solo una semana sólida nos llevó a otros cuatro días y algunos años a nuestras esperanzas de vida, pero, una vez más, los maestros espirituales tienden a vivir más tiempo, así que quizás vivir hasta los ochenta todavía no era horrible. acuerdo.

Jadeando, todos caímos al suelo, más por puro alivio que agotamiento bajo el sol brillante. El olor a arroz cocido y leña llegó desde el comedor y el viento traía consigo las flores silvestres y la tierra seca. El maestro Zhao se puso de pie, aunque un poco pálido, y se encontró con la ceñuda bienvenida de Flender. Entraron en el alojamiento del director después de decirnos a todos que nos mantuviéramos firmes, ya que el resto de nosotros recuperamos la suficiente fuerza como para sentarnos y cultivarnos.

Nunca absorbí ese hueso espiritual, sino que resolví mantenerlo por ahora hasta después de consultar al tío Xiaogang. Desde una perspectiva de valor absoluto, podría obtener una fortuna incluso de este hueso de diez mil años, pero eso también significaba que necesitaría aún más dinero para obtener algo mejor.

Sin embargo, desde ese momento, Rongrong había sido ... torpe a mi alrededor, y me siento como un completo idiota.

"Eras demasiado directo", dijo Mubai, cubriendo con un brazo sobre mí.

Rongrong, Zhuqing y Xiao Wu se sentaron juntos con solo Tang San cerca de ellos, y yo estaba atrapado con los chicos. La incomodidad se disipó cuando Flender finalmente emergió con el maestro Zhao, y todos nos quedamos de pie junto a ellos.

"Todos ustedes fueron muy afortunados", dijo, paseándose. "Que cuatro de ustedes incluso avancen con el peligro sin igual que enfrentaron, podemos al menos decir que el riesgo valió la pena".

En este momento, nuestras filas eran: Dai Mubai, trigésimo octavo rango; Tang San, trigésimo sexto rango; yo, trigésimo tercer rango; Hongjun, trigésimo segundo rango; Oscar y Xiao Wu ambos en el trigésimo primer rango; Zhuqing en el vigésimo noveno rango, y Rongrong en el vigésimo octavo.

"Little Jin", dijo Flender con un tono fresco, "lo que hiciste por Oscar y Hongjun fue extremadamente imprudente, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso".

Me incliné. "Entendido, maestro".

"Bien", dijo, "y felicidades por los beneficios que les permitiste. Little San, persiguiendo a Xiao Wu como lo hiciste fue aún más estúpido que lo que hizo el pequeño Jin".

Tang San ni reconoció ni negó lo que se dijo, solo se inclinó.

"Asegúrate de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nunca suceda".

"Sí, maestro", dijo Tang San con convicción. Xiao Wu lo miró suavemente, y me encontré con los ojos de Rongrong, que rápidamente se apartaron.

"Oscar y Hongjun", dijo Flender, "asegúrate de acostumbrarte a esos nuevos huesos espirituales tuyos". Él se volvió hacia mí. "Y tú, pequeño Jin, los espíritus no son simples. Más aún cuando se lo presentas a otra persona, ¿intentabas proponerle matrimonio a Rongrong?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No lo sabías?" dijo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra. "Las familias influyentes se presentan dotes entre ellas cuando piden la mano de una hija, y con las sectas maestras espirituales, ¿qué crees que usan?"

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Flender.

Luego miré a Rongrong que también estaba roja hasta las orejas.

"Hermanito es demasiado avanzado", dijo Hongjun.

Y una mirada oportuna de Flender lo detuvo a él, a Oscar y a Mubai, que estaban a punto de decir cosas. Xiao Wu era todo un pulgar hacia arriba.

Flender se aclaró la garganta. "Nuestro próximo orden del día es que Zhuqing y Rongrong lleguen también al rango de Ancianos espirituales".

Las dos chicas asintieron, Zhuqing con una respuesta firme y Xiao Wu en un estado de ensueño.

"Pero antes de todo eso", dijo, "tengo un anuncio que hacer también". Flender se volvió, su barriga escondida por sus túnicas sueltas y gritó: "Puedes presentarte ahora, hermano mayor".

Todos recurrimos a los alojamientos de Flender.

"¡Dominar!" Tang San fue el primero en decirlo, y para mi sorpresa, la persona que más necesitaba ver estaba allí.

"Tío Xiaogang", le dije, inclinándome junto con Tang San y Xiao Wu.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia nosotros, y Flender continuó su presentación. "Este es Yu Xiaogang, mi hermano, y todos ustedes podrían conocerlo mejor como Gran Maestro".

El resto de nosotros se inclinó ante él a modo de saludo.

"De ahora en adelante", dijo el tío, "me haré cargo de su educación con la ayuda de la Academia Shrek y la facultad de mi hermano. Esté preparado".

Esa fue toda la explicación que obtuvimos. El tío Xiaogang nunca fue uno para discusiones largas excepto cuando se trataba de asuntos sobre espíritus. Luego nos despidieron temprano y nos permitieron descansar el resto del día antes de que empezáramos en serio mañana. Tang San decidió quedarse en el pueblo y me dio una lista de las cosas que quería, y les pedí a los otros estudiantes los materiales y productos que querían de la ciudad de Suotuo también.

Sin embargo, Rongrong se ofreció a venir conmigo, y Xiao Wu no detendría sus burlas.

El día terminó con la mayor parte de los suministros que gasté en el último viaje, y obtuve más otros cinco sacos de harina y muchas grasas de cerdo y de vaca recortadas de las que extraeré glicerina. Los ácidos nítrico y sulfúrico concentrados necesitaré ir a otra parte, y con la esperanza, Tang San podría tener alguna idea de cómo sintetizarlos.

Cuando llegó la mañana, todos nos despertamos a un desayuno lujoso con el tío Xiaogang y Tang San sirviendo a todos con panecillos al vapor llenos de carnes sabrosas y cuencos pesados y pegajosos de gachas llenas de verduras.

"Oh", dije, frunciendo el ceño ante la asombrosa propagación.

"¿Por qué decir no a una fiesta?" Hongjun dijo.

"Es lo que viene después de lo que no me gusta demasiado", dije.

Rongrong levantó una ceja. "¿Vomitando?"

"No", dije, "entrenamiento del Gran Maestro".

Xiao Wu se estremeció.


	22. Chapter 22

Cuando los ocho de nosotros habíamos terminado de comer, el tío Xiaogang se puso de pie y dijo: "Mañana por la mañana, sonará la campana al amanecer y la comida solo se servirá hasta una hora después de eso. Cualquiera que no venga tampoco comerá. aclaramos? "

"Sí", respondí junto con Xiao Wu y Tang San. Nota para mí, interrogar a todos más tarde sobre las peculiaridades del tío.

Rongrong se encontró con mis ojos, y articuló '¿Qué?'

'Más tarde' devolví la voz.

"Todos ustedes se sientan a cultivar hasta que los llamemos", dijo el tío. "Despedido por ahora".

Luego regresó a la casa de Flender, dejándonos cultivar.

"Entonces, este es el Gran Maestro", dijo Mubai, asintiendo.

"Su personalidad es muy firme", agregó Hongjun.

"Bossy también", dijo Rongrong con un suspiro.

"Shifu es realmente así", dijo Tang San con una sonrisa irónica, "pero su conocimiento de los espíritus no tiene igual".

Sin embargo, con el tío aquí, eso significaba que mi familia tampoco podría estar lejos. El abuelo Shan es demasiado savia para dejar que eso suceda, y echo de menos que lo arruine.

"Te acostumbras," dije, y Xiao Wu asintió con fuerza para eso.

"¿Así que ese fue el maestro que los hizo tres tan fuertes como ustedes?" Zhuqing dijo.

"Sí", respondió Tang San por nosotros.

"Bien", dijo ella.

"Vamos", dijo Óscar, "deberíamos hacer lo que dijo el Gran Maestro, por lo que pude sentir de él hace un momento, parece ser el tipo de persona más difícil que el decano Flender".

Todos fuimos a los terrenos del medio y nos sentamos a cultivar, y casi dos horas después, al punto, tocaron la campana para las clases. Cuando abrí los ojos, salió tío con el decano y maestro Zhao.

"Vamos, pequeños monstruos", dijo el tío, cuando nos pusimos de nuevo en fila después de salir de nuestros estados meditativos. "Ya he revisado tu desempeño y las experiencias que has tenido al final de tu viaje a Star Dou Forest".

Todos asentimos.

"Pequeño Ao, y grasoso, ¿ustedes dos recibieron huesos espirituales de este último viaje?"

Los dos asintieron.

"Más adelante discutiremos algunos entrenamientos especiales para que te acostumbres a ellos. Little Jin y Rongrong, nosotros también discutiremos más adelante si ese hueso del torso que obtuviste es adecuado para ella".

Compartimos una mirada y asentimos.

"Luego, creo que Dai Mubai había insinuado la posibilidad de una resonancia con Zhu Zhuqing".

Zhuqing solo se quedó mirando al tío, mientras el jefe Dai se acercaba. "Sí", dijo.

"Verdaderamente es una colección de pequeños monstruos que tienes aquí, Flender", dijo el tío, asintiendo. "Ustedes dos verificarán si eso es realmente correcto. Rongrong y el pequeño Jin, ¿creo que también han compartido algo así?"

"Creo que sí", dije.

"Pero tampoco lo hemos intentado nunca", dijo Rongrong.

"Entonces lo intentarás". Luego se volvió hacia Xiao Wu. "Y tú", dijo, "no se relajará".

Xiao Wu se puso rígido y asintió con fuerza, luego hizo un mohín fuera de la vista del tío. Su talento fue algo así como un punto doloroso para el tío, dado que nunca cultivó con intenciones como yo o San. Y todo lo que realmente podía hacer era tratar de motivarla, de lo contrario, privándola de Tang San.

Tío regresó al frente y dijo: "A partir de ahora, Mubai, Hongjun y Jin ustedes tres intercambiarán regularmente consejos con su maestro Zhao".

"Sí", dijimos los tres.

"Entonces Xiao Wu, Tang San y Zhuqing con Flender".

"Sí", dijeron los tres

"Y Rongrong y Oscar acompañarán tus combates como objetivos válidos".

"Sí", dijeron los dos, aunque más débil.

"Ahora que se acabó", dijo tío con un aplauso. "Little Jin, Oscar y Hongjun, ustedes tres luchan contra Tang San y Mubai. Y Xiao Wu se enfrentará a Zhuqing y Rongrong juntos".

Él aplaudió de nuevo y nos hizo ir a todos a nuestras posiciones sin tiempo para expresar objeciones. Xiao Wu parecía querer irse a casa y dormir mientras Mubai parecía tan seguro. Zhuqing la miraba con seriedad, pero la sonrisa de Rongrong decía que se sentía afortunada. Tang San se sonreía, mientras que Oscar y Hongjun ya tenían sus caras de guerra y le daban la vuelta al jefe Dai, el pájaro que le devolvía el gesto.

Xiao Wu versus Zhuqing sonaron como una mala idea incluso con el apoyo de Rongrong, y eso ni siquiera cuenta su nueva habilidad. Y nuestra pelea lució igual de sombría. Mubai era un oponente razonable, pero Tang San arruinó cualquier situación. Fue muy lindo como él no podía manifestar sus Agujas aparte de él, pero esas Espadas suyas estaban demasiado rotas -además de eso, su habilidad de Enlazar se mejoró gracias a la dureza de las hojas de la mantis, y bueno, enfrentarlo simplemente no es así. ya es divertido.

En el momento en que todos nos pusimos en posición, nuestro tío habló, "Little San y el pequeño Jin, a los dos no se les permite usar otra cosa que no sean habilidades espirituales o huesos espirituales". Ambos asentimos. "Además de eso, no hay restricciones. ¡Comienza!"

El tío estaba en racha hoy, y en ese momento una aguja negra voló hacia mí que estaba quemada por la llama de Hongjun. Entonces salté justo delante de Oscar.

"Oscar, piernas afuera", le dije, sacando mi espíritu y expandiendo Devour a Mubai, quien ya estaba cargando. "Detrás de mí", dije.

Hongjun y Oscar hicieron lo que se les dijo, con este último ya generando salchichas y el anillo púrpura de Hongjun brilló justo antes de que el jefe Dai pudiera alcanzarnos, su anillo morado también brillaba.

Boss Dai fue arrojado con una cara llena de llamas púrpuras, pero una lluvia de espadas y agujas nos asaltó desde todas las direcciones, que disipé con Corrode y Devour juntos, quitándome un pedazo de poder espiritual. El verdadero poder de las habilidades de Tang San no provino de su irrompibilidad, sino de cuán relativamente poco poder espiritual consumían.

Oscar me pasó un conjunto de ocho, pero el pequeño inconveniente fue que necesitaba comer uno para el dos y cinco. Hice un enlace y comencé a masticar. "Oscar, Hongjun es nuestra única esperanza de ganar esto, voy a disparar y asegúrate de darle un set completo".

"Sí", dijo Oscar desde su posición elevada. Sus patas de araña estaban a unos tres metros de punta a punta, lo suficiente como para hacer una diferencia con la forma en que se movía. Dado a Tang San, su objetivo debería ser, naturalmente, nuestro maestro auxiliar primero.

Mubai se recuperó y sus dos anillos amarillos brillaron, su cuerpo se agrandó cuando un rayo blanco salió disparado de su boca.

Hongjun se encontró con la Onda de Luz del Tigre Blanco con una gruesa columna de fuego púrpura del Alambre Fuego de Phoenix mientras un destello blanco se elevaba desde mis pies.

Tang San solo pudo haber hecho eso en el suelo. Me alejé de la serie de espadas que se alzaban asegurándome de expandir Devour a su tamaño más grande, y sentí un indicio de él justo al borde de mi alcance. Rápidamente desapareció, y Mubai estaba cargando por Hongjun nuevamente.

Todavía tenía una ventaja sobre mí, pero luego me abalancé sobre Tang San para sacarme de la pelea, y lo dejé en el momento en que Corrode lo quemó.

"Formidable", dijo, haciendo una mueca. Se detuvo justo delante de mí, y sus manos brillaron una vez, tres destellos blancos se movieron hacia Hongjun. La velocidad de sus proyectiles era otra cosa que odiaba por luchar contra él.

Levanté una pared de Corrode justo delante de ellos y cargué contra Tang San. El uso de mi dominio de una manera desenfocada difundió los efectos de Shock y Corrode, por lo que para ataques como este, era mejor conservarlos a menos que tuviera un disparo seguro. Sin embargo, Devour se mantuvo porque no consumía nada de mi parte.

Perseguir a Tang San era en sí mismo un ejercicio de frustración con ese juego de pies y sus alas, pero el objetivo era más bien evitar que se concentrara lo suficiente como para molestar a Hongjun y Mubai. Luego expandí Dominio hacia delante en un cono junto con Choque y lo atrapé en su luz.

Tang San se estremeció de nuevo y me disparó con algunas Agujas.

Iba a darme la vuelta, pero un mechón de hierba tenía mi pierna firmemente en el suelo, encendí Mantle por primera vez y esos proyectiles venenosos rebotaban inofensivamente sobre mí. Oh wow, eso finalmente funcionó. El consumo, sin embargo, fue enorme. Creé un clavo y lo disparé en Tang San, y un destello de negro lo hizo esquivar de forma fortuita.

"Bueno", dije. "¿Eso te sorprendió?" Me sorprendió también.

Él solo sonrió, y voló hacia un lado con un amplio arco, y me volví a tiempo para ver a Mubai justo detrás de mí y casi el doble de grande, con su anillo morado brillando.

Tang San se encontró con una manta de fuego púrpura, pero sus Espadas penetraron en las llamas y Oscar fue quien sacó a Hongjun del camino.

Las palmas de los tigres del jefe Dai tenían cinco grandes filos en forma de cuchilla en sus puntas, y me encontré con su golpe descendente con un golpe hacia arriba de Trueno aumentado con Manto.

Nuestros ataques chocaron y la afluencia del poder espiritual extranjero disipé tan rápido como pude con Devour. Esta fue la primera vez que peleamos realmente, y pensar que él podría hacerme retroceder tanto, pero no es como si tampoco hubiera sido tocado por el intercambio. El Jefe Dai aterrizó en el suelo un momento más tarde con un fuerte ruido sordo, y su anillo violeta dejó de brillar justo cuando apagaba a Mantle. Mi poder espiritual ya estaba a mitad de camino solo de eso.

"Ese Martillo es monstruoso", dijo el jefe Dai, poniéndose de pie.

"Y el rango treinta y ocho es tan difícil de superar", le dije.

Ambos sonreímos y volvimos a intentarlo, esta vez sus dos anillos amarillos brillaban, y me retracté de mi Dominio para encerrarlo por completo en Devour, Shock y Corrode, todo al mismo tiempo.

Su boca estalló de blanco, que esquivé justo a tiempo gracias al aumento de la percepción de mi Corona, y cuando eso falló, su ataque de garras intentó cerrar la brecha, pero rápidamente lo pisoteé y agarré su cintura, mi cuerpo ya estaba saturado con poder espiritual y alemán Suplexed al hombre en el suelo.

Chocamos contra la hierba pero su cuerpo no se arrugó en lo más mínimo, y su abdomen simplemente estalló de alguna manera, quitándome el control y me alejé mientras Swords nuevamente me perseguía.

"¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!" Mubai dijo, y disparó otro rayo hacia mí.

Luego corrí hacia Tang San hostigando a Hongjun y Oscar, quienes sostenían la fortaleza bastante bien, con los primeros quemando todo lo que Tang San les arrojaba y los segundos continuamente alimentando a Hongjun con salchichas de recuperación. Luego me apresuré a comer el resto de las salchichas que todavía me rodeaban el brazo, asegurándome de escupir la tierra y la hierba que lo cubría, y sentí que mi espíritu se elevaba de Dios sabe dónde.

Después de tragar la última pieza, encendí Mantle y rápidamente disparé un Nail con un diámetro casi tan grande como mi cabeza y acelerando hacia Tang San como una bala de cañón, y eso no fue ni siquiera el veinte por ciento de impulso.

Tang San fue golpeado por mi habilidad espiritual a pesar de que reaccionó a tiempo, simplemente no esperaba el tamaño de eso, pero su vuelo no se inmutó.

Gracias a la salchicha de Oscar, el consumo absurdo de Mantle se mantuvo a raya con ese uso momentáneo. Luego me reincorporé con el resto de mi equipo con Mubai jadeando detrás de mí. Como la persona con los más altos años de cultivo combinados de su anillo, probablemente tuve alguna ventaja con la calidad de mis habilidades espirituales y mi propio poder espiritual, es solo que mi ascenso demasiado rápido me hizo desacostumbrado a mis nuevas capacidades. .

El final finalmente llegó cuando el jefe Dai finalmente agotó su poder espiritual bajo Devour, mientras que Tang San había sacado a Oscar con esas habilidades imposibles de lanzar que hicieron que esas Agujas y Espadas volaran en patrones que no tenían sentido alguno, y Hongjun y yo nos quedamos sin del poder espiritual lo suficientemente pronto.

El propio Tang San tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para recuperar el poder espiritual cuando terminamos, y la pelea entre Rongrong y Zhuqing aparentemente ya había terminado antes que la nuestra con Xiao Wu teletransportándose detrás de Zhuqing y saltando con ella al suelo como mi suplex .

Después de un rápido descanso, el tío nos llamó nuevamente. "Dime", dijo, "¿qué errores hicieron todos ustedes en sus peleas?" Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia cada uno de nosotros. "¿Pequeño Jin?"

"Mi mayor error fue separarme de mi equipo en primer lugar", dije. Si no fuera por eso, entonces turtle habría sido una opción. "Después de eso, pensé que podría eliminar al jefe Dai".

"¿Y qué hay de enfrentarte a Tang San?"

"Creo que evitar que ataque a los dos era mejor que tratar de reagruparse en ese momento", le dije, y mi tío asintió. "Creí que el jefe Dai no hubiera sido capaz de derrotar a Hongjun y que Oscar hubiera dado fácilmente las habilidades de espítitu de los dos, pero entonces Tang San también habría podido reagruparse. Y eso habría sido una mala noticia para nosotros".

"Bien", dijo el tío. "¿Pequeña San? ¿Qué hiciste mal?"

"Fallé en dar cuenta de la nueva habilidad de Jin's Hammer y pagué el precio de perder a mi compañero de equipo".

"Bien, ¿Mubai?"

"Subestimé las habilidades de largo alcance de Hongjun y Jin".

El tío asintió y dijo: "¿Hongjun?"

"Fallé en proteger a nuestro maestro espiritual del sistema auxiliar", dijo.

"Inténtalo nuevamente", dijo el tío.

Hongjun inclinó su cabeza hacia él. "No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, Gran Maestro".

"Tu fuego pudo contener a Tang San", dijo el tío. "Deberías haber aprovechado tu ventaja en lugar de esperar a que Jin se reuniera contigo".

Hongjun asintió después de eso. "Sí, maestro", dijo.

"¿Y Oscar?"

"Mi conciencia de la batalla fue lo que me llevó a salir", dijo. "Debería haber estado prestando más atención".

"Hmph", dijo el tío, "al menos tus pequeños monstruos entienden un poco. Y ustedes chicas, ¿qué hicieron mal?"

"Cargué sin encontrar primero la nueva habilidad de Xiao Wu", dijo Zhuqing.

"Y olvidé advertirle", agregó Rongrong.

El tío comenzó a frotarse la barbilla, luego cerró los ojos para tararear para sí mismo.

Rongrong se inclinó y dijo: "Ahora veo dónde lo consigue Tang San".

"Sí", dije, distraído. Con el tío, el entrenamiento no había terminado hasta que explícitamente dijo que sí, así que con el sol todavía a tres horas del mediodía, las cosas se pondrían feas.

"Bien, bien", dijo el tío Xiaogang. "Con esto, al menos entiendo que estás abierto a los errores que cometiste con los combates en este momento. Recuerda, en el futuro, si vuelves a hacer eso, me aseguraré de castigarte también. ¿Estamos claros?"

Todos dijimos, "Sí".

¿Esperar lo?

"Para que nunca lo olvides, realizarás un castigo y luego llevarás la lección a casa". Tío sonrió en mi camino. "Ve a la entrada de la academia y todos estarás familiarizado con tus nuevos mejores amigos durante los próximos meses".

Mierda. Odio cuando sonríe.

Hicimos nuestro camino como se indica, y encontramos ... trajes que solo podrían describirse como el sueño de un trabajo de tuerca. Allí, en cuero y metalistería, había ocho ... trajes, si es que podían llamarse así. Era esencialmente una serie de arneses con muelles que conectaban las partes de las extremidades para evitar el movimiento, y cada una estaba marcada con nuestros nombres. Eran juegos de resistencia de cuerpo completo que una vez pensé que era una broma después de enterarme que los herreros en este mundo sabían cómo hacer resortes, era solo suerte que alguien me escuchara, y aparentemente se entregó al tío.

Miré a Tang San que no me miraba a los ojos.

"Te culpo", dije.

"¿Que son estos?" Dijo Mubai, recogiendo el que estaba marcado con su nombre. La cosa hizo ruidos tintineantes cuando las diferentes partes móviles colisionaron entre sí.

"Oh", dijo Xiao Wu, luego me miró. "Esto está en ti".

"Sí, pero Tang San los hizo".

"Y le diste la idea al tío".

"Evaluación justa".

Tang San, Xiao Wu y yo ayudamos a todos a usar sus trajes, y simplemente pararse ya era difícil. Pero las tensiones en nuestros resortes eran todas diferentes, y los maestros del espíritu de batalla tenían el más duro, mientras que Rongrong y Oscar tenían resortes más ligeros, pero encontraron el movimiento igual de duro. Lo que era agradable, sin embargo, era cuán suave se sentía todo, así gravado, pero al mirar más de cerca, los ganchos por los hombros no eran tranquilizadores en lo más mínimo.

Dean Flender y su tío llegaron, con su tío sonriéndome.

"A partir de ahora", dijo, "todos usarán estos trajes cada vez que realicen un entrenamiento básico".

En ese momento, el maestro Zhao llegó con exactamente siete platos de hierro, todos de diferentes tamaños.

"Y llevarás pesas junto con ellos, que aumentaremos con el paso del tiempo".

"Por supuesto", dijo Xiao Wu con la palma de su mano.

Tang San solo me devolvió la sonrisa después de que lo fulminé con la mirada.

El maestro Zhao repartió esas pesadas planchas de hierro, que tenían ganchos en ellas. Ingenioso, pero también tortuoso. A continuación, ayudó a asegurar los pesos, y me di cuenta de lo fácil que era poner y quitar, lo que significaba que estaba destinado a hacer eso.

"Por hoy", dijo el tío, "quiero que todos ustedes corran hasta que se desmayen".

Silencio.

"¿He oído eso verdad?" Oscar dijo, levantando la mano. "¿Quieres que corramos hasta que nos desmayemos?"

"Sí", dijo el tío. "No se permite el uso del poder espiritual. El maestro Zhao se asegurará de que todos ustedes regresen a la academia y los sometan a un doble de gravedad, así que siéntanse libres de ir a por todas. Cualquier persona que exceda mi número estimado de vueltas se quedará quieto. día mañana ".

Eso era un montón de tonterías, pero el tío deslumbrante que me dirigió no me permitió decir nada.

"Tu camino será desde aquí hasta el pie de la montaña al lado de la ciudad de Suotuo, quiero que todos estén lo más familiarizados posible con el camino".

Lo que significa que veremos mucho más en un futuro cercano.

"Maestro Zhao, si fuera tan amable", dijo el tío.

Shifu estaba sonriendo demasiado como ese anillo púrpura de su brillo y mis pies se hundieron en el suelo.

"Por ahora, tampoco se les permite compartir sus pesos", dijo el tío, "eso llegará en otro momento". El asintió. "Puedes comenzar".

Tang San fue el primero en correr, seguido de cerca por Mubai y Xiao Wu, luego Zhuqing, Hongjun y nosotros tres: yo, Rongrong y Oscar en la parte posterior.

La primera vuelta fue factible con todos corriendo a un ritmo constante juntos, pero a medida que transcurrieron las vueltas, también el agotamiento mental se puso al día, y el resto del día pasó borroso, y todo lo que realmente recuerdo fue el sol en el cielo, el molesto tintineo de todos nuestros trajes hechos, y luego despertarse en un baño medicinal ya a altas horas de la noche. Mientras comíamos nuestra abundante cena, todos nos sorprendimos al descubrir que nuestros cuerpos estaban bien incluso después de ese infierno por el que pasamos.

Aparentemente, Tang San y Mubai fueron los que más vueltas hicieron en nueve viajes de ida y vuelta, luego Xiao Wu y Hongjun con ocho, luego yo y Zhuqing con siete, y finalmente Oscar y Rongrong con seis.

"Eso no puede ser correcto", dijo Mubai. "Esperaba que el pequeño Jin se mantuviera al tanto".

Gruñí desde la mesa.

"Pensar que el hermano menor podría correr un poco", dijo Hongjun, solo mirándome.

Tang San palmeó mi espalda mientras guardaba sus platos. "El poder espiritual de Little Jin es especialmente potente debido a sus dos espíritus, pero te olvidas que es más joven que todos nosotros en dos años".

"Oh sí", dijo Oscar. "Pero me recuerda más a un comerciante astuto que intenta engañarme".

"¿De dónde vino eso?" Dije.

"¿Qué pasó con el monopolio de salchichas?" Oscar dijo, riendo entre dientes.

"Gran maestro sucedió", dije.

"Haz que pare", dijo Xiao Wu, aferrándose a Tang San.

A la mañana siguiente, mi tío mezcló nuestras peleas de combate, esta vez fuimos Tangi y yo contra todos los demás juntos, y todo se redujo a un empate cerca gracias a mi y a San turtling con su vuelo y mi cheesing con Devour. Después de eso, nos separamos en nuestros grupos para enfrentar al maestro Zhao y al decano Flender, luego volvimos al entrenamiento básico con cuerpos adoloridos y poderes espirituales gastados.

El siguiente en el menú esta vez fue el senderismo de montaña arriba y abajo. El día después de eso estaba caminando río arriba, luego escalando montañas, y luego empujando un carrito de ida y vuelta desde la ciudad fronteriza de Star Dou Forest para vender mis reservas de dinero.

Sin embargo, al final de la semana, el tío nos obligó a hacer algo extra. Esa mañana no hicimos ningún larguero porque íbamos a hacer el recorrido completo: vadear río arriba, escalar montañas, luego correr el resto del camino de regreso a la academia como una vuelta, y regresar al río para hacerlo todo nuevamente para comenzar el siguiente. Tuvimos que hacer diez en total, nuevamente sin poder espiritual, y esta vez todos tuvieron que regresar ya que el maestro Zhao no venía con nosotros. No es imposible, pero tampoco es fácil.

"Esta será nuestra pelea más difícil hasta ahora", dijo Mubai.

En total, teníamos un peso colectivo de ciento cuarenta kilos distribuidos entre nosotros. Dos platos de diez kilogramos para Rongrong y Oscar, luego diez y cinco para mí y Zhuqing, dos decenas para Xiao Wu y Hongjun, y dos decenas y uno cinco para Mubai y Tang San.

Empezamos fuerte, terminando las primeras dos vueltas a un ritmo constante. Luego, en el tercero, Rongrong y Oscar pasaron los suyos a Tang San y Mubai, quienes les dieron los cinco kilos a cambio. En el cuarto, los dos maestros auxiliares retomaron sus platos y Zhuqing y yo pasamos nuestros platos de cinco kilogramos a Xiao Wu y Hongjun. El quinto tenía a Hong Jun y Xiao Wu devolviéndonos un plato de diez y Zhuqing, y un ritmo ligeramente más lento que antes. El sexto volvimos a nuestra configuración original sin ningún problema, pero también más lento que la quinta vuelta. En la séptima, Rongrong y Oscar nos dieron sus platos a Zhuqing y a mí a cambio de nuestros cincos. El octavo me hizo hiperventilar y tuve que pasar todos mis platos a Mubai, y a mitad de camino, Rongrong colapsó. Junto con Oscar, apoyé a Rongrong mientras Tang San tomaba sus platos. En la novena, Xiao Wu me pasó un cinco para poder tomar diez de Mubai, mientras que Hongjun tomó diez de Zhuqing. Al comienzo del décimo, Mubai cayó al siguiente, y tuve que pasar a través de un tercio con 20 para recuperarlo lo suficiente, entonces Rongrong se despertó y tomó un cinco de Xiao Wu, y Tang San se llevó mis diez.

Cuando entramos en las fronteras de la academia, todos colapsaron juntos, y la misma escena que las noches anteriores se desarrollaron. Nos despertamos en los baños a la mañana siguiente y comimos como si todos hubiéramos vuelto a la vida. Fue un entrenamiento infernal el que nos mantuvo a raya y reconstruyéndonos de nuevo, y con cada paso de la noche, Flender parecía cada vez más miserable.

Nuestro programa continuaría así durante la mayor parte de dos semanas hasta que el tío agregara otros diez kilos a todos, luego otros diez y dos semanas más tarde, y así sucesivamente hasta que pasamos tres meses cultivando, entrenando y entrenando todo el tiempo.

Además de que Rongrong llegó al rango 29, nadie realmente hizo ningún progreso en nuestro cultivo, pero las placas que llevamos estaban muy por encima de lo que llevamos primero, pero incluso al final de todo, todavía teníamos que luchar mucho. a través de la tierra y la arena.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hoy", dijo el tío, "el entrenamiento básico se detendrá". Xiao Wu comenzó a animar junto con Rongrong y Oscar, pero Tang San y yo sabíamos que era mejor no celebrar. Hongjun, Mubai y Zhuqing mantuvieron una vigilia sin reacción. "Pero mientras tanto ganarás la fortaleza de la academia".

Los tres detuvieron su celebración y lanzaron miradas de desconcierto.

Luego, el tío continuó: "En los últimos meses hemos estado derrochando comida y capacitación de sus estudiantes, y los honorarios que normalmente deberían haberle durado un año que ya hemos gastado".

Un centenar de monedas de oro ponían el presupuesto de la academia en ochocientos, lo cual no era mucho para los estándares de los maestros espirituales, sino que era más que suficiente para las personas normales. Sin embargo, yo pasé por unos cientos de mí mismo dependiendo de lo bien que podía llevarme a algún lado, pero estas últimas semanas no habían sido muy amables con mis finanzas. Incluso con los cien estipendios de oro de Spirit Hall, porque quién le presta atención a un genio en los palos, mi ingreso todavía se limitaba a las pocas gangas que conseguí ayudando a mi tío en las compras.

"Te enviaré a las montañas que amas tanto", dijo.

"¿Hacer que?" Rongrong preguntó con una expresión escandalizada.

"Para extraer la montaña", dijo el tío. "Entiendo que graso es capaz de cavar, y sé de hecho que tu espíritu es capaz de detectar la presencia de tesoros".

"¿Puede?" Le pregunté a Rongrong. Eso explicaría algunas cosas, casi como la reacción de mi poder espiritual a ciertos materiales y bienes.

Ella solo sacó su lengua con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Lo que mientas entonces será vendido por el pequeño Jin, y lo que puedas usar, graso ayudará a procesar. Little San y Mubai serán de gran utilidad para excavar minerales, y Zhuqing y Xiao Wu ayudarán a sacar el material, mientras que Oscar lo hará. estar a cargo de la comida ".

Con todo, eso sonaba como un plan maravilloso.

"Pero maestro", dijo Hongjun, "¿cómo resolvería mi Fuego Malvado?"

El tío asintió. "Eso se resolverá cuando Jin haga sus viajes. También será el encargado de obtener nutrientes adicionales para ti, además de cocinar".

Todos gimieron.

"De acuerdo con la receta que proporcionaré", agregó el tío.

Todos aplaudieron.

"Esto es tan pequeño que San puede equiparlo con sus armas", dijo el tío. "El marco de tiempo para este entrenamiento será hasta que complete un conjunto para cada uno de ustedes".

"¿De Verdad?" Dije, preguntándole a San.

"Sí", dijo. "Rongrong me ha hablado de comprar mis armas para su clan, es solo que hacerlo para ocho personas está dentro de mis posibilidades, mientras que unos pocos son un poco demasiado. Por ahora, nos decidimos por proporcionar a todos un juego para que ella pudiera pídale a su padre que lo pruebe cuando tenga oportunidad ".

Rongrong asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Nuestro tiempo en el nido me causó una gran impresión, y lo que es más es este explosivo que hiciste que golpeó a esa araña demoníaca con rostro de hombre como una muñeca. Tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo también sobre eso pero nunca encontré la oportunidad ".

"¿O no podías intentar hablar con él uno a uno?" Xiao Wu agregó.

"No me importaría hacer muchas más cosas", dije. ¿Y cuándo fue más explosivos una mala idea? "Pero me resulta difícil obtener los materiales que necesito".

Los ojos de Tang San brillaron. "¿Te refieres a los venenos de Dragon Tears y Boiling Blood?"

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Esos dos líquidos se mezclan para crear esa pasta blanca", dijo.

" ¿Ácidos _sulfúricos_ y _nítricos_ te refieres?"

"No importa cómo los llames", dijo. "Pero, ¿qué es este explosivo Rongrong mencionado?"

"¿No te he mostrado eso antes?"

Escuché a Xiao Wu susurrar lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar: "Siempre se ponen así, solo ignóralos y sonríe cuando te pregunten sobre cualquier cosa".

Con eso, nuestra siguiente fase de entrenamiento se estableció para los próximos meses.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la montaña, se produjeron flashbacks de mis días de Minecraft, y ayudé a dirigir el diseño de nuestro hogar en los próximos días.

Hongjun ahuecó un agujero más grande que nuestro dormitorio mientras yo ayudaba a formar las rocas rotas en una especie de área de aterrizaje y piso. Su espina dorsal cortaba la tierra como la mantequilla y con dificultad a través de la piedra, y con mi Dominio al servicio de las guías, nos cortó una habitación de cincuenta metros cuadrados en la ladera de la montaña con mi habilidad de Martillo y Uñas, y decoré el interior con algunas Piedras resplandecientes que compré de la ciudad.

Al principio, hicimos las instrucciones, con Tang San y Mubai ayudando con la excavación, y Xiao Wu y Zhuqing acarreando tierra y rocas, pero el proceso resultó demasiado lento, así que me ofrecieron mi anillo y voluntario. Bajo la luz que todo lo ve de mi Dominio, eliminé los escombros de manera eficiente y liberé a Xiao Wu y Zhuqing para que me ayudaran en la excavación.

Hongjun mantuvo su mayor excavación de los túneles, manteniendo una distancia uniforme entre los caminos laterales según mi dirección, y las rocas más grandes que sacaríamos de los túneles primero antes de romper. Mubai y Tang San luego ayudarían a dar forma a algunos ladrillos que Hongjun cocinaría en su lugar junto con un mortero que mezclé para asegurar nuestros túneles utilizando arquitectura de arco. Hacer esto al azar llevaría a problemas en el futuro, y una guarida secreta sonaba como algo divertido de hacer.

Gracias al cambio en los roles, nuestra excavación fue aún más rápida, y con la dirección de Rongrong y Tang San capaz de identificar las vetas, encontramos bolsas de minerales a la izquierda y a la derecha. El oro, la plata, el cobre, el hierro, el nitro, el carbón y el azufre fueron nuestros principales puntos, con algunos lados raros de alumbre y sales minerales. Los tres primeros por su valor, el hierro por Tang San, y los últimos tres por mi venta, los otros que acabamos de guardar en sacos para venderlos también. También encontramos algunas geodas a veces, y estas las guardé para venderlas a los nobles. Dada la composición de las rocas por las que cavamos, era obvio que este lugar se formó a partir de cambios tectónicos y que parte de la montaña solía estar debajo del nivel del mar.

Después de vaciar una veta, el grupo de excavación procedería a hacer más túneles, mientras que Rongrong, yo y Oscar separaríamos mejor los minerales. Rompería más las rocas en pedazos de grava y Oscar los desarmaría con sus lanzas. Las cosas filtradas luego van a la herramienta espiritual de Tang San en un bolsillo de jade propio.

Cuando llenamos el primer jade lleno de hierro, Tang San detuvo su minería y estableció su móvil forjando lejos de la mina. Allí, Hongjun calentaba los minerales y los fundía y Tang San se despojaba de las partes innecesarias con sus grandes cuencas de tierra, que ni siquiera sabía que tuviera. Una vez hecho esto, él y yo eliminaríamos las impurezas de los trozos de metal crudo con nuestros Clear Sky Hammers.

Durante los tiempos en que Hongjun no estaba con el equipo de excavación, nadie podía pasar a la clandestinidad ya que solo él tenía la capacidad de sacar a alguien si ocurría un derrumbe. Para compensar el tiempo perdido, los otros vendrían conmigo para ayudar a reabastecerme de los bienes, así como para servir como mis ojos y oídos adicionales mientras trabajaba en los mercados para Flender, y el tío y profesor Zhao se mudarían para hacer la compra real bajo el nombre del decano. Esto fue para evitar que la gente reconociera a cualquiera de nosotros por la siguiente fase de entrenamiento que tenía en la tienda.

Lo que él había planeado, no tenía idea.

Cada vez que nuestra minería llenaba un jade, Tang San, yo y Hongjun íbamos a refinar nuevamente, mientras que los otros bajaban a la ciudad que tenía delante. El hierro y el cobre fueron los más fáciles de llenar, pero los pocos bolsillos de oro y plata no llegaron a ser demasiado. El azufre, el nitro y el carbón también eran igual de abundantes, y los dividí en partes: la mitad del azufre y el nitro para fabricar los ácidos y la mitad del carbón para vender. Las otras mitades eran para fabricar pólvora, que planeaba vender a los maestros.

Limpiamos el área de la cima de la montaña en el lapso de un mes, y después de eso comenzamos a cavar hacia abajo. Todos éramos maestros espirituales, y los diseños difíciles de manejar eran la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Las lanzas de araña de Oscar fueron cruciales aquí para mantener a Rongrong con el grupo de excavación, y mientras Hongjun y yo estuviéramos allí, básicamente no teníamos miedo a ningún colapso. La excavación también redujo la posibilidad de un derrumbe porque las debilidades en las formaciones rocosas presionarían las paredes, en lugar de presionar las estructuras del túnel.

Gracias al cambio de estilo, encontramos más de lo mismo y sucedió en algunas geodas de amatista y rubíes, y cualquier jade que encontráramos, Tang San lo tenía todo para sí mismo. Eran para el desarrollo futuro de sus Armas Ocultas según él, por lo que nadie realmente se molestó.

Cuando finalmente llenamos el niter y el azufre de Tang San, él comenzó a trabajar en los ácidos, y nuestra excavación tuvo que detenerse nuevamente ya que necesitaba que Hongjun calentara las cuencas de plomo. Tang San mezcló el azufre y el nitro en dicha cuenca con suficiente agua para tener todo empapado, luego tenía otro recipiente de plomo en la parte superior que se mantenía fresco con mi poder espiritual. Los vapores condensados que me sorprendió encontrar fueron el ácido sulfúrico, luego la mitad que puso en otro recipiente de plomo con más nitro y, con más calefacción, el ácido nítrico condensado.

Con todo, Tang San necesitaba aproximadamente veinte kilogramos de hierro gris de alta calidad para completar el conjunto de armas para todos, y todo el proceso nos llevó otros tres meses, después de lo cual las finanzas de las academias ya estaban más que ahorradas gracias a la pólvora. Al final de todo, vender la pólvora por diez de oro por medio kilo, o un jin, arrojó un total de cinco mil y cuatrocientos de oro para la academia, y naturalmente estaban más que felices por ello. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo un poco cauteloso fue que la mayor parte fue comprada por el reino de los Balak ... bueno, cruzaré el puente cuando llegue allí.

Los siete de nosotros fuimos equipados con la suite completa de Tang San: dos dardos de manga silenciosa para cada brazo con veinticuatro dardos de repuesto, una ballesta de adorno de flor tensa con tres flechas, una ballesta de Zhuge piadosa con ciento cuarenta y cuatro flechas en total, así como lo que él llamó una Garra de Dios Volador.

"Este Flying God Claw es un arma oculta especializada con múltiples usos", explicó Tang San. "Es capaz de disparar la garra y agarrar automáticamente lo que golpeó". Abrió la mano y un destello de luz plateada se incrustó en una rama. "Cuando lo tiran", continuó Tang San, "es capaz de retraerse, y dependiendo del peso, uno es tirado o lo atrapan". Él plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo y un rápido destello de su anillo de espíritu amarillo le ató los pies, luego tiró con fuerza de la Garra de Dios, y ese árbol en realidad se inclinó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Algo mal, pequeño Jin?" él dijo.

Lo que sea. "Nah, continúa".

Luego nos mostró a todos cómo operar todos sus productos, así como los procedimientos de mantenimiento adecuados y cómo volver a cargar. Después de la conferencia, también se aseguró de supervisarnos sobre cómo usar los productos, y bueno ... me sentí como un jodido Hombre Araña moviéndose de un lado a otro del bosque alrededor de la montaña.

Todos nos retiramos a una buena cena después de eso, y fue mi turno de distribuir regalos.

"Por supuesto, no perderé contra el hermano mayor San", le dije, y saqué dos cosas simples: una bengala impermeabilizada con cera de vela y una barra de dinamita que preparé con carbón como relleno. "Ambos fueron hechos de esas cosas que minamos".

"Veo que también puedes hacer bengalas", dijo Rongrong, señalando el tubo de bambú. No necesitaba armar un fusible porque el poder espiritual era suficiente para encender bastante bien el guncotton.

"Eso es correcto", le dije, e hice una demostración de la generación de poder del espíritu en mi mano para iluminar el fondo y una llama azul sorda se disparó, coloreada con los pocos óxidos de cobre que encontramos al cavar. "El poder del espíritu es todo lo que necesitas y asegúrate de que el extremo marcado con rojo esté apuntando hacia ti".

Les di los tres palos cada uno.

"Y por último, es lo que usé contra esa Araña demoníaca con rostro de hombre". Enterré el palo y le puse una cuerda de algodón nitrado. Luego hice que todos se detuvieran a unos quince metros de distancia mientras encendía la mecha y salía disparada hacia donde estaban todos.

 _¡Explosión!_ El suelo tembló con la explosión y todas las caras allí se dirigieron hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Eso no fue un explosivo", dijo Tang San.

"Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que el pequeño Jin es tan anormal como el pequeño San", dijo Mubai, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Para estos, les di dos metros de cuerda nitrada y tres palos.

"Recuerda que nunca enciendas esto en tus manos porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo fuerte que necesitas ser para soportar una explosión de un palo, y ni siquiera estoy dispuesto a que ninguno de nuestros maestros lo descubra". Aunque quizás ayudar al abuelo Shan a probarlo sea de ayuda. "También hay que tener cuidado con el fuerte sonido que produciría en la detonación, porque esto también puede hacerte daño".

Luego hice una demostración de encender otro palo, este solo en el suelo.

 _¡EXPLOSIÓN!_

Todavía me zumbaban los oídos cuando les expliqué la forma en que ocurre la reacción al empujar la onda de choque del sonido hacia afuera, y la forma doble de usarlo. Tang y yo tuvimos algunas discusiones después de eso, y la posibilidad de un pequeño brazo de fuego se mencionó de alguna manera, y conocer al tipo, un revólver probablemente no estaría fuera de lugar para él.

Todos bajamos de la montaña a una fiesta que los maestros prepararon para nosotros como agradecimiento por los ingresos.

Todos comieron y bebieron todo lo que pudieron y se divirtieron, y casi al final, el tío se levantó para decir: "Con esto, tu entrenamiento de fuerza está completo, y podemos continuar con la tercera fase de mi plan".

Luego, al día siguiente, todos regresamos a la ciudad de Suotuo desde la academia, y nuevamente nos encontramos frente a Suotuo Great Spirit Arena.

"Aquí es donde tendrá lugar la última pelea de su primer programa de entrenamiento", dijo. "Todos ustedes se quedarán en el hotel más cercano, y todas las noches deben luchar como equipo, así como pelear en otro momento desde allí. Excepto por Rongrong y el pequeño Ao, se espera que todos participen en las peleas uno a uno, y tendrá que participar junto con otra persona. Sin embargo, dado que las filas de Zhuqing y Rongrong aún están en el nivel de Spirit Grandmaster, su combinación ya está establecida ".

Luego Tang San habló: "Yo y Xiao Wu ya tenemos una combinación".

El tío Xiaogang asintió. "¿Usaste tus nombres reales?" Todos asentimos. "Cámbialo. A partir de ahora, todos deben estar seguros de ocultar sus nombres e identidades. Esto es para evitar que cualquier persona que guarde rencor pueda actuar en su contra en el futuro". Luego sacó una bolsa y nos pasó a todos una máscara cada uno, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la mayoría de nuestras características a excepción de los ojos, la nariz y la boca. "Para las batallas en equipo, también usarás un uniforme que te proporcione, y sería mejor si usas esa misma ropa para tus batallas individuales y de pareja".

Todos asentimos de nuevo.

"El objetivo final de esta fase es que todos ganen sus insignias de Silver Fighter y, si es posible, permitan que Zhuqing y Rongrong avancen". Él asintió para sí mismo. "Y durante esto, también capacitaremos la posibilidad de esa fusión espiritual entre Mubai y Zhuqing".

Miró a los dos que asintieron con la cabeza, aunque había un poco de incomodidad cuando se miraron el uno al otro. Claramente, estos dos fueron un negocio mayor de lo que nunca se atreverían a admitir.

"Little Jin y Rongrong también deberían intentarlo, pero solo podrás hacerlo fuera de la batalla". Ambos nos encogimos de hombros. "Para tus huesos espirituales, no los uses a menos que estés absolutamente acorralado. Y para el pequeño Jin, todavía no puedes usar tu Hammer a toda costa. Las raíces del Spirit Hall corren por todas partes, y ni siquiera este suelo neutral puede ser capaz de para protegerte. Si alguna vez llega el momento en que necesites usar el Martillo, en lugar de rendirte ".

Asenti. "Entendido, maestro".

"Los cuatro restantes deberían luego hablar sobre tus equipos. Cuando termines, todos nos registraremos juntos".

Decidimos hacer que Mubai y Oscar se emparejaran mientras lo hacía con Hongjun. Como el que tenía el mayor poder espiritual y era el más adecuado para la tercera habilidad espiritual de Oscar, era la mejor opción, mientras que la capacidad de mi y Hongjun para pelear en el rango medio nos permitían un gran potencial de acoso. Sin embargo, solo confiando en mi Crown y Hongjun's Fire Wire y Burst Fire, sentí que no era suficiente, y el único camino que me quedaba era usar también las pequeñas artes marciales que conocía y perfeccionarlas lo mejor posible.

Conocí algunos de los estilos más populares, cómo realizar golpes y patadas bajas con karate, las rápidas instantáneas y patadas de poder del taekwondo, los fuertes codos y rodillas de muay thai, el asalto estable del boxeo y lo inesperado de puta-lucha.

"Con esto", dijo el tío, "tus nuevos nombres serán: White Tiger para Mubai, Monopoly para salchichas para Oscar, Seven Treasure Princess para Rongrong, Hell Civet para Zhuqing, Soft-bones Rabbit para Xiao Wu, Evil Phoenix para Hongjun, Amber Rey para el pequeño Jin y Mil Manos para el pequeño San ".

Terminamos de inscribirnos poco después de eso, y nuestras insignias se rehicieron, al menos las que ya las tenían.

La combinación de My y Hongjun se llamaba la combinación Fire Lord, mientras que Mubai y Oscar se llamaban Hungry Tiger, luego Tang San y Xiao Wu's Three-Five, y la última era Rongrong y Zhuqing's Treasure Cat. El sentido de nominación del tío Xiaogang no era malo, pero no me sorprendería si me llamaba a mí mismo por estas cosas en casa.

Luego discutió con la recepcionista cómo queríamos mantener nuestras peleas alejadas entre sí, para que las personas aliadas no tuvieran que pelear entre sí y recibieran nuestra solicitud, mientras tanto, el decano usaría nuestro dinero para seguir apostando en nuestras peleas. a nuestro favor.

Por lo tanto, me encontré de nuevo en el ring justo después del registro, vestida con una llamativa camisa amarilla brillante y pantalones negros bajo el escrutinio y la risa de la audiencia con mi máscara igual de amarilla.

Pero al menos el homenaje de Bruce Lee fue fuerte.

"¡Aparece un nuevo rival!" dijo el locutor, y la multitud ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar. Esa fue mi señal para comenzar a caminar hacia el ring, y era una vista demasiado familiar. "Se llama a sí mismo el Rey Ámbar" -oh Dios, no, yo no- "y él es el trigésimo cuarto maestro espiritual del sistema de control, ¡aquí para enfrentar a nuestro actual luchador Hao Long!"

Algunos aplausos salieron de la multitud, cuando el hombre más alto que yo en otra cabeza intervino.

"¡Nuestro Hao Long es un maestro espiritual de batalla de trigésimo quinto rango, y está listo y entusiasmado para enseñar a la nueva sangre una valiosa lección!"

Se recibieron más aplausos, pero no lo suficiente para salvar la cara. Puntos para el esfuerzo al menos, la multitud era demasiado dura. La campana sonó cuando el locutor se fue, y la siguiente campana nos indicó que mostraramos nuestros espíritus. Del chico, tres aros amarillos aparecieron junto con una gran maza marrón en su mano derecha, e inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

"Eso no puede ser correcto", dijo.

Llevé mi corona y adopté una pose, " _¡Watta!_ " Maldición, siempre quise hacer eso.

Él comenzó a reír entonces, e hizo girar su garrote mientras cargaba por mí. "No vengas a llorar después de que te golpeé", dijo.

" _¡Veremos si tu kung-fu es igual al mío_ !" Dije con un feroz falsete. Esta primera pelea fue para probar si podía lastimar al tipo sin mis habilidades.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando ?!" dijo, y bajó, un anillo amarillo brillando.

Observé cómo el Club se desplomaba con un ritmo casual, con la percepción reforzada por mi Corona, y lo esquivé por completo para darle un buen golpe en la costilla. Después de obtener mi tercer anillo, la calidad de mi poder espiritual mejoró de nuevo, y con ella, la fuerza que pude mostrar cuando se reforzó. Aunque todavía no estaba en ninguna parte en el nivel de Tang San o Mubai cuando se trataba de la fuerza física pura, aunque la calidad del poder del espíritu lo compensaba con creces.

Cuando mis nudillos lo golpearon, sentí que la carne y el hueso resistían, y el tipo fue derribado con la fuerza. Cayó sobre su costado en el suelo mientras se levantaban algunos aplausos.

"Estúpido mocoso", dijo, y se puso de pie otra vez para cargar, esta vez, dos anillos amarillos brillaban cuando de repente cambió de dirección en mitad del balanceo y el palo se hizo más grande.

Me agaché bajo su guardia y le di un uppercut rápido a la barbilla, y sus pies se levantaron, pero otro anillo amarillo brilló y esa maza cayó estrepitosamente cuando cayó hacia atrás.

Me alejé de su ataque acercándome ambas manos a mi cuerpo y girándome hacia el costado de su mano izquierda; luego, cuando ese palo se aclaró, extendí mi brazo para agarrarlo por el cuello, y lo golpeé con toda su fuerza con un lariat. Se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza y su cabeza rebotó hacia atrás, pero todavía me golpeó las piernas.

Salté y choqué contra él con una caída en el codo y rápidamente me alejé.

Para entonces, la gente ya se estaba riendo, y el tipo estaba tan rojo en la cara. El comienzo de un moretón en su barbilla se movió cuando dijo: "¡Maldita mierda resbaladiza!" mientras intentaba levantarse, corrí hacia él mientras estaba de pie y pise su rodilla para darle un puntapié en la cara con el otro pie.

La multitud se rió un poco más, pero algunos empezaron a abuchear. Luego esperé a que el tipo se levantara, quien cargó de nuevo sin abandonar y justo cuando el anillo amarillo brilló, me giré en una patada trasera y lo golpeé en el pecho, volviéndolo a levantar. Se levantó después de eso, y para entonces ya era inútil seguir golpeándolo, tal vez contra maestros espirituales que no eran de la batalla, mis técnicas funcionarían, o al menos mientras usaba Mantle o con el refuerzo de la fuerza de Rongrong.

Hao Long rugió mientras cargaba, y lo envolví en Devour, Shock y Corrode juntos y él cayó no mucho después de eso, conmigo aún con un aceptable poder espiritual de ocho y siete por ciento.

Hubo un momento de calma en la multitud cuando la cara de Hao Long golpeó el suelo, y no hubo aplausos atronadores.

"Muchedumbre difícil", no pude evitar decir.

El locutor intentó exagerar el resultado, pero el resultado fue una respuesta poco entusiasta, y tomé mis ganancias del escritorio y me retiré al vestuario para cambiarme rápidamente. Luego encontré al tío Xiaogang y al resto sentados junto a la arena quince, justo al lado de la mía, mientras esperaba la pelea individual de Tang San. Antes de que pudiera sentarme, el decano Flender me llamó.

"Es deshonroso atacar oponentes derribados", dijo con un profundo ceño fruncido.

Ah. Es por eso. "Entendido, decano".

Luego me senté al lado de Rongrong.


	24. Chapter 24

Sin suspenso, Tang San ganó contra Lin Tian que tenía un espíritu de oso, luego Mubai ganó también contra Wang Yunyun con un espíritu de cocodrilo. Hongjun se llevó a un maestro de espíritus de tortugas llamado Li Bu todo el camino fuera del ring, y el árbitro tuvo que detener a Xiao Wu de asesinar a este tipo Hong Ji con un espíritu de vid. Zhuqing también ganó, en contra de una mujer que se hacía llamar Slender Cat con el tiempo más largo de todos nosotros, ya que los dos lucharon en una batalla muy móvil.

Luego vinieron las peleas de parejas, y Zhuqing y Rongrong ganaron contra la combinación Big Ram de dos maestros espiritistas de ovejas. No tenían ninguna posibilidad contra la potencia y potencia potenciadas de Zhuqing combinadas, lo que fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros mirando también. Ella nunca fue una de las que pegó demasiado, pero el trabajo agotador ciertamente marcó la diferencia.

La siguiente pelea fue Tang San y Xiao Wu contra el equipo Demon Axe, y realmente no había mucho que contar además de ganar; y Mubai impulsado con el Salami Ocho vinculado a Oscar acaba de deletrear la ruina para ese pobre par de maestros del espíritu de agilidad.

Lo que nos lleva a Hongjun y a mí a la espera de que comience nuestra lucha en el hall de entrada.

"Confiaré en el hermanito para mantenerlos alejados de mí", dijo, inclinándose.

Llevaba la misma ropa que antes y Hongjun llevaba la misma camisa con temas en rojo brillante. Los ocho usamos el mismo estilo de vestimenta para las peleas que nuestro tío nos hizo vestir: pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa de color sólido y una faja para mantener todo bien y metido. Mubai era blanco, Tang San azul, el mío era amarillo , Xiao Wu con magenta, Rongrong con rosa, Hongjun con rojo, Oscar con marrón y Zhuqing con negro. Nuestras máscaras de disfraces también coincidían con el color de nuestras camisas para completar el look.

"Claro, hermano mayor", le dije, devolviéndole el gesto. "Ahora, demostrémosles el infierno".

De hecho, las ovaciones sonaron por una vez, y Hongjun y yo salimos a una audiencia más grande con las luces atenuadas.

Las peleas individuales se vendieron por las entradas más baratas ya que las apuestas no fueron tan emocionantes. Allí, las peleas ya estaban más o menos decididas cuando se anunciaron los rangos, e incluso entonces, era raro que alguien de rango inferior derrotara a un rango más alto salvo por algunos tipos de piedra-papel-tijeras luchando. Los tipos de poder generalmente eran desactivados por tipos de control, que generalmente eran derrotados por tipos de agilidad, y eran derrotados por tipos de poder para completar el círculo. Nuestra racha de victorias obligatorias era cómo el decano Flender estaba haciendo una matanza con nosotros arando la competencia.

Sin embargo, las peleas grupales cambiaron completamente el juego. De repente, dos tipos de poder no necesariamente caen en dos tipos de control porque la combinación de anillos espirituales y cultivo podría tener en cuenta de manera diferente a la mitad de la lucha.

"¡Démosles la bienvenida a los siguientes desafíos!" dijo el locutor mientras entrábamos en el ring, los proyectores caían sobre nosotros. "¡La combinación del Señor del Fuego entra en la batalla!"

Los anillos eran mucho más brillantes y más grandes, y la audiencia, más ruidosa. También hubo algunos trucos adicionales como focos que ni siquiera sabía que existían e incluso confeti dependiendo de cuántas victorias tenía la combinación antes que nosotros. Nos saludamos con la mano y recibimos una ovación, y Hongjun le devolvió la sonrisa por debajo de la máscara.

"Y ahora", dijo el locutor, las luces se oscurecieron una vez más, "nuestros experimentados veteranos, la combinación Swift Iron suben al escenario".

Con eso, los focos cayeron sobre un par de mujeres vestidas con túnicas largas y un tipo bufón con una túnica llena hasta casi reventar. Sus ojos coincidían con el azul claro de su túnica, y el chico era de color rojo oscuro. Cuando nos vieron, los dos compartieron una mirada y ambos se rieron.

"Me pregunto qué compraré más tarde", dijo el muchacho, "tal vez un buen y jugoso bistec".

"Zhang Ji, por favor, controle a sí mismo", dijo la señora, "es grosero ignorar nuestro bolso".

Hongjun golpeó sus puños juntos. "Ah, hermanito", dijo, "estaré seguro de cocinar a fondo nuestra comida antes de que todo termine".

Me encogí de hombros, prefiero no hablar en grande y que me entreguen el trasero si es que alguna vez lo hago. "Déjalos estar", le dije, tratando de aplacarlo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no intente hacer que esto sea lo más satisfactorio posible.

Ante eso, ambos lados se tensaron sin necesitar una señal, y la multitud fue silenciada con la mano levantada del locutor. "Ambas partes", dijo, "¡prepárense!"

Esa fue otra diferencia cuando se trataba de peleas uno a uno, para batallas en pareja y en equipo, había un tiempo reservado para liberar espíritus para agilizar aún más el partido, así como para asegurarse de que la acción comenzara más rápido. Dos personas en cada lado significaban la posibilidad de terminar el doble de tiempo, y una arena bulliciosa como esta necesitaba un flujo constante de espectáculos para las masas hambrientas de entretenimiento.

Liberamos nuestros espíritus juntos, doce anillos espirituales flotando en total, y los brazos de ese hombre grande se hicieron más largos y se cubrieron de pelo negro cuando sus piernas se acortaron y su cuerpo se hizo más grande. El hombre obviamente tenía un espíritu de gorila y tenía una configuración de blanco, amarillo y morado. A su lado, la dama hizo crecer un par de puntiagudas orejas anaranjadas, mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color marrón rojizo y dos anillos amarillos y uno púrpura flotaban hacia arriba. Su espíritu parecía un gato, pero su cara ahora alargada decía lo contrario.

Juntos, los dos rechinaron sus dientes ante lo que tenían delante.

Después de recibir su tercer anillo, Hongjun's Phoenix Body Enhancement creció un toque más distintivo, con su pelo creciendo en un brillante mohawk magenta como la cresta de un fénix y el malvado aura de fuego púrpura a su alrededor distorsionando el aire, al igual que la dama, dos amarillas y una anillo púrpura brillaba detrás de él.

Yo, simplemente me puse Crown.

"Hmph, recurriendo al engaño", dijo Zhang Ji, golpeando el suelo. "Los mostraremos, Hua Yin".

Suspiré. "¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que alguien tenga tres anillos morados de todos modos?"

Hongjun tocó mi hombro. "Hermano pequeño, eso es un regreso horrible".

Solo le devolví la mirada.

Los focos se enfocaron en el anillo esta vez, y la audiencia enloqueció.

"¡Empezar!"

El anillo amarillo de Zhang Ji brilló cuando ambos brazos golpearon contra el escenario, y una ola gris se precipitó hacia adelante como un trueno. Al mismo tiempo, Hua Yin se lanzó a los lados con un principio corriendo, otro anillo amarillo brillando mientras se cubría de una luz naranja brillante.

Hongjun y yo corrimos hacia la derecha, mientras extendía Shock and Devour sobre Zhang Ji. Su rostro se puso rígido de inmediato, e intentó alejarse solo para no poder escapar.

Hua Yin se acercó a nosotros desde nuestra extrema izquierda corriendo con esa luz suya.

Llegamos a Zhang Ji, quien se mantuvo firme. Su anillo blanco brilló y su cuerpo y músculos se volvieron más distintos, un gris tenue que cubría a toda su persona. Por ahora, ya podía sentir a Hua Yin detrás de nosotros después de que ella entró en mi Dominio. Con mi luz, no teníamos puntos ciegos en cierto modo. Sabía de dónde venían, y una cierta apariencia de cómo actuarían tan bien, era más difícil prestarle atención en medio de una pelea.

Me lancé en un golpe derecho directo hacia la izquierda de Zhang Ji, y él se movió para atraparlo. Mi mano quedó atrapada en un agarre sólido, y me impulsé hacia su lado izquierdo primero. Soltó mi mano e intentó controlarme, pero en su lugar se llenó la cara de Phoenix Fire Wire, y como su mano izquierda estaba a punto de apagarse, la bloqueé con un antebrazo con todo mi peso contra ella.

Su brazo estaba lo suficientemente desprendido, pero una fuerza implacable me empujó lejos de su cuerpo con una violenta sacudida y sentí como si una pared me golpeara.

Me estrellé contra el suelo con la cara llena de suciedad y rodé, y cuando me estaba levantando, el tipo se llenó de Phoenix Burst y toda su persona salió volando del ring en un glorioso lío de harapos y char. La multitud se volvió loca y Hongjun retrocedió a tiempo para ver a Hua Yin apuñalarlo con una mano en llamas en naranja brillante.

Extendí Devour, Shock y Corrode juntos después de ella cuando brilló el anillo amarillo de Hongjun.

Hongjun estalló en una esfera de intenso fuego púrpura cuando el ataque de Hua Yin golpeó su hombro, quien hizo una mueca cuando mi luz y el fuego de Hongjun la rodearon. Hongjun entonces agarró sus manos y trató de tirar, pero sus dos anillos amarillos brillaban y su cuerpo se convirtió en un borrón anaranjado brillante y se deslizó de su agarre. El poder del espíritu que entraba a través de Devour aumentó, y llegué al lado de Hongjun, que ahora tenía una pequeña herida en sus pectorales.

Entonces, un bombardeo no fue la mejor de las ideas, la lección aprendida. "Lo siento", le dije, asegurándome de cubrirlo.

"Solo una herida de carne", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando el anterior Hua Yin era discreto insultándonos con una sonrisa juguetona, en este momento, parecía un sangriento asesinato en las rocas. Literal muy probablemente si ella pudiera manejar. Ella se mantuvo lejos de nosotros, su anillo púrpura brillando con su mano cubierta por ese intenso fuego contra el malvado fuego de Hongjun.

Luego la cubrí y la mayor parte del anillo en Devour, y su rostro se arrugó un poco más. Hongjun y yo nos acercamos lentamente. Los efectos de My Domain se redujeron a medida que aumentaba el alcance, y se intensificaba cuando se enfocaba, y solo con el esfuerzo adicional de la potencia del espíritu mostraba el efecto completo incluso a un rango completo. Nuestro oponente era un maestro de espíritu de agilidad con un tipo de espíritu desconocido, y ya estábamos dañados por su ataque, por todos los intentos y propósitos, ya hemos ganado esta pelea, pero mejor por el lado de la precaución.

Hua Yin levantó la mano y agregué Shock a la mezcla.

Ella se estremeció por el rencor agregado y me miró con la intensidad de un tigre, permaneciendo así durante unos buenos segundos mientras apretó los puños.

"¡Perdí!" ella dijo, casi escupiendo en el suelo.

Hongjun relajó su postura y me retracté de mi Dominio para colocarla justo afuera. Por si acaso.

Luego, el locutor saltó y nos hizo señas para que retrocediéramos, y los tres nos quedamos sin aliento. Las reacciones mixtas vinieron de la multitud cuando se anunció nuestra victoria, y Zhang Ji se acercó al ring para escoltarla. Los dos siguieron mirándonos amargamente mientras se marchaban, y Hongjun y yo también nos fuimos después de que el presentador nos presentara a la gente.

Luego nos reunimos con el resto del equipo en el área de espera después de que nuestra pelea de equipo fue la siguiente. Oscar le pasó a Hongjun una salchicha y yo le vendé la herida para evitar que sangrara más. Los maestros espirituales sanamos rápido de todos modos, y el ataque de la dama apenas le rompió la piel, solo lo suficiente como para extraer sangre.

"Esto no debería causar ningún problema", dijo Tang San, inspeccionando el tratamiento de primeros auxilios.

"Esa fue una buena apertura, pero fuiste atrapado por sorpresa por la tercera habilidad de ese Zhang Ji", dijo el tío.

"No volverá a suceder", me dijeron Hongjun y yo.

El tío luego nos informó sobre nuestro partido: nos enfrentamos al equipo Boiling Storm que nos enfrentaba con un equipo de ocho contra su combinación habitual de nueve: tres espíritus de elementos de iluminación, tres espíritus de elementos de agua y tres espíritus de elementos de fuego. Su composición tenía a los tres equipos actuando por sí solos como unidades pequeñas, y se enfocaban en luchar con un sistema de rotación donde mantienen a sus oponentes adivinando quién atacará después con su estrategia en constante cambio.

Nuestro plan de ataque consistía en eliminar cada unidad con una ofensiva importante repetida tres veces utilizando nuestra formación estándar. Nuestros tres atacantes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo iban al frente, mientras que Tang San y Hongjun apoyaban al medio, y yo, Rongrong y Oscar mantuvieron la retaguardia. Estaba mucho más débil sin mi Martillo, y en términos de control, mis habilidades eran más debuffs que inhabilitantes reales. Pero con los impulsos combinados de Oscar y Rongrong, al menos teníamos un plan.

Oscar debía seguir alimentando a Rongrong, Hongjun y a mí con sus salchichas de recuperación, mientras que nosotros dos manteníamos la presión en el rango, y Tang San con sus proyectiles de bajo costo podía joder a todos con Rongrong juzgando a quien la necesitara en ese momento.

Un plan simple en todos los sentidos, pero las cosas tienden a fallar, y si llegara a ser eso, no sería una acción de espíritus espirituales desde allí. Nuestras posiciones cambiarían a una estrategia más móvil, con Tang San hostigando al enemigo desde el aire y Oscar corriendo con todos mientras cargaba a Rongrong con sus lanzas de araña. Entonces, yo y Hongjun nos uniremos a los integrantes de la línea delantera para avanzar con un fuerte impulso.

Si la situación empeoró a peor desde allí, entonces exploté con mi Martillo y le di al infierno el equipo contrario. De todos modos, teníamos máscaras, así que eso dificultaría un poco decir quién es quién, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

Espero.

Luego nos acompañaron al pasillo y nuestro tío tuvo que dejarnos después de la insistencia del asistente.

"Esta será nuestra primera pelea real como equipo", dijo Tang San, adelantando una mano. "Démosle lo mejor".

Todos asentimos y unimos nuestras manos, una sobre la otra.

"Recuerda", continuó Tang San, "nuestros huesos espirituales son nuestras cartas de triunfo, y debemos evitar su uso tanto como sea posible".

"Little Wu y Zhuqing, asegúrense de acercarse", dijo Mubai. "Déjenme recibir sus ataques, y ustedes dos encontrarán sus aperturas".

Los dos asintieron.

"Y brindaremos apoyo desde la retaguardia", dijo Oscar.

"Y no usar tu Hammer a menos que sea absolutamente necesario", me advirtió Tang San.

"Entendido tercer hermano", le dije. Pelear así era como tener las dos manos atadas detrás de mí con una pierna sobre mi cabeza. Me sentí como una broma absoluta con esas dos últimas peleas, y todo este secreto realmente me estaba molestando. Pero incluso si el Great Spirit Arena se considerara como un terreno neutral, la regla de no renunciar no se extendía a la audiencia que asistía ni impedía que los rumores se extendieran.

Un torrente de vítores resonó en las paredes, haciendo eco en el pasillo.

"Es una gran multitud", dijo Oscar, tragándose un nudo en la garganta.

Las peleas en equipo fueron los verdaderos creadores de dinero de la arena, y dado lo abarrotado que estaba nuestro horario y el número de equipos para luchar mucho después de nosotros, los ingresos eran seguramente enormes. Tal vez también podría presentar peleas de gallos aquí o algo así, como un casino. No debería ser tan difícil. Tal vez una ruleta y algunas mesas de cartas, la única dificultad real sería enseñar a mucha gente las reglas.

"¡Presentación, los Ocho Demonios de Shrek!" vino la voz apagada del locutor.

"Esa es nuestra señal", dijo Tang San.

Todos caminábamos hacia un mar de personas con rostros borrosos en los colores de la multitud. Las sombras más dulces eran más comunes con los asientos más altos, y la riqueza de los matices era tan obvia del anillo. Los boletos eran más caros cuanto más cerca estaban de la acción, e incluso había cajas privadas cortadas de la entrada general.

Ocho personas salieron del otro lado vestidas con los colores de sus temas: azul para el rayo, azul claro para el agua y rosa para el fuego. Una elección horrible para ser honesto, pero no fuimos realmente para hablar con todos nuestros colores tan distintos el uno del otro.

"Está comenzando", dijo Rongrong a mi lado.

Después de que mi tío nos informara a mí y a todos los demás sobre lo que sucedió con el hormiguero y cómo llegué a poseer ese hueso espiritual, luego determinó que no podría haber tenido una capacidad de ataque ya que esa no era la función de la reina. En cambio, estaba intrigado con qué tan de cerca ese soldado guardó la cámara real y de allí dedujo la posibilidad de una clase de designación de tipo de guardián. Con el experto teórico más importante del continente dando su aprobación, Rongrong decidió arriesgarse.

Cuando terminó de absorberlo, su poder espiritual fue llevado a la cúspide del trigésimo rango e incluso obtuvo exactamente lo que el tío pensó que haría. La habilidad del hueso espiritual se llamaba Guardia de la Reina y aplicaba un impulso de poder espiritual del quince por ciento a quien apuntaba, a costa de que esa persona recibiera el veinte por ciento de todo el daño que recibiera. Tomar la mitad o más habría sido más agradable, pero esto ya era bastante bueno para un hueso ni siquiera en el rango de los diez mil años. Además, dado que ella tenía un hueso espiritual del torso, activarlo no hacía ningún cambio visible en su cuerpo además de la luz de su habilidad brillar y conectarla con su guardia, y aun así, sus habilidades espirituales funcionaban de esa manera de todos modos.

Al menos con esto, ella estaba algo más segura.

"Quédate cerca de mí y de Oscar", dije.

Ella asintió.

Subimos al ring como uno con ola tras ola de aplausos mientras nos acercábamos al centro. Dieciséis personas en total tomaron posiciones alrededor del ring: nosotros los Devils con el tres-dos-tres, y el Boiling Storm con un tres-dos-tres horizontal. El sub-equipo con dos miembros solo era el grupo de agua, y los sub-equipos de iluminación y fuego tomaron sus flancos. El informe de tío no contenía ninguna habilidad espiritual, solo sus nombres, rangos y espíritus. En el mejor de los casos, al menos sabíamos que el promedio para su equipo era el rango treinta y tres, con dos poderes en el trigésimo séptimo rango como líderes de los sub-equipos de rayos y disparos.

El locutor levantó la mano, "¡listo!"

Cincuenta y dos anillos espirituales flotaron, creando un espectáculo para todo el estadio. Dos miembros del subgrupo de rayo tenían configuraciones de dos amarillos y uno morado, mientras que los últimos tenían tres amarillos, ambos miembros del subgrupo de agua tenían blancos, amarillos, morados y el subgrupo de bomberos tenía uno con una configuración óptima. y los dos últimos también con la combinación de los cien mil. Nuestro lado tenía todas las configuraciones ideales y dos tenían mejor que el ideal, pero perdimos el número de anillos espíritu por dos.

Cuando nuestros espíritus salieron, esos tres con las configuraciones ideales eran todos maestros del espíritu bestial, y de los dos miembros del rayo, el más alto de los dos hizo que su cuello se alargara un poco mientras su cabello se erizaba con pequeños arcos de electricidad enroscándose alrededor él con parches de luz azul y naranja apareciendo en su piel. Luego, el que estaba a su lado adquirió un tono más pálido y gris a medida que su boca se hacía más grande, y todo su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad también. El maestro de espíritus de fuego, por otro lado, parecía crecer placas de armadura dérmica roja redondeada con sus manos extendiendo dos largas garras hacia adelante.

Todos los demás detrás de ellos eran usuarios de herramientas espíritu. El último miembro del rayo tenía un gran ventilador, luego los dos miembros del agua tenían una perla flotando sobre una almeja y la otra con lo que parecía una masa de corales, y los dos usuarios del fuego tenían uno con un sable llameante y el otro con un antorcha.

Sonaron más vítores, luego se desvanecieron a medida que los focos crecían en intensidad, resaltando la posición de cada luchador.

"¡¿Estas listo para retumbar?!" dijo el locutor, y la multitud enloqueció.

La tensión llenó el aire y mis palmas comenzaron a sudar. A mis lados estaban Rongrong y Oscar con sus cuerpos rígidos, y frente a mí estaba Hongjun con una sonrisa feroz y un inquebrantable Tang San. En el fondo de mi mente, sabía que tenía el potencial de vencer a cualquiera que viéramos aquí con suficientes preparaciones, y como las armas no estaban prohibidas, tenía mis explosivos en los que podía confiar si los empujaban. Pero esa era una forma horrible de resolver las cosas que podrían ser contraproducentes de una manera igual de horrible si mis bombas resultaran inútiles. Nota para mí mismo, prueba estos bastardos un poco más cuando tenga el tiempo.

"¡Los Ocho Demonios de Shrek contra la Tormenta de ebullición, comienzan!"

El primero en actuar fue el equipo del rayo, y los anillos morados de Blue y Gray brillaron y los dos llevaron sus manos al suelo cuando una onda de relámpago viajó por el suelo. Mientras tanto, el equipo de bomberos describió un círculo alrededor de un camino ardiente dirigido por Torch, mientras que el equipo de agua permaneció en la parte trasera mientras los tres anillos brillaban tanto sobre Clam como sobre Coral. Las burbujas flotaban hacia arriba desde Clam, y la energía del espíritu azul salió disparada de Coral y golpeó al equipo del rayo.

Líneas de azul salieron disparadas de todas partes desde Tang San, envolviendo la cintura y los hombros de todos, e hizo retroceder a nuestros tres atacantes delanteros, luego tiró de mí hacia delante y concentré a Devour y Corrode en una cuña frente a mí y absorbí tanto poder espiritual como pude desde los dos ataques mientras todos los demás esquivaban a un lado. Cuando la ola de rayos estaba a punto de acercarse a mí, extendí un rastro de Choque por delante para conectar una línea de electricidad al camino del equipo de bomberos, y la ola siguió el rastro de Choque.

Mubai, Zhuqing y Xiao Wu cargaron hacia adelante mientras cambiaban posiciones bajo el uso magistral de Bind por parte de Tang San. Un tirón en la cintura significaba avanzar, mientras que un tirón en el hombro izquierdo significaba defender y atacar con la derecha. La cintura y la izquierda significaban la retirada, y la cintura y la derecha significaban reorientar, y un tirón a los tres significaba que nos iba a separar.

Cambiamos nuestra formación para darle al equipo de fuego nuestro flanco derecho, y Oscar y Rongrong cambiaron de lugar para ubicarla en la parte más alejada de la parte trasera cuando me moví al lado de Hongjun luego de que Oscar nos adelantó a tres con ocho salchichas enlazadas cada una. La habilidad de Oscar trabajó para reforzar la fuerza del espíritu detrás de cualquier habilidad en un veinte por ciento, lo que significa que cualquier habilidad espiritual, ya sea de un solo uso o sostenida, se volvería más fuerte por ese precio a costa de un mayor costo de energía espiritual.

Esto incluye Rongrong's Boosts.

Los dos ataques anteriores cortaron la carga del equipo de fuego, y recuperé una buena parte del poder espiritual de ese último ataque, así que extendí a Devour sobre los tres, esperando con Shock para que se acercaran.

El anillo amarillo de Plates brilló, y él disparó una bola de fuego hacia nosotros en la que concentré a Devour mientras comía mis salchichas. El salami de ocho enlaces de Oscar aumentó la potencia de mi dominio por el tiempo que lo mantuve así, y cuando terminé cada enlace, la clara y dorada intensidad de Devour creció.

"¡Mubai, Wave!" dijo Tang San, mientras espadas blancas brillaban hacia los lados de la ahora debilitada bola de fuego.

Torch, Plates, y Sabre todos aplastaron los misiles que volaban hacia ellos y continuaron su avance en una fila: la Antorcha ahora cubierta con una bola de fuego con su anillo blanco brillando, Saber con su anillo amarillo y su espada también brillando, y Placas con otro amarillo, pero esta vez con sus garras en llamas.

Hongjun luego se encontró con la bola de fuego con un cable de fuego mientras él y yo avanzábamos.

Se movió para bloquear a Plates y Sabre mientras yo me movía para Torch, y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir con un golpe, un tono diferente de oro coloreó mi cuerpo junto con rojo brillante, y las caras de los tres atacantes pasaron de sonrisas seguras a dolidas muecas.

Hongjun se cubrió con Baño de Fuego justo cuando Plates y Sabla's estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, y estallé con Shock y Corrode con toda intensidad sobre los dos. Mi poder espiritual se agotó a un ritmo asombroso, pero las caras de ambos se arrugaron bajo mi Dominio, y Torch apartó la vista lo suficiente como para que yo le pegara bien en la barbilla con un uppercut.

En este momento, el aumento de la fuerza de Rongrong estaba en un máximo histórico del cincuenta por ciento.

La llama de la antorcha era de menor calidad que la de Hongjun y ni siquiera ardía tanto como el vómito de esa hormiga soldado, así que me aseguré de enterrar mi puño en su cara tan fuerte como pude. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo por el impulso, y lo perseguí rápidamente gracias al aumento en la percepción de mi Corona, luego le di un fuerte golpe en el suelo con la cara, golpeándolo contra el anillo de piedra y golpeándolo contra él.

Él no se levantó después de eso.

Maldición, eso se sintió bien. Mientras tanto, la llama de Hongjun se pegaba como el alquitrán pesado en Plates y Sabre, y este último comenzó a atacar violentamente una vez que descubrió que no podía disipar la llama intensificada. Después de absorber el ácido trampa hormiga soldado, llamas adhesivas de Hongjun se hizo aún más tenaz y ahora tenía el efecto añadido de la quema a través poder del espíritu, es decir, cualquiera que quería mantener las llamas hacia atrás tendría que duplicar sus esfuerzos para hacerlo. Con Hongjun, Rongrong, y todo impulsado por otro veinte por ciento de nuestra capacidad sostenida, con otros quince para mí gracias a los huesos espíritu de Rongrong, entonces estos chicos a pensar que tenían un tiempo fácil con la parte trasera acaba de recibir una terrible sorpresa.

Hongjun y yo asentimos el uno al otro, y el anillo morado de Plates brilló, creando una gran explosión conmigo y Hongjun atrapado en el medio.

Pero una fuerte atracción nos sacó a él y a mí de la zona de explosión y de vuelta a la formación de forma segura. Mubai brillando en rojo y blanco estaba bloqueando Azul y con la transformación de Vajra, mientras que Zhuqing y Xiao Wu distrajeron a Gray. Mientras tanto, los dos miembros del rayo fueron reprimidos por las espadas constantemente en vuelo y en erupción de Tang San, mientras los dos maestros de espíritus acuáticos estaban siendo cubiertos por Fan evitando las agujas negras de San que seguían volando por todas partes.

Por nuestro lado, Plates fue capaz de eliminar las llamas de Hongjun, pero Saber no estaba tan bien, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo en algunos lugares mientras su cara se encendía entre rabia y preocupación en ráfagas rápidas. Las llamas maléficas de Devour y Hongjun quemaron el poder del espíritu a un ritmo asombroso, y él no usó ninguna habilidad espiritual para intentar hacer lo que Plates significaba que no tenía nada a su favor.

Cargué hacia adelante entonces, nuevamente recibiendo impulso con el rojo de Rongrong. En este momento, Rongrong no tenía otra opción que realizar sus impulsos, y si le daba algo a alguien, entonces solo podía darle a todos lo mismo. Comenzar su Control de Separación del Corazón era algo que su tío quería que hiciera durante una conversación, pero el entrenamiento físico constante no le daba ninguna oportunidad con la tranquilidad que necesitaba para prepararse para la técnica.

Como solución alternativa, todos acordamos que solo usaría un tipo de refuerzo en un momento dado para asegurarse de que mantuviera controlada su energía espiritual. En este momento, la Fortaleza fue su único impulso.

Plates tenía tres habilidades: barra de fuego, bola de fuego y explosión, y nuevamente usó bola de fuego, esta vez apuntando a Rongrong, mientras yo apuraba Plates duro y lo derribaba al suelo. Hong Tang fue tirado hacia arriba por Tang San e interceptó la bola de fuego con Burst Fire, disipando las llamas, mientras yo totalmente retractaba mi Dominio para cubrir solo Plates y tiraba fuerte con Devour, mientras que al mismo tiempo Shock y Corrode lo derrotaban con el espíritu extra de Rongrong. impulso de poder de su espiritu espiritual

Plates 'luchó duramente contra mí, pero conmigo colgándome de él con un estrangulador mientras separaba sus piernas con las mías le dificultaba luchar de manera significativa, los pocos momentos en que me había dado un codazo en las costillas también débil gracias a mi cuerpo más pequeño, y su lucha comenzó a debilitarse más y más.

En ese momento, Saber apareció sobre mí con su espada en alto, pero también fue arrastrado por otro estallido de fuego, con las llamas quemándome también por la proximidad, pero Devour resolvió el problema rápidamente. Plates luego dejó de luchar cuando se anunció que Sabre estaba descalificado. Le di a Plate unos pocos apretones para asegurarme de que estaba frío, y cuando ya estaba seguro. Lo dejé ir, y arrastré su cuerpo junto con el de Torch hasta cerca de donde estaba Tang San, mientras Hongjun se movía junto a mí.

En este momento, Blue y Gray habían recibido buenas fotos de Mubai, Xiao Wu y Zhuqing que fumaban y quemaban en lugares, y justo entonces, la luz de Rongrong me dejó y los tres se cubrieron con una mezcla de púrpura: la fuerza roja de Rongrong. y azul Velocidad. La marea cambió tan rápido, y arrastré a las dos personas inconscientes más adelante, manteniendo a Devour entrenado en ellas.

Cada vez que Blue o Gray disparaban sus rayos, me enfrentaba al ataque con una potencia completa de Corrode y Devour mientras redirigía parte del ataque con Shock, y las caras de los dos se enfurecían cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. Con mis baterías, podría seguir hasta que lleguen vacías, y con Oscar ahora libre para suministrar a Tang San salchichas de ocho eslabones ...

Una Espada blanca golpeó la mano de Fan, haciendo sangrar, y la pausa en su defensa fue un agujero suficiente para que San lo cubriera, Clam y Coral con sus Agujas, y cuando esa luz azul de los dos miembros de agua se desvaneció, Azul y Gris Rápidamente cayó al ritmo de un sonriente Mubai, y dos chicas muy molestas con el pelo quemado.

Hubo una pausa en los vítores cuando Blue finalmente cayó, y después de eso llegó un fuerte rugido de aplausos y gritos, y aunque un poco peor después de toda la odisea, salimos en la cima de nuestra primera pelea como equipo completo .

"¡Los ganadores! ¡Los Ocho Demonios de Shrek!" vino la dulce y dulce voz del locutor.


	25. Chapter 25

Después de nuestra victoria, todos recogieron sus ganancias del día, y a excepción de Oscar y Rongrong, todos obtuvimos la treintena de monedas de oro en esa sesión. En comparación, ganar esa gran ganancia significaba que me llevaría la mayor parte de una semana en acumular bienes vendibles, mientras que la venta real ocurriría gradualmente para acumular productos de alto valor o efectivo. Por otro lado, los Ancianos espirituales recibirían sus estipendios mensuales de un centenar de oro por mes, lo cual no pude obtener debido a lo exclusivo que era mi configuración de anillo y lo estrechamente vinculado a mi identidad, si es que alguna vez lo fue, y eso fue alrededor de los treinta años. oro por diez días.

No es de extrañar que este lugar de Spirit Arena estuviera tan lleno de maestros espirituales. Solo por el dinero que ganaron vendiendo esos boletos por una plata para los asientos más baratos ya era mucho en comparación con las peleas de par más lucrativas, que costaban cinco, y las peleas de equipo que duraban diez. Pero el verdadero factor decisivo fue cómo cada pelea tenía un costo que observar, y la gente usualmente compraba el pase de un día que costaba un oro. Y eso fue por persona. Solo pensar cuánta gente había en esa arena abarrotada y pagar un oro como máximo me hizo babear ante las posibilidades. Claro, después de quitar los costos, cincuenta mil o menos oro caerían a mucho menos que eso, pero para ellos ser tan bulliciosos significa que seguramente ganaron más que eso.

Tío caminó con nosotros fuera de la arena con los otros profesores mientras Flender nos alcanzó después de que llegamos al hotel. Luego hizo pasar a todos y nos mostró todas las bolsas de oro que tenía con él, el dinero que ganó con las probabilidades de ocho contra uno que tuvimos contra Boiling Storm. En total, se tendieron sobre la mesa ciento cuatro mil oro, conmigo, San y Flender obteniendo los mayores beneficios a dieciséis mil cada uno. Todos los demás seguían reacios a apostar fuerte por nuestro equipo desde el comienzo, excepto por Rongrong y Xiao Wu, que dieron mil contra nosotros tres.

En cuanto a la pareja y las peleas individuales, solo pude obtener ochocientos trescientos a lo sumo desde que Flender ingresó más dinero de lo que había invertido en un pago menor.

"Tsk tsk", dije, negando con la cabeza. "Los hermanos mayores no tenían suficiente fe".

Mubai, Oscar y Hongjun me miraron con la mirada perdida.

"Mi ingreso no es tan absurdo como lo que tienes, pequeño Jin", dijo Mubai con un suspiro.

"¿Y todavía no me debes ese carro de salchichas?" Oscar agregó.

"No hemos tenido el tiempo", dije. "Hemos estado en las montañas desde ayer".

"También gasto la mayor parte de mi dinero en mi ... mal fuego", dijo Hongjun.

Lo que no estaba mal en sí, pero también sabía que no había tenido que hacerlo tanto como antes, ya que todos hemos estado agotando tanto nuestro poder espiritual hasta ahora. "Bien", dije. "Pero no cuente con que estas buenas probabilidades vuelvan a suceder pronto".

Los siguientes días pasaron como las dos primeras fases de nuestro entrenamiento: la excelencia a través de la repetición que aturde la mente, con la especia añadida de enfrentar a un oponente diferente todos los días.

Las luchas individuales fueron la perdición de mi existencia, tanto como persona y como alguien que ganaba dinero. Sus pagos fueron los peores, y tener solo mi Corona hizo las cosas mucho más difíciles. En el lado positivo, ahora era mucho más competente en las artes marciales que he estado practicando. Pero desafortunadamente, la ramificación en los movimientos más avanzados fue detenida por mi falta de conocimiento sobre las mejores técnicas.

Por lo tanto, en su lugar, solo pulí lo básico lo mejor que pude.

"¡Rey Ámbar contra Qiu Kong! ¡Comienza!"

Corrí hacia adelante mientras convocaba mi corona, y Qiu Kong hizo lo mismo. Detrás de él, dos anillos amarillos y uno púrpura brillaron, y sus brazos se convirtieron en un par de alas grises después.

Bueno, joder.

Mientras despegaba hacia el cielo, detuve mi carrera y me quedé allí parado, sin estar realmente seguro de qué hacer. Los tipos de vuelo eran los que más odiaba, y esa apuesta mía por otras dos mil monedas comenzaba a sonar como una idea horrible. Las probabilidades eran tan buenas en cinco contra uno y no pude evitarlo después de que Flender me indicara.

Suspiré y crucé los brazos, mientras el otro anillo amarillo de Qiu Kong brillaba. Agitó sus brazos con fuerza en mi dirección mientras las plumas volaban en ráfagas de luz gris.

Extendí a Devour en un cono frente a mí y extraje el poder del espíritu de esas plumas lo mejor que pude antes de esquivarlo, y aún así se clavaron en el suelo. Las malditas cosas se movieron demasiado rápido.

La multitud se estaba riendo ahora, y yo corriendo no ayuda realmente en mi situación. Entonces, expandí Dominio para cubrir todo el anillo y absorbí desde todas las direcciones con Devour. Una guerra de desgaste era el tipo de cosa en la que era mejor, y ese tipo que mantenía su vuelo mientras usaba su ataque a distancia iba a quedarse sin poder espiritual tarde o temprano mientras yo podía cultivarme aquí y ahora para mantenerme fresco.

Mientras lo hacía, la multitud comenzó a abuchear, y volteé a todos allí el pájaro. Módelos a todos por querer una pelea emocionante de algo tan estúpido.

"¿Ni siquiera voy a correr?" Qiu Kong dijo desde tan alto. Desafortunadamente para él, había un límite impuesto de hasta dónde puede volar para mantener las cosas lo más justas posible dentro del ring. Las dimensiones totales en las que podíamos movernos para pelear uno contra uno eran solo un cubo de treinta por treinta por treinta metros para mantener las cosas rápidas, mientras que las peleas de pares crecían hasta un cubo de cuarenta metros, y el equipo lucha hasta cincuenta metros cubo. El alcance máximo de mi dominio en este momento era de tan solo veinte metros, lo que significaba que tenía otros diez o más de volumen superior para moverse.

Su tercer anillo determinará cómo será la pelea desde aquí.

Qiu Kong solo seguía disparando sus plumas, y desde tan lejos tuve suficiente tiempo para esquivar a una distancia segura. Sin embargo, por la fuerza con que sus plumas tocaron el suelo, diría que tenía al menos un rango más alto que yo por lo difícil que era drenar sus plumas por completo de poder espiritual, pero también porque se volvieron frágiles después de golpear. Pude contraatacarlo, pero no por mucho.

Los abucheos continuaron y el tipo siguió disparando.

De las últimas tres peleas individuales y de pareja en las que había estado, ya había ganado un poco de reputación por ser un luchador de corto alcance. Incluso si las pequeñas cosas que sabía sobre karate, muay thai y taekwondo no eran tan efectivas sin el gran refuerzo de la fuerza de Rongrong, las luchas a favor y en contra ya eran bastantes. El conocimiento de las artes marciales era prácticamente inexistente aquí, y una vez que me había aferrado a alguien, nadie sabía realmente qué hacer después, excepto tratar de golpearme o patearme o lanzarme al suelo.

Qiu Kong siguió lanzando plumas e insultos a mi manera, pero nunca hizo nada más que eso, y yo solo me mantuve firme.

Un minuto se convirtió en dos, luego se convirtió en tres, y cuando la gente finalmente se cansó de maldecir, Qiu Kong finalmente lo concedió sin siquiera intentarlo.

Gané, pero realmente no lo sentí en ese momento, pero el dinero en efectivo tan seguro me alegró el día.

Pero la pareja pelea después con Hongjun y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"¡Combinación de Señor del Fuego contra Dove Paloma! ¡Comienza!"

Y he aquí, estaba Qiu Kong otra vez, esta vez con un tipo más viejo que parecía que se llamaba Qiu Gong. Hermanos por lo que parece. Los dos anillos amarillos brillaban mientras se elevaban hacia el cielo, pero esta vez, sus dos anillos púrpuras brillaban y comenzaron a batir sus alas con fuerza cuando un ciclón comenzó a formarse desde treinta metros en el aire.

"Así que ese es su tercer anillo", le dije.

"Hermanito", dijo Hongjun, "mi fuego no llega tan alto".

"Lo sé."

"¿Ahora que?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Esperamos."

El ciclón se hizo cada vez más grande.

"Eso es mucho poder espiritual", dijo Hongjun.

Entonces se me ocurrió un pensamiento. "Hermano, ¿podrías intentar prender fuego a mi tercera habilidad? Compartimos la misma fuente en bestias espirituales de todos modos, por lo que podría haber una reacción".

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo.

Negué con la cabeza. "Solo inténtalo."

"Multa."

Su y mi tercer anillo brillaron, y justo cuando dejó escapar su Explosión de Fénix, extendí a Corrode a los dos maestros del espíritu volador.

Ellos también liberaron su habilidad y una gran columna de viento se precipitó hacia adelante para encontrarse con esa pequeña nube de llamas siguiendo la luz dorada.

Pero las llamas desaparecieron después de cinco metros.

"Bueno, eso es eso entonces", dije.

"¡Maldita Jin!" Hongjun dijo mientras nos alejábamos de las habilidades combinadas de mil años.

El viento nos persiguió, y Hongjun se cubrió en el Fuego de Baño y liberó su Fuego Explosivo en un ángulo mientras yo extendía a Devour y Corrode sobre el pilar que silbaba.

Lo desviamos lo suficiente como para que él y yo apenas lográramos mantenernos dentro del ring.

"¡Confié en ti!" gritó cuando ambos nos levantamos.

"Lección aprendida," dije, sacando mi lengua mientras me encogía de hombros.

Sin embargo, regresamos a un aluvión de plumas, provenientes solo de Qiu Gong

Entonces, al igual que antes, ambos seguimos esquivando mientras los dos seguían volando y el último seguía disparando.

"¡Chicos, chingados!" Dije. "Solo un pop y eso es todo. ¡He visto más entusiasmo de un geriátrico!" Que era verdad El abuelo Shan había ... bueno, visitado los burdeles antes, cuando aún hacíamos esos viajes de ida y vuelta desde Heaven Dou y Nuoding. También me ofreció ir, pero en ese momento ni siquiera podía tener una erección, así que tuve que pasar.

Las caras de los dos se pusieron rojas, y el público más cercano al frente comenzó a reírse.

"¡Pagarás por eso!" dijo Qiu Kong, y comenzó a disparar plumas él mismo. Correr ya no era un problema para mí y para Hongjun después de esas maratones infernales que su tío nos obligó a hacer, así que la risa murió y dio paso a abucheos mientras los dos maestros de la paloma seguían intentando sin éxito probar y golpearnos.

"¡Idiotas ni siquiera podrías tocar la tierra si te cayeras!" Dije, y el abucheo dio paso a algunas risas.

Siguieron disparando.

"¡Apuesto a que ir al baño apesta por quien venga detrás de ti!"

Más risas, más disparos.

Entonces Hongjun se resbaló y fue golpeado por una pluma en el hombro. "¡Maldita Jin!"

La audiencia se rió un poco más.

"¿La dama tenía que sostenerlo para ti solo para que pudieras marcar?"

Incluso más risas, y Hongjun fue golpeado por otra pluma porque estaba demasiado distraído. "¡Fóllame!"

Y aún más risas sonaron.

"¡No creo que vaya a funcionar! Probablemente tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo con estos tipos"

Aún más risas, y Hongjun comenzó a sonrojarse mientras se reía.

"¿Qué le dijo Kong a Gong después de que terminó con el baño?" Un latido. "Lo siento."

Más risas se hicieron eco, y Hongjun tuvo que sacar tres plumas de su espalda.

Entonces, finalmente, los dos rompieron y cargaron contra nosotros y Hongjun hizo volar uno de ellos con Phoenix Burst mientras le daba un codazo a Qiu Kong en la cara con un crujido satisfactorio. Me expulsaron del ring, pero eso no importó ya que Hongjun se quedó adentro.

La pelea del equipo después fue un infierno.

"¡Los Ocho Demonios de Shrek contra los Guardianes del Bosque! ¡Listo!"

Teníamos la misma formación estándar tres-dos-tres, mientras que nuestros oponentes usaban un triángulo invertido con un cuatro-tres-uno. Dos de las cuatro capas tenían configuraciones ideales, con las manos convirtiéndose en un par de Gauntlet alargado como proyecciones con un parche de verde en cada punta, y el otro ampliado por un montón y su cabeza crecía un par de Cuernos gruesos y curvados que creaban en comparación, parece un enano de piel de ante. Los dos junto a ellos tenían la combinación blanco-amarillo-púrpura, con uno equipado con un Escudo grande y redondo, y el otro sorprendentemente tenía un Martillo, aunque parecía sencillo en comparación con los intrincados patrones de Clear Sky Hammer.

La capa de tres tenía uno blanco-amarillo-amarillo con un espíritu Bow, luego otro con blanco-amarillo-púrpura cuyas piernas se alargaban como Xiao Wu pero con un tenue brillo verde ya que su pelo se levantaba en un Mohawk como Hongjun pero con una coloración verde a amarilla o roja, y la última era un tres amarillo con un club al que había conocido antes: Hao Long.

Le saludé con la mano y él frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

El último tenía otra configuración ideal y tenía un gran Gong con él.

"¡Empezar!"

Los tres anillos de Gong brillaron cuando golpeó su gong y una ola de luz de bronce se extendió y ondeó a través de su equipo, que comenzó a cargar.

Tang San retiró a los tres atacantes y nosotros cambiamos a una formación de avance con Mubai como cabeza de lanza, luego San, yo y Hongjun detrás de él, y los cuatro detrás de todos nosotros. Los anillos amarillos y morados de Mubai brillaron juntos cuando luces rojas y doradas lo infundieron. En esta formación, el súper impulso de Rongrong fue nuestra línea de vida, y el único trabajo de Oscar fue asegurarse de que su poder espiritual nunca disminuyera.

Mubai creció un tamaño más grande cuando se encontró con el golpe de mil años de Gauntlet y la carga de mil años de Horns. Light Wave y Phoenix Burst se adelantaron para alcanzarlos, y White Swords y Black Needles volaron a todas partes bajo la intensa luz de Devour, Shock y Corrode.

El primero que nos alcanzaría era Horns, por lo que los tres ataques se concentraron en él. El rayo de luz de Mubai llegó primero a Horns, y el tipo escupió un bocado de sangre cuando el fuego de Hongjun lo devolvió con las espadas de Tang San asaltándolo desde todas las direcciones.

La mano verde resplandeciente de Gauntlet me alejó de Mubai, quien giró en un puño para golpear el escudo volador que estaba a punto de golpearme mientras que las manos desnudas de Hammer bloqueaban la bajada de Hammer y lo desviaban hacia un lado mientras lo apuñalaba con una Espada en el intestino y le dio una patada en la cara.

Otra Explosión de Fénix estalló en Hammer con una gran ráfaga de violeta, y miré justo a tiempo para ver una flecha acercarse a mi cara, que fue desviada por un destello negro, azul y rojo que se estrelló contra Gauntlet con un piercing en la oreja. chillidos como cien rasguños infernales se gastaron en sus manos blindadas. El palo de Hao Long se balanceaba hacia un lado y se estrelló contra Xiao Wu, quien se teletransportó detrás de él con las piernas ya apretadas sobre su cabeza, su cintura brillando rosa mientras el resto de su cuerpo quemaba un rojo ensangrentado.

Abordé a Shield desde detrás de la línea del frente cuando la cabeza de Hao Long fue literalmente plantada en el suelo.

El gong de Gong sonó de nuevo, y Shield me empujó con un fuerte control, mi cuerpo despejándolo a él y al suelo con un buen pie. Luego tomé una página del libro de Xiao Wu y coloqué mis pies sobre sus caderas y me recuperé en una montura mientras la luz roja latía a través de mis venas. Llamó su escudo hacia él, pero lo apreté con fuerza con mis rodillas justo encima de sus caderas, mientras cavaba en una posición más estable.

Verde brilló por el rabillo de mis ojos, pero una ola de luz oportuna salvó mi cabeza de ser arrancada de la brillante espinilla de Mohawk.

Una Espada surgió del suelo y se desprendió del escudo de Shield lo suficiente para que lo golpeara con fuerza en las costillas con un gran gancho.

Recordó su escudo de nuevo cuando su anillo púrpura brilló y me alejé volando, escupiendo un bocado de sangre mientras hacía lo mismo. Me recuperé en una tirada a tiempo para ver a Hongjun tacklear a Horns mientras estaba cubierto de llamas intensas y darle al tipo otra cara llena de Phoenix Burst.

Me levanté y corrí hacia Bow, cuando vi a Gauntlet golpear a Mubai con un golpe que explotó, solo para que el jefe regresara con un golpe propio a pesar de las heridas que sufrió. Mi sombra se volvió un poco más oscura cuando noté que Zhuqing corría a mi lado, mientras que Xiao Wu se teletransportó junto a Hammer.

Horns y Hao Long ya estaban fuera de combate. El siguiente paso fue sacar sus soportes a distancia y auxiliares.

El anillo blanco de Bow brilló cuando un tenue brillo cubrió la longitud de su arco gris, y él movió su arma directamente hacia mí, pero Zhuqing lo detuvo con ambas manos mientras yo le daba un cabezazo al chico y lo montaba también mientras ella continuaba hacia Mohawk.

Luego me reposicione rápidamente para seguir golpeando a Bow en las costillas, y en el momento en que levantó un hombro, me deslicé sobre su espalda y luché contra él con uñas y dientes para meterme en un estrangulador cuando las tres luces se abalanzaron sobre él.

Bow trató de cortarme los brazos, pero solo podía rasguñarlos y yo aguanté el dolor.

Gauntlet fue continuamente golpeado con espadas, mientras que Mubai lo golpeó con un puñetazo, y Hongjun mantuvo a Shield lo suficientemente distraído como para que Xiao Wu recogiera un Ocho eslabones. Me volví para ver a Zhuqing apuñalar a Mohawk, y Bow finalmente dejó de luchar para entonces.

Esperé otros tres segundos antes de correr directamente hacia Gong.

Zhuqing fue rechazado por la patada de mil años de Mohawk, y cambié de marcha para ir a su lado. Mohawk luego volvió a la posición de Gong cuando Zhuqing se levantó. Luego cobramos juntos por los dos.

Los tres anillos de Gong volvieron a brillar, y golpeó su espíritu cuando toda la luz que ondulaba fue absorbida por Mohawk. Sus piernas se volvieron más musculosas, y su poder espiritual se hizo visible a partir de la concentración, pero en adelante, yo y Zhuqing aún fuimos.

White Swords luego se extendió desde detrás de nosotros y asaltó la pierna derecha de Mohawk que se estrelló como un hacha.

Luego avancé con Zhuqing justo detrás de mí, y esquivé su patada que disipó todo el apoyo de San, y su anillo violeta brilló de nuevo cuando esta vez dio un puntapié con otra rueda giratoria derecha mientras saltaba hacia atrás.

Los dos nos alejamos de su patada hacia la extrema izquierda y la tomamos por sorpresa el tiempo suficiente para que Zhuqing fuera tras Gong, mientras la abracé por un costado y me incliné con un chasquido en un suplex lateral y nos estrellamos contra el suelo con los hombros y el cuello primero. Ella me empujó como Bow, me alejé de un salto y vi a Gong ya inconsciente a un lado, y Zhuqing sonriendo solo un poquito.

Mohawk luego cayó después de que Zhuqing la golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y retrocedimos para unirnos a la pelea que ya termina con Gauntlet en las cuerdas, la cabeza de Hammer se plantó en el suelo como Hao Long, y Shield acaba de volar fuera del ring .

Para entonces, Gauntlet finalmente tiró la toalla.

Esta fue la pelea más rápida que jamás habíamos ganado, pero también la que más me ha lastimado. Las probabilidades no eran tan buenas con Boiling Storm, con cinco contra uno, y mis dos mil monedas solo infladas a diez mil, lo que ya era mucho en todos los aspectos. Luego hice un viaje rápido a los bosques con la maestra Zhao para tomar algo de fuerza de vida directamente de las plantas de los alrededores, y quedé encantado después de descubrir que Zhuqing y Rongrong finalmente rompieron el trigésimo rango cuando volví.

Luego hicimos una pausa en el entrenamiento de la tercera etapa para pagarles a los dos, ya que no podrían competir en el nivel de Grandmaster Spirit más, y necesitarían el anillo adicional para asegurarse de que al menos pudieran pelear con el luchador de el siguiente nivel arriba.

Esta vez, todos los maestros fueron con nosotros al bosque, con Flender dirigiendo la carga junto con el tío en sus brazos.

Llegamos mucho más rápido en Star Dou Forest que la última vez, ya que no necesitábamos tomar tantos descansos, y cuando lo hicimos, nadie siquiera necesitó tomar un respiro, así que fuimos directamente a buscar bestias espirituales adecuadas. Xiao Wu ya negoció un tratado de paz con Da Ming y Er Ming en nuestro nombre, aunque solo yo y el tío Hao estábamos al tanto. Bueno, no era realmente un tratado de paz, sino más bien una orden de restricción; resulta que su hermano mayor la echaba de menos tanto que no lo pensó dos veces antes de apresurarse hacia su hermana pequeña, que estaba en medio de toda esa presencia humana. De acuerdo, también estaba preocupado por el poder distintivo que percibía en ese momento, aunque tuvimos la suerte de que el abuelo Meng no viera a través de su hermana Wu, o al menos espero que no lo haya hecho.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de insecto veremos esta vez", dijo Tang San mientras se reía.

"Por favor, ni siquiera comiences", dije.

"Tuvimos tres de cuatro insectos para los anillos que obtuvimos la última vez", dijo Hongjun. "Conocer a alguien más no parece tan improbable ya que estás cerca".

"Los insectos son bestias muy poderosas por derecho propio", agregó el tío. "Y tuviste mucha suerte de obtener esos anillos adecuados de ellos".

Yo no los elegí sin embargo.

Zhuqing caminó hacia mí. "Hermanito, haz conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con un tío gordo y salchicha", dijo en serio.

Mubai me miró atentamente y tragó saliva.

Los otros también nos miraron a todos, y Rongrong habló también, "Ya me diste un hueso espiritual, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo también?" Ella guiñó un ojo a eso.

Quería obtener algo de ayuda de Tang San para ayudar a reprimir las energías con el aura de Clear Sky, o al menos hacer que me sobrealimentara con ese extraño poder espiritual suyo. "¿Podrías ayudarme con el poder del espíritu?

"Tienes a tus profesores aquí", dijo Flender. "¿Creo que nuestro poder espiritual debería ser suficiente?"

Tang San negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento Dean, pero Jin necesita a alguien con una naturaleza de poder gentil, y mi Blue Silver Grass es algo con lo que ya está familiarizado. Debo ser yo quien haga esto". Luego se volvió hacia las dos chicas. "¿Pero estás realmente seguro de que deseas tomar este riesgo?

Los dos asintieron, y el maestro Zhao se rió con un fuerte bramido. "Estos dos son los únicos que sobrepasan sus límites, y Mubai debería llegar pronto a su cuarto anillo. Dudo que no le pida que le conceda el honor también".

Me encontré con los ojos de Mubai que asintieron con firme resolución.

"A este ritmo, probablemente debería comenzar a cobrarle a la gente por mis servicios", le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio", dijo Zhuqing, dando un paso al frente.

"Err, estaba bromeando".

Rongrong entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

"Juro que estaba bromeando".

Después de eso, nos tomó la mejor parte de los dos días de golpear a las altivas bestias espirituales para que no atacaran nuestro campamento y se sintió tan bien usar nuevamente mi Martillo. Con el bosque tan denso de follaje, podría mantener a Devour en su máxima producción y seguir usando Mantle para reforzarme con cada ataque. Quizás después de aumentar un poco más mi poder espiritual, finalmente podría sostener Mantle indefinidamente solo a través de Devour. Todavía no estaba cerca, pero con el tiempo debería ser posible.

Primero encontramos el anillo de Rongrong.

El tío lo señaló cuando llegamos a un pequeño arroyo a un corto paseo del único río que corría a través del bosque, el cuidado del conocimiento de Xiao Wu. Ella me amenazó de nuevo con un asado en vivo si alguna vez le revelé su secreto antes de tiempo.

El espíritu de tipo vegetal se llamaba Clear Water Hyacinth, y seleccionamos el que tenía solo los dos colores, el rosado y el morado, ya que esos eran los que tenían un cultivo ligeramente superior a los dos mil años. Luego ayudé a Rongrong a absorberlo usando el aura de Cielo despejado para suprimir cualquier exceso de energía mientras Tang San aumentaba mi poder espiritual con el suyo, pero parece que su hueso del torso ya se ocupó de cualquier problema incluso antes de que aparecieran.

Le tomó solo siete horas terminar, y la habilidad que obtuvo fue una inyección de poder espiritual, exactamente lo que necesitábamos para las peleas venideras, y sin mencionar que sus impulsos ahora elevaron a todos al cuarenta por ciento por sí mismos, y sesenta con la ayuda de Oscar.

Continuando, la bestia de Zhuqing nos encontró en su lugar.

Xiao Wu tenía una expresión amarga cuando miró ese error Yaksha Assassin en los ojos. Eran existencias siniestras y cobardes a las que les gustaba emboscar a los débiles y desprevenidos según ella, a veces solo por gusto, ya que su cultivo aumentaba más rápido cuanto más masacraban. El tío dijo que su naturaleza siniestra se adaptaba al espíritu de Zhuqing, por lo que ella accedió de inmediato. Xiao Wu también me ayudó a identificar su edad de cultivo a poco más de dos mil, nuevamente sin que nadie lo supiera, y pude darle a Zhuqing mi garantía, así que ella lo mató allí mismo.

El proceso de absorción fue mucho más severo que el de Rongrong, pero no fue tan difícil como el de Hongjun o el de Oscar desde que Tang San estuvo conmigo. Su siniestra energía seguía tratando de arremeter, pero el espíritu de Zhuqing no rechazó el anillo, así que incluso si tuviera que mantenerlo suprimido con el aura Clear Sky y algo de Devour para alimentar los picos de energía, las cosas aún así fue mejor que las fuentes de sangre con las que tuve que lidiar por mi cuenta.

Tardamos doce horas para terminar la absorción, y desafortunadamente, no obtuvimos ningún hueso espiritual de la prueba, aunque Zhuqing se sorprendió al encontrarse ya en el trigésimo segundo rango frente al treinta y uno de Rongrong. Y su nuevo se llamaba Life Cleaving Slash, que le permitía robar la fuerza de la vida directamente con un ataque exitoso que le sacaba sangre.

Satisfechos, todos regresamos a Suotuo ese mismo día, aunque Xiao Wu parecía un poco triste.


	26. Chapter 26

Ese último viaje nos demoró siete días en total, el tiempo suficiente para volver al grueso de las peleas. El cálculo de los puntos se hizo a fin de mes, y suponiendo que mantuviéramos la racha ganadora de nuestro equipo, eso sería suficiente para ganar el Silver Fighter Badge a fines de este mes. Se otorgó un punto por cada triunfo, y cinco victorias consecutivas ganaron otras diez después del siguiente, por lo que seis victorias totales tendrían un acumulado de dieciséis puntos, luego siete serían veintisiete, treinta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve, luego sesenta por diez victorias consecutivas. Después de diez victorias consecutivas, se agrega cien en lugar de diez, lo que significa que once victorias llegarán a ser ciento sesenta y uno, luego doscientos sesenta y dos, y así sucesivamente.

Además, este conteo fue separado para cada categoría de pelea, así que con mi racha actual de ocho victorias hasta ahora para todos, ya había acumulado setenta y seis puntos. En relación con nuestra meta de mil puntos para la insignia del espíritu de plata, solo necesitaba ganar trece veces seguidas para las tres categorías dado el sistema de puntos. Sin embargo, Rongrong y Oscar no pudieron unirse a las peleas individuales, por lo que necesitaron al menos quince victorias consecutivas para alcanzar su objetivo.

Hasta que finalice el próximo mes, no tuve más remedio que ganar a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba perder algo con las apuestas.

El tío Xiaogang comenzó en la arena en la segunda semana del séptimo mes, lo que me recuerda que me perdí mi cumpleaños hace tres semanas. Doce meses se dividieron en treinta días, con semanas en los siete normales, el único problema fue que no había días de la semana ni fines de semana ya que los días no tenían nombres distintos, aparte de llamarlo el primer día, el segundo día, etc., de ahí qué extraño era para decir las fechas. Los últimos cinco días del año se agruparon en una celebración de cinco días completando así los trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

Perder el aniversario de mi presencia aquí desde hace once años ya no era tan importante. Pero hubiera sido bueno celebrarlo todavía. Después de todo, había encontrado un hogar aquí cuando ni siquiera lo creía posible.

El mes siguiente, completé mi objetivo mínimo de trece victorias justo antes de perder contra este tipo Mad Xi con un espíritu de rinoceronte en el uno contra uno. El poder espiritual de rango treinta y ocho era una brecha demasiado alta para compensar con solo un poco de fuerza física. Una pérdida restaba un punto del contendiente y con mil y ochenta y nueve puntos de ventaja, perder no era un trato tan malo. Yo y Hongjun nos aseguramos de pagarle a él y a su socio del sistema de control de arañas araña dos veces, y el tipo voló con fuerza contra la pared de las llamas de Hongjun mientras yo drenaba a su pareja tan fuerte como podía mientras caía en la inconsciencia.

También llegué al trigésimo quinto rango con esa última pelea, así que no fue una caída completa.

La lucha del equipo después tampoco fue la mejor.

"¡Los Ocho Demonios de Shrek contra el equipo de Mad Battle! ¡Listo!"

Mad Xi y Yin Zhing eran el capitán y vicecapitanes del equipo con el que estábamos luchando, y no era frecuente que ocurriera este tipo de situación. Todavía me dolía cuando Mad Xi me tiró fuera del ring, pero seguro que aún sentía la quemadura de las llamas de Hongjun y que Yin no podría haber recuperado su poder espiritual tan rápido.

Los dos me lanzaron una mirada furiosa mientras ambos lados soltaban nuestros espíritus. Estuvimos igualados en términos de número de anillos espirituales, pero perdimos en términos de rango total. Todos los miembros del equipo Mad Battle tenían el poder espiritual en el rango trigésimo quinto al menos, y en este momento, las filas de nuestro equipo eran: el jefe Dai todavía tenía treinta y ocho años, Tang San ahora tenía treinta y siete años, yo a los treinta y cinco, Xiao Wu y Hongjun a los treinta y tres, Oscar y Zhuqing a los treinta y dos, y Rongrong a los treinta y uno.

Tuvimos nuestra formación habitual de tres-dos-tres, mientras que los oponentes tenían un tres-tres-dos.

Mad Xi creció en tamaño a medida que capas de armadura gris cubrían su cuerpo. Tenía una configuración blanco-amarillo-púrpura, y sus tres habilidades eran: un golpe potenciado, una carga y un aumento de fuerza, respectivamente. Por otro lado, Yin Zhing tenía una configuración ideal de amarillo-amarillo-púrpura, y su espíritu era una araña que hacía que su largo cabello se agrupara en ocho brazos. Sus tres habilidades eran: tejido de red, corte de tela y una especie de piel de ante que le permitía moverse con las patas de su cabello para su anillo de mil años. Su verdadero mérito radicaba en el aumento de su movilidad, aunque tuvo suerte con las tenaces llamas de Hongjun.

A los lados de Mad Xi había dos tipos que tenían cuernos de carnero cada uno, luego Yin tenía otros dos tipos que crecían colas peludas pardas detrás de ellos y adoptaban posturas de mono. Por último, estaban los dos en la parte trasera, uno con un plato de comida y el otro con un arma corta con forma de lanza. Los seis miembros restantes tenían configuraciones blanco-amarillo-violeta.

"¡Empezar!"

El primero en actuar fue Plato, cuyos tres anillos brillaron cuando Oscar terminó su conjuro por una salchicha de Ocho eslabones mientras Tang San soltó una ráfaga de Agujas y Espadas, una de ellas volando hacia arriba, y otras dos en cada flanco.

Una tenue luz rojiza entró al equipo de Mad Battle cuando Oscar pasó las salchichas a Rongrong, y como uno, todos nuestros oponentes lanzaron un rugido feroz.

Spear y Yin se quedaron atrás para cubrir Plate, mientras que todos los demás de su lado se movieron para atacar con los anillos de los espíritus ardiendo.

Rongrong terminó sus salchichas y prendió sus luces rojas y amarillas a todos nosotros, excepto a Oscar, quien ahora estaba produciendo Salchichas de Recuperación de izquierda a derecha después de pasarme un Ocho-enlace.

Un poder espiritual adicional del sesenta por ciento no era risa para nadie involucrado, y con eso, Zhuqing era mucho más rápido, o Mubai igual de fuerte. Esencialmente, mejoró a todos desde cero en lugar de a través de un atributo singular, y junto con otro impulso de fuerza, luchar mano a mano se volvió mucho más divertido.

Extendí Devour and Shock, impulsado por los veinte de Oscar y los sesenta de Rongrong, para cubrir completamente nuestro lado del campo de batalla, y en ese momento, todos nuestros oponentes parecían disminuir la velocidad bajo mi luz.

Boss Dai y Mad Xi colisionaron con sus anillos amarillos y morados brillando, y Hongjun interceptó a los dos Rams con Fire Wire impulsado por Bathing Fire.

Mono esquivó la Puñalada de Zhuqing a tiempo, pero su cuerpo tartamudeó lo suficiente como para que se enganchara en un uppercut Cleave que arrojó al tipo fuera del ring. Al mismo tiempo, Xiao Wu se teletransportó detrás de su objetivo, quien atacó con una patada que la golpeó en el estómago, pero eso lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Su habilidad de Waist Bow no perdió ni un ápice en las habilidades de fortalecimiento de Mubai, y solo fue la mala suerte de Monkey Two que tuvo que golpear su casilla justo donde estaba más fuerte. La cabeza del hombre fue luego plantada en el suelo sin ceremonia.

Plate y Yin cayeron bajo la lluvia de agujas que volaron hacia ellos, pero Spear se mantuvo fría el tiempo suficiente para lanzar su espíritu hacia adelante con los tres anillos brillando justo antes de que su persona entera fuera perforada por Swords.

Su espíritu no se disipó después de esas lesiones masivas, y siguió volando hacia nosotros en la última fila.

Hongjun interceptó el misil con otro Burst Fire, y el calor resultante fue suficiente para escalonar a Mad Xi el tiempo suficiente para que el jefe Dai lo hiciera comerse una Onda Luminosa en la cara.

La lanza se desvió, pero se corrigió a mitad del vuelo y para entonces, ya estaba demasiado lejos para que cualquier otra persona reaccionara. No sabía si podría defenderme contra eso sin mi Martillo, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

El misil de Spear ardió con un intenso color blanco, y me reforcé con todo el poder espiritual que pude.

Pero un destello de azul brillante interceptó el ataque, rompiéndose en el proceso.

Miré a mi derecha y vi a Oscar escupir una bocanada de sangre con cuatro patas de araña rotas, mientras que las otras cuatro lo mantuvieron de pie.

"Puedo ser genial también", dijo, y arrojó los fragmentos de su hueso externo a Tang San. Esta era una de nuestras contingencias si alguna vez ocurriera, y pensar que tendríamos que usarla ahora. Su hueso espiritual era lo suficientemente resistente como para recibir un puñetazo o dos a medias de la transformación Vajra del jefe Dai, pero si hablaba en serio, los huesos de Oscar se romperían y liberarían la toxina de la araña demoníaca con rostro de hombre.

Por lo tanto, esta estrategia fue un contador basado en las habilidades de lanzamiento de otro mundo de Tang San y el bloqueo sacrificial de Oscar.

Tang San recibió los fragmentos azules de cristal en sus brillantes palmas blancas, luego más espadas volaron, con una punta azul cristalina, y la pelea terminó después de eso.

El tío nos llevó de vuelta al hotel sin que nadie realmente hablara, y cenamos en silencio. Esa situación a la que nos enfrentamos no estaba ni cerca de la derrota, pero tener nuestra última línea atacada así fue como abrir los ojos. Si tuviera toda mi fuerza, entonces no habría sido un problema, pero no podría luchar así, al menos al menos.

"Lo siento", dije.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a mí, y fue tío quien habló.

"No fue tu culpa", dijo.

Nods rodeó la mesa.

"No puedes ser bueno en todo, pequeño Jin", dijo la maestra Zhao, alborotando mi cabello. "Y además, Rongrong todavía tenía su propia carta de triunfo, ella habría estado herida, sí, pero tu propia contribución aún ayudaría sin importar nada".

Rongrong sonrió y dijo: "Te preocupas demasiado".

Xiao Wu solo me miró con astucia. "Él hace mucho eso", dijo. "Pero solo para ti". Ella guiñó un ojo a Rongrong.

"Sin embargo, eso se parecía mucho al peligro genuino", dije.

"Y estabas dispuesto a sacrificar vida y extremidades para protegerla de todos modos", terminó Xiao Wu por mí.

Boss Dai sonrió de una manera descarada que no se adecuaba a su aspecto agresivo, y Tang San asintió en señal de aprobación con Zhuqing. Oscar y Hongjun solo suspiraron juntos antes de darse la mano con firmeza.

"Hermanos", dijo Hongjun.

"Hermanos", se hizo eco de Oscar.

"Pequeño Jin", dijo el tío, "confía en tu equipo".

Me encontré con los ojos de Oscar y él asintió con una sonrisa resuelta. "Te protegeré a ti y a Rongrong, ¿qué clase de hermano mayor sería yo?"

Después de eso, la cena se hizo mucho más animada y nuestra noche terminó con una nota positiva. Y temprano esa mañana, revisé los mercados para conseguir un regalo con algunas compras. Toda esta actividad constante estaba llegando a mí y necesitaba descansar. Estaba construyendo mis bienes para negociar más adelante, y las pocas ganancias que obtuve aquí fueron aún más satisfactorias que las ganancias de las apuestas. El dinero era más grande allí, pero había una satisfacción diferente en conseguir un buen trato.

Cambié algunos minerales porque Tang San siempre tenía algo que hacer durante sus visitas diarias a la fragua, y algunas hierbas que pude identificar en los baños medicinales de mi tío durante esos infernales días de campamento de entrenamiento. También recogí algunos panecillos dulces para que las chicas los disfrutaran más tarde y una carne de calidad que puedo asar más tarde para la cena con todos.

Mientras hacía mis rondas habituales, un vendedor ambulante nuevo en la ciudad me llamó la atención. En su carro había un montón de chucherías al azar. pero lo que me llamó la atención fue una perla negra demasiado familiar. Lo agarré tan rápido como pude e inyecté poder espiritual en él, y he aquí, se calentó en respuesta.

"¿Cuánto señor?" Si esto era como lo que obtuve antes, entonces seguramente el precio valió la pena.

"Dos de oro", dijo.

Seguro Por qué no. "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tengas más?"

"Solo ese".

"Es realmente bonito", dije, volteando la perla una y otra vez. Si pudiera llegar a la fuente ... "¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"De un comerciante de minerales", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso no tuvo sentido ni un poco, y mi descubrimiento fue demasiada coincidencia. Pero no es como si lo hubiera encontrado antes también en mi tiempo de comercio en cualquier otro lugar. Suerte tal vez? Aún así, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, así que dudo que obtuviera algo más de él.

Revisé sus otras mercancías y no encontré nada más que respondiera al poder del espíritu, así que pagué lo que debía y me fui, y después de dirigirme hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde no había tanta gente, toqué la perla de mi anillo y lo absorbió igual que antes. Como era de esperar, su capacidad aumentó en otro metro en todos los lados, con lo que mi capacidad total se redujo al valor de un granero pequeño en lugar de solo unos pocos camiones en movimiento.

Nadie que dijera no a la buena suerte, regresé al hotel y me preparé para la siguiente ronda de peleas.

Los siguientes días no fueron tan memorables ya que todos los demás seguían ganando sus peleas de pareja, aunque solo Tang San mantuvo limpio su registro uno a uno. Ya habíamos estado aquí durante un mes, aunque solo la mitad si solo lo consideramos dentro de los períodos de puntuación.

Después de que Oscar revelara sus patas de araña, las había usado en todos los partidos y sin que el jefe Dai tuviera que preocuparse tanto, podía centrarse completamente en golpear a los demás tontamente. Por otro lado, Rongrong y Zhuqing estaban oprimiendo a todos los que se encontraban, y ni siquiera las parejas con maestros espirituales en el trigésimo noveno rango podían competir con ellos. Los dos juntos fueron demasiado atemorizantes con el cuarenta por ciento combinado de fuerza, velocidad y poder espiritual, más otro quince por ciento para el último, todo lo cual funcionó bien con el estilo de lucha de Zhuqing.

Sin embargo, Tang San y Xiao Wu ni siquiera necesitaban el soporte auxiliar, y simplemente siguieron avanzando.

Sin embargo, para las peleas de equipo, fue entonces cuando brillaron más Hongjun y yo. Con el impulso sinérgico de Rongrong y Oscar, todos podían actuar a más del mejor de ellos, pero mi Dominio y las llamas de Hongjun ardieron al máximo. Bajo mis debuffs mejorados y el bombardeo constante de Hongjun, la última vez que alguien realmente nos dio algún problema fue el equipo Mad Battle del último ataque de su usuario de Spear, pero salvo que él, nadie realmente tenía una oportunidad más.

Esto también significaba que las apuestas en nuestro equipo finalmente habían dejado de ser rentables.

Después de que nuestro equipo ganó treinta peleas seguidas, trayendo a todos bien y por encima de los puntos mínimos requeridos para las insignias de Silver Fighter, el tío nos dijo que tendríamos una pelea especial en dos días sobre el Spirit Arena.

"El gerente del estadio vino a nosotros con una solicitud", dijo el tío. "Debido a cierto equipo, el grupo Spirit Arena ha sufrido algunas grandes pérdidas con sus ingresos, y como tal, acepté que lucharas contra ellos en su lugar".

Todos asentimos. El tío no nos hizo pasar por algo que no podíamos manejar, por lo que anunciarlo ahora fue como él diciéndonos que fuéramos a escalar una montaña o algo así.

"Este equipo del Emperador está clasificado como equipo de plata", continuó tío, "lo que significa que su cooperación debe ser lo suficientemente buena como para que puedan alcanzarla mientras que todos sigan siendo Ancianos espirituales".

Para ser justos, también ya habíamos alcanzado ese nivel después de veinte victorias consecutivas. Simplemente no era oficial todavía, ya que los puntos se calcularon a fin de mes.

"Sin embargo, tus dificultades no terminan allí", agregó el tío. "El equipo Emperador solo tiene siete miembros, lo que significa que debes dejar a una persona fuera para esta pelea".

Sí, eso sería un problema, está bien.

"En definitiva", dijo el tío, "llegará un momento en que los ocho no podrán estar completos por una serie de razones, y en ocasiones, estas situaciones también serán las más difíciles. Little San, pequeño Jin, te lo prohíbo a los dos. de usar cualquiera de tus armas en esta batalla, pero solo por esta vez, permitiré que el pequeño Jin use su martillo ".

Levanté una ceja a su manera, y todos los demás parecían tener la misma pregunta en mente.

"No te preocupes", dijo, "ya he arreglado para tales asuntos. Para esto, Spirit Arena se ha jurado secreto para cualquier acontecimiento dentro de la pelea, y nos ha dado un avance de diez mil monedas de oro como un fideicomiso. Además, la audiencia para esta pelea solo serán los nobles de alto rango demasiado involucrados en sus peleas menores para ser lo suficientemente leales a Spirit Hall ".

"Entendido", dije.

"Pequeño San", dijo el tío, "te dejo a cargo de la estrategia".

Todos nos reunimos alrededor de Tang San, e incluso si el jefe Dai era el capitán como el mayor, incluso él se dedicó a las instrucciones de Tang San en la batalla.

"Sí, maestro", dijo Tang San.

Después de eso, el tío nos pasó el registro oficial del equipo Emperor con el grupo Spirit Arena.

Todos ellos en el equipo tenían configuraciones ideales para el anillo espiritual, y su capitán era Yu Tianheng con el espíritu Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon como un trigésimo noveno sistema de batalla de rango. El vicecapitán era una dama llamada Dugu Yan con el espíritu de Serpiente de Jade Fósforo, y era un trigésimo octavo sistema de control de rango, luego dos maestros del sistema defensivo llamados Shi Mò y Shi Mó, ambos con espíritus de Tortuga Negra y en el treinta y ocho y trigésimo séptimo rango respectivamente. Luego tenían dos maestros del sistema de agilidad en el trigésimo sexto rango, Yu Feng con el espíritu Wind Chime Bird y Osler con el espíritu de Ghost Leopard, y por último pero no menos importante era su sistema auxiliar Xie Lingling con el espíritu de Nine Heart Flowering Apple en trigésimo quinto rango.

Cuando terminamos de leer, mi tío volvió a hablar: "De estos siete debes ser muy cauteloso con los tres, el capitán, el vicecapitán y su maestro auxiliar. Little Jin y Rongrong, creo que ustedes dos ya saben por qué se lo dije. ¿Cuidado con el Tyrant Dragon?

Asentimos.

"Y para esta serpiente de Jade Phosphor", continuó, "creo que debería tener alguna relación con ese Jade Phosphor Douluo".

Dean Flender y Mubai tragaron con dificultad, y el tío los saludó con una expresión sombría.

"Entiendo", dijo el jefe Dai.

"Para esta manzana de nueve corazones florecientes, por lo que sé, su capacidad se centra singularmente en la curación, y cuánto se puede restaurar depende del maestro espiritual que la empuñe. Sin embargo, ya sea veneno o enfermedad, este espíritu puede disiparlos. todas."

Rongrong asintió. "Y lo que es más," dijo ella. "Mi padre también me ha hablado de este espíritu, y de que su verdadero poder radica en el poco poder espiritual que utiliza en relación con su efecto. Creo que sacarla de ella debería ser nuestra principal prioridad".

En ese tío levantó la mano, "Sé que dije que tengas cuidado con estos tres, pero tampoco debes olvidar a los hermanos Shi. Su espíritu de Tortuga Negra es tan potente como el Dragón Tirano. Solo que, en lugar de atacar, su cultivo se centra en una defensa abrumadora ".

"Esta es una combinación bien pensada entonces", dijo Tang San. "¿Con el Tyrant Dragon a la cabeza, seguido con lo que supongo que es un sistema de control de envenenamiento?" El tío asintió. "Entonces seguramente, sus habilidades serán un área de estilo de efecto. Después de eso sería la defensa de los dos hermanos de ambos flancos, y el apoyo terrestre y aéreo de sus dos maestros de agilidad, y el último sería la curación, solo la adición de un espíritu de los Siete Tesoros haría que su combinación fuera perfecta ".

Rongrong frunció el ceño. "Sí, creo que ese es el caso también".

Todos tenían miradas serias, y tenía que hablar. "Parece que su equipo es adecuado para una pelea prolongada, pero parece que no tienen ningún ataque de largo alcance ni ningún método para fortalecerse".

Tang San asintió. "Su formación es buena, pero no es perfecta. Todavía no conocemos sus habilidades, pero creo que su mayor carencia también sería esta capacidad para luchar en el rango medio como lo hacemos nosotros, y si tienen defensas, entonces nosotros solo Necesito abrumarlos con ataques autoritarios. Jefe Dai, Zhuqing, ¿qué tan seguro estás de ejecutar tu habilidad de fusión de espíritus?

Los dos se miraron antes de que el jefe Dai respondiera: "Tenemos setenta por ciento de confianza con la ejecución perfecta".

Zhuqing asintió también. En estos últimos meses, me he dado cuenta de que aunque ella actúa fríamente con el jefe Dai, ella nunca lo arremetió físicamente ni lo rechazó abiertamente. Por supuesto, detener sus actividades nocturnas, al menos por lo que escuché con Hongjun, parece haber contribuido a eso, e incluso había comenzado una semana antes de que los cinco apareciéramos. Casi como si estuviera advertido de su llegada. Pero, de nuevo, estos dos tener más para sí mismos ya no serían tan sorprendentes.

"Todos los huesos espirituales también están permitidos", dijo el tío. "Hongjun y el pequeño San, siéntanse libres de usar sus huesos si surge la necesidad".

Los dos asintieron, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en quién se quedará atrás. Después de mucho debate, se decidió que Xiao Wu será quien se quede atrás. Su Soft Skill era fuerte contra la mayoría de los oponentes, pero contra un desconocido mayor, sus habilidades eran en cambio un gran riesgo de nuestro lado. La capacidad de Zhuqing de robar vidas ayudaría mucho con su poder de permanencia, y con Mubai allí, su habilidad para liberar una fusión espiritual sería indispensable.

A mí, Rongrong y Oscar juntos se nos dio una sinergia con mi Dominio, y Hongjun y Tang San eran demasiado fuertes como para dejar de lado. Xiao Wu hizo un puchero durante todo el camino, pero la promesa de Tang San de llevarla a comprar con mis gastos la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para dejarnos ir a la arena.

Flender me indicó que todas las apuestas estaban en nuestra contra, con una probabilidad demasiado absurda de ocho contra uno. La única vez que los obtuvimos fue este durante nuestra primera pelea como equipo, y aun así no pudimos arriesgar la capital.

Cuando entramos en esa etapa, no teníamos el estilo habitual, y tampoco había personas en la audiencia. En cambio, paredes de cristal frío nos rodearon, con cada faceta correspondiente a una habitación. Esta era una arena más privada para los grandes apostadores, por lo que incluso después de apostar un total de treinta y cinco mil de oro, las probabilidades aún no se habían movido.

Tío, Flender y el maestro Zhao estaban detrás de nosotros con Xiao Wu y el resto de los profesores, pero solo una persona estaba detrás del equipo del Emperador.

Siete personas de lados opuestos del anillo se intensificaron, y por lo que pude ver, esos tipos en el equipo emperador eran todos mayores que nosotros. Pero, de nuevo, casi todos lo estaban.

"¿Realmente nos enviaron un niño?" preguntó la pelirroja. Solo había dos mujeres en su equipo, y dado que la otra persona se veía bastante tímida con esa máscara de encaje suya, estoy dispuesto a apostar que este era ese Dugu Yan.

"No los subestimes", dijo el hombre con la larga túnica negra. Tenía cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules, el rasgo hereditario característico de los descendientes de la línea principal de su clan. Posiblemente esté enfrentando al heredero de la secta Tyrant Dragon.

"¿De verdad? ¿Pero estos tipos ni siquiera parecen capaces de pelear?" dijo una rubia con una túnica de manga corta y pantalones cortos.

Ninguno de nuestro lado realmente se molestó en responder. Era mejor ganar con humildad que tener nuestros traseros entregados después de presumir. Al menos de esta manera, en caso de que perdiéramos, al menos salvaríamos un poco de cara

"Solo hay dos posibilidades desde aquí", dijo un tipo vestido con túnica gris, "estas son solo basura que enviaron para detener el tiempo, o esta es su solución".

Al menos dos personas fueron difíciles de tratar, y esos tres últimos en su equipo eran ilegibles.

Las luces se apagaron y un foco iluminó una sección del alto techo, revelando un brillante par de alas unidas a una dama con tres anillos amarillos flotando detrás de ella.

"Bienvenidos señoras y señores", dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada, "¡nuestra Suotuo Great Spirit Arena les presenta con orgullo el evento principal de esta noche!"

Se abrieron más focos, uno enfocado en nosotros y el otro en el equipo Emperador.

"Shrek's Eight Devils versus Emperor Team! Un evento de una noche lleno de intriga es definitivamente uno para recordar".

¿Qué demonios les dijo el tío que obtuvieran _ese_ tipo de introducción?

"¡Sin más preámbulos, ambos equipos, prepárense!"

Tranquilamente, cuarenta y dos anillos espirituales flotaron, nuestro lado en una formación tres-uno-tres, con Tang San, Mubai, y Zhuqing en el frente, Hongjun en el medio, y nosotros tres en la parte posterior, mientras que el equipo Emperador estaba en un tres-dos-dos. Como lo hicimos, las personas del otro lado no pudieron evitar mirar.

"Por supuesto, no podían ser normales", dijo Black, su brazo derecho se agrandaba y se volvía azul. Fue la primera etapa de la transformación del dragón que experimentaron todos los poseedores del Dragón Tirano, por lo que seguramente fue Yu Tianheng.

Los dos con él al frente arrojaron sus camisas, revelando conchas de tortuga negras en sus espaldas y frentes junto con los músculos de acero, los hermanos Shi.

"Eso debe ser un truco", dijo Red desde la parte posterior, cuyas piernas ahora se habían fusionado en una larga y escamosa cola verde mientras se paraba con movimientos balanceándose, Dugu Yan. A su lado estaba Xie Lingling, que sostenía una flor adornada.

"Pero ninguno de sus anillos está brillando, por lo que no puede ser", dijo Gray en el medio, que creció dos orejas puntiagudas mientras las puntas de sus dedos brillaban con puntas plateadas, Osler.

"Tendremos que averiguar más tarde", dijo Yu Feng junto a él, cuyos brazos ahora se habían convertido en un par de alas marrones.

La señora locutora luego voló al medio del escenario. "La lucha solo se detendrá después de que todos los combatientes de un bando hayan perdido: hayan sido descalificados o hayan quedado incapacitados. También está prohibido matar, ¿está claro?"

Nadie respondió realmente, ya que eso ya era un hecho.

"Ahora", dijo, "antes de continuar con la pelea, primero presentaremos a los combatientes de cada lado".

Bueno, eso es nuevo.

"Primero, como campeones reinantes, tenemos el equipo Emperador ..."

Terminó de enumerar lo que ya sabíamos del otro lado, y luego comenzó con el nuestro.

"Los ocho diablos de Shrek, el tigre blanco, el espíritu del tigre blanco de ojos malvados, rango treinta y ocho maestro de espíritu de batalla, mil manos, espíritu de hierba de plata azul, rango maestro de espíritu de control treinta y siete".

Ante eso, los cuatro del equipo Emperador hicieron una doble toma.

"Seven Treasure Princess, Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda spirit, rango treinta y un sistema auxiliar spirit spirit; Hell Civet, Hell Civet spirit, rango treinta y dos agility system spirit master; Chorizo Monopoly, Sausage spirit, rank thirty-two sistema auxiliar spirit maestro, y ... "

Todas las luces se atenuaron, y un solo foco brilló sobre mí.

"Amber King, Amber Crown y Clear Sky Hammer spirit, rango treinta y cinco maestro de espíritu de batalla y control!"

Las luces se abrieron y todas las miradas del equipo Emperador cayeron sobre mí.

"Oh", dije, convocando a mi Martillo, "eso lo hace más fácil entonces".


	27. Chapter 27

Las luces cambiaron de nuevo, esta vez iluminando todo el espacio. Hizo que nuestros anillos espíritu brillaran aún más con los ángulos deslumbrantes, aunque los brillos provenientes del techo podrían tener algo que ver con eso. A mi lado estaban Rongrong y Oscar de pie juntos y enfocados en nuestros oponentes, debían mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la lucha usando las patas de araña de Oscar mientras Hongjun y yo los cubrimos. Pero con esta nueva revelación, las cosas iban a cambiar.

Esta era la primera vez que peleábamos contra un equipo clasificado en Silver, y cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Todos los demás con los que habíamos peleado anteriormente estaban en el mismo Iron o más alto con un rango de cobre, y según lo que había visto antes en los puestos de apuestas, todos los otros equipos de plata tenían al menos cinco o más miembros por encima del rango cuarenta y cinco , lo que significaba que estos muchachos eran en cierta medida comparables a ese tipo de equipos.

De acuerdo, también estábamos en el mismo nivel general.

Mientras sentía el peso familiar de mi Martillo, Tianheng frunció el ceño mientras el resto de su equipo se ponía en guardia. Dugu Yan se paró frente a Xie Lingling, mientras que Shi Mo y Shi Mu encerraron a Tianheng de cada lado, ocultando a Yu Feng y Osler detrás de ellos. Con cincuenta metros de largo, ancho y alto de espacio, había mucho terreno por recorrer, e incluso más aire, y poca gente para mantener todo bien y apretado. Con suerte, Yu Feng no tendría nada demasiado inteligente de una habilidad de su parte.

"Cuidado", dijo Tang San.

Su formación apretada parecía más cercana a un pilar ahora que su anterior triángulo invertido.

Todos asintieron.

Un sutil tirón tiró de mi cintura y me encontré con los ojos de Tang San. Él frunció los labios, me hizo un gesto y me adelanté. Esa señora locutora solo vio los cambios en nuestras formaciones cuando Tang San caminó hacia la parte posterior del equipo.

"Creo que el maestro tiene un plan", susurró al pasar el uno al otro.

"Entendido", dije, tomando mi lugar al lado de Mubai.

Con mis medios de ataque vueltos a la normalidad, era mejor que me desempeñara como un trazador de líneas delantero que un debuffer trasero. Mi poder espiritual era más rentable cuando se invertía en mantener a los atacantes a raya que simplemente debilitado, ya que tenía la posibilidad de hacer ambas cosas de todos modos. Oscar y Rongrong también se movieron hacia adelante hasta la mitad, mientras que Hongjun regresó junto con Tang San.

Con mi corona ya encendida, ahora podía ver mejor cómo se veían todos desde el principio. Miradas desconcertadas coloreaban las caras de nuestros oponentes, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Shi Mo y Shi Mu tenían casi el doble de mi tamaño, tanto en altura como en volumen, con la cabeza afeitada y limpia. Sus rostros también se veían igual, y solo sus túnicas de diferentes colores los separaban: Mo con negro y Mu con gris. Como se esperaba, Tianheng detrás de ellos estaba en el azul prístino del clan Tyrant Dragon. Él, sin embargo, se veía como un tipo que verías en cualquier lugar, complexión y estatura modestas, no demasiado guapo, aunque la larga cicatriz de su ceja izquierda hasta su mejilla lo hacía lo suficientemente icónico.

Yu Feng y Osler detrás de ellos eran dos jóvenes esbeltos rubios, con los ojos brillantes y las miradas de niña que recordaban un poco a su espíritu de duendecillo, y la mirada perezosa de este último era exactamente como la de un gato, también era el más grande de los dos. términos de físico y altura

Estábamos demasiado lejos como para decirnos el uno al otro, pero incluso desde allí no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Tianheng me estaba evaluando.

Más atrás estaban Dugu Yan y Xie Lingling. Yan mantuvo su figura con la parte inferior de la serpiente, sus túnicas verdes meciéndose junto con su pelo rojo brillante. Parecía un poco más baja después de su transformación, pero la mirada aguda en sus ojos podía rivalizar con la de Xiao Wu mirando sus pasteles de zanahoria, o cualquiera que insultara el honor de Tang San. Sin embargo, Xie Lingling estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con encaje negro, además de su cabello púrpura que brillaba a la luz y por lo tanto no parecía tan amenazante, pero no era menos llamativa.

Cuando terminamos de reorganizarnos, estábamos Mubai y yo juntos en el frente, luego Rongrong, Oscar y Zhuqing en el medio, y Tang San y Hongjun un paso detrás de ellos. El frente estaba destinado a abrirse paso y recibir: Mubai era el yunque, y yo era el Martillo, y luego detrás de nosotros se exploraba y se protegía lo más posible el apoyo, con una potencia de fuego más cercana a ellos y suprimiendo lo que consideraban adecuado.

Con Xiao Wu, esta formación finalmente habría visto la luz a toda su fuerza, pero teníamos que cumplir.

"¿Ambos lados están hechos con sus cambios?" dijo la señora del locutor.

"El equipo del Emperador está listo", dijo Tianheng con una ola de desprecio.

"Nosotros también", dijo Tang San asintiendo.

La dama asintió con la cabeza y flotó más arriba en el anillo mientras todos los ojos la seguían.

Cuando dejó de ascender, levantó una mano en alto mientras yo apretaba mi espíritu y miraba a Tianheng a los ojos. El rango treinta y nueve era un par de maneras de pasar de treinta y cinco, y con un espíritu igual de fuerte, esa diferencia era tan amplia como lo que tenía. Aún así, enfrentar a alguien del clan Tyrant Dragon, fue un honor.

"¡Empezar!" dijo la dama, volando mientras el anillo amarillo de Tianheng brillaba.

Empujó su brazo de dragón hacia adelante y tres rugientes garras de relámpago avanzaron en el aire. El tipo no perdió el tiempo, entrando en todos los negocios, simple y directo. No fue una mala primera impresión para el primer miembro del clan Tyrant Dragon que conocí.

Extendí el Dominio a un corredor de luz dorada, y activé el Choque en el mismo borde del caparazón justo cuando el rayo entraba en mi espacio, desviando los tentáculos de azul brillante hacia el suelo.

 _¡Explosión!_

Una gran explosión sacudió el anillo y del polvo llegó Tianheng corriendo con Shi Mo y Shi Mu como dos bulldozers frente a él, los dos últimos con sus anillos amarillos ardiendo. Ese truco funcionó la última vez con el equipo de Boiling Storm, lo que significaba que la capacidad de Tianheng no alteraba demasiado la naturaleza de la electricidad.

Destellos de negro volaron desde los lados de mi visión, y blandí mi Martillo una vez para aumentar el impulso.

"¡Tres segundos!" Dijo Tang San, mientras me recuperaba en un segundo golpe. Mientras tanto, Yu Feng y Osler desde la retaguardia alejaron furiosamente a Tang San's Needles de Lingling y Dugu Yan

Estuvimos en nuestro punto más débil mientras esperábamos que Rongrong y Oscar terminaran su combo, pero con los dos espíritus alejados, al menos teníamos más posibilidades de compensar esa pausa. Llegué a la cima del tercer columpio mientras flechas rojas y brumosas salían disparadas de Dugu Yan junto con su anillo amarillo, rodeando a Yu Feng y Osler.

Tianheng frunció el ceño mientras nos disparaba otras tres garras de un rayo, y una vez más las desvié con Shock mientras me balanceaba hacia la cuarta luz negra que rodeaba mi espíritu.

"Dos segundos", dijo Tang San, y el jefe Dai ahora tenía que darme un lugar más amplio debido a las fluctuaciones del poder espiritual que estaba liberando, al mismo tiempo, Zhuqing y Hongjun se acercaron, pegándonos a los delanteros como nuestras sombras .

Esa neblina roja de Dugu Yan llegó a Tianheng y compañía, y lo respiraron, sus cuerpos resplandecieron de rojo por un momento antes de que la luz se desvaneciera en un resplandor rosado.

Entonces, Tianheng sonrió, y soltó su anillo amarillo, esta vez disparando cinco zarcillos de relámpagos que volaban con trayectorias salvajes mientras Shi Mo y Shi Mu soltaban silbidos silbantes, sus presiones de poder espiritual aumentaban en amplitud.

Expandí Shock a tiempo para alcanzar los relámpagos, pero su zigzag errático los hizo esquivar mi Dominio de maneras que desafiaban las leyes de la física, como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Terminé el sexto y el séptimo columpios, y Mubai y Zhuqing ahora tuvieron que mantenerse lejos de mí por un metro y medio cuando el primero derribó los rayos con Light Waves junto con el Fire Wire de Hongjun.

Tianheng con los hermanos Shi acortó la distancia aún más cerca de la distancia a unos cinco metros con una carrera más cuando Zhuqing entró en erupción desde nuestro flanco derecho y Hongjun dejó escapar un amplio pase de Fire Wire. Las espaldas de los hermanos brillaron cuando sus proyectiles de tortuga se movieron hacia el brazo derecho hacia Mo y hacia la izquierda hacia Mu, mientras Tianheng soltó un rugido feroz mientras movía su brazo de dragón con un amplio arco para disipar las llamas de Hongjun con fuerza.

Reemplazando a Shock con Devour, empujé mi Dominio hacia afuera para encontrarlos mientras el anillo morado de Mubai brillaba, su cuerpo expandiéndose para encontrarse con los hermanos Shi, libra por libra.

Tang San mantuvo la presión con Needles volando a la izquierda y a la derecha, con el ocasional encontrando su camino hacia un punto ciego en cualquiera de los tres, mientras que Hongjun mantuvo a todos a un paso con Fire Wire, las llamas púrpuras se mantuvieron pegadas al escudos de hermanos, creando una oportunidad suficiente para que el jefe Dai choque con Tianheng y para que redirija mi próximo ataque.

Tianheng golpeó al jefe Dai con un estruendo hacia abajo mientras que el último respondió con un amplio tajo, chispas volando cuando las dos extremidades se encontraron. Luego, el jefe Dai repentinamente se movió hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón, y Tianheng se dejó seguir en el aire vacío con una extraña extensión.

Seguí con el octavo swing ya que Hongjun mantuvo ocupado a Shi Mo con una Explosión de Fénix en la cara, mientras que Shi Mu fue expulsado de su ritmo con un golpe puntual por detrás de Zhuqing.

"¡Aumentar!" Dijo Tang San, mientras luces doradas y amarillas se entrelazaban en mi visión.

El poder se condensó en todo mi cuerpo cuando una tensión creciente estalló, y tiré fuerte con Devour cuando mi Martillo se acercó a Tianheng con un paso adelante, una luz negra y dorada surgió de cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Pero un ataque rápido de Shi Mu detuvo mi ataque de frío, con él solo retrocedió dos saltos antes de recuperarse.

Mi Martillo sonó con el golpe, pero estaba bien, no obstante. Giré en la novena para apuntar a la persona que tenía enfrente, pero Shi Mo se adelantó, mi cabeza de martillo lo golpeó tres saltos hacia atrás cuando el jefe Dai se lanzó hacia adelante con sus garras afuera, ambos bañados en una luz brillante.

Shi Mo intervino en mi ataque, derecha a derecha, y Shi Mu fue por el jefe Dai mientras que los dos anillos amarillos de Tianheng brillaban, crepitando un rayo que rodeaba a toda su persona como lo hizo.

 _¡Grieta!_

Shield se encontró con Hammer otra vez y Shi Mo fue empujado hacia atrás, con él cayéndole una buena vuelta, pero antes de que las garras del jefe Dai pudieran chocar con el caparazón de Mu, el jefe Dai se sacudió hacia atrás en el aire otra vez, dejando que Mu empujara el espacio vacío y en una cara llena de Phoenix Burst.

Cien lanzas de relámpagos explotaron desde Tianheng y llovieron, pero Shock nos dio a los cuatro el tiempo suficiente para esquivar, con Fire Wire y Light Waves para despejar el frente, y para Zhuqing para colar un Cleave para Tianheng que fue bloqueado por Shi. Mu con un giro.

Tres personas que reprimían cuatro eran enormes, un testamento del rango que el equipo Emperador había obtenido para sí mismos.

Me recuperé en el décimo golpe apuntando a Mu, y activé el Manto de Hormiga Honorable con el movimiento mientras una densa capa de negro cubría a toda mi persona y mi Martillo creció al doble de su tamaño debido a la energía del espíritu que se vertía en él.

La habilidad que obtuve de la reina duplicó la fuerza de mi cuerpo de la misma manera en que la Luz Roja de Rongrong nos dio poder en una especie de fuerza cinética que se multiplica en lugar de un refuerzo real. Era la desventaja de nosotros, los maestros del espíritu de las herramientas en comparación con los espíritus bestiales, pero también significaba que teníamos un mayor potencial de ataque ya que no estábamos poniendo nuestros propios cuerpos en la línea.

Mu valientemente se encontró con mi Martillo como Phoenix Fire Wire y White Tiger Light Waves lucharon por el control contra la continua embestida de relámpagos de Tianheng, las explosiones sonaron a izquierda y derecha entonces-

 _BAM!_

Shi Mu fue arrojado de sus pies al aire y volteó dos veces antes de aterrizar en el suelo escribiendo. Zhuqing no perdió su oportunidad de presionar el ataque y se zambulló con una Puñalada del Infierno pero su objetivo rodó por el suelo hacia la protección de su hermano quien bloqueó sus uñas justo a tiempo cuando el jefe Dai forcejeó con Tianheng que estaba cubierto de remolinos de un rayo.

Shi Mo rápidamente cargó hacia adelante con su anillo morado brillando mientras un resplandor azul continuamente daba vueltas alrededor de su persona.

"¡Empujar!" Tang San dijo.

Golpear a Shi Mo y Shi Mu era como tratar de hacer malabarismos con dos enormes rocas junto con un club de oro igual de gigantesco. Dejaron paso a una fuerza abrumadora pero mantuvieron su capacidad de recuperación, y cuando me dirigí hacia el undécimo, las náuseas se abrieron paso hasta mi boca por la caída repentina del poder espiritual.

La mayor desventaja de verse impulsada por la Luz Amarilla de Rongrong y las habilidades de la Guardia de la Reina era que solo consumía su poder espiritual para sacar más de su objetivo, pero el costo de las habilidades de poder aún recaía en el objetivo. Mantle consumió un enorme poder espiritual del diez por ciento por cada segundo que lo mantuve, y con el setenta y cinco por ciento de impulso total en poder espiritual, mi costo también se elevó a un total de diecisiete por ciento de dar o recibir.

El límite de tiempo se jugó porque el atributo aumentar el valor de su espíritu también aumentaría con el consumo de las habilidades que ella aumentó, y como el único a cargo de las seis y cinco por ahora, los costos se acumularon rápidamente y duramente.

Shi Mu tomó el lugar de su hermano con un rápido ataque, y todos los demás se desvanecieron en mi visión. Aquí, en este momento, solo estábamos yo y mi objetivo.

Mi Martillo encontró a Shi Mo con su escudo ahora más grande que él y brillando dos tonos de púrpura y azul junto a su propio tono de tierra, y donde antes de golpear una piedra suelta pero dura, esta vez golpeé un poderoso roble profundamente enraizado en su lugar. La pared frente a mí se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo cuando el cuerpo de Shi Mo se hundió en la tierra una o dos pulgadas.

Fui arrojado hacia atrás con fuerza mientras el poder del espíritu me azotaba y destripaba mis entrañas como esa vez con el soldado y la hormiga, pero al menos este tipo no escupió ácido.

Sin embargo, no estaba peor porque el chico escupió tanta sangre como yo.

El método Disorder Splitting Wind subió en términos de fuerza compuesta por cada nueve swings, y en el undécimo fue equivalente a un rango que excedía el ataque, dándole la misma fuerza que podría producir si estuviera en el cuadragésimo rango. tomar. Este fue el principal punto de venta de nuestro espíritu que anunciamos al resto del mundo, pero nuestra verdadera fuerza mintió con los Nueve Absolutos de nuestro clan, habilidades creadas por sí mismo muy parecidas al Control de Separación de Corazones del Clan del Siete Tesoros o al Rugido del Dragón Relámpago del clan del Dragón Tirano -que afortunadamente no podría ser usado en ningún lugar debajo del rango septuagésimo, de otra manera esto ni siquiera sería una coincidencia.

Un fuerte tirón me sacó de la cintura haciendo que dibujara un arco mientras dibujaba en el aire, y aterricé en los brazos de alguien mientras luchaba contra el impulso de vomitar. Miré hacia atrás en la acción, y vi a Shi Mo sangrando por la nariz y las orejas y quedándose detrás de su hermano.

"¡Jin!" Dijo Rongrong, acercándome.

"Viviré", dije con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Retirarse!" Dijo Tang San, empujándome hacia el abrazo de Rongrong después de que intenté moverme. Él nunca dejó de lanzar sus Agujas y Espadas a todas partes, a pesar de eso, cuando me colocaron una salchicha en la boca.

"Come", dijo Oscar, empujando la carne hacia mi garganta, y Rongrong negó con la cabeza y miró al resto del equipo, sus ojos ardían con una furia que nunca había conocido antes.

Su luz dorada me dejó, y se movió hacia el jefe Dai, brillante amarillo todavía bañando a todos los demás, luego la Luz Roja llenó mi visión cuando el anillo amarillo de Rongrong brilló junto con su púrpura, y esta vez Tang San fue el siguiente en moverse hacia adelante, con las alas al descubierto por completo, tomando el aire con un elegante rastro de brillante poder espiritual azul.

"Sigue comiendo, todavía necesitamos tu Dominio", dijo Tang San, los tres anillos espíritu se encendieron detrás de él. Luego extendió una mano hacia Oscar quien le pasó un lote de salchichas que Tang San arrojó a Hongjun y Zhuqing, comiéndose el último para él.

Shi Mo fue rechazada por el empujón del jefe Dai, y llegó Tang San con una ráfaga de Espadas sostenida entre las puntas de sus dedos como un ninja y cortando círculos graciosos. Había detenido su lanzamiento y en su lugar se encontró con Tianheng, dejando que Osler y Yu Feng se liberaran de su estancamiento, y los dos últimos no perdieron el tiempo en cargar contra los tres en la última fila.

Hongjun luego se movió hacia adelante mientras Zhuqing hacia nuestro flanco derecho para interceptar a Osler.

Bile se levantó y tosí una boca llena de sangre y trozos de carne, y Oscar empujó otra salchicha por mi garganta. Nuestra formación estaba desorganizada por ese contador inesperado de Shi Mo, y ahora teníamos a Hongjun, Tang San y el jefe Dai defendiéndose de los tres todo el tiempo bajo la luz de Devour, y restauré el poder espiritual que pude para mitigar el daño.

Yu Feng voló, pero Hongjun's Fire Wire lo mantuvo a raya, y Zhuqing mantuvo ocupado a Osler con una persecución.

"¡Cambio!" Gritó Tang San, y voló hacia Yu Feng en su lugar mientras el resplandor dorado se movía del jefe Dai a Hongjun, luego de lo cual estalló un estallido de fuego con una gran explosión hacia los hermanos Shi y Tianheng.

Con un rápido aluvión de cuchilladas y un atajo oportuno, Yu Feng fue atada un segundo después y depositada delante de mí.

"Sabes qué hacer", dijo Tang San mientras se abatía.

Una rápida puñalada de las patas de araña de Oscar detuvo el forcejeo del chico por completo. Tang San luego voló de regreso a la refriega para mantener ocupado a Tianheng, mientras que el jefe Dai evitó que los hermanos Shi bloqueasen con la ayuda de Hongjun, y el brillo dorado volvió a él. Todo este tiempo, una bruma púrpura comenzó a arrastrarse desde Dugu Yan junto con su anillo morado, y a juzgar por cómo Osler evitó los caminos donde permanecía la niebla, era muy probable que fuera un veneno dañino contra aquellas brumas rojas y azules anteriores.

"Ve", dijo Oscar, empujándome a Yu Feng.

Le puse una mano al pobre tipo y utilicé a Devour a quemarropa mientras me aseguraba de mantener a raya el veneno de Oscar mientras lo hacía. Yu Feng morir me haría perder la batería, así como ganar la ira del equipo contrario, el primero era inaceptable, mientras que el último sería un dolor total. No es necesario hacer enemigos de todos.

"¡Bastardos!" Dijo Tianheng, mientras toda su persona se iluminaba en azul furioso.

Una tormenta eléctrica estalló con Tianheng en sus ojos, y expandí Shock hacia afuera justo a tiempo para desviar la mayor parte del rayo, usando el poder espiritual que había tomado de Yu Feng, así como lo que pude de sus propios ataques. De vez en cuando, Oscar nos alejaba a mí y a Rongrong de un rayo demasiado cerca, y de vez en cuando Tang San sacaba la pierna de alguien debajo de ellos.

Me centré en recuperarme mientras la pelea tomaba un aire más serio, con Tang San escondiendo una Aguja aquí y allá para atacar a Dugu Yan y Lingling que solo podían defenderse gracias a esa niebla púrpura que les dejaba saber de dónde venían los ataques. .

Tianheng y los hermanos Shi continuaron su baile con el jefe Dai, Tang San y Hongjun, mientras que Zhuqing mantuvo ocupado a Osler. Gracias a la dimensión de vuelo adicional de Tang San, su presencia en el campo de batalla se hizo aún más prominente con respecto a cómo sus ataques vendrían de casi cualquier lugar. Un rayo azul y un fuego púrpura trazarían a través del aire en patrones alternos.

En ese momento, Shi Mo empujó a Hongjun lo suficiente para que Tianheng lo atrapara con una garra relámpago, pero Shi Mu fue arrojado en el camino por el jefe Dai, cuyo anillo púrpura brilló, desviando los rayos de él y hacia nosotros tres. en la parte posterior en su lugar. Una aplicación oportuna de Shock desvió el rayo de nuevo.

Pero Shi Mo tampoco esperaba que Hongjun explotara con un puñetazo izquierdo brillante con un tono de tierra brillante, cogido por sorpresa, las costillas del tipo fueron golpeadas, y Tianheng tuvo que retractarlo para evitar el destello de Blue Silver Grass Tang San extendido.

Pensar que Mo tendría un mostrador mientras Mu tenía un reflejo, esto era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, tampoco habíamos visto lo que hacía el anillo morado de Tianheng, y para él guardarlo tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el resto del anillo se reducía a medida que la niebla púrpura invadía los lados del equipo del Emperador. En este momento, tratar de devorar la técnica de envenenamiento de Dugu Yan me extendería demasiado en comparación con simplemente agotar a Yu Feng en seco, y con una por una, arrojarlo ahora seguramente sería una ventaja más adelante. Por supuesto, también está tomando al hombre como rehén ...

"¿Progreso?" Preguntó Oscar, lanzando una Salchicha de Ocho eslabones a Tang San, quien se abalanzó sobre ella.

Resolví la energía en mi estómago y sentí algo mal, y un dolor agudo salió de mi lado derecho. "Estaré bien", dije, "no en cualquier momento, al menos, pero podré correr".

"Lo suficiente", dijo Oscar, mientras recogía a Yu Feng mientras permanecía de pie con toda su estatura junto con sus patas de araña. "Necesitamos apoyar a los demás".

"Bien", dije, y Rongrong asintió.

"Vamos", dijo, tirando de mí.

Lentamente nos dirigimos al frente mientras mantenía mi batería, con Rongrong a mi lado puliendo a todos, y Oscar manteniendo mi consumo de energía y mi espíritu en un mínimo. Cuando mi poder espiritual alcanzó un cuarenta por ciento más cómodo, cambié a Corrode sobre Tianheng y los hermanos Shi, y comencé a quemar el poder espiritual de sus habilidades junto con sus cuerpos.

La columna ocasional de relámpagos encontraría su camino hacia nosotros, pero Shock los desviaría a medida que pasaran, y también me daría una sacudida adicional de poder espiritual.

Como el área de combate se reduciría, también crecería el alcance efectivo de mi corona, pero Dugu Yan normalmente no haría esto sin una razón.

Corrode estaba haciendo su parte, y los hermanos Shi y Tianheng ya no se veían tan calientes, pero Osler mantuvo su presión en vano con Zhuqing igualando el golpe con su vida robando a Cleaves. Sin embargo, el anillo finalmente se redujo a justo dentro de mi Dominio, y para entonces, un pequeño corredor en las brumas venenosas se abrió y los cuatro luchadores del equipo Emperador se retiraron detrás del veneno de Dugu Yan, con la luz púrpura de Lingling guiándolos a través.

"Reagruparse", dijo Tang San, reuniendo a todos con él para que se nos unieran más cerca del borde del ring.


End file.
